GOLLUM!
by PeanutButterCracker
Summary: Ok, last chapter...great ending....not givin' anything away! PS..I'M MAKING A SEQUAL!
1. Something Creepy in the Night

Hullo fellow readers! This will be my second fic and I hope you enjoy it! ^-^ And since writing disclaimers are really boring, but I have to or my story will be taken off, this disclaimer will count for the whole story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Nintendo characters, nor any one from Lord of the Rings, and I do not own the Zelda games.  
  
In this one, Link is not Young Link, he is Adult Link, the one who is 7 years into the future.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 Something Creepy in the Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: Saria! Did you just see that!  
  
Link and Saria had been having a picnic with Malon, Zelda, and a few Kokiries.  
  
Saria: Woah! Like something in that bush over there had huge eyes!  
  
Zelda: Did it have brown fur!?  
  
Link: Ummmm, no...I don't think so. I only saw it's face.  
  
Zelda: Oh, I was hoping it was my lost dog.  
  
Link: I've seen the dogs in Hyrule, and none of them had eyes as big as that. Heck, I'm not even sure those dogs in the Market have eyes, their hair hangs over their faces.  
  
Zelda: But this dog wasn't Hylian, it was a special bread, I think it was a chuwawa, or something like that. Their eyes are really big and creeepy. I thought they would be cute dogs, you know, from the name and all, but they're really ugly!   
  
Link: Ummmmmmm, okayyyyyyy...  
  
Zelda continues on about how ugly chuwawas are, and Saria's patience is wearing thin...  
  
Saria: WILL YA' SHADDUP ABOUT THE CHUWAWAS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? DO YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO TALK ABOUT?!?!?!?  
  
All: O.o  
  
Saria: I'm sorry, I love dogs soooooooo much, I hate to hear people talk bad about them, no matter how ugly it may be.  
  
All of a sudden Zelda's chuwawa runs up to Saria and sits down on her lap.  
  
Saria: EEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! GET THIS FRIGGIN' MONSTER OFF OF MEEEEEEE!!!! EWW EWW IT'S SOOOOOO GROSS!!! IT'S THE MOST DISCUSTING THING I"VE EVER SEEN!  
  
Zelda: That's my chuwawa, Zeldo! ^-^  
  
Saria: THIS IS A DOG!!! Oh, I...I...I...mean what a beautiful dog! I've never seen anything so gorgeous! *eye twitches*  
  
All: O.o  
  
Zelda: I thought you said you wouldn't say anything bad about dogs.  
  
Saria: Well, sorry no one is perfect, but hey! You always exagerate over every little thing! Remember my bleeding hand, that just wouldn't stop?  
  
*flashback*  
  
Young Zelda: Help Impa! I think Saria's cut a vein! She's bleeding like mad! We can't get it to stop.  
  
Impa: What happened, you must tell me!  
  
Impa was shaking Young Zelda back and forth, like the Happy Mask Salesman was shaking Link in Majora's Mask.  
  
Young Zelda: Well, we were cutting out paper dolls...  
  
Impa (cutting Young Zelda off in the middle of her sentence): Cutting... *eye twitches* with scissors?  
  
Young Zelda: Yeah! *sobs*  
  
Impa: No need to tell me,I can figure out the rest.   
  
When they get into Young Zelda's bedroom, Young Malon and Young Saria are playing dolls. Impa notices the band-aid on Young Saria's hand.   
  
Impa: What happened, I see no blood, the only sign I see that anyone has been hurt, is the band-aid on Saria's hand.  
  
Young Zelda: *sobs* She got a *sniffle* paper-cut!  
  
Impa: YOU TOLD ME SHE GOT CUT WITH SCISSORS!!!!  
  
Young Zelda: No I *sobs* didn't, you assumed that!  
  
Impa starts shaking Young Zelda by the shoulder again.  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
Zelda: Oh yeah..... -_-"  
  
All: O.o  
  
Zelda: Ok, so I admit it, I exagerate SOMETIMES, but not all the time.  
  
Saria: See! You exagerate so much, what you just said was an understatement!  
  
Link: I know a word that I'll bet that you can't even pronounce!  
  
Saria: O.o What did that have to do with anything, but ok, I'll go along I bet 20 rupees.  
  
Link: Heh he he.... Antidisenstablishmentarinism (and yes, it is an actual word)  
  
Saria: O.o Ummmm, Antidisssestablishmentism! There! Ha! Take that! ^-^  
  
Link: You said it wrong you said... Anti...disss...es...tab...lish...ment...ism. The REAL way you say it is:  
  
Anti...dis..en...stab...lish...ment...ary...in...ism (and yes, like I said before, it is an actual word,)  
  
Link: So fork over 20 rupees!  
  
Saria mumbles something, then reaches into her pocket and gives Link a red rupee.  
  
Zelda: Well, it's almost dark, we'd better get going.  
  
So they all go home. Link is just about to fall asleep when he hears something.  
  
Mysterious Voice 1: Where are we, precioussssssss? We've never seen thessssse peoplessss before, precioussss, no, no we haven'tsesss.  
  
Mysterious Voice 2: I knowssss who didss it *coughes Gollum* those nasty Hobbitsess! It was those wicked hobbitsess. I told you they'd betray you!  
  
Mysterious Voise 1: No, Hobbitsess are nice, they wouldn't leave us in some land we've never seen, or with creatures unknown.  
  
Link looks out of his tree house, and sitting curled into a ball, down by the ladder is a creature.  
  
Link: Hey! Who, or rather, what are you?  
  
Voice 2: Don't tells him, he might be one of those nasty Hobbitsess, or one of the creatures. *coughes Gollum*!  
  
Link: I'm gonna come down and check on you, to see if you're all right.  
  
Voice 2: Never, you're one of themsssssss *coughes Gollum again*  
  
Voice 1: but he might be able to help us, precioussssss.  
  
Voice 2: Never!  
  
The creature took off running, trying to escape through the tunnel leading to Hyrule feild, but is blocked of by some random Kokiri.  
  
Voice 2: Get out of my waysess, or I'll feed you to Shelob!  
  
Random Kokiri: No way, dude! You can't get me to move, I'm here to make sure no one leaves the place, and you can't touch me, it's part of the game!  
  
The creature tries to head it off and run quickly around the Kokiri, but the Kokiri was too quick.  
  
Random Kokiri: You can't run past me either, dude! Link tried a like billion times be he never got past.  
  
Link finally caught up with the creature.  
  
Link: Who are you?  
  
Random Kokiri: Man Link, you know who I am!  
  
Link: Not you, the creature trying to get past you.  
  
Creature: Why should we trustssss you?   
  
Link: I'll make you watch.....dun dun duuuuun! Teletubies. * lightning flashes*  
  
Random Kokiri: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Creature: What's teletubies?????precious?  
  
Sam pops up out of no where.  
  
Sam: PO-TA-TOES. You know fri um' bake um' put um' in a stew. You know, you should try it, I could cook a fish, with some nice crispy golden chips.  
  
The creature's eyes suddenly glaze over and he becomes hypnotized to finsh that scene from Lord of the Rings.  
  
Creature: Don't cook nice fish! You ruins it! We like it fresh and raw, and wrrrrrrrrigling! You keep nasty chips. *spits*  
  
The creature snaps out of it.  
  
Creature: Ahhhhh! Evil hobbits! Die!  
  
The creature lunges forward, and Sam disappears.   
  
Link: O.o  
  
Link: FINE!!! IF THAT DOESN'T WORK!!!! THEN THIS SHOULD!!!!  
  
Link pulls out his Master Sword and points it at the creature.  
  
Creature: No! That would kill us! We swearssss to whatever you wants! We swearssss! We swears by... by... the precious!  
  
The Random Kokiri's eyes glaze over and so do Link's and they're hipnotized into finishing the rest of the scene.  
  
Random Kokiri aka Sam: He's lieing!  
  
Link aka Frodo: No, the ring is treturous, it will hold him to his word.  
  
Link gets closer to the creature.  
  
Link aka Frodo: You were not so different from a hobbit once, were you? Gandalf said your life was a sad story, wasn't it...Smeagol.  
  
They all snap out of it.  
  
Link: Woah, what was that all about with you being Smeagol?  
  
Creature: That was what they used call me.  
  
Link: Used to, what do they call you now?  
  
Creature: Gollum  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that's my story so far, I hope you like it, and If you'd like to be in my story, just send me a review saying you would. I'll be updating very soon please R&R. 


	2. Merry & Pippin

Hullo! I'm back again to write the second chapter of GOLLUM! So far I've gotten one review, but I'm hoping to get more. Oh, and anyone who read the first chapter, Antidisenstablishmentaryinism, means people who don't want other people to knock down buildings or churches. And you will have also noticed, in the first chapter, I wrote a disclaimer saying that it counts for the whole story. Now I shall continue with the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 Merry & Pippin  
  
Link: GOLLUM!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You mean to tell me, your name is Gollum! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Gollum: Shut upsess!  
  
Link: So, where'd the name Smeagol come from? What do you mean they used to call you Smeagol.  
  
Gollum: They called me that back before.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Smeagol: What is thatss Deagol?  
  
Deagol: A ring I found while we were fishing.  
  
Smeagol: Gives it to uss Deagol. It be our birthaysess.  
  
Deagol: But.but.I found it. It's mine, besides, I've already given you something, more than I could afford! This is mine!  
  
Smeagol (an evil look in his eye): But I WANTSS IT!!!  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
Gollum: And then.And then.I killed him, and took the ring.  
  
Link: O.O BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAH!!!! You killed your best friend for a ring! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!  
  
Gollum: I killed him! And I could kill you too!!!!  
  
Gollum lunges at Link, and starts ringing his neck, like Homer does to Bart in the Simpsons. A group of Kokiri form a group around them, chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
Random Kokiri (from earlier): Hey man! Fighting is not the answer mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
Different Random Kokiri (imitating Random Kokiri from earlier): Shaddup, mannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
Then the Different Random Kokiri (I'm gonna call him Derek, because writing out Different Random Kokiri is tiring) punched Random Kokiri from earlier (I'm gonna call him Rick, for the same reason I'm calling Derek, Derek) so then they both got into a fight, and the crowd surrounding Gollum & Link moved over to Rick & Derek. Gollum was still strangling Link Simpsons style.  
  
Link (weakly): Help meeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Saria noticed them, and came over to them to help Link out.  
  
Saria: Get off of him!  
  
Saria pulled Gollum off of Link.  
  
Link: @_@  
  
Gollum got back on his feet and jumped after Link. Saria stopped him by throwing some weir rope around him. This rope was different from any she had seen, it was silver and was soft, like silk. The rope seemed to have come from nowhere. Gollum shrieks, as soon as it touches his skin.  
  
Gollum: Get it off ussss! It freezes our skin! Nasty elves twisted it, it burns!!!!!  
  
Saria: It's not even on there tight, in fact you could slip your head, right through!  
  
Gollum: We can't touch it, it freezes out skin!  
  
Saria: I'll take it off if you promise not to attack me.  
  
Link: What about me! He had no problem with you, I was the one over her being strangled Simpsons style!  
  
Saria: Oh yeah, he.he.Link too.  
  
Gollum: All right! All right! We promisess.  
  
So Saria took the rope off of Gollum. All of a sudden, two shadowy figures approached the three of them. The first shadowy figure put his hand on Saria's shoulder. Saria yelped and turned around. She saw two Kokiris wearing odd clothes, or so she thought.  
  
Saria: Oh, sorry, you scared me, are you new to the Kokiri Forest?  
  
The 1st "Kokiri": Sorry, miss, but may we have our rope back, and would you mind telling me where this is?  
  
Saria noticed he had a strong Scottish accent.  
  
Saria: You're rope?  
  
The 2nd "Kokiri": Yes, our rope.  
  
Gollum: These aren't Kokiri! They are Hobitsesesesesesesessesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese sesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese sesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese s *He inhales a big breath*esesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese sesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese sesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese sesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesese sesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesesessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss s!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Gollum Attacked the first Hobbit, and started ringing his neck Simpsons style.  
  
Hobbit 1: Help me, Merry!  
  
Merry aka Hobbit 2: I'm coming Pippin!  
  
Gollum: Evil Hobbitsess, I will KILL you, just as I did Deagol!  
  
Link: Now, now, violence is not the answer!  
  
Merry: Get outta my way! You friggin' bystander.  
  
Link: Hmph! I am certainly not a bystander! You see what Gollum is doing to your friend, Pippin, or whatever his name maybe. That was me, two seconds ago!  
  
Merry: Well, still get outta my friggin' way so I can save 'im!  
  
Pippin (the one with the Scottish accent): Help me Merry! I can't hold him of much longer!  
  
Merry: Gollum! Get off of him now, before I get the rope!  
  
Gollum whimpers like a dog, and stops attacking Pippin.  
  
Gollum: How did you know out namses? We've never seen you before. *coughs Gollum*  
  
Merry: We'll when Sam let me and Pippin have his extra rope, he told us to watch out for a VERY thin creature with bug eyes, and he said if we did meet him, to use the rope on him.  
  
Gollum: EVIL SAMSESS!!! WE HATES HIM MORE THAN ANY OTHER HOBBITSESSSESSSESSS!!!  
  
Gollum wrapped his arms around his legs and rocking back and forth, muttering, "We hate Samsess" over and over again.  
  
Saria: Will he be ok?  
  
Pippin: I don't know, we just know he hates Sam, and that rope.  
  
Saria, not really paying any attention to what Pippin said, but the way he sounded. She loved his Scottish accent.  
  
Link: So, your names Pippin?  
  
Pippin: Yup.  
  
Link: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAH!!! Pippin! What a gay name! We're your parents gay, or something, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PIPPIN!!!!!  
  
Saria: Don't make fun of his name!  
  
Link: What! Do you like him Saria!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!!  
  
Saria: NO! I just feel the same way about the name Pippin, as I do about dogs.  
  
Link: Have you even ever heard of the name Pippin, until now?  
  
Saria: Well, no. It was a last minute decision!  
  
Merry: Actually, to you, our names sound weird, but to us, you names sound quite weird.  
  
Link: No, no, Pippin is a weird name, but Merry is a girl name!  
  
Merry: It's not Mary, it's Merry! And talk about weird names, Link is one of the oddest things I've ever heard. Link, is link a way of connecting things.  
  
Saria: Well, I think we should stop fighting about names!  
  
Gollum: I like fish! ^-^  
  
Link: Really!  
  
Link pulls out a fish in a bottle, and gives it to Gollum!  
  
Gollum: ^-^ Thanks! Sorry I attacked you.  
  
Link: Is all good!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Saria: Ok.  
  
Merry: I like cheese! ^-^  
  
Link pulls out cheese in a bottle.  
  
Link: Here you go! ^-^  
  
Merry: Sorry about making fun of your name.  
  
Link: Is all good. ^-^  
  
Pippin: I like frogs! ^-^  
  
Link pulls out frog in a bottle!  
  
Pippin: I have nothing to be sorry about! ^-^  
  
Link: Is all good.  
  
Saria: I like Pippin! ^-^  
  
Link pulls out Pippin in a bott.Hey wait! There is no Pippin in a bottle.  
  
Link: Sorry, Saria, I don't have that.  
  
Saria whimpers.  
  
A Kokiri girl comes storming up.  
  
Kokiri Girl: You can't like him! I like Him!  
  
Saria: Oh no you di in't!  
  
Link: And you are.  
  
Kokiri Girl: Brandy!  
  
Saria: But I like himmmmmm!  
  
Brandy: Ok, you like him, but I love him.  
  
Saria: Ok! ^-^  
  
Gollum: I need to get back to Middle Earth, so I can steal the ring from Frodosseseseseses.  
  
Merry & Pippin: Yeah, so do we. We need to figure out how to get back to Middle Earth, so we can help Frodo destroy the ring.  
  
Saria: So we have to figure out how to get to Middle Earth! First stop, Great Fairies Fountain! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how is my story so far? I'll never know, unless you review, so pweeeeeeeeeeeeese review! I'll be sure to update real soon. And if you want to be in my story, just tell me in a review. See ya! 


	3. Great Fairies

Hullo, once again! This is the third chapter, where they go to find one of the Great Fairies, to see if they know anything about Middle Earth. Now I shall continue on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3 The Great Fairies ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pippin: Wait, just one minute, lassie! First Merry and I want to know how we got here.  
  
Merry: Yeah! And, what exactly are these "Great Fairies"?  
  
Saria: I've never actually seen one, but Link has.  
  
Link: They're fairies that wear these skimpy vines, that they call "outfits"  
  
Merry: So, how can they help us get back to Middle Earth.  
  
Link: They can tell you everything!  
  
Gollum: I can read minds! ^-^  
  
Saria: So, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and... 1658716598172659816501758617895601586109561065017568937567819561985610510561 8975685761896501587316574839018756378198753650817617859187568359185736581591 8756181091835609684637901571095719871784610976150960394865710385613578907508 9237508926783602571987501974908127598657346589127012748975893465346587920749 1287498216573465347981274230749834754654659287401748274892656565714740749081 7595665784320934857348920398457483920394857483920398475489302934875843920394 8758493203984754839203948754839029384754839203984758493203984754892039487548 3902394857980571908750938570918659083609875091287509817509856196590847649803 7590759108275098378234609328745980750198750983753246590387590821759875943659 0834798217591802465091875275091286586508127521875829076987098672986720986720 9847620984760928760928769827609287602986798206709160198702987672856738256928 7562987562987659285689726587956928765982765928765978256978265987269187680160 8698276587265837650815785689726583723619060192837456473829387456473829387465 4738928374657482938745647382938745647382938745674389387465478329387456743893 8746574382938745674389837465748392837564738920192837456473829837657483928374 5674382983756000000000006518975628973659876598726598726578365016501562876578 1961987658917681765786378637865897365978165987165087635987659871657816578659 7863789165871658716578657813658791651987651876578653876578561978651987651987 6519875691876589176598716589176106489716589716598716578168716786187658173658 7346519876519876262786750917515627657283693256170156260260350562056051975567 8956916016517856601601657650156015608156016016501601601601650736713867813607 8167387682969827369873610610651780689269826823687916016018687383178936789136 5781365081365016501376578931698731465987134659871360160176378968397618376783 1657863786571839610561076736987126513001873656161065013756071365751607156017 6510765176517615675367183560165013765835615601365786896538965189761938691837 4650156017561893608560165017051685687356086108736508731606510876357861898013 7568374568016583765806518650134658713567801356783516017836501630571657085367 8361780563107863706736573657365176571367316573657615761067651703651706137561 7567136016761610656178676150651361536156735698753678135687567856015683156876 5386587237825565653667537225916189375689713568971365876308560742809657865286 5370918758936578365734892837456473892837654738923874654738928374564738983746 5743829387456743829387456473892837456743829837456473892387456743892837654738 9238745647389837456738928374650101010101010100481095709127478652983745892759 0137519065017561065019875091875091865765837295610750917598617816786138659865 7907091750178658917658716598165015615698658976598598659815986987615987165897 6897165891568756572658726892756287678683749287637892383745647382938745673829 3874564738298375673829837465743892837465738293874654738928374654783293847567 4389837465473892837564738928375674389283756374891039273856298765928736598726 5987265601650176576982675982675893657986325789650169187892698276978526987267 9862016918292876587923678926596016869827652879678653277253678265728657826597 6597867657657657856278365697659782657986396259278689176598265065196589765827 6239876519652897568276583653786527365892569286583765473829384756473829387456 4378293847564738928374567389238745674382938756473829837567438928374657389283 7567382983756743829387456738298374564738928375674839283745674382938756738298 3745673892837456738928374563782938745673892837567438298375673829837567382983 7567382983745628793659813765018651986598276598165016519865981650176501659871 6958716016061656015525610106015761839692652061361965789253676325789629578637 5674689276529283745647382938745637892837456738928374564738293874564738928375 6437892837456473829834756743829837456738298374650816510865198765023650165809 1365972836592786589601650817601650615169876587265273657356016597816856208659 8236561961061767816565637656376537865916056817698726389754387623897927729123 4567891234567891234567896736598376598716587195691650156178561879658176781568 3958374563785918375634785918743918375637891384756378923847654378923847564378 2938745673482938745689165106782369872659876359816016598736598568726598265876 5916501697868957659610615897638976760651086823658736012051076938716578381987 6518983765378198374563789183756378981376581075610857365891837651065896729865 1756198651063853085638178163583765013653861865378083746781984736573891837456 7389018736573891873465437893874657381983746574381983756743819387456473819387 4654738219318746574389837567458319837456473898317657483918734567438918376547 8391813756783195610865076581768976578657657634578659869857610608716981658976 5765767895619856016557819501765785915678194765897658973658715608165897658176 5897156718657868597618965879651578698569816578165987643568715601798759061087 1560987501578356785039857190394865384795701985738946378475039852378590319618 69019837458930295834683905982728375 8663890702938656780752098475892093485783902398475839023984572012345678965879 6529865239865927659659865189612345678987654321762296502698265987629785628976 91869186589175681656501856918735! What is it?  
  
*Saria thinking to herself, He'll never guess 37!*  
  
Gollum: 37! ^-^  
  
Saria: Um...um...WRONG!!! It was not 37!  
  
*Saria thinking to herself, oh crap! He guessed it! He really is psychic!  
  
Gollum: Oh yes it is too 37seeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!  
  
Saria: How would you know!  
  
Gollum: I told you I'm psychic, and just a minute ago, you thought, "Oh crap! He guessed it! He really is psychic!"  
  
Saria: Ok, fine it admit it! You were right, and I was *gulp* wrong!  
  
Brandy: Saria, we need to talk.  
  
Saria: About what!  
  
Brandy: Pippin.  
  
Saria: *gasp* I thought we figured this out. I like him, and you love him.  
  
Brandy: I know, but I can't stand the thought of another woman in his life!  
  
Saria: But I like Pippin!  
  
Brandy: I'm sorry, but it wasn't meant to be!  
  
Saria: *sobs* but I like him...................Hey wait! Why do I have to be the one to stop liking him!  
  
Brandy: Because he's mine! *Brandy gets into some Charlie's Angels pose, and gets ready to attack Saria*  
  
Saria: BRING IT ON!!!!  
  
Brandy and Saria both start fighting Matrix style.  
  
Merry: I think we should try to stop them, Pippin.  
  
Pippin: I think your right, Merry.  
  
So, Merry walks up to them while they're both fighting.  
  
Merry (shouts): I think we should go see the Great Fairy now!  
  
Neither brandy nor Saria even notices he's standing there.  
  
Merry (shouts even louder):I SAID I THINK WE SHOULD GO SEE THE GRE...  
  
Merry was cut-off because, accidentally, kicked in the face by Brandy. Merry goes back over to Pippin.  
  
Merry: I think you should try Pippin, I think they'll listen to you.  
  
Pippin walks over to brandy and Saria, still fighting Matrix style.  
  
Pippin: Hullo, um, do you two think we should go see the Great Fairi...  
  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence, because as soon as he started to speak they both stopped fighting.  
  
Saria: *giggles* I was just thinking the same thing, dear, dear Pippin.  
  
Brandy shoved Saria out of the way.  
  
Brandy: Oh, but, Pippin, I was trying to stop fighting so we could go see the Great Fairies...  
  
Saria: Don't listen to her Pippin...she's lying!  
  
Pippin: Hows about, you two stop arguing, so we can go see the Great Fairies.  
  
Saria & Brandy: Sounds great!  
  
Link: So then, let us depart, unto thine path, that will leadith us to the Great Fairies!  
  
Zelda: What's with that old-timey accent, Link?  
  
Link: Woah! Zelda, where'd you come from!  
  
Zelda: I warped Malon and myself here.  
  
Malon: Hey, Link! Who's the creepy looking creature, and I'm guessing two Kokiri.  
  
Pippin: No, sorry young lass, but we are Hobbits.  
  
Merry: Yeah, and the creepy looking creature, is Gollum, he used to be a Hobbit.  
  
Gollum: We beesesssss not creepy!  
  
Zelda: Zeldo! I've finally found you, oh Zeldo, why did you run away! You bad puppy!  
  
Zelda runs over to Gollum, and gives him a big hug.  
  
Gollum: Ahhhh! It beessssssssssss hersesss!  
  
Zelda: Zeldo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gollum: Save me from hersess! When I got here, I still don't know how I got here, but she thought I was the new breed of dog that was supposed to be delivered to her castle. So she took me in, and she dressed me up like a...a...princess! So we rans away to here!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Link: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Zelda: Zeldo, don't be afraid! Come here puppy! ^-^  
  
Gollum: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I will kills you Zelda!  
  
Link: Now, let's think this through, before we do anything rash...  
  
But it was to late, Gollum was strangling Zelda Simpsons style.  
  
Gollum: WE HATES YOU PRINCESS ZELDA! WE HATES YOU PRINCESS ZELDA!  
  
Link tore Gollum off of Zelda, Gollum was still struggling.  
  
Pippin: Don't make me get the rope!  
  
Gollum whimpered and stopped struggling. Malon was staring at Merry. Malon walked up to Merry.  
  
Malon: Umm...hello, I'm Malon. And you are...  
  
Merry: Meriadoc Brandybuck, but people call me Merry.  
  
Malon: Meriadoc, that's a nice name, would you mind if I called you Meriadoc, instead of Merry?  
  
Merry: Why, sure, it'll be nice to have someone call me by my real name.  
  
Malon *blushes*  
  
Pippin: Well, well, Merry, it looks like some nice young lass, has a crush on you.  
  
Merry: Well, so it seems...  
  
Malon *blushes*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Zelda: So, you're not a dog?  
  
Gollum: Nopesess.  
  
Zelda *pouts*  
  
Link: Are we EVER going to go to the Great Fairies?  
  
Merry: Well, I can't stand to be here any longer, let's go now!  
  
So they all head off to the Great Fairies.  
  
Suddenly Gandalf pops up, singing:  
  
The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead he Road has gone  
And I must follow, if I can, Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way Where many path sand errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
Merry & Pippin: Gandalf!  
  
They run after him, but like Sam, he disappeared.  
  
Pippin: Was I hallucinating?  
  
Merry: No, I saw him too!  
  
Link: Well, here we are, the Fruity...I mean Great Fairies Fountain.  
  
Malon: Let's go in!  
  
Merry (bows): Ladies first.  
  
Malon *blushes*  
  
Saria: Will you two cut it out!  
  
Brandy: You two can act like that, when I get Pippin.  
  
Pippin: I can't believe both of you like me! I mean really I like you two as friends, but not anything special.  
  
Brandy & Saria cry.  
  
Brandy: I love you Pippin!  
  
Pippin slowly backs off.  
  
Brandy & Saria: PIPPIN! WE LOVE YOU!!!! T_T  
  
Link: Let's just go inside!  
  
So they all went inside, and Link played Zelda's Lullaby. They waited...Then they heard this shrill giggle and a Fairy wearing more make- up on her face, than on her entire body.  
  
All (except Link): O.O  
  
Pippin (whispers to Merry): Link was right, all she's wearing are vines.  
  
Merry: O.O  
  
Malon: Meriadoc dear, what are you looking at?  
  
Merry: I just thought she'd have more clothes than this! How could they have this on an E-rated game!  
  
Link: Great Fairy, can you tell us how Gollum, Pippin, and Merry got here?  
  
Great Fairy: Well, it seems they just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Link: Can you give us a clue on how to get them back?  
  
Great Fairy: Well, you've got good luck, seeing that they're from the same year you are from. So, I think that they may be on the other side of the world, all you would need to do is sail across the world!  
  
Link: But none of us are fit to sail a ship! We'd need to recruit a captain and a crew!  
  
Zelda: Yeah! None of us have that kind of money!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Link: What do you mean! You're a princess! You have all the money in the world! And even if you didn't, then you could just order them!  
  
Zelda: Heh...he...he...sorry.  
  
Great Fairy: I know what kind of people will be on your crew. You will end up recruiting...pirates.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So that is the end of the third chapter. If you would like to be in my story, please tell me so, in a review. Please, please, please review...well, anyway, I'll update very soon, probably tomorrow, so until then, see ya! 


	4. Nabooru

Ehem...I am back now to write chapter 4. In this chapter, They set out to find a crew to find a crew, so they can sail back to Middle Earth. Thank you, to all who have sent me reviews, and remember, if you want to be in my story, just send me a review, saying you'd like to be in it. Now I'm going to continue with my story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Chapter 4 Nabooru ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Link: PIRATES!!!  
  
Pippin: Yeah! How can we tell they won't just rob us!  
  
Merry: Yeah, if they felt like it, they could even maroon us!  
  
Great Fairy: Hey! All I did was tell the future, you guys are going to be the ones who decide to get a crew of pirates.  
  
Zelda: Pirates are weird!  
  
Gollum: I still like fish! ^-^  
  
Link: Cool! *hands Gollum a fish in a bottle*  
  
Gollum: Thanksess! ^-^  
  
Malon: I HATE PIRATES!!!!  
  
Saria: Why is that, Malon?  
  
Malon: Haven't you ever wondered why I don't have a mother!  
  
Saria: What happened?  
  
*flashback*  
  
Young Malon: Daddy, where is mama going?  
  
Talon: Oh, Malon, your mother is just delivering some milk somewhere, I think it was, Middle Earth, or something like that.  
  
Young Malon: How long will Mommy be gone?  
  
Talon: About 6 months, or so...  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
Saria: So what happened to her?  
  
Malon: Come to find out the crew and captain, were pirates. Only my mom and a few other people weren't pirates. They killed my mother.  
  
Link: Oh, I'm sorry, they abducted your boat, for a shipment of milk! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Merry: That's not very nice, her mother died!  
  
Link: Sorry, MISS Brandybuck!  
  
Merry: What did you just call me!  
  
Link: You heard me, MISS Brandybuck!  
  
Merry punched Link in the nose.  
  
Pippin: Go Merry!!!  
  
Link: Hey! That hurt!  
  
Link swung at Merry, but he missed.  
  
Merry starts singing You Can't Touch This by MCHammer:  
  
Bun dun dun dunnnnn  
  
Bum Bum  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Bun dun dun dunnnnn  
  
Bum Bum  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Bum dun dun dunnnnn  
  
Bum Bum  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Bum dun dun dunnnnn  
  
My! My! My! My!  
  
Music hits me!  
  
So hard!  
  
Makes me wanna say!  
  
Oh My Lord!  
  
Thank you!  
  
For blessing me!  
  
With a mind to rhyme!  
  
And 2 height 3!  
  
Feels good!  
  
When you know you're down!  
  
A super dope!  
  
Brother boy!  
  
From the O-town  
  
And I know!  
  
An' such!  
  
This is a piece!  
  
Uh!  
  
Ya' can't touch!  
  
I told ya' home boy!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Yeah, that's how we livin'  
  
And ya' know'  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Look at my eyes, man!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Yo, lemme bust the funky lyrics!  
  
Fresh new kicks!  
  
Advance!  
  
Gotta like that!  
  
Now, ya' know you wanna dance!  
  
Say move!  
  
Outta yo' seat!  
  
Getta fly girl!  
  
And catch this beat!  
  
While it's rollin'!  
  
Hold on!  
  
Pull it a bigger!  
  
Never know what's goin' on!  
  
Like that!  
  
Like that!  
  
Let um' know  
  
That you're  
  
To much!  
  
And this is a piece!  
  
Uh!  
  
They can't touch!  
  
Yo'!  
  
I told ya'!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Why ya' standin' there, man!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Yo'!  
  
Sound the bell!  
  
Schools in sucka'!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Gimme some!  
  
Uh, rhythm!  
  
Make no sweat!  
  
That's what I'm givin!  
  
Now!  
  
They know!  
  
Ya' talking 'bout yo' hand!  
  
When ya' talking 'bout the shoulder!  
  
Tha's high!  
  
And tight!  
  
Singin' so sweat!  
  
And fast that my home boy!  
  
Takes!  
  
To learn!  
  
That's what it takes!  
  
To burn!  
  
Tha charts!  
  
La-git!  
  
Either work hard!  
  
Or ya' might as well quit!  
  
Tha's word!  
  
Because ya' know!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Break it down!  
  
Woa oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh!  
  
Woa oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Stop!  
  
Hammer Time!  
  
Go with the flow!  
  
It is said!  
  
You can't prove the list!  
  
Then you probably are dead!  
  
So wave!  
  
Yo' hands in the air!  
  
Busta a few moves!  
  
Run yo' fingers through yo' hair!  
  
This is it!  
  
Fo' our winner!  
  
Dance to this!  
  
And you wanna get ryhthm'!  
  
Slide!  
  
Jump up!  
  
Jus' fo' a minute!  
  
Let's all do the bump!  
  
Bump!  
  
Bump!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Look, man'!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
You'd better get a hike, boy!  
  
'Cause ya' know!  
  
Ya' can't  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Ring the bell!  
  
Schools back in!  
  
Break it down!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa -oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh!  
  
Stop!  
  
Hammer Time!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Break it down!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh!  
  
Stop!  
  
Hammer Time!  
  
Everytime you see me!  
  
The Hammers just o' height!  
  
I walk the world!  
  
In a magical delight!  
  
Now why would I ever?!  
  
Stop doing this!  
  
With other spankin' records!  
  
Ya' just don't get!  
  
I toured around the world!  
  
From London!  
  
To the Bane!  
  
It's Hammer!  
  
Go Hammer!  
  
MC Hammer!  
  
Yo' Hammer!  
  
And the rest can go in play!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
I told you!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Too hot!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Yo' we otta here!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
*Merry stops singing, and starts break dancing*  
  
All: O.o  
  
Link: I think we should go now... (still thinking about Merry break dancing)  
  
Great Fairy: One thing before you go, I am giving you someone who will help you, if you have a question.  
  
Link: Oh no...not...her...  
  
Navi flies out of nowhere.  
  
Navi: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
  
Link sits down and rock back and forth, repeatedly mutterying, "so many heys!"  
  
Gollum: That fairy, is Navi her namesess? Well, any wayssssssess, she looks good to eat!  
  
Navi: Uh...oh...  
  
Gollum jumped up into the air and grabbed Navi.  
  
Navi: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey...  
  
At that moment Gollum put Navi into his mouth, and swallowed.  
  
Malon: Gollum just ate Navi!  
  
All: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: Thank you Gollum!  
  
Gollum: It was the bestessesssesss food, I've ever hadsess! ^-^  
  
Link: Hey, I've just realized something.  
  
All: What?  
  
Link: You know how Zelda, thought Gollum was her dog, but earlier an ugly chuwawa jumped on Saria's lap in chapter 1?  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Link: Can you explain how that is possible Zelda?  
  
Zelda: Well, when I found Gollum, I thought he was my chuwawa, but after he escaped, a dog arrived in the mail!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Link: In the mail?  
  
Zelda: Yup! ^-^  
  
Saria: That's animal cruelty!  
  
Zelda: Can I finish my story?  
  
All: Sure.  
  
Zelda: So, my other chuwawa escaped too, and I was looking for them.  
  
Great Fairy: Well, since Gollum ate Navi, I'm going to have to give you someone else to help you find a crew, and to help you on your journey.  
  
All of a sudden, Nabooru came out of no where from the fairy fountain.  
  
Pippin: How do they keep pooping up like that!  
  
Nabooru: Hey Link!  
  
Link: Hey Nabooru!  
  
Malon: Meriadoc, what's your favorite color?  
  
Merry: Purple!  
  
Malon: Me too!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Brandy: What was that all about?  
  
Malon: I was just curious...  
  
Nabooru: Link, are you going to introduce me to your friend?  
  
Link: Oh this is Malon, and Merry, and Zelda, and Brandy...  
  
Nabooru: Not them...the one with the Scottish accent.  
  
Link: Oh, do you mean, Pippin.  
  
Nabooru repeated his name.  
  
Nabooru: His name is cute.  
  
Link: CUTE!!!! YOU THINK IT'S CUTE!!!! I THINK IT'S GAY!!!  
  
Pippin: I thought we'd already discussed the different names.  
  
Pippin sees Nabooru, and he just realized she was there.  
  
Pippin: Oh, sorry miss, I forgot you were there, I'm Peregrin Took, but people call me Pippin, and you are...  
  
Nabooru *blushes*: I'm...I'm...Nabooru.  
  
Pippin: Oh, It's nice to meet you, are you one of links friends?  
  
Nabooru: Oh, yes, he saved me from these two witches, Koume & Kotake, but when they were formed together, they became Twinrova.  
  
Link (whispers to Nabooru): I've never seen you blush, like this before.  
  
Brandy & Saria noticed Pippin talking to Nabooru, and immediatley, they rushed over.  
  
Brandy: Oh, Pippin dear, I can see you've meet Nabooru, she's an ok, person, she's not as nice as me. And she's a bit slow.  
  
Nabooru (turns a bright red): I am not retarded. I'm not as retarded as you. Flocking to the first guy you think is cute, like a bunch of Bimbo's! In act he's not even that cute, an his accent is, way to strong!  
  
Pippin: Hey, I resent that.  
  
Nabooru: Oh, sorry, I didn't come out the way I meant it too.  
  
So they argued there for hours in the Fairy's Fountain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. But that's one of the reasons I update often! So If you could, please review, and If you want to be in my story, send me a review saying you'd like to be in my story. I'll probably update tomorrow. So, until then, see ya! 


	5. Sam!

Hullo! Chapter 4, pretty much went no where, except for the fact that Nabooru joined them in trying to get back to Middle Earth. Oh, and Gollum ate Navi. So in this chapter, they really are going to start looking for a crew. Now I shall continue writing chapter 5...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5 Sam! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nabooru is still arguing Brandy and Saria.  
  
Brandy: Well, I was here before you, Nabooru, so he's mine!  
  
Nabooru: I never said I liked him!  
  
Pippin: I think we should get going...  
  
Nabooru: SHADDUP!! EVERYONE STOP TALKING! I CAN BARELY HEAR MYSELF THINK!  
  
All: O.O  
  
*silence*  
  
*cricket chirps*  
  
Cricket: Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!  
  
Pippin: Do you think we should go recruit a crew, now?  
  
Nabooru: I TOLD YOU I WANTED SILENCE!!!  
  
Since Nabooru wanted silence, everyone else decided to play charades.  
  
It was Link's turn, so he lied down on the floor and started wiggling.  
  
Gollum *writes on a piece of paper* fishssssss out of water!  
  
Link *writes on a piece of paper* No! A fish having a seizure!  
  
Gollum *on a piece of paper* That's not fairsess!  
  
Link *on paper* Oh, yes it is! You had to try and guess it!  
  
Malon *on paper* it's Gollum's turn.  
  
Gollum starts strangling Link.  
  
Brandy *on paper* He's pretending to be Pippin, strangling Saria, for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Saria bunches Brandy in the nose.  
  
Malon *on paper* I don't think he's pretending.  
  
Gollum starts banging Link's head into the ground.  
  
Gollum (not on paper): I will kills you Link! I was right!  
  
Nabooru: SHADDUP!  
  
Gollum: No! You shut upsess!  
  
Nabooru: What did you just say!  
  
Gollum: You heard me!  
  
All (except Nabooru & Gollum): *chanting* Gollum! Gollum! Gollum!  
  
Nabooru: Forget it! I don't want to fight.  
  
Saria: Hey, let's just go try to find a crew now.  
  
Nabooru: Sounds Great! As long as I don't have to be around HIM! *points to Gollum*  
  
Gollum: Well, we don't want to be around hersess, either, she's too bossy!  
  
Nabooru: Oh yeah! Well you're too creepy.  
  
Gollum: Oh yeah! Well, you're fat!  
  
Nabooru: What did you say!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! He called me fat!!!  
  
Brandy, Zelda, Malon, & Saria: You NEVER call a girl fat!  
  
Gollum: She called usss creepsey!  
  
Brandy, Zelda, Malon, & Saria: So!  
  
Link: Let's just forget all about it and look for a crew!  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Link: O.o  
  
So they head off to the Market, to see if they can 'round up anyone for the journey. They finally get to the Market, and Malon and Link start arguing...  
  
Malon: If you can, please try not to recruit any Pirates.  
  
Brandy: The Great Fairy, already told us we going to end up having a whole crew of pirates on our boat.  
  
Malon: But what if, because she said that we were going to have a crew of pirates, we'll just go out and look for a bunch of pirates, and not normal people or sailors.  
  
Link: But, what if the pirates really help us on our trip, like, some one tries to attack our ship! They could be really handy.  
  
Malon: Or they could cut our throats while we're sleeping!  
  
Link: Or they could come in handy!  
  
Malon: They're bloody pirates! Of course they're going to betray us!  
  
Gollum: Pirates are cool! ^-^  
  
Malon: THEY ARE NOT COOL! THEY ARE DIRTY, ROTTEN, BACKSTABING...  
  
Link: We get the point Malon! So shut up!  
  
Malon: Well, I don't want any pirates, unless it's absolutely necessary.  
  
Nabooru has become obsessed with her weight ever since Gollum called her fat.  
  
Nabooru: Link, do you think I'm fat?  
  
Link: No.  
  
Nabooru: Pippin, do you think I'm fat?  
  
Pippin: No.  
  
Nabooru: Merry, do you think I'm fat?  
  
Merry: No.  
  
Nabooru: Zelda, do you think I'm fat?  
  
Zelda: No.  
  
Nabooru: Malon, do you think I'm fat?  
  
Malon: No.  
  
Nabooru: Saria, do you think I'm fat?  
  
Saria: No.  
  
Nabooru: Brandy, do you think I'm fat?  
  
Brandy: No.  
  
Nabooru: Gollum, do you think I'm fat/.  
  
Gollum: Yesessesesesesesss.  
  
Nabooru: T_T I want a Slim-Fast!  
  
Link pulls out Slim-Fast in a bottle, and gives it to Saria.  
  
Saria: I'm not the one who asked for one!  
  
Link: Oh, really! You're the only fat one here.  
  
Saria: T_T Now I do want a Slim-Fast!  
  
Link gives both Saria and Nabooru a Slim-Fast.  
  
Link: Forget about how you look, we need a crew, so Malon, we'll try your way for a while.  
  
Malon: YAY!!!! ^-^  
  
So they waited, and waited, and finally someone finally came to sign up...  
  
Person: Are you guys going to Middle Earth?  
  
Brandy: Yes, and you are...  
  
Gollum: It's that evil Samsess!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that is the 5th chapter. Sorry it was so short, but that's why I update so often. If you want to be in my story please send me a review, stating that you would like to be in my story, and tell me what you'd want to be in the story. So, until I update, please R&R, see ya! 


	6. A Trip to Terminia

Ok...so in the last chapter, they found Sam. In this chapter they are going to go to Terminia. Oh, and if you have any good ideas, please e- mail me at Riddlemaster103@aol.com, or send me a review with your ideas...I'm starting to go dry on ideas...well anyways, here is chapter 6!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6 A Trip to Terminia ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gollum: Evil Hobbitsess! We will kills you, nasty Sam!  
  
Gollum jumps after Sam, but he ducks out of the way.  
  
Sam: Get back sneeker! I've got Sting!  
  
Gollum: Why do you call us namses?  
  
Sam: Can you say anything normal?  
  
Gollum: What do you mean, normal?  
  
Sam: Like, instead of Hobbitsess, Hobbits, and instead of namses, names, you know, things like that.  
  
Gollum: But the way we says it is right, and the way you says it is wrong!  
  
Sam: Sure, stinker.  
  
Gollum: Shut upsess, with calling us namses.  
  
Sam: No!  
  
Gollum: I will get my revenge on you! Evil Samsess, I will. When you least expect it, I will sneaksess up behind you, and I will KILL you! You nasty hobbitsess.  
  
Sam: Don't make me get the rope!  
  
Gollum: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
  
Sam: I will!  
  
Gollum: Stupid, fat Hobbitsess!  
  
Sam pulls out his rope, and ties Gollum up with it.  
  
Gollum: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! IT BURNS US!!!!!!! TAKE IT OFF OF US!!  
  
Everyone in the Market: O.o  
  
Sam: Be quiet! I don't want any attention.  
  
Gollum: TAKE IT OF US AND WE'LL STOPSESS!  
  
Sam: Fine, but no more attention!  
  
Sam took the rope off of Gollum.  
  
Link: Why do you not want any attention?  
  
Sam: Because, I don't remember how I got here, but, when I was in Middle Earth, I remember being chased by a Black Rider, and then I went unconscious, then I woke up, by a lake, where I saw a man fish! I told him about Middle Earth, and he said, some crazy folks, over in the Market, are trying to get a crew to go there! Of course I was thrilled, but on my way here, I saw a Black Rider, and it came after me, but I lost it. That's why I don't want to too much attention, and better yet, I'd like to have none. In case those nasty Black Riders show up and ask questions. But now they're gonna be able to find us, because of him!  
  
Sam pointed to Gollum.  
  
Malon: What are these "Black Riders"  
  
Sam: Well, they used to be 9 men kings, that were each given a ring by Sauron, that would give them each the will and strength to rule they're part of Middle Earth, but what they did not know, was that Sauron made one Ring to rule them all.  
  
Gollum: Yesss...yessss...our precious.  
  
Sam noticed an old man, with a hooded robe that hid his face, Sam thought he sensed something oddly familiar about him. But that notion soon passed.  
  
Nabooru: You know, no one but Sam has signed agreed to be part of our crew, I think we should look for pirates.  
  
Malon: If we must...  
  
Link: Good! So, does anyone know where to find some pirates?  
  
Nabooru: Well, I have a cousin in Terminia, and she's a pirate.  
  
Link: So it's settled, we're going to Terminia!  
  
Ganondorf: LINK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!  
  
Link: How the crap did you escape the Sacred Realm!  
  
Ganondorf: I have the Triforce of Power! I over powered it, and I escaped! AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN THERE!!!!!!  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Well, I have the Triforce of Courage! So, I'll be able to stand up and fight you!  
  
Zelda: And I have the Triforce of Wisdom, so I'll be able to out choose the right decicions, 'cuz I'm wise!  
  
Link: And what is the wise thing to do?  
  
Zelda: Well, we sure as heck, can't fight him!  
  
Link: So, we have to...  
  
Zelda: RUN!  
  
Ganondorf is throwing balls of fire at them! Ganondorf finally gets them cornered.  
  
Ganondorf: ARE YOU READY TO DIE LINK!!!!  
  
Link: I'm the Hero of Time! You can't kill me!  
  
Ganondorf: OH YES I CAN!!!! WHO SAYS I CAN'T!!!  
  
Link (weakly): Me...  
  
Ganondorf: WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Link: Well, maybe we can negotiate...  
  
Ganondorf: Like, Triforce negotiations?  
  
Link: Maybe...  
  
Ganondorf: Hows about, I get to use the other two parts of the Triforce, for 3 wishes?  
  
Link: Why not just ask us to give you the Triforce Pieces?  
  
Ganondorf: Because I knew you'd say no.  
  
Link: Sounds good to me, what about you Zelda?  
  
Zelda: NO!  
  
Ganondorf starts shooting tiny fire balls at Zelda's feet, making her dance.  
  
Zelda: Ouch...eek...fine!...owww!...I'll let...eek...you...borrow...OWWW!...the Triforce of Wisdom!  
  
Ganondorf: YAY! ^-^  
  
Link: Now can we go?  
  
Ganondorf: Where are you going?  
  
Link: To Terminia!  
  
Ganondorf: Can I go! I've always wanted to visit Terminia!  
  
Link: Sure! ^-^  
  
So they head off to Terminia!  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No.  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No.  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No.  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No.  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No.  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No.  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No.  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No.  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No!  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
All: No!  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
*24 hour later*  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: NOOO!  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
All: NOOO!  
  
Pippin: Are we there yet?  
  
All: NOOO!  
  
Merry: Are we there yet?  
  
Ganondorf: The next person to say, "Are we the yet" I'm gonna cut them up into little pieces, and bury them separately!  
  
Merry & Pippin's faces go pale.  
  
Sam: We're here!  
  
Merry & Pippin: YAY!  
  
Saria: Hey, we should go get some hotel rooms or something.  
  
Brandy: Yeah, I'm tired.  
  
So they stopped at the Stock Pot Inn, where they met someone they did not expect.  
  
Lady at the Front Counter: Hello, I am Anju, umm...did you have a reservation?  
  
Link: Um...well no, do I know you?  
  
Anju: You might, we get lots of tourists this time of the year, you might have seen me a few years before. Oh, and I didn't know you were coming into town, Cremia.  
  
Link: No, I haven't ever been here before. And who is Cremia?  
  
Anju: Why, Cremia is the girl with red hair, standing right behind you.  
  
They could see she was talking about Malon.  
  
Malon: Ummm...I'm not Cremia, I'm Malon.  
  
Link: I know where I've seen you! You're the chicken lady at Kakiro Village!  
  
Anju: I'm sorry, but, I've never stepped out of Terminia.  
  
Link: Well, anyway, we need rooms.  
  
Anju: I'm sorry, we're full, like I said it's tourist season.  
  
Ganondorf: Please give us a room.  
  
Anju: I'm, sorry, but I can't.  
  
Ganondorf: GIVE US A ROOM, OR I'LL BE FORCED TO BURN THIS HOTEL DOWN TO THE GROUND, AND I'LL BUILD A HOTEL NAMED AFTER ME, AND YOU'LL BE FORCED TO BE AN EMPLOYEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anju: O.O  
  
Link: He's got a bad temper.  
  
Anju (barely able to speak): Oh, in that case with a group this big, you'll have to rent out the whole hotel. I'll be back in a minute; I just need to get the keys from the other guests.  
  
Sure enough, 5 minutes later, The windmill-guy look-alike, the twin sisters, the twin brothers, a Goron name Link, and Anju's Grandma were all leaving with unpleasant words.  
  
Goron Link: This is unfair! Goro! I will never come here again! Goro!  
  
Windmill-guy Look-alike: Doo Doo Doooooo! Doo Doo Doooo! Do do do do do do do! *playing his record player thingy*  
  
Twin Sister 1: Hmph!  
  
Twin Sister 2: Don't bother us!  
  
Twin Brother 1: Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!  
  
Twin Brother 2: Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!  
  
Anju's Grandma: Now, Tortus, Don't do this to your dear, Mum.  
  
Anju: I'm not, Tortus, Grandma! I'm his daughter.  
  
Anju's Grandma: Well, whatever you say, Tortus, I'll be back to tell you a bedtime story.  
  
All: O.o BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Ganondorf: She thinks you're her son! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Anju: She's still in denial, ever since my dad died.  
  
Pippin: Oh, I'm sorry, how long ago did she die?  
  
Anju: Oh, about 17 years ago.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Merry: She's still in denial?  
  
All: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Anju: It's not funny, she's in therapy!  
  
Brandy: She's going to need more than therapy, if it's been 17 years!  
  
Saria: Yeah! She needs to be in a mental hospital!  
  
Anju: We don't have one of those.  
  
Pippin: Well, I guess we should start getting rooms now.  
  
Anju: You guys are going to have to share rooms, there are going to have to be probably 4 in the big room, and then 2-3 per room, oh, and I'll have to share a room with a couple people.  
  
Everyone started arguing over who would get what room.  
  
Anju: Before you decide which rooms to be in, may I suggest going to see a play? It's one of the attractions they're doing for the carnival. It's a play about the Four Giants.  
  
Pippin: And who are these "Four Giants"?  
  
Anju: They protect us from harm. They each live in the four different parts of Terminia. One resides in the Swamp, one resides in the Mountains, one resides in the Ocean, and the last resides in a Valley. The play, shows that 7 years ago, a young boy came to Terminia, and when the moon was about to fall, he called all four of them together to stop the moon from falling.  
  
Merry: Ok, we'll o to the play.  
  
Brandy: do you want to come with us?  
  
Anju: well, I'd like to, but I have to watch the Inn.  
  
Saria: Anju, we rented the whole hotel out, no one is going to be here.  
  
Anju: Well, ok, then, I'll come along! ^-^  
  
*later 5 minutes before the play*  
  
Link: Popcorn?  
  
Brandy: Check!  
  
Link: Milk?  
  
Brandy: Check!  
  
Link: Nachos?  
  
Brandy: Check!  
  
Link: Twizzlers?  
  
Brandy: umm...what are Twizzlers?  
  
Link: Oh, they haven't invented them yet. Just scratch that one off.  
  
Sam: Is there any Pipe Weed?  
  
Merry & Pippin: Yeah!  
  
Link: Don't you see the sign?  
  
Merry, Pippin, & Sam: What sign.  
  
Ganondorf: The one that says no smoking!  
  
Pippin, Merry, & Sam pout.  
  
Brandy: Don't cry Pippin!  
  
Saria: I LOVE YOU PIPPIN!!!  
  
Pippin slowly backs away from Saria & Brandy.  
  
Brandy & Saria: WE LOVE YOU PIPPIN!!!  
  
Gollum: Did you get some fishess?  
  
Link hands Gollum about 20 fish in a bottle.  
  
Anju: Be quiet! The play is starting!  
  
It was dark outside, and the stage was lit by candlelight. (the play is an outdoor play)  
  
Brandy (whispers to Gollum): Did you notices that the four teenagers sitting behind us, keep getting refills on popcorn, and dumping it under our seats?  
  
Gollum was to bust eating fish, to even listen to Brandy.  
  
Gollum: We likes fishess! ^-^  
  
Gollum bit into a fish.  
  
Gollum: Yummy!  
  
Everyone else started to notice the four teenagers, sitting in the row behind them.  
  
4 Four Teenagers (whispers): Heh...he...he...he, go get another refill.  
  
As soon as he got back Ganondorf turned around...  
  
Ganondorf (harsh whisper): If you guys don't settle down, I'm gonna have you escorted of the premises!  
  
Three of the Teenagers settled down...  
  
Fourth Teenager (harsh whisper): Wha'd he say! I couldn't hear him! Wha'd he say!  
  
The other three were dead silence.  
  
Ganondorf (harsh whisper): I said! If you don't settle down, I'm gonna have you escorted of the premises!  
  
The four teenagers were quiet for the rest of the play.  
  
Sam: How rude! The nerve of some kids!  
  
Nabooru: The pile of popcorn under our seats, was at least half a foot high!  
  
Brandy: People like that make me irritated!  
  
Gollum: Fissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh! ^-^  
  
Link: Well, I'm tired. Lets get back to the Inn, and go too sleep.  
  
*now at the Stock Pot Him*  
  
Gollum: We've got to usesss the bathroom.  
  
Gollum goes into the bathroom, and all of a sudden they hear him shriek.  
  
Gollum: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!\  
  
All: What happened!  
  
Gollum: We were about to use the bathroom, when...when...when...a hand came out of the toilet!  
  
All: O.O BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Gollum: It was not funnyssssss! It scaress us!  
  
Nabooru: Let's just go to bed! I'm tired!  
  
Gollum: Fatty!  
  
Nabooru whimpers, and drinks a Slim-Fast.  
  
Brandy: Yeah, let's go to bed.  
  
Gollum: Not 'till I use the bathroom.  
  
Anju: Just use a pot from the kitchen.  
  
Gollum: WHAT!!!  
  
Anju: It's ok, I can buy a new one, we'll just throw that one out.  
  
Gollum: So, you're saying, you wantss usss to crapsess in a pot?!  
  
Anju: Yes.  
  
Gollum: Well, ok. It's your potsesss.  
  
So, Gollum went downstairs into the kitchen, and, crapped in the pot.  
  
Gollum: Hey, you guysess, looks at this!  
  
Ganondorf: We don't want to look at your crap!  
  
Gollum: You'll want to look at this!  
  
So, everyone went downstairs, and were amazed by what they saw.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Link: It's glowing blue!  
  
Nabooru: there's a wing twitching in it!  
  
Pippin: Gollum, what have you been eating?!  
  
Gollum: Some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza.  
  
Pippin: No, no, just this morning.  
  
Gollum: Some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza.  
  
Pippin: What else.  
  
Gollum: Well, we ates Navi.  
  
All: Navi.  
  
They all hear a faint noise, and they listen closely, they realize it's coming from Gollum's crap. They listen closely and they hear a faint, "hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," over and over again.  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of chapter 6. I have a few comments to make, I got the idea for the scene with the four teenagers, when Me, my dad, my sister, and a friend of mine (Johnny) went to go see the Fellowship of the Ring at the theatres. My dad said what Ganondorf had said, and I wanted to put that in the story. The part when Pippin and Gollum were discussing what they ate. That was from Spounge Bob, and I do not own Spounge Bob. So, until next time, farewell! Please review and if you want to be in my story, please, send me a review saying so, and tell me what part you would like to play. See ya' later! 


	7. The Coming of Legolas, Triowyn, and Chil...

Ok, so, I've just uploaded two chapters, and now I'm writing another one! I think I have too much time on my hands, I'm gonna put two new characters into this chapter, possibly even more! The two, I'm definatley are putting in are, two reviewrs, that requested to be in my story. Thank you, to all who has reviewed, and now I shall write the 7th chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 The Coming of Legolas, Triowyn, and Child of da Forest!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas: Owwww! How did we get here?  
  
Triowyn: I don't...know...?  
  
Legolas: The last thing I remember, we were trying to running from a Black Rider, and then I blacked out.  
  
Triowyn: That's all I can remember, where are we?  
  
All of a sudden, all small plant shook, and out popped a plant, that also, looked like a person.  
  
Legolas: What are you?!  
  
Plant: I am a Deku Scrub! ^-^  
  
Triowyn: And what is your name?  
  
Plant: I'm Child of da Forest, ya' know what I'm sayin'?  
  
Triowyn: Okayyyy....can you tell us where we are.  
  
Child of da Forest: Yo' dis be Terminia.  
  
Legolas: Okayyyy....where is the nearest town?  
  
Child of da Forest: Yo' man, Clock Town is probably he nearset, hey lemme help y'all get there.  
  
Triowyn: Ummmm, I'm not sure we'll need your help...  
  
Child of da Forest: Naww, naww, is all good, I can help, I got nuttin' betta to do.  
  
Legolas: Ummm...ok then...  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Zelda: Gollum, your crap freaks me out.  
  
Link: I wash I still had a fairy! T_T  
  
Saria: I'm glad I've still got mine!  
  
Gollum: You have a fairy?!   
  
Saria: Well, yeah, she always likes to stay in my pocket thought, here lemme get her out for you!  
  
Gollum: Yesss....precious....get the tasy....fairy outs....for ussss...  
  
Saria: See! ^-^ her name's Sarah! ^-^  
  
Gollum: She...looks...pretty tasty....precious...  
  
Saria just realized, that Gollum had tricked her into getting her fairy out, so he could eat her. She tried to put the fairy back in her pocket, but it was too late...Gollum had grabbed the fairy, and had already started putting it down his throat!   
  
Saria (shreiked): NOOOOOO!!!  
  
But Gollum had swallowed, Saria's fariy was no more.  
  
Saria: I hate you Gollum!  
  
Gollum: That was a good fairy, needs more fish, though...  
  
Saria (bitterly): Well, I hope you enjoted it! You're coming to her funeral!  
  
*later at the funeral*  
  
Link: Dearly Beloved, we are gatered her today in honor of...  
  
Saria: WE'RE AT A FUNERAL!!! NOT A WEDDING!!!  
  
Link: Oh, sorry...heh...he...he...We are gathered her today, in memory of Sarah...  
  
So Link went on like that for a while, and thenit was Gollums turn to go up and say something about Sarah...  
  
Gollum: She was a tasty fairy, she needed more fish though...  
  
After Sarah's funeral, they all went back to the Stock Pot Inn.   
  
Anju: I'm sorry, there are no vacancies left, we're booked.  
  
There were three people at the front desk talking to Anju, Link knew one of them was a Deku Scrub, but the other two he was guessing, where Hyrulians.  
  
Sam, Merry, & Pippin: Legolas!  
  
Legolas: What are you guys doing here?! Sam, I thought you were with Frodo, and Merry and Pippin, Gimli, Aragorn, and I couldn't find you!  
  
Pippin: Well, truth is we don't know how we got here...In fact, that's what we're trying to figure out...  
  
Merry: We think we maybe able to sail over to Middle Earth, but I'm not so sure...  
  
Link: What do you mean! It was the Great Fairy who told us we could!  
  
Merry: She said we MIGHT, be able to sail across. And, I personalyy don't trust someone, who wears more stuff on her fance, than her entire body!  
  
Zelda: The Great Fairy is always right!  
  
Malon punches Saria in the jaw.  
  
Saria: What was that for?!  
  
Malon: I saw you eyeing Meriodoc like that!  
  
Saria: I wasn't looking at Merry, I was looking at Pippin!  
  
Pippin: SARIA, YOU AND BRANDY STOP FIGHTING OVER ME!!! I DON'T LIKE EITHER OF YOU!  
  
Saria & Brandy: WE LOVE YOU PIPPIN!!! T_T  
  
Gollum: Are there anymore fairies?  
  
Legolas just noticed Gollum was there.  
  
Legolas: Die! Gollum!   
  
Legolas pulled out his bow and arrow, ans shot Gollum, but surprizingly enough, it didn't hurt him.  
  
Link: Why aren't you dead?! He got you in the heart.  
  
Saria: I know, It was 'cuz he ate the fairies!  
  
Gollum: We like fairies...yesss...yesss...precious! ^-^  
  
Legolas: I will find a way to kill you Gollum! Some day! I swear it!  
  
Sam: Well, when you do, tell me, I want to be there.  
  
Gollum: WE WILLS KILLS YOU SAM!!! AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! DIE EVIL HOBBITSESS!!  
  
Gollum starts srangling Sam, Simpsons style. While, banging Sams head into the floor.  
  
Sam: Sorry! *BANG* I *BANG* wont *BANG* hurt *BANG* you *BANG*  
  
Gollum: Sayssss uncle!  
  
Sam: Uncle! *BANG* Uncle! *BANG* Uncle! *BANG*  
  
Gollum stopped strangling Sam.  
  
Sam: I'll get you back, stinker!  
  
Gollum was about to attack Sam again when Pippin said, "Don't make me get the rope!"  
  
Child of da Forest: Yo' dat is wack!  
  
Child of da Forest starts singing to the tune of, "Our House in the Middle of the Street"  
  
Child of da Forest (sings):  
  
Our Hizzle!  
  
In the middle of the street!  
  
Our Hizzle!  
  
In the middle of the street!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Brandy: Okayyyyyy...I bet Pippin could sing wayyyyyyyy better than you, you, Deku Scrub!  
  
Child of da Forest: Yo'! My name ain't Deku Scrub, is Child of da Forest! And yo' yo man Pippin can't sing betta than me!  
  
Saria: Oh, yes he could!  
  
Pippin: Umm...I'm not much of a singer...  
  
Saria: Well, then let's have a singing contest!  
  
Brandy: Yeah! And every one has to enter!  
  
All: Ok!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, that's my story so far, and yes I know, It was kind short, but that's why I update so often. So in the next chapter, they're all going to have a singing contest. If you want to be in my story please send me a review saying you'd like to be in it, and even if you don't want to be in my story, please send me a review anyway. Well, see ya! 


	8. Keriokee

Hullo, I am back, once again, to continue writing my story! Chapter 8 is up, and everyone is going to participate in a singing contest! I know my disclaimer said it counted for the whole story, but hey! I'm going to write one anyway!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs that will be sung, I do not own anything from Zelda, Lord of the Rings, or Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
P.S. That disclaimer counts for the rest of the story.  
  
Now Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Chapter 8!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8 Krereokee!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: Ok, ummm...the song I will sing is...Any Way You Want It...ummm, ok, I'm gonna sing now:  
  
Anyway you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Anyway you want it!  
  
She loves to laugh!  
  
She loves to sing!  
  
She does everything!  
  
She loves to move!  
  
She loves to groove!  
  
She loves a lot of things!  
  
A long night!  
  
All night!  
  
Ohhhh! Every night!  
  
So hold tight!  
  
Hooold tight!  
  
Oh baby hold tight!  
  
Oh! She says...  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
She said:  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
I was alone!  
  
I never knew!  
  
What good luck could do!  
  
Then we touched!  
  
And we sang!  
  
Above a lot of thing!  
  
Oh, all night!  
  
All night!  
  
Oh! Every night!  
  
So hold tight!  
  
Oh, hold tight!  
  
Oh baby hold tight!  
  
She said:  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That;s the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
Oh!  
  
I said:  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
*guitar solo kicks in*  
  
She said:  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
WOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Hold on!  
  
Hold on!  
  
Hooooooooold onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
*another guitar solo*  
  
Oh! She said!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Anyway you want it!  
  
Ohhhhhhhh!  
  
Woahhhhhhhh!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
Oh! She said!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
Ohhhhhh!  
  
Woah ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
Ohhhhhh!  
  
Woah ohhhhh!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
Ohhhhhh!  
  
Woah ohhhhh!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
That's the way you need it!  
  
Any way you want it!  
  
*fades out*  
  
All: Woo hoo! Go Link!  
  
Announcer: Now lets see what the judges have to say!  
  
Malon aka Judge 1, holds up a sign saying 8.5  
  
Pippin aka Judge 2, holds up a sign saying 9  
  
Gollum aka Judge 3, hold up a sign saying FI5H. (5 is supposed to be an S)  
  
Announcer: Next contestant(s) will be...Brandy and Saria!  
  
Brandy: The song we're going to sing, is...Bombastic Love!  
  
Saria: This one goes out to you, Pippin!  
  
Brandy and Saria (singing):  
  
I!  
  
I'm here to testify!  
  
That you're the only one!  
  
I belong to!  
  
I don't know where to start!  
  
You turned into an art!  
  
Not to show the world!  
  
That it was you!  
  
You made me realize!  
  
Not to comprimise!  
  
The fact that you and I!  
  
Should be!  
  
I know we're gonna get!  
  
Know we're gonna get!  
  
Get!  
  
Get!  
  
Bombastic Love!  
  
So fantastic!  
  
Where I'm completely yours!  
  
And you are mine!  
  
And it's gonna be!  
  
Exactly like in a movie!  
  
When we fall in love!  
  
For the first time!  
  
Don't know why,  
  
I feel so insecure!  
  
I never understood!  
  
What it's good for!  
  
I gotta make sure,  
  
It won't stop me again!  
  
I can't sit and wait anymore!  
  
You made me realize!  
  
Not to compromise!  
  
The fact that you and I!  
  
Should be!  
  
I know we're gonna get!  
  
Know we're gonna get!  
  
Get!  
  
Get!  
  
Bombastic Love!  
  
So fantastic!  
  
Where I'm completely yours!  
  
And you are mine!  
  
And It's gonna be!  
  
Exactly like in a movie!  
  
When we fall in love!  
  
For the first time!  
  
It's gonna be!  
  
Bombastic Love!  
  
Everything is gonna be all right!  
  
When I'm yours and you are mine!  
  
It's gonna be!  
  
Fantastic Love!  
  
When I wake up everything is still the same!  
  
And you don't even know my name!  
  
*chorus*  
  
Ah ah! Ah ah!  
  
Ah ah! Ah ah!  
  
Ah ah! Ah ah!  
  
I know it's gonna be!  
  
Bombastic Love!  
  
So fantastic!  
  
Where I'm completely yours!  
  
And you are mine!  
  
And It's gonna be!  
  
Exactly like in a movie!  
  
When we fall in love!  
  
For the first time!  
  
I know we're gonna get!  
  
Know we're gonna get!  
  
Get!  
  
Get!  
  
Bombastic Love!  
  
So fantastic!  
  
Where I'm completely yours!  
  
And you are mine!  
  
And it's gonna be!  
  
Exactly like in a movie!  
  
When we fall in love!  
  
For the first time!  
  
*song ends*  
  
Brandy & Saria: WE LOVE YOU PIPPIN!  
  
Announcer: Well, Judges, what do you say?  
  
Malon aka Judge 1holds up a sign that says 9  
  
Pippin aka Judge 2 holds up a sign that says 0  
  
Saria (whispers to Brandy): I think he forgot to put the 1 before the 0.  
  
Gollum aka Judge 3: 5  
  
(the five is still supposed to be an s)  
  
Announcer: Our next contestant is.Child of da Forest!  
  
Child of da Forest: Hey! Hey! Y'all! Yo' I'm gonna sing a song by my man MC Hammer!  
  
Child of da Forest:  
  
Bun dun dun dunnnnn  
  
Bum Bum  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Bun dun dun dunnnnn  
  
Bum Bum  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Bum dun dun dunnnnn  
  
Bum Bum  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Bum dun dun dunnnnn  
  
My! My! My! My!  
  
Music hits me!  
  
So hard!  
  
Makes me wanna say!  
  
Oh My Lord!  
  
Thank you!  
  
For blessing me!  
  
With a mind to rhyme!  
  
And 2 height 3!  
  
Feels good!  
  
When you know you're down!  
  
A super dope!  
  
Brother boy!  
  
From the O-town  
  
And I know!  
  
An' such!  
  
This is a piece!  
  
Uh!  
  
Ya' can't touch!  
  
I told ya' home boy!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Yeah, that's how we livin'  
  
And ya' know'  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Look at my eyes, man!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Yo, lemme bust the funky lyrics!  
  
Fresh new kicks!  
  
Advance!  
  
Gotta like that!  
  
Now, ya' know you wanna dance!  
  
Say move!  
  
Outta yo' seat!  
  
Getta fly girl!  
  
And catch this beat!  
  
While it's rollin'!  
  
Hold on!  
  
Pull it a bigger!  
  
Never know what's goin' on!  
  
Like that!  
  
Like that!  
  
Let um' know  
  
That you're  
  
To much!  
  
And this is a piece!  
  
Uh!  
  
They can't touch!  
  
Yo'!  
  
I told ya'!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Why ya' standin' there, man!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Yo'!  
  
Sound the bell!  
  
Schools in sucka'!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Gimme some!  
  
Uh, rhythm!  
  
Make no sweat!  
  
That's what I'm givin!  
  
Now!  
  
They know!  
  
Ya' talking 'bout yo' hand!  
  
When ya' talking 'bout the shoulder!  
  
Tha's high!  
  
And tight!  
  
Singin' so sweat!  
  
And fast that my home boy!  
  
Takes!  
  
To learn!  
  
That's what it takes!  
  
To burn!  
  
Tha charts!  
  
La-git!  
  
Either work hard!  
  
Or ya' might as well quit!  
  
Tha's word!  
  
Because ya' know!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Break it down!  
  
Woa oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh!  
  
Woa oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Oh  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Stop!  
  
Hammer Time!  
  
Go with the flow!  
  
It is said!  
  
You can't prove the list!  
  
Then you probably are dead!  
  
So wave!  
  
Yo' hands in the air!  
  
Busta a few moves!  
  
Run yo' fingers through yo' hair!  
  
This is it!  
  
Fo' our winner!  
  
Dance to this!  
  
And you wanna get ryhthm'!  
  
Slide!  
  
Jump up!  
  
Jus' fo' a minute!  
  
Let's all do the bump!  
  
Bump!  
  
Bump!  
  
Yeah!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Look, man'!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
You'd better get a hike, boy!  
  
'Cause ya' know!  
  
Ya' can't  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Ring the bell!  
  
Schools back in!  
  
Break it down!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa -oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh!  
  
Stop!  
  
Hammer Time!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Break it down!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh! Oh!  
  
Woa-oh! Oh!  
  
Stop!  
  
Hammer Time!  
  
Everytime you see me!  
  
The Hammers just o' height!  
  
I walk the world!  
  
In a magical delight!  
  
Now why would I ever?!  
  
Stop doing this!  
  
With other spankin' records!  
  
Ya' just don't get!  
  
I toured around the world!  
  
From London!  
  
To the Bane!  
  
It's Hammer!  
  
Go Hammer!  
  
MC Hammer!  
  
Yo' Hammer!  
  
And the rest can go in play!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Ya' can't touch this!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
I told you!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Too hot!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Yo' we otta here!  
  
Can't touch this!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
Announcer: Judges, what do you say?  
  
Malon holds up a sign that says, Merry sang it in chapter 4.  
  
Pippin holds up a sign that says, What she said.  
  
Gollum holds up a sign, What he 5aid that 5he 5aid. (5's for Gollum still mean S's)  
  
Child of da Forest: Man! Forget y'all!  
  
Announcer: Okayyyy...Next up, Pippin, and since he is a judge, for this song, Saria will fill in for him.  
  
Pippin: Umm...I'm gonna sing 6 Feet Under, by Arrowsmith.  
  
Pippin (sings in perfect Arrowsmith Voice):  
  
*guitar*  
  
Please come up!  
  
I think I'm falling.  
  
Holding on a wall I think is safe.  
  
It seems I've found the road to no where.  
  
And I'm tryin' to escape.  
  
I aim back,  
  
When I hear thunder!  
  
And I'm down to one last breath.  
  
And with it let me sayyyy...  
  
Let me sayyy...  
  
Hold me now!  
  
I'm 6 feet from the edge,  
  
And I'm thinking...  
  
Maybe 6 feet...  
  
Ain't so far down.  
  
*guitar*  
  
I'm lookin' down.  
  
Now that it's over!  
  
Reflecting all alone on my mistakes.  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere.  
  
Somewhere in this place.  
  
I cried out!  
  
Heaven save me!  
  
But I'm down to one last breath!  
  
And with it let me sayyyyy!  
  
Let me sayyy!  
  
Hold me now!  
  
I'm 6 feet from the edge,  
  
And I'm thinking,  
  
Maybe 6 feet...  
  
Ain't so far down.  
  
Hold me now!  
  
I'm 6 feet from the edge,  
  
And I'm thinkin',  
  
Maybe 6 feet...  
  
Ain't so far down!  
  
I'm so far down!  
  
Say now!  
  
Fallow meeeee!  
  
Well, I still believe there's something left...  
  
For meeee!  
  
So please come.  
  
Stay with me!  
  
'Cuz I still believe there's something left...  
  
For you and meeee!  
  
You and me!  
  
You and meeeee!  
  
Hold me now...  
  
I'm 6 feet from the edge,  
  
And I'm thinkin'  
  
Hold me now!  
  
I'm 6 feet from the edge,  
  
And I'm thinkin'  
  
Maybe 6 feet!  
  
Ain't so far down!  
  
Hold me now!  
  
I'm 6 feet from the edge,  
  
And I'm thinkin!  
  
Maybe 6 feet...  
  
Ain't so far down.  
  
Please come up!  
  
I think I'm falling.  
  
Holding on a wall...  
  
I think is...  
  
Safe.  
  
*song ends*  
  
Announcer: Judges?  
  
All three judges hold up 10's.  
  
Child of da Forest: I HATE YOU PIPPIN! YOU GOT A BETTER SCORE THAN ME!  
  
Child of da Forest threw a vase, and it hit Pippin in the back of head, knocking him out cold.  
  
Brandy: He's unconcious!  
  
Saria: Oh dear sweet Pippin, please be ok!  
  
*one hour later*  
  
Brandy and Saria are still mourning over Pippin.  
  
Pippin: Wha? Where am I? Who am I?  
  
Saria: Oh Pippin! You're ok!  
  
Pippin: Who's Pippin?  
  
Brandy: Well, uh...you are! You should know that!  
  
Pippin: Well, quite frankly, young lassie, I can't remember anyhting!  
  
Merry: Oh! Cousin! Are you ok?  
  
Pippin: Am I your couisin?  
  
Merry: Well, yes! You should know that!  
  
Merry looks at Child of da Forest evilly.  
  
Merry: Child of da Forest! You cave him amnesia!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
So, that's what happens in chapter 8! In chapter 9 I'm going to introduce a friend of mine. If you want to be in my story, please write me a review saying you'd like to be in it. And send me a review, even if you don't want to be in my story, well I'll probably update tomorrow. So unitl then, farewell! 


	9. Amnesia!

Hullo! Thanks to a reviewer of mine, I have found some mistakes in my last story. The song I called 6 Feet Under is actually called One Last Breath. And It's sung by Creed and not Arrowsmith. But, I had already written 2 stories for that day, and by the time I had gotten to that part of the chapter, it really late, and the night before I had only had 3 hours of sleep. I had only gotten 3 hours of sleep because, I went to bed at 3:00 am after writing another chapter for my fanfic, and my mom woke me at 7:00 am to tell me she was going to the hospital, because she thought she was about to have the baby! (The baby is a boy, and his name in Anthony, but I call him Pippin, because a few months ago we thinking of names for the baby, and I started naming things from Lord of the Rings, and she freaked out when I got to Pippin. She started saying things like, Pippin! We are NOT naming him PIPPIN! So I decided, I was going to call him Pippin, and I've stuck with that name. Every now and then, mom will accidentally call him Pippin.) Well, anyway, With the baby just having been born, it was late at night, I had school the next morning, I had 3 hours of sleep the night before, I was straining my ears to try and decipher the words for the songs, I had already written two chapters earlier, a lot of things were going through my head, and I couldn't remember the title of the song, and for some reason, I was thinking the song was written by Arrowsmith. So, now that you know that, along with my longest authors note yet, I present to you Chapter 9!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9 Amnesia! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Child of da Forest: Hey man! You know I didn't mean to give him amnesia! Man! You know me, dawg!  
  
Merry: Know, I do not know a thing about you, and I am most certainly not a dog! I am a Hobbit!  
  
Sam: And, if you haven't heard of Hobbits, maybe you've heard of Shire- folk, or Halflings, maybe?  
  
Child of da Forest: Yo' man! I ain't heard of any of 'um, but I didn't mean you were a dog, man! It's jus' what I call people.  
  
Merry: You still gave Pippin amnesia!  
  
Child of da Forest: Yo! I didn't mean to give him amnesia! Kill im' maybe...  
  
Merry: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!  
  
Child of da Forest: Yo! Man, nuttin'! Nuttin'! I didn't say nuttin' dawg!  
  
Merry: DON'T CALL ME DAWG! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!!!!!!  
  
Merry punched Child in da Forest in the snout thing (If any of you remember, Child of da Forest is a Deku Scrub, and they have those snout thingies)  
  
Child of da Forest: Hey man! Don't be cold like that!  
  
Merry: You said you wanted to kill, my cousin!  
  
Child of da Forest: Yo! I'm sorry for be harsh like that! But hey, show Duke Scrub some love!  
  
Merry: YOU WANTED TO KILL MY COUSIN!  
  
Child of da Forest: And I said I'm sorry, but, let's think thighs through!  
  
Link: Yes, violence is not the answer.  
  
Merry: Well, violence seems to solve my problems!  
  
Merry hit Child of da Forest again.  
  
Child of da Forest: Stop dat! Dawg! I was jus playin'!  
  
Merry: NEVER!  
  
Merry hit him once again.  
  
Child of da Forest: THAS IT! YOU GONNA WISH YA' HADN"T HAULED OF AND HIT ME LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Child of da Forest started shooting Deku Nuts at Merry, from his snout thingy.  
  
Merry: Ouch! *whack! whack! whack! whack! whack! whack! whack!*  
  
Merry: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Merry pulls out a sheild from no where! And he reflects the Deku Nuts with it.  
  
Child of da Forest: Ow! *whack* Dawg! You know I didn't mean that! *whack! whack! whack! whack! whack!  
  
Zelda: If you stop shooting the Deku Nuts, they'll stop reflecting of Merry's sheild, and they'll stop hitting you!  
  
Merry: SHADDUP!  
  
Merry tilts his sheild, and aim the Deku Nuts at Princess Zelda. And out of nowhere an endless whole appears in the floor!  
  
Zelda: Owwwwww! *whack*  
  
The blows were to powerful, and she was knocked back into the whole.  
  
Zelda: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!  
  
Nabooru: Oh my Godesess! You killed Zelda!  
  
Merry: SHADDUP!  
  
Me: You know, that's not a bad thing. That's just one less person I need to keep track of! ^-^  
  
All: Where's that voice coming from?  
  
Me: It's me! The author of this story! And I can do anything I want!  
  
Triowyn: Prove it!  
  
Me: Okayyyy...*evil grin*  
  
Triowyn's hair is suddenly turned into fire!  
  
Triowyn: AIEEEEEE!!!  
  
Legolas: I'll help you! *dumps a bucket of water on Triowyn's head, and since her hair was made of fire, and Legolas put the Fire out...  
  
Triowyn: AIEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'M...BALD! T_T  
  
All: O.o BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Legolas (wiping tears from his eyes): Come on...um...mysterious voice...give her, her hair back!  
  
Me: Oh! Sorry, where you talking to me? Well, I guess so, but on one condition!  
  
All: What?  
  
Me: My friend Charlotte wants to be in the story, so could you take her along?  
  
Triowyn: YES! ANYTHING!  
  
Me: Oh! And another thing, Legolas, me friends got the hots for you, so um...you have to like her.  
  
Triowyn: NO!!!! LEGOLAS!!! I LOVE YOU!  
  
Legolas: You cant make me fall for your friend, Charlotte, I love Triowyn!  
  
Me: Of course I can! I'm the narrator! And when I say you will like her! You will like her!  
  
*poof*  
  
Charlotte appeared!  
  
Legolas: Sorry, Triowyn, but she's hot!  
  
Legolas runs over to Charlotte.  
  
Me: I told you he'd fall for her! Buh bye!  
  
Triowyn (shreiks): NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Pippin: So, you're my girlfriend?  
  
Saria: Yup! ^-^  
  
Pippin: And you're my back-up girlfriend, in case something happens to Saria?  
  
Brandy: Yup! ^-^  
  
Pippin: I really don't think I need 2 girlfriends...  
  
Brandy: Oh! But you do!  
  
Pippin: I'm sorry, but I don't like either of you two...  
  
Saria: That's what you said when you had your memory, but then you got to know us.  
  
Pippin: I really don't think there is anymore to know, you've pretty much told me your life stories!  
  
Gollum: Pippinsess, don't listen to them, they want to tricks you, they are lying! We wouldn't ever liesss to you! You were our bestesss friend, and you always gave us fishsess! ^-^  
  
Merry: What are you three doing?  
  
Gollum, Saria, and Brandy: Nothing! Heh...he...he... -_-;  
  
Merry: Pippin, what have they told you?  
  
Pippin: Well, so far, they told me, that Saria is my girlfriend, Brandy is my back up girlfriend, and I'm Gollum's best friend.  
  
Merry: O.o  
  
Pippin sits there, trying to figure out who to believe...  
  
Merry: Do you want to know what the truth is?  
  
Pippin: Yes I do!  
  
Merry: Ok, I'm your cousin Merry. Your full name is Perigrin Took, and my full name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, Gollum is not your best friend, You hate Saria & Brandy, but they're madly in love with you, Legolas is our elf friend, Sam is another hobbit like us, Nabooru is some Grerudo that joined us while we were at the fairy fountain, Link is a Kokiri that first found Gollum when we found ourselves here, Zelda died, but she was a princess, Triowyn is some chick that came here with Legolas, Child of da Forest is the one who gave you amnesia, Malon is my girlfriend, and me, you, Gollum, and Sam are trying to find the way back to Middle Earth.  
  
Ganondorf: What about me!  
  
Merry: Ganondorf is evil.  
  
Charlotte: Don't forget me!  
  
Merry: Umm, she just joined our group, like, right now.  
  
Legolas: O! Fair maiden! How beautiful thee looks!  
  
Triowyn: T_T You never said that to meeeeeee!  
  
Mysterious Person: Ummm, can I join? I've always wanted to go sme where besides Terminia!  
  
Link: Sure! ^-^ who are you?  
  
Mysterious Person: I'm Nathan!  
  
All: Hullo! Nathan! ^-^  
  
Gollum: You don't happen to have any...fairies...do you?  
  
Nathan: No, I'm sorry, I'm not a Kokiri, I'm a Hylian! ^-^  
  
Link: How could you be a Hylian, if you were born in Terminia?  
  
Nathan: My mom and Dad were Hylians, and they moved here! ^-^  
  
Gollum: You smilesesss too much.  
  
Nathan: I'm sorry! ^-^  
  
Gollum: Stopsess, before we slap that smilesess right off your facesess!  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Gollum slaps Nathan...  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Link: Maybe we should go look for the Pirates now.  
  
All: Ok! ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: STOP SMILING!!!  
  
Nathan: No! ^-^  
  
All: You just told the King of Evil no!  
  
Nathan: Crap! ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: You know, I like you kid! No one has ever told me no! It feels different!  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Link: Can I say no?  
  
Ganondorf: NO!!!!!  
  
Link cowers back (in a tiny voice): ok...  
  
Malon: Let's go tomorrow after breakfast.  
  
All: Ok! ^-^  
  
*later the next morning*  
  
Ganondorf: What are you two doing!  
  
Pippin: Making breakfast! ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: We've already had breakfast.  
  
Pippin: We've had one breakfast yes, bit what about second breakfast?  
  
Ganondorf turns and keeps walking...  
  
Merry: I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pippin.  
  
Pippin: What about elevensies? Luncheon? Afternoon Tea? Dinner! Supper!  
  
Merry: I wouldn't count on it.  
  
Ganondorf sudenly throws and apple back, and Merry catches it and gives it to Pippin. He throws another one back and this one hits Pippin in the head.  
  
Merry: And quite frankly Pippin, I don't even understand how you could remember, having that amnesia thing.  
  
Pippin: Well, I never forget a meal!  
  
Sam: That's right!  
  
Pippin: But I don't have amnesia anymore.  
  
Sam & Merry: O.o since when?!  
  
Pippin: Well, I got all my memory back, when Ganondorf hit me with the apple.  
  
Sam: I'll bet when that Child of da Forest creature hit you in the head, you lost your memory, but when you got hit in the head again, you got your memory back! Do you get it?  
  
Merry & Pippin: No.  
  
Sam: Never mind.  
  
Then suddenly, someone they knew walked up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that's my story so far, sorry I had to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I gotta go! Sorry it was such a short chapter! But, like I say, that's why I update so often, and I'm tired, becaues I wrote 3 chapters yestarday! If you want to be in my story, send me a review saying so, and even if you don't want to, review anyway! I'll update tomorrow, so until then, See ya!  
-Amanda 


	10. I Think I'm Seeing Doubles!

Hullo! Ok, so in the last chapter, Pippin doesn't have amnesia anymore, but only Merry, Sam, and himself  
  
knows that, and I left you all wondering who some mysterious person was...and with now I present to you, along with my shortest authors note yet, chapter 10!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 I Think I'm Seeing Doubles!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam: Mr. Frodo!  
  
Person: Frodo? Oh, yes! I played Frodo in Lord of the Rings! It's nice to see you Sean.  
  
Sam: Mr. Frodo? I'm not Sean, I'm Sam!  
  
Person: Yeah, and that's as true as me being Frodo...  
  
Sam: But you are...  
  
Person: Sean, I'm not Frodo, I played him in Lord of the Rings, I'm Elijah Wood.  
  
Sam: No, you're Frodo.  
  
Elijah: No, I'm Elijah Wood.  
  
Pippin: I think he's serious Sam, I think Frodo's gone mad!  
  
Elijah: I am not crazy Billy, you two are!  
  
Pippin: Who's Billy?  
  
Elijah: YOU ARE!!! YOU'RE BILLY BOYD!  
  
Merry: I think you're right Pippin.  
  
Elijah: Not you too, Dominic!  
  
Merry: Yup, he's cracked!  
  
Elijah: I am not cracked! YOU are Dominic Monaghan! YOU are Billy Boyd! And YOU are Sean Austin!  
  
Merry, Sam, & Pippin: No we're not!  
  
Sam: I am Sam!  
  
Merry: I am Merry!  
  
Pippin: And I am Pippin!  
  
New Mysterious Person: Sam, you're wrong, he's not Frodo............I am!  
  
Pippin, Merry, & Sam: O.o  
  
Elijah: Now who are you!  
  
Frodo: I told you, Frodo!  
  
Elijah: But Frodo is not real!  
  
Frodo: That's what you think  
  
Pippin: I have amnesia! ^-^  
  
Merry & Sam: No you...  
  
Pippin: Shhhhhhhhhh! (whispers) only you, Sam and I know that, I figure I could have some fun with this! *evil grins*  
  
Merry & Sam: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh *more evil grins*  
  
Elijah: Do you even know who I am?  
  
Frodo: Yes, see I was knocked unconscious by Gollum, when he tried to get the Ring from me, but, when I woke up, I was somewhere I did not recognize, and my first instinct was to see if I had the Ring, I did luckily, but I couldn't figure out where I was...  
  
*flashback*  
  
Frodo: Wha? Where am I? Oh no! The Ring!  
  
Frodo reached into his pocket, and felt for the Ring. He pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
Billy Boyd: ELIJAHHHHHHHH!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! WE'RE FLYING BACK HOME NOWWWWW!!!  
  
Dominic Monaghan: WHERE ARE YOU!!!! WE NEED TO GO NOW!!!!  
  
Sean Austin: CUMON! ELIJAH!!! WE HAVE TO GO!!!  
  
Frodo *thinks to himself* I wonder who they're looking for, well, while I'm trying to find Sam, I may as well help them look for there friend, I might find Sam while I'm helping.  
  
Frodo follows the voices, and when he finds them...  
  
Frodo: Could I be of any assistance? Hey! Merry, Pippin! I thought you were with Aragorn and all them!  
  
Billy: Are you feeling all right Elijah?  
  
Frodo: Wha? Who's Elijah?  
  
Dominic: Why! You are!  
  
Sean: I think you may be half-asleep, though I don't see why you'd be sleeping at a time like this! We're about to go home! We're done filming!  
  
Frodo: I think you guys may have too much ale, though I still don't see why Merry & Pippin are here.  
  
Billy: Elijah, are you feeling all right?  
  
Frodo: Pippin, why do you keep calling me Elijah?  
  
Billy: One, I'm not Pippin, and two, your name is Elijah.  
  
Frodo: No it's not, I am Frodo, and I have to get to Mount Doom so I can destroy this cursed Ring!  
  
Frodo pulls out a ring made of pure gold and shows it to them.  
  
Sean, Billy, and Dominic: O.o BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Then they suddenly stop and ponder at the rings beauty.  
  
Billy: It'd so shiny @.@  
  
Dominic: It's so beautiful...@.@  
  
Sean: Pretty @.@  
  
Frodo: You guys are acting like you've never seen it before.  
  
Andy Serkis (the dude who does Gollums voice, decides to goof around): *in his Gollum voice* It'ssss our precious!  
  
Frodo: Get back from me Gollum! Or I'll kill you!  
  
Andy (in normal voice): Hey! Hey! I was just playing, but that is a nice ring...  
  
Frodo: Do you guys really think I'm Elijah?  
  
Andy, Sean, Billy, & Dominic: Yes.  
  
Frodo: Maybe this will change your mind.  
  
Frodo put on the Ring, and he disappeared.  
  
Sean, Billy, Andy, & Dominic: O.O  
  
Sean: How...how...how did he do that?  
  
Dominic: Must be some tr...tr...trick.  
  
Andy: But, how can anyone do THAT?  
  
Billy: I'll bet he really is Frodo, and that's really is the Ring of Power.  
  
All (except Billy): O.o  
  
Dominic: Billy, you are the most gullible person I've ever met.  
  
Sean: I'll bet that was a digital Frodo, and the real one is hiding somewhere.  
  
All of a sudden, Frodo knocked Sean in the back of the head.  
  
Sean: Hey! Stop that!  
  
Billy: Computers can make digital people, but they can't give them the ability to make other people feel things...  
  
Frodo took the Ring off, and he reappeared.  
  
All (except Frodo): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Frodo: Do you guys believe me now?  
  
They all slowly nod their head yes.  
  
Dominic: So, then where do you think Elijah is?  
  
Frodo: Well, I think we must have switched places, because a couple days ago, Sam disappeared!  
  
Sean: You mean the Sam I played in the movie, right?  
  
Frodo: Ummm...I don't know anything about the movie, but if you mean the Sam that was helping me destroy the Ring at Mount Doom, then yes. But I do not recognize you.  
  
They could see he was talking about Andy Serkis.  
  
Andy: Oh, well I play the voice of Gollum.  
  
Frodo: Creepy, well, anyway, as I was saying, I think if we go unconscious, we'll go back to Middle Earth.  
  
Billy: Let's give it a try! ^-^  
  
Dominic: Are you serious!  
  
Billy: Yup! ^-^  
  
Dominic: Well, ok...I GET TO KNOCK BILLY OUT!  
  
All: Okay! ^-^  
  
Dominic grabs a left over Orc shield.  
  
Dominic: Ready...  
  
Billy: Yup. ^-^  
  
Dominic: In 5...  
  
Sean: Hit 'im really hard...  
  
Dominic: 4...  
  
Andy: Hit 'im right in the back of the head...  
  
Dominic: 3...  
  
Frodo: Don't hit him too hard, you might kill 'im...  
  
Dominic: 2...  
  
Billy: What do you mean KILL me!  
  
Dominic: 1!  
  
Billy: Hey wait...*whack!*  
  
Billy went unconscious, and then disappeared!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Frodo: I knew it!  
  
So, Dominic took turns knocking everyone out 'till he was the only one left.  
  
Dominic: Just my luck! Now what do I do? Hey! Hey! Hey, you!  
  
Someone had come walking by.  
  
Person: Who? Me?  
  
Dominic: Yeah! You! Can you knock me out with this?  
  
Hands him the Orc shield.  
  
Person: Sure! ^-^  
  
So the person knocked Dominic unconscious, and he saw him in disappear. After that, the mysterious person had to take therapy lessons, because everyone thought he was crazy when he tried to tell them about it. But enough about that, lets get back to the flashback...  
  
So they all ended up somewhere they did not expect...  
  
Frodo: This isn't Middle Earth!  
  
Sean: No! But I DO know where this is...  
  
All: Where?  
  
Sean: This is Terminia!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Sean: It's a Zelda game! We're at Clock Town!  
  
Dominic: Okayyyyyy...  
  
Sean: I wonder why we came here?  
  
Billy: I'll bet it was no coincidence, we came here for a reason.  
  
Andy: Well, if that's what you think, maybe we should try it out for a while.  
  
Billy: I'll bet this is where everyone else came. We should look fir them, yes, we're definitely here for a reason, I don't know what it is yes, but we're here for a reason. And my instincts are never wrong.  
  
Dominic: That't true!  
  
Sean: Ummmmm...okayyy...I think we should go look for them right now.  
  
Andy: One thing I wonder is, how could there be Hobbits? I mean, they cme from one man's imagination.  
  
Billy: I bet we'll found the answer to that, and many more on this journey.  
  
Dominic: You're starting to freak me out...  
  
Billy: Sorry. Heh...he...he...  
  
Frodo: I want to find my friends!  
  
Sean: Ok, let's go!  
  
*flashback ends*  
  
Merry: So are they here?  
  
Frodo: Yes, here they are now.  
  
Billy: Look Dom! It's me! Or it's the character I played.  
  
Pippin: I think that guy looks like me, but I can't remember, I have amnesia.  
  
Merry: Look! It's me! Except taller! I'm only 3' 6" but he's like 5' 7"!  
  
Dominic: So it appears.  
  
Elijah: Please tell me you guys are Dominic, Sean, and Billy.  
  
All 3: Yup! ^-^  
  
Billy: It's good to have you back Elijah!  
  
Elijah: Thank you, you don't know how good it is to see you 3 again. For a while they had me thinking I was crazy, oh! And hi Andy.  
  
Andy: I thought you almost forgot about me!  
  
Gollum wondered what happened to Merry, Pippin, and Sam had gone, and then he saw they were way behind. So he went to go check on them.  
  
Gollum *now in the back of the group, wondering why there were two of each*: Why are there two of each Hobbitsess, and one creepsey looking guy?  
  
Andy: Well, if you're referring to me, in a way, I am you, at least I am your voice.  
  
Gollum: What do you meansess?  
  
Andy *now in his Gollum voice*: What we meansss is we are your voicesssss.  
  
Gollum: Woah! How can you imitatessss my voice, that weirdsesss, precioussssss.  
  
Frodo: Gollum, some day I will seek revenge on you for trying to kill me and steal the Ring.  
  
Gollum: Why doessss everyone want to kill usssss?  
  
Andy: I don't want to kill you.  
  
Sam: You guys, let's not tell anyone about our "doubles" I think we could have some serious fun, messing with their minds *evil grins*  
  
Frodo: Sam! I've never heard you talk like that!  
  
Sam: It's something I've picked up while venturing with those folk, motions to Link, and everyone else.  
  
Sean: Ok, so we'll keep secret. It sounds fun! *evil grins*  
  
Me: Yeah, I can think of some hilarious stuff with them not knowing about the "doubles"  
  
Billy: Woah! Who was that!  
  
Pippin: I wouldn't know about her, I have amnesia! (remember, Pippin did get his memory back, he just want to pull some big prank, along with Merry & Sam. I was just reminding you incase you forgot.)  
  
Merry: She pops up every now and then to try and confuse us during the story.  
  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh wait! This isn't funny! Now I've gotten myself in even deeper! How am I supposed to keep up with...*counts on fingers* 21 CHARACTERS! Awww crap! (If you come up with a number different than me, please tell me in a review) And I'm expecting to add more characters! If got to go figure out how this'll work! Buh Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
*poof! I leave*  
  
Merry: Finally she's gone!  
  
Me: I heard that!  
  
Merry: Ohhh crap...  
  
Me: There will be punishment!  
  
Merry: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All of a sudden they here a poof!  
  
Merry *in a small voice*: What was that?  
  
Me: I made Malon disappear!  
  
Merry: NOOOOOOOOOO! Not my one true love!  
  
Me: I didn't destroy her, I just sent her back to Lon Lon Ranch!  
  
Merry: But she's...gone! Why her! Ohhhhhh woe is meeeeeeeeee!  
  
Me: 1. Because you're the one who ticked me off 2. Because I need to get rid of someone and I barely use her in my story anyway 3. Because I can!  
  
Merry *pouts*  
  
Me (sings): Now I only have 20 to keep track of! Now I only have 20 to keep track of! I'm gonna go now! I'm gonna go now!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Triowyn: Legolas, I need to tell you something...  
  
Legolas: You know I still like Charlotte  
  
Triowyn (curses me): It's not about that, I'm not an elf  
  
Back Round Music: Dun dun dunnnnnnn  
  
Legolas: You're not!  
  
Triowyn: No, I'm a zora.  
  
Legolas: What's a zora?  
  
Triowyn: A fish person, that's blue  
  
Legolas: But you're not blue.  
  
Triowyn pulls off a mask and takes her clothes off.  
  
Legolas: You're blue! Then how did you get to Middle Earth?  
  
Triowyn: Well, I don't really know, but I was swimming in Lake Hylia, and I went unconcious, and then I woke up and there were some elves pulling me out. They gave me a mask and clothed me, so that some person wouldn't mistake me for a fish and shoot me.  
  
Legolas: But, why don't you have any clothes?  
  
Triowyn: Zoras don't wear clothes.  
  
Legolas: I still think Charlotte is hotter, and I don't think I could date a fish.  
  
Triowyn (curses me again) *slaps Legolas*  
  
Triowyn: DON'T EVER CALL ME A FISH!  
  
Link: Zora's get touchy when people call them fish.  
  
Legolas: I'm sorry.  
  
Charlotte: Triowyn, if you want Legolas, I'll let you have him...I don't want a guy to like me, because my best friend *points to me, who suddenly appears* typed it on her computer.  
  
Legolas: I'm freeeeeeeeeeeee! Triowyn! I love you!  
  
Me: Charlotte, since I am your best friend, I'll give you some one else...  
  
All of a sudden, Will Turner pops up!  
  
Me: Oh crap! I'm back to 21! Well, back to the drawing board...  
  
*poof* suddenly I disappear!  
  
Will Turner: Hello, and you are...  
  
Charlotte (giggles): Charlotte.  
  
Triowyn: Legolas! You're back!  
  
Legolas: I couldn't help it, she would type something in on her "computer" whatever that is, and I'd do it!  
  
Will: Where's Jack?  
  
Charlotte: Hey, you got here the sam as us, except for Link, Saria, Child of da Forest, Nabooru and Ganondorf.  
  
Nabooru: We need to go find my cousin...  
  
All: Ok! ^-^  
  
*later at the Pirates Fortress*  
  
Gerudo Guard: Password?  
  
Nabooru: Link!  
  
Gerudo Guard: Ok, you can come in.  
  
Nabooru: We need to see my cousin.  
  
Gerudo Guard: Oh, hey Nab! It's been a while! She's over there through that door, she's found some guy trying to sneek into the fortress, so she's getting any info. Se can out of him.  
  
Nabooru: Thanks.  
  
So they go into the room, and they find Nabooru's cousin, interrogating some pirate guy...  
  
Will: Jack!  
  
Jack: Will! I don't know how I got here, I fell uncoincious and I woke up, in this pirate place, and they thought I was trying to sneak in! Can you believe it? Well, they certainly don't!  
  
Nabooru: Leahla!  
  
Leahla: Nabooru! Hey what's been going on, let's see, it's been about 7 years!  
  
Nabooru: Has it really been that long?  
  
Leahla: Why, yes it has!  
  
Jack: Excuse me! I'm still here.  
  
Nabooru: Oh, can you let him go? He's with us.  
  
Jack: I am not!  
  
Will: Yes you are *wink wink*  
  
Jack: Oh! Oh, yeah sorry, I forgot! I am with them.. Heh...he...he...  
  
Saria: Look at him! He wears more make-up than Princess Zelda! When She was alive...  
  
Pippin: I've still got amnesia! ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^  
  
Nathan: ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WILL PIPPIN EVER TELL ANYONE ELSE HE HAS AMNESIA? AND IF NO ONE BUT THE 4 HOBBITS ANG GOLLUM KNOW ABOUT THE 5 ACTORS, HOW DID THEY SNEAK THEM IN THE PIRATES FORTRESS? AND IF THIS STORY IS TITLED GOLLUM! WHY ISN'T HE THE MAIN CHARACTER? WHO IS THE MAIN CHARACTER? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO...GOLLUM! PLEASE R&R! UNTIL THEN, SEE YA! 


	11. The Prank!

Hullo! Did ya miss me? No, but really, ok, so in the last chapter, I FINALLY got around into having them find the pirates. Hey, I'm thinking I need to eliminate 2 or 3 characters, please send me a review saying which 2 or 3 characters you would like to see kicked off this story. (just not Frodo, because I need him later in the story) But, I can't decide who to eliminate, and I don't want to get rid of someone that everybody else likes, and hey! I might just end up not kicking anyone off. Well, anyways, here's chapter 11...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 11 The Prank! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nabooru and her cousin Leahla started getting into a conversation about the good 'ol times. Leaving Link and everyone else alone.  
  
Link: What d we do now?  
  
Ganondorf: Let's play cards!  
  
Nathan: Ok! ^-^  
  
Link: Oh, you can only play if you're a Hylian AND a man.  
  
Women and Men Who Weren't Hylians and Everyone from Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean: Hey!  
  
Jack: So, pretty much, it's just you Ganondorf, hey, you mind if I call you Ganon? I don't feel like saying Ganondorf. Well, as I was saying, So it's just you, Ganon, and Nathan?  
  
Link: You know what? You're right! That does sound boring! Do you, Will, and Child of da Forest want to play?  
  
Will: Sure!  
  
Child of da Forest: Yeah, dawg!  
  
Jack: Ya' got that right, mate!  
  
Charlotte: Fine! Triowyn, do you want to go gloat over our boyfriends, and talk about how much they look alike?  
  
Triowyn: Sound great!  
  
Legolas: Can I play cards?  
  
Guys Playing Cards: Sure, but you have to be the last person, this game can only have up to 7 players.  
  
Legolas: All right!  
  
Brandy: Let's go find a way to win Pippin's heart!  
  
Saria: Ok (they still don't know about the "doubles")  
  
Brandy: Ok!  
  
Saria: Ok! ^-^  
  
So everyone had gone to a different room, leaving Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, & Gollum all alone, or that's what they thought...heh...he...he...  
  
All of a sudden, as soon as they saw no one else was in the room, the 5 actors appeared.  
  
Sean: That was wicked awesome!  
  
Billy handed Frodo the Ring, it had grown huge, so they could all put a finger in it, and turn invisible. Once Billy put the Ring in Frodo's hand, it shrunk..  
  
Billy: Why does it change size like that?  
  
Frodo: It's some kind of evil, it grows when you want it to, and it shrinks if you want it to.  
  
Dominic: Here, lemme, see it! I wanna try something with it!  
  
Frodo: NO! IT'S MINE YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE IT!  
  
Gollum: Poor, poor, Frodo, our precious has caught hold of you, and it doesssss not wantsss to letsss you go *coughs Gollum*.  
  
Frodo: It has not! See! Here Dominic, you can use it. (then he added quickly) But only for a minute!  
  
Gollum: Tisk, tisk, tisk, still in denial, preciousss.*coughs Gollum*  
  
Dominic: Watch this!  
  
The ring suddenly grows the size of a hula-hoop, and Dominic starts Hula hooping. But since it was the Ring of Power...  
  
All: O.o  
  
Pippin & Merry: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Do you know how funny that looks?  
  
Dominic: What?  
  
Merry: Look down.  
  
So, he followed Merry's advice and looked down. What he saw almost scared the crap out of him! Or, rather, what he didn't see!  
  
Dominic: I'm invisible!  
  
Pippin: O! How I wish you were visible, so I could've seen the look on your face when you saw you weren't there!  
  
Dominic suddenly feel shocked anymore. For some reason, he was suddenly mad at Pippin. He stopped hula hooping and suddenly became visible again.  
  
Pippin: Hey! I didn't want to see an angry face! I wanted to see a shocked face! *snickers*  
  
Dominic: I'll show you a shocked face!  
  
Then he punched Pippin in the face.  
  
Pippin: Wha? Where am I? Who am I!  
  
Sean: I thought you already had amnesia!  
  
Sam: Well, to tell the truth, he didn't have that amnesia, he was just pretending.  
  
Billy: It was the Ring wasn't it, Dom? It possessed you to hit Pippin.  
  
Sam: Hit him again!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Sam: Last time it worked!  
  
Elijah: Well, it's worth a shot.  
  
Merry: Lemme hit 'im!  
  
Frodo: Well, okayyyyy...  
  
Merry: Sorry 'cuz!  
  
Pippin: I'm your cousin?  
  
Merry: Did it work?  
  
Sam: Pippin.  
  
Pippin: That really hurt! And who's Pippin?  
  
All: O.o  
  
Billy: It didn't work!  
  
Merry: Well, I guess I should tell him who everyone is...Ok, I'm your cousin Merry. You're full mane is Peregrin Took, but everyone calls you Pippin, and My full name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but people call me Merry, Gollum is a wretched creature, who was overcome by the Ring of Power, you hate Saria and Brandy, but they are madly in love with you, Legolas is our elf friend, Sam is another hobbit, like us, Nabooru is some Gerudo that joined us while we were at the Fairy Fountain, Link is a Kokiri, who is the Hero of Time and he first found Gollum when we found ourselves here, Zelda died, but she was a princess, Triowyn is some chick that came here with Legolas, and she turned out to be a Zora, rather than an elf. Child of da Forest is some Deku Scrub, Malon WAS my girl friend *curses me* and all of us, except for Saria, Nabooru, Ganondorf, Brandy, Ganondorf, and Leahla, are trying to fing our way back home, Ganondorf is evil, Will Turner is Jack's friend, Jack is a pirate, Charlotte is some chick, Elijah, Sean, Billy, Andy, and Dominic are 5 actors who played us in a so called "movie" whatever that may be. Frodo is trying to destroy the Ring. Nathan smiles a lot, and Leahla is Nabooru's cousin. Got that?  
  
Pippin: No! ^-^  
  
Merry: Ugh! You will learn.  
  
Sam: So let's pull a prank on one of them now!  
  
All (except Pippin): Yeah!  
  
Pippin: Who?  
  
Merry: Never mind. Let's call Saria in here, we'll all put the Ring on, except for Billy.  
  
Billy: Why me?  
  
Merry: Because Saria and Brandy love Pippin, you look just like him, and it wouldn't be as funny if it were the real Pippin. And she might get confused is she sees you're two feet taller.  
  
Sam *snickers*: And pretend to like her! That'll really tick Brandy off!  
  
Frodo: Yeah...heh...he...he...  
  
Sam: Here! Put this extra set of Pippin's clothes on! They may be a bit small...  
  
So, Billy went into a room no one was in, and he changed clothes, when he stepped out...  
  
All: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Since he was 2 feet taller than Pippin, the pants came up to his knees, and the sleeves came up to his elbows.  
  
Billy: Yeah, sure! Laugh all you want! But I get to choose the next person, and I get to decide on what they do!  
  
Elijah *snickers*: Ok......BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Billy: If you guys don't be quiet, that Saria lass, is going to figure out this was a prank, and we'll naver be able to make her believe I am Pippin!  
  
Sean: Ok, we'll be quiet! Now call her in!  
  
Billy (reluctantly): Saria!  
  
Saria came crashing in.  
  
Saria: Is that my beloved Pippin's voice I hear?  
  
Billy: Yes, it sure is.  
  
Saria: What happened? Why, you look two feet taller!  
  
Billy: It must be the Ent water I drank, I brought some with me when I came here.  
  
Saria: Can I have some!  
  
Billy: Ummmmmm...no/  
  
Saria: PLEASEEEEEE!  
  
Brandy comes crashing in.  
  
Brandy: Why did you call her in, and not me?  
  
Billy (even more reluctantly): Because I truly love her, and not you.  
  
Brandy: WAAAAAAAAAA! I love you Pippin!  
  
Saria: Do YOU really love me?  
  
Billy *gulp*: Yup.  
  
Saria: I knew it! I will now go into the other room, and rub it in Brandy's face.  
  
Brandy: I'm gonna go in there and cry, while she's rubbing it in my face! *sniffles*  
  
As soon as they leave...  
  
All *takes the Ring off*: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Frodo: That was hilarious!  
  
Sean: I know!  
  
Merry: Brandy practically cried her eyes out!  
  
Billy: I can't believe I did that. But I have to admit, it was pretty funny, now I get to choose who gets to pull the next prank...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, do you want to find out what happens in Chapter 12? Well, I'll give you a little info. The next chapter will be dedicated to all their pranks! Heh...he...he...I'm already getting some great ideas for pranks, if you want to see someone do some weird stunt, just tell me who, and what you want them do do, in a review. Or if you want to be in my story, review telling me so, or just review! Well, I'll se ya later, I have to go to bed, we're disecting a sheep's heart tomorrow in science *gags* well, I'll see ya tomorrow, and tell me if you want someone booted out. Now, really, Buh bye now.  
-Amanda 


	12. PRANKSTERS GONE WILD!

Hullo! I am back once again, to right yet another chapter to my story! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed (especially brennan mulwray! Thanks for all the smileys!) Ok, before I start the chapter, I want to give out some awards! Oh! And legolasette, I like your thinking...I can have all of the Kokiri girls like Pippin! Great thinking! Ok, now for the awards...heh...he...he... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Theme Music: Bummmm bum bum bum bummmmmmmm bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bummmmmmmm!  
  
Announcer: Hullo there! And welcome toooooooo...Amanda's Award Show! With our hosts..........................Amanda and George! For all of you who are wondering who George is...It's Amanda's fish!  
  
Me aka Amanda: Thank you! And I'm glad to have you all here today to see who will win awards! Anyone can win awards, reviewers, characters, and even my fish George! Say hullo, George!  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Me: Okayyyyyy...Well here are the categories!  
  
Announcer: And here are the categories!  
  
1. Most smileys by one reviewer!  
  
2. Most reviews by one reviewer!  
  
3. George's favorite character!  
  
4. Most e-mails by one reviewer!  
  
5. Coolest fish!  
  
6. Longest chapter!  
  
7. Favorite part in my fanfic so far!  
  
8. Coolest Gerudo!  
  
9. My favorite character!  
  
10. Unluckiest person!  
  
11. Shortest chapter!  
  
12. Most pointless chapter!  
  
13. Creepiest character!  
  
14. Shortest review!  
  
15. Longest review!  
  
16. Favorite Person who helped me with this chapter!  
  
Me: Ok, when we get back, we'll starts giving out the awards!  
  
*cuts to commercial*  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy at the Kokiro Village being attacked by a mob of angry Cucoos.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: Can you hear me now? *pauses* Good.  
  
Cucoos: Cucoo! *pecked at Verizon Wireless guys head*  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy running away from Morpha and an angry mob of Scarecrows at Lake Hylia.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: Can you hear me now? *pauses* Good!  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy running from a mob of Gerudos, clutching the Ice Arroes in his hand.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: Can you hear me now? *pauses* Good!  
  
Random Gerudo: Gives us back our Ice Arrows!  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: Can you hear me now? *pauses* Good.  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy being chased by a mob of Zoras in Zoras Domain, and he's giving them the finger. And he narrowly escapes.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: Can you hear me now? *pauses* Good.  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy engaging to some Hylian chick.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: Can you hear me now? *pauses* Good! I'm getting married!  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy being beaten to death by Ganondorf.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: Ouch! Can you...ouch! Hear me now? Ouch! *pauses* What do you mean you can't hear me! I need to get help! Come on!  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy still being beaten to death, and he still can't get a good connection, so he throws his cell phone on the floor and stomps on it.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: I quit!  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy storming away.  
  
*ends Verizon Wireless commercial an on to a Master Card commercial*  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy dialing a number to get a hold of the Hylian chick he proposed to earlier.  
  
Cell Phone: 200 rupees  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy cussing out some guy at the Verizon Wireless Company because they disconnected his cell phone.  
  
A good wireless plan: 30 rupees per month  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy calling everyone, and inviting them to the wedding, with him and the Hylian, as the Bride and Groom.  
  
Wedding: 200,000 rupees  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy and the Hylian chick about to say I do...  
  
The look on the Verizon Wireless Guys face when he finds out that the Hylian chick he's supposed to marry is the Bizarre Shop Owner, just as he's about to say I do: Priceless  
  
There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's Master Card. Excepted in Hylian and Terminian shops everywhere.  
  
*commercials end*  
  
Me: All righty then! And we're back! Before we went to commercial, George and I we're about to give out the awards!  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Me: Ok! Well, lets start the awards! So, our first category is...most smileys by one reviewer! And our nominees are.  
  
1. Triowyn  
  
2. brennan mulwray  
  
3. ummmm..............George!  
  
4. Black Triforce  
  
Announcer: And the winner issssssssssssss.............................  
  
Me: brennan mulwray!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
brennan mulwray runs up to the stage.  
  
brennan mulwray: I'd like to thank my mom and my dad! I'd also like to thank Amanda for writing this story and making up this award show! I'd like to thank my computer for allowing me to type the reviews and not shutting down, and I'd like to thank fanfiction.net for allowing Amanda to put this story on...*continues thanking people for another 3 hours* But most of all, I'd like to thank myself for writing so many smiley faces in each review!  
  
When brennan mulwray finally stops, the audience is asleep.  
  
Audience: ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzZZZ  
  
Me: Hey! Audience! WAKE UP!  
  
Audience: ZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzz  
  
Me: Sound FX dude, can you do something to wake them up?  
  
Sound FX dude: Sure *evil grins*  
  
Sound FX: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!  
  
Audience: ZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzzZZZ  
  
As brennan mulwray walks off the stage he steps on a twig. (sorry brennan if you're actually a girl, but I'm not quite sure what you gender is) and the audience suddenly wakes up.  
  
Me: What the? Why are there twigs on the stage?!  
  
Janitor: Oops! Sorry, I forgot to sweep the stage.  
  
Me: How can you forget to sweep the stage! I told you we were going to need it for the Award show!  
  
Janitor: Sorry! But I had better things to do!  
  
Me: WHAT BETTER THINGS DOES A JANITOR HAVE TO DO?  
  
Janitor: You know what! I don't have to answer that! You know why?! Because I QUIT!  
  
Me: You can't quit!  
  
Janitor: Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?!  
  
Me: Me!  
  
Janitor: Oh yeah? How!?  
  
Me: Like this!  
  
I pull out my computer and I type something in. All of a sudden, the janitor turns into a fairy, and Gollum eats him.  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Me: Ok, now that that's over, let's move on to our next category...  
  
Announcer: Okayyyyy...the next category is..........Most reviews by one reviewer! And the nominees are...  
  
1. brennan mulwray  
  
2. Triowyn  
  
3. legolasette  
  
4. shayday9  
  
Announcer: And the winner isssssss... Verizon Wireless Guy: *pant* Can you *pant* hear me now? *pant and pauses* Good.  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy still being chased by Ganondorf.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: Can YOU hear me YET?!?! *pauses* YOU *beep* Hold on, I've got another call..*runs offstage*  
  
Me: ok..... Well, the winner is.. Triowyn!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Triowyn: You like me! You really like me! The only person I want to thank, is myself. For, if I hadn't reviewed, then, I wouldn't be here today!  
  
Me: So, you're not even going to thank me for writing the fanfic?  
  
Triowyn: Ummm, well, no.  
  
Me: Fine! Forget you!  
  
I type something on my computer, and suddenly Legolas walks up.  
  
Legolas: I want to break up.  
  
Triowyn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Legolas: I'm sorry, it's over.  
  
Triowyn slaps Legolas, and then runs off the stage, crying.  
  
Me: Okayyyyyyyy...next category!  
  
Announcer: Ok, the next category issssssss...George's favorite character! George, will you do the honors by naming the nominees, and telling us who's the winner.  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
*bubbles*  
  
*bubbles*  
  
*bubbles*  
  
*bubbles*  
  
Announcer: And the winner isssssssss...  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Announcer: That was the winner! Sadly, that person could not be here today to except this award, so on to the next category, which is...Most e-mails by one reviewer!  
  
Me: And the nominees are...  
  
1. Triowyn  
  
2. hater*o*cows  
  
3. shadyday9  
  
4. Child of the Forest  
  
Announcer: And the winner is...................  
  
Me: Triowyn!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Triowyn: I don't wanna come up! I just lost my Legolas!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Me: Well, onto the next category, which is...  
  
Announcer: Coolest fish!  
  
Me: And the nominees are...  
  
1. George  
  
2. George  
  
3. George  
  
4. George  
  
Me: And the winner is.........the fish Gollum ate at the beginning of Return of the King? You, know what? Forget that! George is the coolest fish!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Announcer: What do you have to say for yourself George?  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Announcer: Okayyyyyyyyyy...next category please!  
  
Me: Longest chapter!  
  
Announcer: And the nominees are...  
  
1. Chapter 8 Kereokee!  
  
2. Chapter 4 Nabooru!  
  
3. Chapter2 Merry & Pippin  
  
4. Chapter 10 I Think I'm Seeing Doubles!  
  
George (actually speaking): And the winner is...  
  
Me: O.O  
  
George: I said, and the winner is...  
  
Audience: O.O  
  
George: AND THE WINNER IS...  
  
Me (stuttering): Ch...ch...chapter...8.  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Announcer: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! You guys fell for it! It was really me! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Me: Well, the chapter can't thank anyone, so I'll take credit, since I wrote it. I'd like to thank me, for writing this story!  
  
Announcer: The next category isssssss...  
  
Me: My favorite part in my fanfic so far!  
  
Announcer: And the nominees are...  
  
1. When Pippin & Merry keep asking, "Are we there yet?"  
  
2. When Merry starts break dancing in chapter 4  
  
3. When Gollum tried to get pass the Random Kokiri, in chapter 1  
  
4. When Zelda dies!  
  
Announcer: And the winner is...  
  
Me: I can't decide, I like them all! ^-^  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Announcer: So, I guess, those are the top 4, instead of the one wonderful memory. Well anyways the next category is...  
  
Me: Coolest Gerudo!  
  
Announcer: And the nominees are...  
  
1. Nabooru  
  
2. Random Gerudo guarding the front gate in chapter 9  
  
3. Leahla  
  
4. Gerudo-Thief  
  
Me: And the winner is...  
  
Announcer: Gerudo-Thief? But, that's you.  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Me: I know! I am my favorite Gerudo, and I'm not going to thank anyone, 'cuz I'm tired of it.  
  
Announcer: Well, ok, the next category is...  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Me: That means, My favorite character! And the nominees are...  
  
1. Child of da Forest  
  
2. Gollum  
  
3. Pippin  
  
4. Ganondorf  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Me: Gollum!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Gollum walks up to the stage.  
  
Gollum: We would like to thanksss our preciousssss, and no one else, because our precioussss is our only friendsess (coughs Gollum)  
  
Me: Cool! You rock, Gollum!  
  
I continue ranting on about how cool Gollum is...  
  
Announcer: Ok! Stop talking about how cool Gollum is, and get on with the awards...  
  
Me: It's soooo cool how he snatches the fish! Right out of the water! With his bare hands! Oh! Sorry, the next category is...Unluckiest person!  
  
Announcer: And the nominees are...  
  
1. Merry  
  
2. Pippin  
  
3. Sam  
  
4. Frodo  
  
Announcer: And the winner is....................Pippin!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Pippin walks up to the stage. He just stands there.  
  
Announcer: Say something!  
  
Pippin opens his mouth as if to talk.  
  
Me: Say something! Anything!  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Pippin is about to say something...  
  
All: *leans forward in anticipation*  
  
Pippin passes out, and Merry comes up to the stage to help his cousin.  
  
Merry: Sorry, folks, he never was much good at speeches.  
  
Me: Okayyyyyyy...well, anyway, onto the next category!  
  
Announcer: The next category is...Shortest chapter!  
  
Me: And the nominees are...  
  
1. Chapter 5 Sam!  
  
2. Chapter 11 The Prank!  
  
3. Chapter 2 Merry & Pippin!  
  
4. Chapter 7 The Coming of Legolas, Triowyn, and Child of da Forest!  
  
Announcer: I'll just tell you the winner, Sam!  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Me: Wait! Wait! You can't do that! You have to build up anticipation! Oh, well, I'll let it go. But just this one time! Well, anyways, the next category is...Most pointless chapter.  
  
Announcer: And the nominees are...hey! I think I'll do what I did last time, and just tell you which chapter is the most pointless. It is Chapter 4 Nabooru.  
  
Audience: *cheers*  
  
Me: Hey! Stop that! T_T  
  
Announcer: All right, I'll try to stop. The next category is...here, I'll let you take this one.  
  
Me: Thanks...  
  
Announcer: I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about George.  
  
Me: T_T  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
*bubbles*  
  
*bubbles*  
  
*bubbles*  
  
*bubbles*  
  
Announcer: And the winner is...Amanda!  
  
Me: I am NOT the creepiest character!  
  
Announcer: Yes you are!  
  
Me: I am not!  
  
George: *bubbles*  
  
Me: NOT YOU TOO, GEORGE!  
  
Announcer: Next category...Shortest review!  
  
Me: I'M GONNA SAY THE NOMINEES FOR THIS ONE!!!!!  
  
1. HATER*O*COWS!!!!  
  
2. SHADOWGUY!!!!  
  
3. LEGOLASETTE!!!!  
  
4. BRENNAN MULWRAY!!!!  
  
Announcer: No need to shout...  
  
Me: I'LL SHOUT IF I WANT TO!!!!  
  
Announcer (in a small voice): Sorry...  
  
Me: AND THE WINNER IS SHADOWGUY!!! WITH THE REVIEW, "NICE STORY."  
  
Shadowguy: Nice story. Thanks for the award.  
  
And then he walks off.  
  
Me: And we'll be back with our final 2 awards right after this commercial break!  
  
*cuts to commercial*  
  
*Shows me and my friend Laura*  
  
Laura: ITS VISA!!!!!!  
  
Me: IT IS NOT!! ITS MASTERCARD!!!!!  
  
Laura: VISA!!!!!  
  
Me: MASTERCARD!!!!!!!!  
  
Laura: VISA!!!!!!  
  
Me: MASTERCARD!!!!!  
  
Mrs. Clark (Laura's possessed former 5th grade teacher.shes not in that grade anymore!!!): Now now children, violence is not the answer. Peace to all. *shows her as a hippie*  
  
Laura: FORGET YOU!!!! WE'RE BUSY!!!!! *punches Mrs. Hippie Clark*  
  
Me: This is so pointless!!  
  
Laura: Let's go get some pizza!  
  
Me: Maybe that one cool dude'll be there.  
  
Laura: Yeah, the one who gives out free drinks!!  
  
Me: And then we can stop by BlockBuster and say hey to Jay!  
  
*Shows me and Laura with pizza in one hand, free drinks in the other, and shaking hands with Jay with the third hand that magically popped out of our stomachs*  
  
*Shows a sign at the bottom that says, "Arguments can last 30 seconds, but friendships last forever"*  
  
*Shows Mrs. Hippie Clark with a black eye doing the peace sign*  
  
Mrs. Clark: Now those are some good friends. Peace out, dawg.  
  
Child of da Forest: Hey man, dats mah line!  
  
Laura: Whose line is it anyway?  
  
*cuts to BlockBuster commercial*  
  
*shows Jay*  
  
Jay: Hi, I'm Jay. Do you wanna know what happens when you get a match and explosives and some really fluffy animals?  
  
Laura: What does that have to do with BlockBuster? All we want is to rent Kung Pow. *turns to Amanda* Is he always like this?  
  
Me: Uhhhhhhhh..I dunno..Jay, are you always like this?  
  
Jay: It's just cuz that stupid camera's here!!!!  
  
Me: OK.....What does happen when you get matches, explosives, and fluffy animals?  
  
Jay: Roadkill.  
  
Laura: CAN WE JUST RENT THE FRIGGEN MOVIE?!?!!?!?  
  
Jay: No, first I wanna show you!  
  
Laura: MAN!!!!! AMANDA, I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS COOL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Well, he said it was the camera...  
  
*shows me, Jay and Laura lighting a stuffed animal with an explosive on it and throwing it onto the highway at rush hour.*  
  
Next Day  
  
*Shows me, Laura, and Jay at court*  
  
Judge: What EVER possessed you to throw a lighted stuffed animal with explosives on it onto the highway at RUSH HOUR?!?!?  
  
Jay: It was the camera.  
  
Me and Laura: Cuz we also thought it'd be cool.  
  
Judge: Well, if that's it, ok, you can go.  
  
Laura: Mr. Judge dude, YOU ROCK!!!! *rock on sign* ADRIAN, ROCK ON IS SO MINE!!!!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Laura: Hey man, I'm gonna make him read this...*shrugs*  
  
All: O.o  
  
*shows Adrian reading this*  
  
Adrian: ok...O.o  
  
*slices to Pizza Hut commercial*  
  
Cool Dude: Hey Laura, you wanna free drink?  
  
Random Pizza Hut dude in love with Laura and me: HAVE SOME CANDY!!!!!  
  
Laura: My mom never taught me not to take candy from strangers, so, OK!!!! *takes candy*  
  
Me: I like onions.  
  
Random Pizza Dude: I like you. *gives them their check with "have a great day" with an exclamation point covered in hearts*  
  
Cool Dude: Here, lemme take the money for the drinks off.*grabs bill and rips it up*  
  
Me: What's up with that?  
  
Cool Dude: HERE!! HAVE IT ALL FOR FREE!!! *laughs like a madman*  
  
Laura: Okk, can we break to the Awards now?  
  
Me: OK!!! We're BACK!!!  
  
Laura: Wait, wait, wait, that little cuts to award show thing didn't pop up!!! CAN WE BREAK?!?! *yells to sidestage*  
  
*breaks to some Spanish soap opera*  
  
Random Pizza Dude: We didn't break, like my girlfriend said!  
  
Laura: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I am single though...  
  
Me: Technically no, and that was random...but, hey! This whole story is random, so is ok!  
  
Laura: Yeah...*goes over to a corner and stares into oblivion*  
  
Me: Can we please just get back to the Award show?  
  
*cuts to a Spanish soap operah*  
  
Some Random Guy off the Spanish soap opera: Yeah! We only have 12 min. left! And I still have to break up with 14 girls, make up with two, kill my mom, and find out my best friend is gay, and is trying hit on me!  
  
Laura: ¿Por qué no habla usted español? ¡La ESPERA, POR QUE HABLO yo ESPAÑOL?!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Spanish Dude: She said, " Why aren't you speaking Spanish? WAIT! WHY AM I SPEAKING SPANISH?!  
  
Me: ¿Acabamos de romper?  
  
Laura: Ole!  
  
*Laura becomes a bull fighter*  
  
Spanish Dude: Let's just cut to break...  
  
*cuts to an episode of SpongeBob*  
  
Me: LET'S STOP CUTTING TO DIFFERENT SHOWS!!! I WANT TO GET BACK TO MY SHOW!  
  
Announcer: No! I am controlling what things we switch to! And I want to watch SbongeBob! I also want to see you suffer! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Laura hits Announcer.  
  
Laura: Who are you anyway!  
  
Annoucer: I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!!!!  
  
Me: I can make you switch it back!  
  
Shows Verizon Wireless Guy being chased by a bunch of jellyfish.  
  
Verizon Wireless Guy: CAN YOU HEAR ME YET! *pauses* FINE! I'M SWITCHING TO CINGULAR!  
  
Me: I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY SHOW!  
  
Taps my red slippers three times that suddenly appears on my feet.  
  
Me: There's no place like home! There's no place like home!  
  
I open my eyes, and I'm still at the same place I was.  
  
Me: FORGET THIS!  
  
I type something on a computer that suddenly appears, and I'm back on my show, and Luara is with me.  
  
Me: Do you want to help me choose the next winners for the next categories.  
  
Laura: *to busy singing her favorite songe*  
  
Me: LAURA!  
  
Laura: *still singing*  
  
I turn the music off and she's still sing.  
  
Me: Your not half bad! You could be on Terminian Idol!  
  
Laura: *still singing*  
  
Me: LAURA!  
  
Laura: *still singing*  
  
I start strangling Laura Simpson's style.  
  
Laura: *still singing*  
  
Me: FINE! I DON'T NEEP YOUR HELP HOSTING THE REST OF THE SHOW!  
  
Laura: *stops singing* Oh, sorry, now I can help host! ^-^  
  
Me: *eye twitches* And our next category issssss...............  
  
Laura: *in a sing song voice* Looooooonget revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!  
  
Me: *eye twitches* and the nominees are...  
  
Laura: *in a sing song voice*  
  
1. Shinimegami-Rin  
  
2. brennan mulwray  
  
3. Child of the Forest  
  
4. Triowyn  
  
Announcer: And the winner is.....  
  
Laura: SHINIMEGAMI-RIN!!!!!! COME ON UP HERE!!!!  
  
Shin: HEY!! Chihuahuas are cute!!! *Shin walks off stage*  
  
Laura: *acting all stupid* Hey, if you replace that "n" with a "t"..heh...hehe.heheheh...it spells something funny..  
  
Announcer: Okkkk...Now onto our last category!!!  
  
Me: Favorite Person Who Helped Me With This Chapter!!!! And the nominees are..  
  
1. Laura  
  
2. Laura  
  
3. Laura  
  
4. Laura  
  
Me: And the winner is...  
  
Announcer: LAURA!!!!!!  
  
Me: Laura is the winner because, hehe, she's the only one who helped me with this chappy!!!  
  
Laura: Ummmm..ummmm..I've never gotten an Award on a fanfic story before, so uhh, I feel kinda awkward here...*looks around nervously*  
  
Me: DON'T BE NERVOUS!! *evil grin*  
  
Laura: Ummm, I guess I'd like to thank myself for inviting Amanda over...so we could like, work on the thing...ya know, I always wanted to give a speech, too bad I didn't know I was gonna win this, I coulda written some awesome poem about it..so I guess I'll have to improvise...  
  
I'd like to thank the world For trying to be kind to me But it's NOT!! But Amanda's always been there To give me awards when I'm feelin down So thanks Amanda For keeping me around And not just disregarding me Like the rest of the world ESPECIALLY MRS. CLARK!!!!!  
  
*Laura flips Mrs. Clark off*  
  
Laura: You rock Amanda! ROCK ON YALL!!!  
  
*Cingular Guy aka Verizon Wireless Dude walks by*  
  
Cingular Guy: Finally you can hear me! Wait, you mean you CAN'T HEAR ME?!?! FORGET IT!! I'M GOIN TO SPRINT!!! *throws the phone at Laura*  
  
Cingular Guy: It's for YOU!!!!  
  
Laura: 'Ello poppet? Ew's callin'?  
  
Other line: Adrian!!!  
  
Laura: YAY!!! *runs offstage with the phone*  
  
Cingular Guy: Gimme my phone back!!!  
  
Other line: Hold up dude!! Lemme call you back later and we can talk forever!!!  
  
Me: BUT WE NEEDA FEENISH OUR SHOW!!!  
  
Laura: *shrugs* sorry Adrian..  
  
Announcer: BUT THE SHOWS OVER!!! You did the last award!!  
  
Me: Oh, okay! Well, now I guess I can get started with the chapter! And who are you anyways?  
  
Announcer: YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!  
  
Me: Yes I will! *I type something in on my computer*  
  
Announcer: *turns into a fairy, and Gollum runs after the announcer* Fine! I'll tell you! If you turn me back!  
  
Me: Okay! *I type something on my computer*  
  
Announcer: Ok! I admit it! I Luigi!  
  
Luigi: I had nothing better to do, my brother gets credit for everything, so I get stuck having to do extra jobs, even though I do just as much work as him! *curses Mario*  
  
Me: Well, that was my Award show! I hope you all liked it! Now I will write the 12 chapter! With Laura's help!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 12 PRANKSTERS GONE WILD! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Billy: Now, who an I going to choose to do the next prank?  
  
All: Him *they all point to the person to their right*  
  
Billy: I think I'll choose...Merry.  
  
Merry: Why me!  
  
Billy: Because, Laura said so. ^-^  
  
All: Who's Laura?  
  
Me: My friend! And she's now a new character!  
  
Laura: Thanks Amanda! ^-^  
  
Me: OH CRAP! NOW I HAVE 22 CHARACTERS TO KEEP TRCK OF! T_T Well, ok, Laura, I guess you can be with them on the pranks. That means you're next!  
  
Laura: Sweet!  
  
Dominic: But you can't tell anyone about us!  
  
Sean: Yeah! You can't tell anyone about Andy, Me, Elijah, Dominic, or Billy.  
  
Me: Now, what prank do you want to pull?  
  
Laura: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, let's make Link fall in love with me!  
  
Me: How are you going to do that?  
  
Laura: With my charm!  
  
Sam: What charm?  
  
*Laura gives Sam an evil glare*  
  
Me: Ok, you can try and get Link to fall in love with you. Ummmm, I'm gonna go play my ps2 now. Bye.  
  
They all put the ring on and disappear.  
  
Laura: LINNNNNNNNNNNNNK!  
  
Link: *walks in* what?  
  
Laura: Hey, what's up?  
  
Link: Ummmm, the ceiling.  
  
Laura: True, but I mean how are you doing.  
  
Link: I'm not doing to good, I just lost 5,000 rupees, while I was playing cards with everyone else.  
  
Laura: Oh, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry. Maybe I can help you win back that 5,000 rupees. I'm awesome at cards!  
  
Link: Well, it's wortha shot. You know, you've got a good smile.  
  
Laura: Thank you! ^-^  
  
Pippin: *whispers* Holy crap! It's working!  
  
Merry: But I also think she's falling for him.  
  
Link: Who's talking?  
  
Laura: Uhhhhhhhhh...no idea. *grins*  
  
Link: Well, ok, let's go play cards. ^-^  
  
They all take the ring off once Laura and Link leave.  
  
All: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Elijah: You know, she's good at that!  
  
Billy: Yeah, but her prank backfired.  
  
Gollum: Oh, well, now let's see...who has to do the next prank?  
  
Merry: Hows about Andy!  
  
Pippin: Yeah, and he could call some one in, say that he got lost, and Gollum has possessed his body!  
  
Frodo: Yeah! That would be hilarious!  
  
Sam: Who should he call in?  
  
Gollum: Nabooru!! Calls in that nasty Gerudo!  
  
Andy: Alright...  
  
*they all put on the ring and disappear*  
  
Andy: HELP!!! I need help!  
  
*Nabooru runs in quite conveinentley*  
  
Nabooru: WHO ARE YOU?!?  
  
Andy: I'm not sure..*Gollum voice* but we wants the precious!!  
  
Nabooru: Woah, what happened to YOU?  
  
Andy: I got lost, and then this freaky looking creature came and jumped on my head. Next thing I know*in Gollum voice* the precious is calling us..WE WANTS IT!!!  
  
Nabooru: Is there anything I can do to help???  
  
Andy: Yeah! You can! *Gollum voice* NO YOUS CANT!!!! *andy* YES YOU CAN!!! *Gollum* NO YOUS CANT!!! *goes on for five minutes*  
  
*Nabooru runs screaming from the room*  
  
*all take the ring off, laughing their heads off*  
  
Pippin: HOLY CRAP!!! MY HEAD FELL OFF!!!!  
  
*Merry puts Pippin's head back on his neck*  
  
Pippin: Thanks! Who ever you are.  
  
Andy: NOW IT'S MY TURN TO CHOOSE WHO GETS TO GO NEXT!!! *evil grin*  
  
*Everyone points to Sean*  
  
Andy: I believe you have been chosen, Sean.  
  
Sean: Awww, crap! What do I gotta do?  
  
Andy: *evil grin* Depression is obsession...  
  
Sean: WHAT?!?!?! You're confusing me!! *confused face*  
  
Andy: You don't think you're fat, do you?  
  
Sean: WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?!?!? OF COURSE I'M NOT FAT!!! IF I WAS FAT, I'D BE DEPRESSED ALL THE TIME!!  
  
Andy: Good, so pretend you're Sam and pretend you're all depressed cuz you're fat.  
  
Sam: I AM NOT A FAT PERSON!! BUT I DO LIKE POTATOES!!  
  
Andy: You're right, you're not a fat person. You're a fat hobbit!  
  
Sam: T_T  
  
Andy: OK, we'll put on the ring and you gotta cry because you think you're a fat hobbit.  
  
*they slip on the ring and Sean pulls out and onion and makes himself cry*  
  
Sean: WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!!!!!!!  
  
*Ganondorf walks in*  
  
Ganondorf: What's up with you?  
  
Sean: I'M FAT!!!!! T_T  
  
Ganondorf: Actually, you look two feet taller...HOW'D that happen!?!?! AM I SHRINKING?!?!?! GOD, IM SHRINKING!!!!! *runs out panicking and screaming, "IM SHRINKING!!! HELP!!!!"*  
  
*they all take off the ring and laugh*  
  
Merry: *starts crying 'cuz he's laughing so hard* I think my spleen exploded!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Sean: Anyway, it's finally MY TURN!!!! *evil laugh* the only two people left are..Elijah and Dominic!!!! *looks at them thoughtfully*  
  
Elijah: *whispers to Sean* I'll pay you 60 rupees to let me off for now..  
  
Sean: OK, I decided DOMINIC!!!  
  
Dominic: AWWW MAN!!!! NOT COOL!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?!?!?  
  
Sean: Cuz Elijah's givin me 60 rupees!!  
  
Dominic: SO NOT FAIR!!! Anyway, what do I have to do???  
  
Sean: Hrmmmmm.. how about...you have to pretend you're a horse!!!  
  
Dominic: WAIT!!! WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
Sean: YOU HEARD ME!!! You're not deaf...are YOU?!?!  
  
Dominic: NO!!!!!!  
  
Sean: Good luuccckkk!!!  
  
*they slip the ring on and Dominic gets down on all fours and neighs*  
  
*Charlotte walks in*  
  
Charlotte: Uhhhhh, are you feeling ok? And why are yiu 2 feet taller.  
  
Dominic: *neighs an kicks Charlotte in the head"  
  
Charlotte: Owwwwwwwwwwwwww! Why are you acting like horse with rabies?  
  
Dminic: Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *kicks Charlotte again*  
  
Charlotte: Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Dominic: *kicks Charlotte out of the room*  
  
Charlotte: I'm never gonna talk to you again! *slams the door*  
  
*they all take the ring off*  
  
Frodo: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Sam: Man, what's up her butt??  
  
Dominic: Oops, that was my foot..  
  
Elijah: I guess that leaves moi...  
  
Dominic: Call everyone in and propose to Nabooru!!  
  
Elijah: WHAT??!?! You're joking, RIGHT????? She's like, creepy looking!! Anyways, would that really be good for my star status?  
  
Dominic: It's not really you!! They think it's Frodo!  
  
Frodo: Yeah, they're gonna think it's me! HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! I'M NOT MARRYING HER!!!! SHES CREEPY!!!!  
  
Sam: Hey, she might say no. I mean, she probably will. Why would a Gerudo marry YOU?? Why would ANYBODY MARRY YOU?? I mean, you're a fat hobbit!  
  
Frodo: Not as fat as you, Samwise Gamgee!  
  
Sam: T_T  
  
Dominic: Have funnnnnn!!!  
  
*they all put the ring on*  
  
Elijah: Can everyone PLEASE COME IN HERE????  
  
*everyone walks in, Link and Laura holding hands and Charlotte covered in bruises*  
  
Elijah: Join the Dark Side Luke!  
  
Link: *Darth Vader sound* Luke I am your father..  
  
Laura: YOU HAVE A KID?!?!?!  
  
Link: Noooo!! I just like that movie!!  
  
Elijah: I thought you didn't have movies in your time!!!  
  
Link: I mean, play, riiiggghhtt!  
  
Elijah: Nabooru, I needa ask you something.*a wedding ring appears out of no where in his hand and he gets down on one knee*  
  
Elijah: Nabooru, will you marry me?  
  
All: O.O  
  
Nabooru: I thought you'd never ask!!! YESSS!!!!!  
  
All: *GASP* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, that is he end of chapter 12. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. But this was a long chapter! I'd like to thank my friend Laura, for helping me write this chapter! Thanks Laura! Her sn is epona's-song, if you could, when she get some stories up, please R&R them. Well, if you want to be in my story, please send me a review saying you'd like to be in it. Or just review and tell me how my story is doing. Well, I'll update tomorrow! So, until then, see ya! 


	13. The Wedding!

Hullo! I am here again to write another chapter to my story! Thank you, to everyone who has reviewed. I'm sorry if you did not win an award, but, I didn't want to go on thinking of things to give everyone an award. It would have been boring for me, and I'd have to delay the chapter even longer. Well, anyways, I guess I'll write chapter 13 now... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 13 The Wedding ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elijah's face went totally pale, and his throat was dry.  
  
Elijah (throat's all dry and scratchy): What do you mean................yes?  
  
Ganondorf: He must be in shock. I'd be shocked to if she said yes to me. One time, I proposed to her, and I think that's why she hated me in Oot and went all, anti-Ganon an me...  
  
All: O.o  
  
Link: You proposed to Nabooru?  
  
Ganondorf: Yes, I did. And it was my biggest mistake, if I hadn't proposed, then she wouldn't hate me. And she wouldn't helped Link, and I wouldn't have been sealed away in the Sacred Realm.  
  
Nabooru: I hate you Ganondorf.  
  
Jack: I've never proposed to anyone. I've dated lots of girls, but I've never proposed to anyone...  
  
Some Random Chick walks up, and slaps Jack.  
  
Random Chick: What other women?  
  
Then she walks off.  
  
Other Random Chick: Who was that?  
  
Jack: No one...  
  
Other Random Chick slaps Jack, and then she walks off.  
  
Yet, another Random Chick comes up and is about to slap Jack.  
  
Jack: Hey! Wait! Before you slap me, let's nigotiate.  
  
Random Chick: Like what?  
  
Jack: I'll give you 1,000 rupees.  
  
Random Chick: Ok.  
  
She takes the 1,000 rupees from Jack, and then slaps him.  
  
Jack: Hey! What was that for? I gave you the rupees.  
  
Random Chick: I agreed to take he rupees. I didn't agree to not slap you.  
  
Jack: Well, you got me there.  
  
Random Chick walks off.  
  
Link: Is Frodo still speechless?  
  
Elijah: I...I...I...  
  
Saria: Yup.  
  
Nabooru: Let's have the wedding today! And why are you two feet taller?  
  
Ganondorf: AHHHHHHHHH! I'M STILL SHRINKING!  
  
Ganondorf runs out of the room screaming.  
  
Elijah: Can you guys leave for a little bit and let me gather my thoughts...  
  
Nabooru: Sure, but why?  
  
Leahla: He must still be in shock that you said yes, he looks so happy! ^- ^  
  
So, they all leave, leaving Elijah alone.  
  
Nabooru: I guess I let you gather your thoughts, and, if you call the wedding of, I swear I send every evil thing in Hyrule and Terminia after you, to torture you slowly to death. Thrust me, I've got connections. And remember, the wedding is today. I'll go call caterers and a baker, and a I'll get a wedding dress, and I'll get you a suit, and I'll get bridesmaid dresses, and stuff like that.  
  
And with those words, she left.  
  
Elijah: Oh crap...  
  
They didn't think it was possible, but his face got even paler, and they took the ring off.  
  
Pippin: Who was that? I can't remember, I've still got amnesia...  
  
Merry: The chick Elijah just proposed to was Nabooru, top Gerudo, besides Ganondorf.  
  
Elijah: What am I supposed to do? I can't call the wedding off!  
  
Frodo: I guess you're going to have to get married.  
  
Elijah: No! YOU have to get married!  
  
Frodo: I can't, Nabooru said she was getting the clothes, and she was getting clothes for YOUR size. Remember, I'm two feet shorter, if I put the clothes on, and she sees that I'm two feet shorter, she'll suspect something. I mean if she's almost top Gerudo, then she's no idiot.  
  
Elijah: BUT I CAN'T MARRY HER!  
  
At that moment, Will Turner walked in, and saw the 4 hobbits, Gollum, 4 hobbit look-a-likes that were two feet taller, and one weird looking guy.  
  
Will: What's going on here?!  
  
So, they told him who they were.  
  
Will: So, it was actually you who proposed to Nabooru, and not Frodo?  
  
Elijah: Yes, but she was supposed to say no!  
  
Will: Now your engaged because of some prank?  
  
Elijah: Yes...  
  
Will: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! What a loser!  
  
Elijah kicked Will where the sun doesn't shine.  
  
Will (tries to catch his breath): Ok, sorry! I've got a plan!  
  
So, he whispers his plan, so that I can build up your anticipation. Heh...he...he...  
  
Will walks into the other room.  
  
Will: Charlotte, will you marry me?  
  
Charlotte: Yes! But, what about Elizabeth?  
  
Will: Charlotte, if I was still with Elizabeth, why would I be dating you?  
  
Charlotte: I dunno...why where you dating me when you in love with Elizabeth?  
  
Will: We broke up. She stalked me while we were dating, so I broke up with her. But she stalked even more, so I sued her and got a restraining order.  
  
Charlotte: Oh! Ok, when do you want to get married?  
  
Will: Well, let's wait 'till after Frodo and Nabooru's wedding.  
  
Charlotte: Ok!  
  
*5 hours later, just as their about to say their I do's*  
  
Guy: Do you Nabooru, take Frodo Baggins to be your husband?  
  
Nabooru: I do.  
  
Guy: Do you Frodo Baggins, take Nabooru to be your wife?  
  
Elijah: I *gulp* do.  
  
Guy: If anyone has a reason why these two should not be together, please speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Will: I OBJECT!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Will: I do not think these two should be together, because I want to get married to Charlotte, and the author only wants one married couple in this story.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Me: It's true, I don't want my fic to turn into a romance fic, instead of humor. Humor is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better. And if I add a bunch of married couples, then how can I make that funny?! Your lucjy I even put one maried couple!  
  
Will: So let's have a vote, we'll vote to see which couple should get married. Who votes for Nabooru and Frodo?  
  
All (except for Elijah, Will, Charlotte, and me) raises their hand.  
  
Me: Ummmm, who votes for Charlotte and Will?  
  
Elijah, Charlotte, Will, and me raise our hands.  
  
Nabooru: Looks like you're outnumbered...  
  
Me: No! My vote counts for 1 billion!  
  
Nabooru: No fair!  
  
Me: It's my fic! I can do anything!  
  
Nabooru: You cannot!  
  
Me: Why do you people doubt me?!  
  
I type something on my computer, and the (now) Sprint Guy comes up and hands Nabooru a cell phone.  
  
Sprint Guy: It's for you.  
  
Nabooru: Hello? *pauses* Yeah, this is her *pauses* What do you mean you can't attack Frodo if he decides to call the wedding off? *pauses* FINE!  
  
Nabooru trows the phone on the floor and it breaks.  
  
Sprint Guy: You can break my cell phone! Oh well, the wireless plan sucked, I'm switching to T-Mobile.  
  
Elijah: Who was on the phone.  
  
Nabooru: My connections.  
  
Elijah: And what did they want to tell you?  
  
Nabooru: I lost my connections.  
  
Elijah: I CALL THE WEDDING OFF!  
  
Nabooru runs to a different room, and cries for an hour.  
  
Me: Soooooo, I guess Charlotte and Will are getting married!  
  
Guy: Do you, Charlotte *Charlotte's last name* (I don't want to put your last name Charlotte) take Will Turner to be your husband?  
  
Charlotte: I do!  
  
Guy: Do you, Will Turner take Charlotte *Charlotte's last name* to be your wife?  
  
Will: I do!  
  
Guy: Does anyone object.  
  
*scilence*  
  
Guy: Then I pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride.  
  
Will & Charlotte kiss.  
  
Audience: EWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Charlotte: Grow up!  
  
Charlotte and Will kiss for another hour.  
  
Audience: Can we go yet?  
  
Guy: Not 'till they're done kissing.  
  
*another hour goes by*  
  
Me: Now this is just sickening!  
  
I type something on my computer, and Will dies.  
  
Charlotte: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'MA WIDOW!  
  
Me: Will you stop making out!  
  
Charlotte: He's dead! I can't make out with him anymore!  
  
Me: You know, I am the author, and I can do anything I want, like bring Will back.  
  
Charlotte: What are you getting at?  
  
Me: I can do anything, LIKE BRING WILL BACK!  
  
Charlotte: I heard what you said, but what are you getting at?  
  
Me: I CAN BRING WILL BACK!  
  
Charlotte: But he's dead.  
  
Me: I CAN DO ANYTHING!  
  
Charlotte: Oh............I get ya! You can make someone better for me.  
  
Me: -_-; No *eye twitches* I mean, I can bring Will back to life.  
  
Charlotte: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I see! ^-^  
  
Me: But you have to promise, not to make out with Will for an hour, after I bring him back to life...  
  
Charlotte: Ok, I'll keep it down to half an hour.  
  
Me: Hows about you just be happy he's alive, and not make out with him at all...or at least not in front of me...  
  
Audience: Or us!  
  
Me: Hows about you don't makoe out at all. Like I said, I don't want this to be a romance fic.  
  
Charlotte: fine!  
  
I type something on my computer, and suddenly Will comes to life.  
  
Will: Let's go on our honeymoon now.  
  
Charlotte: Ok, where do you want to go?  
  
Will: Let's go to ummmmm...the moon!  
  
Charlotte: Ok, how do we get there.  
  
Link: On the 3rd day at midnight, go up to clock tower, and play this song.  
  
Link teaches them Oath to Order.  
  
Charlotte: Will this work?  
  
Link: Yup! It did for me! ^-^  
  
Will: Ok, let's go!  
  
Nabooru: I HATE YOU FRODO!  
  
Link: Let's go find some place to rest, we've had a long day.  
  
The four Hobbits and Gollum: We're going to stay here, we'll catch up in a minute.  
  
Everyone else: Ok.  
  
Then they all leave.  
  
Elijah: That was close! I thought I was about to be a husband!  
  
Frodo, the 3 actors, and the voice of Gollum take the ring off. Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gollum didn't put the ring on because they were able to attend the wedding.  
  
Sam: For a moment, I thought Will's plan wouldn't work.  
  
Me: I knew it'd work. Because I knew how I was going to write the story.  
  
Merry: Will you stop bothering us?  
  
Pippin: Who is that?  
  
Merry: *eye twitches* How many times do I have to tell you who everyone is? That is Amanda, the author, she pops up every now and then to make our lives even more confusing.  
  
Pippin: Hey! It's not my fault I have amnesia!  
  
Merry: You shouldn't have ticked Dominic of, then he wouldn't have hit you.  
  
Billy: Pippin's cool!  
  
Sean: You only think he's cool because you played him in the movie.  
  
Billy: So! I wouldn't have played Pippin if I hadn't thought he was cool!  
  
*meanwhile with Link and all*  
  
Me: I'm gonna put a few more Zelda characters in, because, I think I may not be talking about Zelda as much as I should, I mean it IS under the Zelda category. So here they are.  
  
All of a sudden, Ruto, Impa, Rauru, Darunia, Mido, and Kaepora Gaebora appeared.  
  
Me: Oh crap! Now I'm up to *counts on fingers* No that can't be right *recounts* Yes it is! I've got 28 characters! I've got to go regain my senses. What was I thinking adding 6 more characters!  
  
Link: Well, hello.  
  
Ruto: I LOVE YOU LINK!  
  
Link: NOOOOOO! IT'S HER!  
  
Ruto: YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE AFRAID!  
  
Link (pulls out his master sword): I'LL TURN YOU INTO SUSHI!  
  
Triowyn storms up and slaps Link.  
  
Link: What was that for?  
  
Triowyn: Hellllllloooooo! I'm a Zora! And telling a Zora that you will chop them up into sushi imphasizes that Zoras are fish. And that is very insulting!  
  
So, Triowyn slapped him again.  
  
Link: What was that for!  
  
Triowyn: Legolas broke up with me!  
  
Link: So why do you have to hit me?  
  
Triowyn: Because you're the closest person standing by, and I had to let my anger out somehow!  
  
Link: FINE!  
  
Triowyn slaps Link again.  
  
Link: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Triowyn: For yelling at me!  
  
Laura: Why are you hitting my boyfriend?  
  
Triowyn: Because I can!  
  
Laura: Ok, he was starting to get on my nerves. He's always yelling at me. T_T  
  
Link: NAME ONE TIME I'VE YELLED AT YOU!  
  
Laura: JUST NOW!  
  
Link: Fine! Since I can clearly since I'm not welcome, I'm going to go sit over there.  
  
Link sits down somewhere, and he curls into a ball and rocks back and forth, repeatedly muttering, "No one likes me, no one likes me, no one likes me."  
  
Me: *slaps Link* Snap out of it!  
  
Link: Thanks, I needed that.  
  
Nabooru: I thought you needed to go regain your senses.  
  
Me: Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm gonna go now.  
  
*poof*  
  
Rauru: I'm hungry...  
  
Nabooru: Have some leftover wedding cake, that was SUPPOSED to be for me and Frodo! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! T_T  
  
Ganondorf: Where are they anyway?  
  
Nathan: I don't know. ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: You can really stop smiling now.  
  
Nathan: Ok. ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: Stop smiling!  
  
Nathan: I can't. ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: What do you mean you can't stop smiling?  
  
Nathan: I've tried, and tried, and tried to stop smiling, but I can't. ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: Why can't you stop?  
  
Nathan: I smiled a lot when I was little, and it stuck. ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: Oh, I'm sorry. That would suck!  
  
Nathan: It does, any time I get mad at someone they start laughing, because I'm smiling at them. ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: Oh well, I guess you'll have to live with it.  
  
Nathan: I have been. ^-^  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Frodo: Well, I guess we should go now, they'll start to get worried.  
  
So Andy, Sean, Dominic, Billy, and Elijah put the ring on, and fallowed the other 5 to the rest of the group, it was a little after midnight.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Charlotte: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help me Will!  
  
Will: I'll save you!  
  
They were battling the Skull-Kid at the top of Clock Tower.  
  
Charlotte: Maybe we should play the song...  
  
Will: How can we play a song at a time like this?!?!?!? We're being attacked by a creature.  
  
Charlotte: Well, fine! I'm going to try it out anyway...  
  
So she started singing the Oath to Order...All of a sudden the ground shook, and four people came from four different parts of Terminia.  
  
Will: They look like rocks with eyes, green hair, long legs, and long arms.  
  
Charlotte: Those are sooooooome ugly people.  
  
One of the Giants heard what they were saying about them.  
  
1st Giant: mmmmooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
2nd Giant: mmmooooannnnnnnn...mmmmooooaaaannnnnnnn...mooooaaannn  
  
3rd Giant: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
4th Giant: moan  
  
Then they turned around and went back to their different parts of Terminia. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that's the 13th chapter I hope you like it. I think I'll take your advice, brennan, and actually get some sleep now. Please R&R See ya!  
-Amanda 


	14. Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo! Limpah!

Hullo! I'm back again to write the 14th chapter. Oh, and Nathan aka Linko, it's not some other Nathan, I just thought I'd let you know. Ummmmm...I don't wanna write a long authors note, so I think I'm gonna start the chapter now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 14 Tingle! Tingle! Koo-loo! Limpah! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo and all arrived at the place where Link and all were.  
  
Sam: Who are these 6 other people?  
  
Ganondorf: Well, this is Rauru, this is Ruto, this is Impa, this is Darunia, this is Mido, and this is Kaepora Gaebora.  
  
Rauru (is stuffing his face with left over wedding cake): 'Ubo, mah farme ib Raboo.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Pippin: What did you say?  
  
Rauru: *gulp* I said, Hullo, my name is Rauru.  
  
Merry: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, ok.  
  
Ruto: Hullo, I'm Ruto, have and of you seen Link around........THERE YOU ARE LINKY!  
  
Impa: Hello, I am Impa, I was Zelda's caretaker. But she was killed, and I swore to seek revenge upon her murderer! *laughs like a madwoman*  
  
Merry cowers back, because, if you remember, he was the one who killed her.  
  
Darunia: Hey, I'm Darunia. You don't happen to have any rocks with you.............do you?  
  
Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gollum shake their heads no.  
  
Darunia: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, ok.  
  
Mido: Hey, I'm Mido. I have nothing to say.  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: Hoot!  
  
Link: Well, now that you guys are here, I guess since we found some pirates...wait! The only pirates we found were Leahla and Jack! Leahla! Why didn't you get some more pirates!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Leahla: Hey! You didn't tell me to get any more pirates! You just told me, "Hey, can you come with us to try and get them back to Middle Earth?" So I said yes. You never told me anything about getting anymore pirates!  
  
Link: Ohhhhhhhhh, Heh...he...he...sorry. Well, then Nabooru! You were the one who said you could get us some pirates!  
  
Nabooru: I'm sorry! But during the wedding yesterday, I heard all the pirates fleeing from something, I think on of them saying something about a Black Rider? Whatever that is...  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Gollum's face went totally pale.  
  
Pippin: What's a Black Rider?  
  
Merry: *eye twitches* Pippin, I'm tired of telling you who everyone is, I don't care if you have amnesia.  
  
Pippin: Fine! If you ever get amnesia, I'm not telling you who anyone is!  
  
Merry: I DON'T CARE!!! I'M NEVER GONNA GET AMNESIA!  
  
All of a sudden, something myteriously hit Merry n the back of the head, knocking him unconcious for a minute.  
  
Merry: Wha? Where am I? Who am I?  
  
Pippin: I'm not going to tell you!  
  
Merry: Who are you?  
  
Pippin: I'm NOT going to tell you!  
  
Sam: Don't be so mean, Pippin.  
  
Pippin: Don't talk to me! I don't even remember who you are!  
  
Sam: Well, sorry!  
  
Pippin: Fine, I'll tell him who I am! Merry, I am Pippin, your cousin. And you are Merry.  
  
Merry: I knew you couldn't keep what you said...  
  
Pippin: So, you really don't have amnesia?  
  
Merry: No, I was just seeing if you'd tell me who anybody was.  
  
Pippin: MERRY! I SWEAR! NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT...I REALLY WILL GIVE YOU AMNESIA.  
  
Saria: Pippin, do you still like me?  
  
Pippin: NO!  
  
Saria: T_T But you said you liked me the other day! What happened between us?!?!?!?  
  
Pippin: There never was anything between us!  
  
Brandy: Yeah! He likes me!  
  
Pippin: I don't like either of you, I can't even remember who you are!  
  
A/N: Remember, Only the Hobbits, Gollum, and their "doubles" know that Pippin got amnesia twice. They still think it was Child of da Forest. And they still don't know about the Hobbit's "doubles".  
  
Random Person: We already knew that!  
  
Me: Sorry! I was just checking. Now, back to our reagularly schedualed program.  
  
Saria: CHILD OF DA FOREST! I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE PIPPIN AMNESIA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Child of da Forest: Hey! I didn't mean to! All I meant to do was hit him with the vase! I'ma very selfish person! He got a better score than me in the singing contest!  
  
Brandy: You didn't have to give him amnesia!  
  
So, they all sat there and argued for a while.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Will: Hey! Why are you giants leaving!?!?!? We need your help!  
  
1st Giant: moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!  
  
Charlotte (in a slow, moany, voice like the giants): Whaaaaaaaaaat dooooooooooo yoooooooouuuuuu meeeeeeaaaaaaan yoooooouuuuu caaaaaaaaaaaaaan't heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllp uuuuuussssssss?  
  
Will: What in the world, are you doing!?!?  
  
Charlotte: I speak giant.  
  
Will: So what did they say?  
  
Charlotte: They don't want to help us, because we called them ugly.  
  
Will: So tell them sorry!  
  
Charlotte: Well, ok, IIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMM SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY.  
  
Giant: mmmmmmmmmmmmoooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn  
  
All of a sudden, the four giants turned back around, and held the moon up.  
  
Charlotte: TTTTHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKK YYYYOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Then Charlotte and Will were trnsported to the moon.  
  
Will: I never thought we'd make it!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Link: Can you guys stop arguing, so we can move on?  
  
Nabooru: But we don't even know where to find some pirates.  
  
Link: So, well go to see another great fairy.  
  
Brandy: Yeah, but I don't know how to get there.  
  
Ganondorf: Me either.  
  
Frodo: Does ANYONE know how to get there?  
  
All: *silence*  
  
Link: So, uhhhhh, where do we start?  
  
All of a sudden they felt a presence hovering high above them.  
  
Link: What the? Who is that?  
  
They looked up, and high above them, they saw something red and green.  
  
Sam: Shoot it!  
  
Link: Well, ok.  
  
So, Link pulled out his bow and arrow and shoot. It hit the red part of the thing, and it pooped! The green part fell down.  
  
Person: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Link screams like a 2 year old girl.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Link: It's...it's...it's Tingle!  
  
Tingle: Would you like to buy one of my maps, Mr. Fairy?  
  
Link: Fine! Fine! I will if you go away!  
  
Tingle: Which map would you like, Mr. Fairy?  
  
Snowhead 20  
  
Romani Ranch 20  
  
The Way to Great Fairy's Fountain 40  
  
Tingle: Which one will you buy, Mr. Fairy?  
  
Link: Did you say there was one for a way to the Great Fairies Fountain?  
  
Tingle: I sure did, Mr. Fairy! ^-^  
  
Link: Well, can I buy it?  
  
Tingle: Ok, just fork over the rupees, Mr. Fairy! ^-^  
  
Link: Uhhhhhhhhh...I don't have 40 rupees, can I borrow some from someone?  
  
*silence*  
  
Link: Ohhhhh, come on! Someone has to have 40 rupees!  
  
*even more silence*  
  
Link: Maybe we can put out money together? I'm sure we have enough money to buy the map!  
  
*once again silence*  
  
So, Link went around seeing how much rupees everybody had. He got a total of 3.  
  
Link: How do we only have 3 rupees!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Ganondorf: We didn't think we'd need any rupees. I thought they'd just be extra luggage that nobody would use. Plus, I was thinking if we did need money, I could just borrow some from someone else...  
  
Everyone else: Yeah, we thought that too.  
  
Link: Well, we don't have enough rupees. Is there anything else we can do, like sell give you some arrows or Deku Nuts or anything else like that?  
  
Tingle: Well, I have an idea, it'll get you all the maps I have...  
  
Link: What!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tingle: You can take me along with you! I have all the maps, so you don't have to buy any! ^-^  
  
Link: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? WADDYA MEAN TAKE YOU WITH US?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Tingle: Yeah! I want to go with you!  
  
Nathan: I say, let him go. ^-^  
  
Link: Well, I DON'T!!!  
  
Ruto: There's no need to yell, Linky-poo.  
  
Laura: Are you hitting on my boyfriend?  
  
Ruto: You have a girlfriend?!?!?!? Link! I'm your fiancé!  
  
Laura: Your engaged?  
  
Ruto slapped Link, and Laura kicked him where the sun don't shine.  
  
Link: Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Holy mother! Ughhhhhhhhhhh! Holy cow!  
  
Rauru: Holy cow? Where?  
  
Impa: Over there!  
  
She points to her right, and all of a sudden, a cow pops up, with wings and a halo. Then it flies away.  
  
Tingle: Ehhhhh-hemmm. Have you made your decision?  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
Tingle: And what is it? Mr. Fairy?  
  
Link: I've decided...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that is the 14th chapter. I will update tomorrow. I promise. Well, anyways, I'm gonna go now. Bye.  
-Amanda 


	15. Yet Another Trip to a Great Fairy's Foun...

Hullo! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! I'VE HIT REVIEW # 30!!! Woo-hoo! I'd like to thank zZTurtleTheNachoZz for sending the 30th review! I'm gonna get back to the story now...Ok, so the last chapter wasn't very long, and I'm sorry about that. If you'd like to be in my story, please send me a review saying so. In this chapter I'm gonna have Tael and Tatl come in, and I'll bet you can guess what's going to happen. Well, anyways I'm now gonna stop telling you what's going to happen and I'll just let you read the story to find out...heh...he...he...Now, ladies and gents, I present to you, chapter 15!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 15 Yet Another Trip to a Great Fairies Fountain ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tingle: Whoooooooooooooopppppeeeeeeeeeee! I get to with Mr. Fairy! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPEEEEEEE!  
  
Link: Stop rubbing it in my face!  
  
Tingle: Mr. Fairy, what happened to your fairy?  
  
Link: *points to Gollum* HE, ate it.  
  
Gollum: It was very tasty, yessssss precioussssss, we likessss fairiessss.  
  
Link: I wasn't to sad that he ate her, in fact I was quite thrilled, it just scared me when his crap started talking...  
  
Tingle: O.o Ummmmmmm, okayyyyyy...Well, would you like another fairy, Mr. Fairy.  
  
Link: Nah, just give it to Gollum.  
  
Tingle: Well, ok, here you go.  
  
Tingle releases two fairies from a bottle.  
  
Fairy 1: Hey! I'm Tatl!  
  
Fairy 2: And I'm Tael!  
  
Both Fairies: And we're fairies!  
  
Gollum grads the fairies and stuffs them in his mouth. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his jaw. The fairies were biting his mouth! He tried to swallow, but they wouldn't go down. So, he had no other choice, but to spit them out.  
  
Tatl: Woah! Did you just try to eat us?  
  
Tael: I think he did, Tatl.  
  
Gollum: Yeah, I tried to eat you.  
  
Tael: Woah! No one has ever tried to eat us before!  
  
Tatl: That's cool!  
  
Tael: Can we be your fairies?  
  
Gollum: Well, sure, but I can't make any promises that I won't try to eat you...  
  
Tatl: That's ok...we'll just bite the inside of your mouth, like we did. So, we'll live.  
  
Gollum: Cool! I've got two fairies! But, I'll be back in a minute...  
  
Gollum went over to Mido.  
  
Mido: What do you want?  
  
Gollum: Do you have any fairies?  
  
Mido: Yeah, why?  
  
Gollum: Can I see it?  
  
Mido: Sure, you can have him, he's annoying anyway.  
  
Mido's fairy popped up out of nowhere.  
  
Mido's Fairy: Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!?!?  
  
Gollum: No! Shut upsesss!  
  
Gollum grabbed the fairy, and like he did with, Navi and Saria's fairy, he ate it.  
  
Gollum: YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Mido: Why did you eat my fairy?  
  
Gollum: Because it tastesesssss good, precioussssssssss.  
  
Mido: Oh, ok. Hey! I wanna eat a fairy.  
  
Brandy walks up.  
  
Brandy: Hey! Does anyone want to see my fairy? (if you remember, Brandy is a Kokiri).  
  
Mido: I will.  
  
Brandy: Here you go.  
  
Brandy's fairy flies over to Mido.  
  
Brandy's fairy: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
  
Mido: SHADDUP!!!  
  
Mido grabbed the fairy, and stuffed it in his mouth, then he swallowed.  
  
Mido: YUMMY!  
  
Gollum: I know! Aren't they greatsess?!?!  
  
Brandy: HOW COULD YOU EAT MY FAIRY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Mido: I ate it because Gollum said they tasted good.  
  
Brandy: But, that's killing an animal! And I love animals!  
  
Mido: They're fairies, not animals.  
  
Braandy sobs for an hour, and then holds a private funeral for the fairy.  
  
Mido: Are there any side effects to eating fairies?  
  
Gollum: Yeah, there are a couple...one, it gives you immortality for however long it stays in your body, and two, your crap talks to you.  
  
Mido: Oh, I guess I can live with that.  
  
Link: Let's head off to the Great Fairies Fountain!  
  
Tingle: Ok, let's just have a look at that map...  
  
____________________________________________ |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| |  
| | _______ __  
__ | | | 0 |\ | / \ | | | Great | | | | | \ | |  
| |__ | Fairy's | |You're Here | | | \ | | -- | | | Fountain|  
| | |  
| |  
| | | | |  
  
It is supposed to look like a map with an easier route than before.  
  
Tingle: Why, yes I'd be easier, but then the map wouldn't say Tingle...  
  
Link: It doesn't have to say Tingle! We just want to get there the fastest way possible!  
  
Tingle: But what's the fun in that?  
  
Link: *eye twitches* The fun in that is we get to see the Great Fairy faster.  
  
While Tingle and Link were arguing, no one had noticed that Pippin, Merry, Gollum, Frodo, and Sam weren't there.  
  
Frodo: Hey, you guys can take the ring off now.  
  
The other 5 take the ring off, and they appear.  
  
Billy: Hey, uhhh, miss author lass?  
  
Me: Oh! Woah! Some one actually asked to speak to me, instead of telling me to go away! Who called for me?  
  
Billy: Uhhhh, me!  
  
Me: Alrighty then, since you were such a wonderful person, I will grant you three wishes!  
  
Billy: Are you, like, a Genie?  
  
Me: Well, if it's one of your three wishes, then yes, but if it's not, then no, I'm just the author, and whatever I type on my compute, is what happens.  
  
Billy: Really? Like what?  
  
Me: I thought I've already made my point in the other chapters! Why does everyone thing I am powerless?  
  
I type something on my computer, and Merry starts crapping out a monkey.  
  
Frodo: Dude! Did you just crap out a monkey?!?!?  
  
Merry: O.O *speechless*  
  
Pippin: Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Merry got enough strength and kicked Pippin's family jewels.  
  
Pippin: Holy crap!  
  
Pippin falls to the floor.  
  
Merry manages to get out a laugh at Pippin.  
  
Me: Heh...he...he...I'm sure you'll be laughing after this.  
  
I pick up the monkey.  
  
Me: It's time to go back home, annul dwelling butt monkey!  
  
I type something on the computer, and the monkey goes back to where he came from.  
  
Merry: O.O HOLY CRAP!!!!  
  
Pippin (gets 5 feet away from Merry): Hah ha ha ha ha!  
  
Since Merry can't kick him, he grabs a rock, and throws it as hard as he can at Pippin's head.  
  
Pippin: @.@ THANK YOU MERRY!  
  
Merry: O.o For what? I just threw a rock at you head!  
  
Pippin: I got my memory back!  
  
Pippin ran over to Merry and gave him a hug.  
  
Me: See, I told you I could do anything!  
  
Billy: I see...  
  
Me: Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?  
  
Billy: Well, I was wondering why Pippin still had amnesia, I mean, nothing funny was really happening with him while he had amnesia, but, now he doesn't have amnesia.  
  
Me: Oh, ok...but remember, you still have three wishes. I'm gonna go now.  
  
*poof*  
  
Sean: I'm hungry, when's second breakfast?  
  
Elijah: Sam, you're not Hobbit, you don't eat 50,000,000 meals a day, you eat three.  
  
Sean: Yeah, but I'm hungry enough to eat 50,000,00 meals a day, at least right now I am.  
  
Sam: Well, second breakfast is in a little bit.  
  
All of a sudden they heard three voices, so Andy, Elijah, Sean, Dominic, and Billy put the ring on.  
  
Voice 1: Come on Gimli! We need to hurry! It's catching up!  
  
Voice 2 aka Gimli: Shut up, Aragorn! I know it's catching up, but you should be telling Gandalf to hurry!  
  
Voice 3 aka Gandalf: Be quiet! You know, I really don't feel like being pursued by a Black Rider either, but hey! That's just my luck!  
  
Voice 1 aka Aragorn: Stop talking! It'll hear us!  
  
The three broke into the clearing that Frodo and all were in.  
  
Pippin: Gandalf!  
  
Gandalf: Get out of my way, you fool of a Took!  
  
Pippin: Hey! Just because I almost got us killed in Moria, doesn't mean that I'm a fool! And what a pleasant greeting!  
  
Gandalf: Well, we'd better find a place to hide! There is a Black Rider on out tail!  
  
At that moment, Link came into the clearing...  
  
Link: Woah! Who's the old dude, the fat dude, and the other dude?  
  
Pippin: Oh! Hi Link! I didn't see you there...well, the old guy is Gandalf, the fat guy is Gimli, and the other guy is Aragorn.  
  
Link: Hey! I thought you had amnesia!  
  
Pippin: I did.  
  
Link: So how can you remember who they are?  
  
Pippin: I DID have amnesia.  
  
Link: That still doesn't explain how you remembered me.  
  
Pippin: I don't have amnesia anymore.  
  
Link: OHHHHHHHH! I get ya! Hey man, you gotta be a bit more clear, I don't think anyone else is as smart as me.  
  
Pippin: Yeah, uhhhhhhhh, you keep thinking that.  
  
Link: Fine! I will! I'm gonna go find my girlfriend now! OHHHHHHHH LAURA! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?!?  
  
Link runs back to the rest of the group to find Laura.  
  
Merry: That was weird...  
  
Gandalf: I think Aragorn, Gimli, and I are going to go see  
  
They heard two more voices, one was a girl and one was a boy. The boy's voice sounded a lot like Legolas's and Will's. They followed the voices, until they saw who the two were. Sam started to say something, but Frodo stopped him.  
  
Frodo (in a whisper): Shhhhhhhhhh! Let's hear what the have to say...  
  
Girl: I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I can date you anymore...  
  
Boy: But! legolasette! I love you! Why can't we make it work?  
  
legolasette: You remind me too much of my twin brother, Legolas. I'm sorry, Orlando, but, I can't date someone that looks EXACTLY like him!  
  
Orlando Bloom: So! I just played him in the movie! He's not even real!  
  
legolasette *slaps Orlando*  
  
Orlando: Owwwwww! Heyyyyyyyy! That really hurt! What was that for, anyway?  
  
legolasette: You practically said I wasn't real!  
  
Orlando: What?!?!?!? I never said anything like that!  
  
legolasette: You said Legolas wasn't real!  
  
Orlando: Yeah, I said Legolas wasn't real. I didn't say legolasETTE wasn't real.  
  
legolasette: Yeah, I know, but for me to be real, Legolas has to be real because he's my twin. And if I'm not real, you must be crazy, because you're dating an imaginary person!  
  
Orlando: Uhhhhh, whatever, I guess this relationship might not work out...  
  
legolasette *slaps Orlando again*  
  
Orlando: What was that for?  
  
legolasette: I'm the one who's supposed to break up with you! You can't break up with me.  
  
I pop up behind Frodo and Sam.  
  
Me: Boo!  
  
Sam screams like a 2 year old girl.  
  
Frodo: Sam, you idiot! They're gonna hear us!  
  
Orlando: Hey! Who's there?  
  
Frodo: I told you!  
  
Orlando: legolasette, you stay here, I'll go check out what's over there.  
  
Orlando walks over to where Frodo and all are hiding.  
  
Me: Don't scream!  
  
Orlando: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
legolasette: What's over there?  
  
Me: If you tell her, I'll delete you from the story.  
  
Orlando: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Merry: Do not make her mad! I warn you, she made me crap out a monkey!  
  
Orlando: Uhhhhh, ok, I won't tell.  
  
Tatl: Ehhh-hemmm. Incase you are forgetting, Tael and I are still here.  
  
Tael: Yeah!  
  
Gollum: You fairies are soooo cool!  
  
Tael: Thanks Gollum!  
  
legolasette: ORLANDO! Is it safe for me to go over there?  
  
Orlando: Uhhhhhhh, not quite yet!  
  
legolasette: Well, fine! I'm gonna leave now! GOOD BYE!  
  
legolasette left.  
  
Frodo: Hey, do you guys know him?  
  
The 5 actors took the ring off.  
  
Andy: Yeah we do! That's Orlando Bloom!  
  
Orlando: Uhhhhhhh, why are there two of you? Am I drunk, or something?  
  
Sean: No, this is Frodo, Pippin, Merry, Sam, and Gollum.  
  
Orlando: But they're not real.  
  
Sam walked over and kicked Orlando, well, you know where he kicked him.  
  
Orlando: HOLY CRAP!!! THAT REALLY HURTS!  
  
Sam: I know, don't say we're not real, if we weren't real, I couldn't have done that.  
  
Orlando: FINE!! OWWWWW! THIS REALLY HURTS!  
  
Me: Hey, have you came up with you're three wishes yet?  
  
Billy: Uhhhhhhhh, I wish that we could all be transported to the Great Fairy's Fountain.  
  
Me: Ok, so when you say "we" you mean everyone one, including Gandalf, and Link, and all them, and of course you'll want them to have the ring on when you get there, right.  
  
Billy: Uhhhhhhh, yeah.  
  
Me: Ok!  
  
I type something on my computer, and everyone is transported to the Great Fairy's Fountain.  
  
Link: Woah! How did we get transported here?  
  
Then he sees that I'm there too.  
  
Link: Ohhhhh! I see now, she typed it on her "computer" whatever that is.  
  
Me: Just get on with the story, and play the song.  
  
Link: Fine!  
  
Link plays Zelda's lullaby.  
  
Great Fairy *giggles a high pitched giggle*  
  
Ganondorf: My ears! I think they're bleeding!  
  
Link: Shut up, Ganondorf! Great Fairy, where can we find some pirates?  
  
Great Fairy: Pirates? What do you need pirates for?  
  
Link: So we can sail to Middle Earth.  
  
Great Fairy: What? What Middle Earth?  
  
Link: Isn't there a Middle Earth on the other side of the world?  
  
Great Fairy: Noooooooo, which Great Fairy did you talk to?  
  
Link tells her which Fairy they had gone to see.  
  
Great Fairy: Well, I guess you have come all this way for nothing.  
  
Link: What do you mean?  
  
Great Fairy: Link, you visited the Great Fairy of Lies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So! That is my story so far! I hope you like it! See ya later!  
-Amanda 


	16. One Messed Up Meaningless Chapter, and I...

Hullo! *I keep talking and thanking them for reviewing, and tell a bit about the next chapter* Now, I present to you...chapter 16!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 16 One Messed up Meaningless chapter, and I Lose My Computer! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: *eye twitches uncontrollably* What *eye twitches* do you mean? *eye twitches*  
  
Great Fairy: What I mean is, that what she told you was a lie.  
  
Link: I HATE YOU GREAT FAIRY OF LIES!  
  
Link pulled out his bombs, and started throwing them everywhere.  
  
Mrs. Hippie Clark pops up.  
  
Mrs. Hippie Clark: Now, now, Link, violence is not the answer...  
  
Link: SHADDUP!  
  
Link threw a bomb at Mrs. Hippie Clark, and she blows up.  
  
Laura: Link! Thanks for blowing her up! I forgive you for yelling at everybody!  
  
Link: YAY!!! ^-^  
  
Link stops throwing bombs around.  
  
Link: All right! I promise never to yell at you again.  
  
Triowyn: Legolas! Will you take me back?  
  
Legolas: Ummmmm, lemme think about that.  
  
*Legolas thinks about it*  
  
Legolas: Ok!  
  
Triowyn: YAY!!! ^-^  
  
Nathan: I'm bored. ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: I know a way you can fix that face...  
  
Nathan: How? ^-^  
  
Ganondorf punched Nathan in the face.  
  
Ganondorf: So, did it work.  
  
Nathan: Ummmm, kinda, I'm not smiling anymore. ....  
  
Ganondorf: That expression on your face is about to change!  
  
Ganondorf punched Nathan in the face, again.  
  
Ganondorf: Let's see that expression on your face now!  
  
Nathan: ~.~  
  
Ganondorf: Heh...he...he...you look like a girl!  
  
Nathan: Ahhhhhhhh! Hurry! Hit me again! PLEASE CHANGE MY FACE!  
  
Ganondorf hits him again.  
  
Nathan: @.@  
  
Ganondorf: I don't like that face.  
  
Ganondorf hits Nathan (once again).  
  
Nathan:  
  
Ganondorf: So, where's your face?  
  
Nathan:  
  
Ganondorf: Turn around so I can see it!  
  
Nathan *turns around* :  
  
Ganondorf: *gasp* You don't have a face anymore!  
  
Nathan: You hit it off!  
  
Ganondorf looks at the ground, and Nathan's face is there.  
  
Nathan: Can you please put my face back on.  
  
Ganondorf: Sure...  
  
Ganondorf picks Nathan's face up, and puts it on his head.  
  
Ganondorf: There you go! ^-^  
  
Nathan: I can change my facial expressions! THANK YOU GANONDORF! ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: I know, I am soooooo cool.  
  
Link: Man, you are sooooo full of it!  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT DID YOU SAY!  
  
Link: Nuttin'.  
  
Ganondorf: LINK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Ganondorf made a giant ball of dark magic (like when you have to fight him in OoT) and throws it at Link, killing him.  
  
Laura: NOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T KILL MY BOYFRIEND!  
  
Link all of a sudden comes back to life, but he's really thin and REALLY creepy looking.  
  
Laura: NOOOOOOOOOOO! HE'S...HE'S...HE'S A REDEAD!  
  
Ganondorf: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! COME TO ME, MY MINION!  
  
Link jumped on Pippin's head and starts chewing on it.  
  
Pippin: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Pippin starts running around in circles.  
  
Merry: Hey! Get off my cousin!  
  
Frodo: Merry! Talking to it won't help! You have to take action!  
  
Frodo pulls out Sting and tries to attack Link, but his plan backfired, and Link jumped on his head and started chewing on it.  
  
Frodo: Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Pippin: Whew! He's finally offa me!  
  
Gandalf: Let me try to attack him!  
  
Gandalf points his staff at Link.  
  
Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Pippin: Wait does that have to do with anything?  
  
Gandalf: I felt like saying it!  
  
Gandalf says some kind of spell, and Link becomes paralyzed.  
  
Ganondorf: NOW I CAN FINISH HIM OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL! TAKE THIS LINK! IT'S FOR STCKING ME IN THE SACRED REALM!  
  
Ganondorf makes another giant ball of magic, and it blows Link up, this time leaving no remains of him.  
  
Me: Hey! Wait just one cotton pickin' minute! You can't kill Link! He's the main character in all the Zelda games! It just wouldn't be Zelda without Link!  
  
Ganondorf: Hey, you said you were the author, so you typed it on your "computer" And I had to do it. So, you're the one who made Link die, I had no control over it.  
  
Me: You're right! Crap! Oh, well. *I type something on my computer, and Link comes back to life*  
  
Link: Laura! I missed you so much!  
  
Laura: I missed you too!  
  
Link kissed Laura.  
  
Ganondorf: Getta room!  
  
Ganondorf made another ball of magic and it blew Laura and Link apart.  
  
Laura: Link!  
  
Link: Laura!  
  
They both fall down to the ground, dead.  
  
Me: STOP THAT!  
  
Ganondorf: Hey, you...  
  
Me (while typing something on my computer): Yeah, yeah, I know, I am the one who wrote it, or in this case typed it.  
  
Laura and Link came back to life.  
  
Ganondorf (looks into a mirror): I am soooooooooo handsome!  
  
I type something on my computer, and the mirror breaks.  
  
Ganondorf: Even when I'm looking into a broken mirror, I am sooooooo handsome!  
  
Me: Grrrrrrrrr! (I type something on my computer, and the mirror blows up, and Ganondorf is getting cut by millions of tiny pieces of glass)  
  
Ganondorf: Even tough my face has a bunch of tiny cuts, it is still the most handsomest face I've ever seen!  
  
Link: Handsomest isn't a word...  
  
Ganondorf: Well, I say it's a word.  
  
Me: Well, I don't and this is my story!  
  
Ganondorf: I love the way I look...  
  
Me: GANON WILL YOU SHADDUP! I HAT PEOPLE WHO ARE OBSESSED WITH THEIR LOOKS!  
  
Ganondorf: I love the way I look!  
  
Me: SHUT UP! *I type something on my computer, and Ganondorf dies)  
  
Ganondorf: X_X  
  
Link: Awwwww, don't kill 'im!  
  
Me: I'll bring him back, if he doesn't obsess over his looks!  
  
Link: Well, ok.  
  
Me: *I type something on my computer, and Ganondorf comes back to life, then I turn to Link* There! Are you happy?  
  
Link: Very much so.  
  
Me: O.o  
  
Ganondorf: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Me: Are you talking to me?  
  
Ganondorf: YES!  
  
Me: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!  
  
Ganondorf throws a ball of magic at me, and I die!  
  
Link: Ganondorf, I don't think that was such a good idea...  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, why? All she did was be annoying!  
  
Link: well, she was writing the story...  
  
All of a sudden there is nothing, no people, no land, no Earth, no universe, no GOLLUM! story...  
  
Reviewers: NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE GOLLUM! STORY!  
  
Then, everything reappears.  
  
Link: Woah! Why are we back?  
  
They look over at the computer that I always type on, and sitting  
there was an...  
  
Link: An Oktorok!  
  
Oktorok *spits out Deku Nuts at everyone.  
  
Link: A ha! I've got a shield.  
  
Link pulls out his shield, causing the Deku Nuts to ricochet, and hit the Oktorok. The Oktorok, falls down, dead.  
  
Link: It's...her "computer"!  
  
Link runs over and types something in. All of a sudden Ganondorf starts singing.  
  
Ganondorf: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I fell pretty! And witty! And Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! And I pity! Any one! Who isn't me! Todayyyyyyyyyy!  
  
All: O.o BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Aragorn: What did you type in.  
  
Link: Well, I typed in that Ganondorf would start singing about the way he felt...  
  
All: O.o BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Pippin: That's hilarious!  
  
Merry: I know! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Sam: Is it time for elevensees yet?  
  
Frodo: No.  
  
Pillsbury DoughBoy: Let's make biscuits!  
  
Pillsbury DoughBoy gets poked in the stomach by a giant finger.  
  
Pillsbury DoughBoy: Woo Hoo!  
  
Then, he disappears.  
  
Ganondorf: LINK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Link types in something on my computer, and then Ganondorf throws a magic ball at Link, but he doesn't die.  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT DID YOU TYPE IN.  
  
Link: I typed in that I wanted immortality.  
  
Ganondorf: Curse you Link!  
  
Ganondorf runs over, and knocks Link away from the computer. He types some thing in.  
  
Link gets up, and starts dancing and singing to one of the McDonald's I'm Lovin' It commercial.  
  
Link: Badda bum bum bummmmmmmmm! I'm lovin' It!  
  
Pippin: Awwwww, cummon Ganon, you can do better than that!  
  
Ganondorf: You're right (Ganondorf types something on the computer).  
  
Pippin: Ahhhhhhhh! I'm starting to like Saria and Brandy! Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Pippin *runs over to Saria and Brandy*: Will you marry me?  
  
Saria & Brandy: Yes! ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: Do you, Peregrin Took, take Brandy and Saria to be your wives?  
  
Pippin: I do!  
  
Ganondorf: Do you, Brandy and Saria, take Peregrin Took, to be your husband?  
  
Brandy & Saria: We do! ^-^  
  
Ganondorf: Well, you guys are married, I don't wanna have you kiss in front of me, that'd be gross!  
  
Ganondorf hadn't noticed, but Child of da Forest had snuck over to the computer, and typed something in.  
  
All of a sudden everyone started break dancing.  
  
Gandalf: Woah! I never knew I could do this! Woo hoo!  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: Hoot! I can't break dance, I'ma bird... T_T  
  
No one had thought much about what he said, they were having fun break dancing! Well, Kaepora Gaebora flew over to the computer and he typed something in.  
  
All of a sudden they stopped break dancing, and they nstart turning their heads upside down, like Kaepora Gaebora can in OoT.  
  
Kaepora Gaebora: Hoot! ^-^  
  
Link: This is sooooo cool!  
  
Laura: This is awesome!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Charlotte: Will, this has been the best honeymoon I have ever been on!  
  
Will: You've been on previous honeymoons?  
  
Charlotte: Uhhhhhhhhh, no! I was just saying that uhhh, any of the honeymoons in my imagination. Heh he he...yeah that's it, imaginary honeymoons.  
  
Will: I don't believe you.  
  
Charlotte: Fine! I admit it! I've been married before!  
  
Will: It's ok, I was married to Eilizabeth for a while, then we divorced the next day.  
  
Charlotte: Kinda like Britany Spears?  
  
Will: Who's Brittney Spears.  
  
Charlotte: Some chick in the future.  
  
All of a sudden, a weird looking guy with glasses walked up, wearing a karate outfit.  
  
Will: Was that one of your husbands?  
  
Charlotte: EWWWWWWWWWW! NO! That is my chinese brother!  
  
Charlotte's Brother aka Andrew: Charlotte, why was I not invited to your wedding?  
  
Charlotte: One, because you're weird, and two, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing...  
  
Andrew: Well, I want to go to your wedding, so I am going to have to kill Will, so you can get married to someone else, and invite me to the wedding.  
  
Will: That's not fair!  
  
Andrew: Who said life was fair!  
  
Will: Uhhhhhhhhh, no one, I guess...but that still doesn't mean you have to make it unfair!  
  
Then Andrew and Will get into a fight.  
  
Charlotte: Go Will! Go Will! Go Will!  
  
All of a sudden, will kicked Andrew off the moon, but Charlotte was behind him, so she got kicked off as well...  
  
Will: Charlotte!  
  
Charlotte: Will!  
  
Andrew and Charlotte fall to earth, dead. Will jumped off the moon (which was 3 feet from the earth, somehow he survived, but Charlotte and Andrew didn't)  
  
Will: Charlotte! My dear sweet Charlotte!  
  
The Will notices I'm 3 feet behind him.  
  
Will: Amanda! You can bring her back, can't you?  
  
Me: Uhhhhh, well, I don't quiet know where my computer is...the last think I can remember is being hit by a ball of magic, and then I woke up in Clock Town...  
  
Will: So, how are we supposed to bring Charlotte back?  
  
Me: Well, I guess we should go find everyone else...my computer is probably there.  
  
Will: Well, what should we do about the bodies?  
  
Me: Leave 'um.  
  
Will: WADDYA MEAN, LEAVE THEM!  
  
Me: What I mean is, when I get my computer back, I can just type something like, then the bodies reappear! Or something like that! Oh, crud...  
  
Will: What?  
  
Me: They have the computer...  
  
Will: So...  
  
Me: Imagine what 30, or so, different people or so would do with that power.  
  
Will: Ohhhh crap.  
  
Me: Cummon! We gotta go now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, that is the end of my 16th chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Well, I'm gonna start work on a new story, so I hope you read it. And just in case you checked out my other story, that was my sister's story, she just wanted to use my sn to load it...Well, I'm tired, I'll try to upload the 17th chapter tomorrow, well, anyways, I'm going to bed now, I'm seeing RotK again tomorrow! Well, see you later.  
-Amanda 


	17. I Get My Computer Back, and a New Plot!

Hullo! Wow, I'm already up to chapter 17, well, I guess I won't bore you with a long author's note, so, here is chapter 17... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 17 I Get My Computer Back, and a New Plot! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Link: GET AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER! LET ME TYPE SOMETHING!  
  
When we last saw Link and everyone, they had a hold of MY computer, and was making a bunch of weird stuff happen.  
  
Nabooru (who was currently on the computer): No! It's my turn!  
  
Link: There are no turns!  
  
Nabooru: Well, now there are! I just typed it on the computer! And I still have 31 minutes on the computer!  
  
Link: Well! When it's my turn, I'm changing that rule!  
  
Here are just a few of the things that had happened while I was gone, well, The Great Fairies Fountain overflowed with water, Mido's hair turned purple, Kaepora Gaebora was now a Hylian instead of a bird, Ruto fell in love with Ganondorf, Ganondorf was still in love with his looks. Those are just a few of the many things that had happened when they took over MY computer.  
  
Link: Oh, everything has gone wrong! This story was much better when Amanda was typing! I've got an idea! Nabooru, type something, like the Amanda comes back, or something like that!  
  
Nabooru: Ok. *Nabooru types something in on the computer*  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Link: Why didn't she appear!?!?!?!  
  
A window on the computer pops up.  
  
Window: Sorry, we could not put through your request. We were not able to find that file, please make sure you spell everything right, and try again.  
  
Link: So, what does it say? I can't read  
  
Nabooru: Uhhhhhh, I can't read either.  
  
Ganondorf: Of course you guys know how to read! Or how else would you have been able to type on the "computer"  
  
Nabooru: Fine! Then I'll have to make it where I'm right! *she types something in, and they all feel a bit stupider*  
  
Link: Is stupider a word?  
  
Nabooru: I dunno, I'm too stupid to know.  
  
Laura: What did you type in?  
  
Nabooru: Uhhhh, I typed something like, makes it to where no one besides the author can read.  
  
Laura: Why did you let the author still know how to read?  
  
Nabooru: Because she's the author.  
  
Ganondorf: Why did you type that in! Now none of us can type on the computer, because we don't know how to read!  
  
Nabooru: Oops, heh he he...-_-;  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
~~~~ Day 1 ~~~~ Will: I'm so thirsty...  
  
Me: What do you mean!?!?!? We've been trying to find them for a total of...5 minutes and 36 seconds! How can you possibly be thirsty?  
  
Will: I just am, okay!  
  
Me: When I get my computer, you're toast! Literally!  
  
Will: I miss Charlotte! T_T  
  
Me: So do I! She WAS my friend, until you knocked her off the moon!  
  
Will: It was an accident!  
  
Me: Stop it! You're already getting on my nerves, and it's only been 5 minutes and 52 seconds!  
  
Will: Sorry, I just want to get there as fast as I can!  
  
Me: I still don't know why I am alive, someone would have had to type something like Amanda comes back to life! But I don't know why I ended up in Clock Town, instead of just coming back to life. Any way, who would be stupid enough to bring ME back to life?  
  
Will: Yeah! Ha ha, no one is THAT retarded!  
  
I punched Will in the face.  
  
Will: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!  
  
Me: For agreeing with me! You were supposed to say something encouraging!  
  
I punch Will again.  
  
Will: Owwwwwww!  
  
Me: Hey, you only get what you deserve.  
  
Will: Well, where should we check to find them first?  
  
Me: The Great Fairy's Fountain.  
  
Will: Do you remember how to get there?  
  
Me: Well, no, Billy made a wish to warp us there.  
  
Will: Oh yeah! Billy! I remember him, is he and all them still a secret from everyone?  
  
Me: Yeah...hey look!  
  
I point to a piece of paper on the ground. Will picks it up.  
  
Will: It's a map to the Great Fairy's Fountain!  
  
Me: YAY!!!!! We'll according to the map, this is going to be a one week journey to get there.  
  
Will: One week! I can't stand to be alone with YOU for a week!  
  
Me: Well, I'm not exactly thrilled about it either, you're quiet annoying!  
  
Will: SHUT UP!  
  
I punch Will.  
  
Will: Stop hitting me!  
  
Me: No! *I punch Will again*  
  
Will: THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Will punches me.  
  
Me: Wow, you think you're so tough, hitting a girl!  
  
I punch Will again, and then I kick him.  
  
Me: Take that!  
  
Will: Well, I'm not going to sink so low as to hit a girl.  
  
Me: You've already hit me! You're just scared if you try to fight me, you'll get beat up by a girl!  
  
Will: How'd you know?!?!? Errr...I mean, you're wrong!  
  
I hit Will again.  
  
Will: You know what?!?!?! Fine! I don't care if you are a girl!  
  
Will hits me.  
  
Me: You know...You're in a lose/lose situation.  
  
I hit Will.  
  
Will: Yeah? How so?  
  
Will hits me.  
  
Me: Well, one way, if you choose not to fight, then I can say you were too wimpy to fight a girl. And the other way, if you fight me, you can't brag you beat me up, because I'm a girl.  
  
I hit Will three times.  
  
Will: So, you're pretty tough.  
  
Me: Still, how smart do you think you'd look if you went around saying, "I beat up a girl!"  
  
Will hits me.  
  
Will: Oh well...  
  
So we continue fighting for an hour.  
  
Will: You know, we really should get going...  
  
Me: You're right.  
  
So we stop fighting and we fallow the directions to the Great Fairy's Fountain.  
  
Me: You know, you're the one who stopped first, so, I win.  
  
Will: No!  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Will: No!  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Will: No!  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Will: No!  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Will: No!  
  
Me: No!  
  
Will: Yes!  
  
Me: Hahahahahahah, I got you to say yes!  
  
Will: Shut up!  
  
Me: You know, you're really getting on my nerves.  
  
Will: That is not a bad thing.  
  
We continue to argue for hours, and it gets really dark out.  
  
Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?  
  
Will: What? I like Barbies...  
  
Me: Only gay guys like Barbies...  
  
Will: If I was gay, why would I have married Charlotte? I'm just more feminine than most men...  
  
Me: I call it gay.  
  
Will: I can't be gay! I married Charlotte.  
  
Me: Oh well, we need to get some sleep, we still have 6 days ahead of us...  
  
Will: Uhhhh, ok, I'll sleep over by this tree, and you sleep over by that tree.  
  
Me: Fine. Will, promise me one thing...  
  
Will: What?  
  
Me: That someday you will get a life.  
  
Will: Yeah, someday.  
  
~~~~ Day 2 ~~~~  
  
Will: It's time to get up! We need to go now!  
  
Will is trying to wake me up.  
  
Me: 5 more minutes...  
  
Will: Cummon! We gotta go!  
  
Will starts poking me with a stick.  
  
Me *mumbly*: Owwwww, stoppit!  
  
Will: Get up!  
  
Will continues poking me with a stick. I really start to get annoyed.  
  
Me: 5 more minutes!  
  
Will: We have to get going!  
  
I get really angry.  
  
Me (in a REALLY scary voice): I SAID 5 MORE MINUTES!  
  
I grab Will's stick (that sounds really wrong, but you know what I mean) and I brake it in half.  
  
Will: Fine! You can sleep for 5 more minutes!  
  
Me: Well, it's too late now, you've all ready completely woke me up. When I get completely woken up, I can't fall asleep until dark.  
  
Will: Let's just get going.  
  
Me: Fine!  
  
Will: I'm bored.  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: Who's there?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: Banana who?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: WHO'S THERE?  
  
Me: Banana!  
  
Will: BANANA WHO?  
  
*goes on for hours*  
  
Me: Knock! Knock!  
  
Will: I ALREADY KNOW WHO'S THERE! IT'S BANANA!  
  
Me: No.  
  
Will: O.o Then who?  
  
Me: Orange.  
  
Will: Orange who?  
  
Me: Orange you glad I didn't say banana, again?  
  
Will: Well, it's dark out, I guess we should call it a day.  
  
Me: Wow! I had that joke going for that long?!?!  
  
Will: *eye twitches* Yes.  
  
Me: Wow! That's probably a world record!  
  
Will: Whatever, I'm going to bed, I'm going to go sleep by that tree over there. You go find tree to sleep by.  
  
Me: I call that tree!  
  
~~~~ Day 3 ~~~~  
  
Will *is poking me with a stick again* : Hey, time to get up!  
  
Me: Lemme sleep 10 more minutes, if I get up 10 minutes before I usually do, my whole day is ruined!  
  
Will: Come on! What can 10 minutes do?  
  
Me: You just wait and see!  
  
*an hour later*  
  
Will: Stop being so grouchy! I mean, you're acting meaner that usual.  
  
Me: Remember what I said about waking me up 10 min. early?  
  
Will: Yeah, so? It was just 10 min.  
  
Me: Yeah, but if you wake up 10 min. early, it's not so bad. When I wake up 10 min. early, I am NOT in the mood for anyone's crap.  
  
Will stops walking and looks around the place.  
  
Me: What the heck do you think you're doing?  
  
Will: I promised you I'd find a life, and I'm looking for one right now.  
  
Me: WILL! NOW IS NOT THE TIME! WE NEED TO GET TO THE GREAT FAIRY'S FOUNTAIN, AND I NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP! AND I WANT SILENCE!  
  
So Will and I kept walking in silence for the rest of the day.  
  
Will: Well, it's dark out, we should get some sleep now.  
  
Me: Shut up! I get to choose which tree I want first, and I choose that one.  
  
Will: But I wanted that one!  
  
Me: SHUT UP!  
  
Will: Fine! Then I guess I'll sleep by that tree.  
  
~~~~ Day 4 ~~~~  
  
This time I wake up before Will.  
  
Me: Now's a great time to pull a prank on him.  
  
I somehow find a mannequin of Elizabeth, I set it up in front of him. Then I hide behind a tree. I throw a rock at Will so he wakes up.  
  
Will *sees the mannequin* : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Me (from behind a tree, and in a high pitched girlie voice): Will, don't you recognize me? It's me! Elizabeth!  
  
Will: I know who you are? How did you get here? And where is Amanda!?!?  
  
Me: Why do you need her? Do you like her or something, Will! I thought you loved me!  
  
Will: Ewwwww, gross, I don't like HER! She had the map! T_T And you still haven't answered how you got here!  
  
Me: I stalked you!  
  
Will: But I was warped here! You couldn't have possibly followed me!  
  
Me: Will, I ended up here too!  
  
Will: Elizabeth, I've gotten over you! Go away!  
  
I come out from behind the tree.  
  
Me: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You believed Elizabeth was here! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Will: Shut up, and let's just get going.  
  
We continue to walk the rest of the day.  
  
Will: I call that tree!  
  
Me: Fine, but I call this one! It's wayyyyyyyy better.  
  
~~~~ Day 5 ~~~~  
  
Will: Get up, time to go.  
  
Me: FINE!  
  
Will: Boy! Someone is cranky!  
  
Me: SHUT UP!  
  
Will: Let's just get going!  
  
Me: Fine.  
  
*after a couple of hours*  
  
Me: Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss... Ohhhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves! Ohhhhh...I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goooooeeeeeeessssssss...  
  
I go on singing that for 13 hours.  
  
Will: Shut up! It's time to go to sleep anyway.  
  
Me: I call that tree!  
  
Will: Fine!  
  
~~~~ Day 6 ~~~~  
  
Me: Ahhhhh! I had a wonderful night's sleep! I am soooo well rested, how about you?  
  
Will: I couldn't fall asleep.  
  
Me: Awwwwwww, I'm sorry, why couldn't you fall asleep?  
  
Will: I got that stupid song stuck in my head.  
  
Me: Oh! I'm sooooooo sorry! *evil grins*  
  
Will: I know you did that on purpose.  
  
Me: Nooooooo, do you really think that? *even more evil grins*  
  
Will: Let's just go.  
  
So, we walk for a while.  
  
Will: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Me: What's wrong?  
  
Will: I miss Charlotte! T_T  
  
Me: Get over it, I'll bring her back to life.  
  
Will: I know, but I miss her! T_T  
  
Me: If you don't stop crying over her, I'll just keep her dead!  
  
Will: Fine! I'll cry in silence! T_T  
  
So Will cried all day.  
  
Will: I *sniff* call that tree. T_T  
  
Me: Go ahead, I'll take that tree.  
  
~~~~ Day 7 ~~~~  
  
Me: WAKE UP!  
  
Will: Woah! You scared the crap outta me!  
  
Me: That was my point. Today is the day! We're gonna get to the Great Fairy's Fountain!  
  
Will: All right! Today, I get my Charlotte back!  
  
Me: Well, let's go!  
  
*we arrive at the Great Fairy's Fountain*  
  
Will: Yup, they're here.  
  
Me: How can you tell?  
  
Will: Don't you hear all the noise?  
  
Me: Oh, yeah, well, anyways, let's just go inside!  
  
We get inside.  
  
Me: O.O WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE DOING! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?  
  
All: Heh...he...he...we got a hold of your computer.  
  
Me: LEMME SEE THE COMPUTER SO I CAN FIX EVERYTHING!  
  
I get on the computer, and type something, and everything is back to normal.  
  
Charlotte: Will! I missed you!  
  
Will: Charlotte! I missed you!  
  
Link: So, you fixed everything, right?  
  
Me: Well, I left out one thing.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Me: Well, you guys still can't read.  
  
Link: WHY?!?!?!?  
  
Me: So that, if you guys ever get a hold of my computer, you can't mess everything up.  
  
Link: Hey, I saw you only type one thing in, what did you type.  
  
Me: Well, I typed, "Put everything back the way it was before everyone got a hold of my computer, but have me alive, Charlotte and Will here, with Charlotte alive, and everyone besides me can't read."  
  
Link: Ohhhh...hey, did you guys realize that the Great Fairy is still here, and we have no clue what to do next about Gollum and everyone else.  
  
Great Fairy: You just realized that?  
  
Link: Well, how are we supposed to get them back to where they belong?  
  
Great Fairy: Well, there is someone here who has a great gift.  
  
Link: Who?  
  
Great Fairy: Frodo, he carries something absolutely wonderful.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Great Fairy: The Ring of Power.  
  
Link: Lemme see it!  
  
Frodo didn't have the ring with him, because Billy, Dominic, Sean, Andy, and Elijah were using it.  
  
Frodo: Uhhhh, no.  
  
Link: Fine! Be that way.  
  
Link turns to the Great Fairy.  
  
Link: What does that have to do with anything.  
  
Great Fairy: Well, before they can go home, they have to destroy the ring.  
  
Frodo: Yeah, but Mt. Doom is in Middle Earth.  
  
Great Fairy: Yeah, I know, but you wouldn't have been able to destroy the Ring alone, so I sent everyone here, to get some help. And I don't know what's better than having the Hero of Time to help you. And now that all of you are here, I can transport you to Middle Earth. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, that is the 17th chapter, wow it took me 17 chapters to get to the plot. Well, anyways, I'll update soon, see ya!  
-Amanda 


	18. Gandalf the Gay

Hullo! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I was kinda grounded from the computer T_T. Oh, well, I am back! Now that I'm back, I guess I'd better write chapter 18, and not bore you with a long author's note...Oh, and I'm going to write a disclaimer for fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic.  
  
And, that (I mean it this time) is going to count for the WHOLE story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 18 Gandalf the Gay ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Great Fairy: So uh, are you guys ready to go?  
  
Ruto: I am!  
  
Mido: Me too, I guess...  
  
Rauru: Yeah.  
  
Link: Sure.  
  
Me: So, I guess we all are ready.  
  
Great Fairy: Ok, and if I feel that you need some more people to help you, then I'll send them.  
  
Link: Why couldn't you have sent us?  
  
Me: Because that wasn't part of my plot yet, duh!  
  
Pippin: So uh, how are you going to warp us there? I mean, you got us here by some how having us go unconscious, and then waking up here.  
  
Great Fairy: Well, once all of you fall asleep, I'll warp you there.  
  
Merry (whispers to Pippin): I'm not sure if I want to sleep in the same room as her.  
  
Pippin: Yeah, I agree.  
  
*16 hours later, when they're all asleep*  
  
The Great Fairy warps them to Middle Earth.  
  
*8 hours later, once they all wake up*  
  
Pippin: Well, we're here!  
  
Merry: Yeah, but the only problem I have is, that we're in the Shire, why didn't she just warp us to Mt. Doom?  
  
Great Fairy pops up.  
  
Great Fairy: Because, I can't just warp you to Mt. Doom. I don't have enough magic.  
  
Merry: Well, we're here now, use some magic to warp us there. You know, because we're already here, and you should have enough magic to warp us here to My. Doom.  
  
Great Fairy: I'm sorry it doesn't work like that. Great Fairies have a certain amount of magic when they born, and once they use it, it's gone.  
  
Merry: So how did you warp here?  
  
Great Fairy: Well, Great Fairies can warp anywhere they want with a very small use of magic.  
  
Merry: So, then you can warp to Mt. Doom and destroy the ring!  
  
Great Fairy: No, because even though it doesn't take much magic to warp ourselves around, it still uses some. And I only have enough magic to warp myself back. So, bye!  
  
And with that, she disappeared. Then they all turned to me, who was playing OoT.  
  
Link (all of a sudden): Ow! That hurts! Ow!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Laura: What's wrong, Link?  
  
Link: Ow! I ow! don't know! Ow!  
  
Laura runs over to me, and sees me playing OoT and I'm making Link run into lava.  
  
Laura: Amanda!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Laura: You're killing Link!  
  
Me: How would you know!  
  
Laura: Look at the hearts right above Link's head!  
  
All of a sudden, 2 rows of hearts appears above Link, and the hearts keep disappearing.  
  
Laura: Stop!  
  
Me: Ummmm, I can explain.  
  
Laura: Then start!  
  
Me: Well, uh, this is part of the game.  
  
Laura: Ok! ^-^  
  
Link: You Ow! don't possibly Ow! believe Ow! that? Do you? Ow!  
  
Laura: Well, yeah! I mean, she has played and beaten the game about 578019609175897190256091650981650916256019348750 89127547316509175098713095615614569173849578346571670 60916516587436578350175186573465871605910983479847576 17856109561093561736571856017650781567801365736573651 07659817498637560915978134981635613089745 times!  
  
Me: Yeah, it's true.  
  
Link: Well, that's not Ow! how you Ow! beat Ow! the game! Ow!  
  
Me: How would you know?  
  
Link: Well, I don't. Ow! But, I mean, Ow! really, why would I Ow! have to keep Ow! running into lava Ow! to beat the Ow! game? Ow!  
  
Me: Well, uh, you have to run in lava, uh, to find the Fire Medallion.  
  
Link: Ow! But, Ow! I thought that Ow! someone would Ow! give it to me! Ow!  
  
Laura: Don't argue with her! She knows what she's doing! I mean, like I said, she has beaten the game 578019609175897190256091650981650916256019348750 89127547316509175098713095615614569173849578346571670 60916516587436578350175186573465871605910983479847576 17856109561093561736571856017650781567801365736573651 07659817498637560915978134981635613089745 times!  
  
Link: Fine! Ow! But Ow! Is it really Ow! a good Ow! time to be Ow! playing that? Ow! I mean Ow! shouldn't we be Ow! Trying Ow! to destroy the Ow! Ring?  
  
Me: Fine!  
  
I shut the game off.  
  
Link: Whew! I thought I was going to die!  
  
Laura: Well, you almost did! You had one fourth of a heart left when she shut the game off! And anyway, if you did, I'm sure she would have brought you back to life with her computer. Right Amanda?  
  
Me: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, heh...he...he...  
  
Laura: Amanda!  
  
Me: I mean, yeah! Of course I would have brought him back to life! Heh...he...he...  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Gollum: I am Sam!  
  
4 Hobbits: No, he is.  
  
Gollum: Sam I am!  
  
4 Hobbits: No, he is.  
  
Gollum: Would you like green fish and jam?  
  
4 Hobbits: Uhhhhhh, no.  
  
Gollum: Would you eat them over here? Would you eat them over there?  
  
4 Hobbits: We would not eat them over here. We would not eat them over there. We would not eat them anywhere! We do not like green fish and jam. We do not like them uh, Sam I am.  
  
Gollum: Would you eat them by that door? Would you eat them in Mordor? Would you eat them over here? Would you eat them over there?  
  
4 Hobbits: We would not eat them by that door. We would not eat them in Mordor. We would not eat them over here. We would not eat them over there. We would not eat them anywhere! We do not like green fish and jam. We do not like them Sam I am!  
  
Gollum: Would you eat them with a Nazgul? Would you eat them with a seagull? (it kinda rhymes) Would you eat them by that door? Would you eat them in Mordor? Would you eat them over here? Would you eat them over there?  
  
4 Hobbits: We would not eat them with a Nazgul. We would not eat them with a seagull. We would not eat them by that door. We would not eat them in Mordor. We would not eat them over here. We would not eat them over there. We would not eat them anywhere! We do not like green fish and jam. We do not like them Sam I am!  
  
Gollum: Would you eat them with a fork? Would you eat them with an Orc? Would you eat them with a Nazgul? Would you eat them with a seagull? Would you eat them by that door? Would you eat them in Mordor? Would you eat them over here? Would you eat them over there?  
  
4 Hobbits: We would not eat them with a fork. We would not eat them with an Orc. We would not eat them with a Nazgul. We would not eat them with a seagull. We would not eat them by that door. We would not eat them in Mordor. We would not eat them over here. We would not eat them over there. We would not eat them anywhere! We do not like green fish and jam. We do not like them Sam I am!  
  
Gollum: Would you eat them with a moron? Would you eat them Sauron? Would you eat them with a fork? Would you eat them with an Orc? Would you eat them with a Nazgul? Would you eat them with a seagull? Would you eat them by that door? Would you eat them in Mordor? Would you eat them over here? Would you eat them over there?  
  
4 Hobbits: We would not eat them with a moron. We would not eat them with Sauron. We would not eat them with a fork. We would not eat them with an Orc. We would not eat them with a Nazgul. We would not eat them with a seagull. We would not eat them by that door. We would not eat them in Mordor. We would not eat them over here. We would not eat them over there. We would not eat them anywhere! We do not like green fish and jam. We do not like them Sam I am!  
  
Gollum: Would you eat them if they were blue? Would you eat them if they were new? Would you eat them with a moron? Would you eat them Sauron? Would you eat them with a fork? Would you eat them with an Orc? Would you eat them with a Nazgul? Would you eat them with a seagull? Would you eat them by that door? Would you eat them in Mordor? Would you eat them over here? Would you eat them over there?  
  
4 Hobbits: We would not eat them if they were blue. We would not eat them if they were new. We would not eat them with a moron. We would not eat them with Sauron. We would not eat them with a fork. We would not eat them with an Orc. We would not eat them with a Nazgul. We would not eat them with a seagull. We would not eat them by that door. We would not eat them in Mordor. We would not eat them over here. We would not eat them over there. We would not eat them anywhere! We do not like green fish and jam. We do not like them Sam I am!  
  
Gollum: Would you eat them...  
  
Gollum was cut-off by me.  
  
Me: Gollum, I'd say it is pretty apparent that they're not going to eat them.  
  
Gollum: Oh, well...more for me! ^-^  
  
Me: Uhhhhhh, you go ahead and eat all you want.  
  
Nathan: I'll eat some green fish and jam!  
  
Gollum: Ok! ^-^  
  
Legolas: Triowyn, I have something to ask you.  
  
Triowyn: What is it?  
  
Legolas: Will, you marry me?  
  
Triowyn: Yes! ^-^  
  
Legolas: Where do you want to get married?  
  
Triowyn: Lothlorien!  
  
Legolas: Ok! ^-^  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Charlotte: Wow. It must be wonderful, for your brother to be Legolas. My brother is just Chinese.  
  
legolasette: Yeah, it's pretty cool.  
  
Charlotte: Did you notice, that my husband looks just like him?  
  
legolasette: Yeah, and my old boy friend looked like him too.  
  
Charlotte: Weird.  
  
Gandalf walked over.  
  
Gandalf: Charlotte! Why, I didn't recognize you!  
  
legolasette: Who's that?  
  
Charlotte: That's my Grandpa!  
  
legolasette: You mean, Gandalf is your grandpa?  
  
Charlotte: Yup! ^-^  
  
legolasette: Cool!  
  
Gandalf: Hey Aragorn! Come over here! I want you to meet my grand daughter! Gimli, you come too!  
  
Aragorn & Gimli: You have grandchildren?  
  
Gandalf: Yup! ^-^  
  
Gimli: So, she's a wizard too?  
  
Gandalf: Well, she's one-half elf, one-half hobbit, and one-half wizard.  
  
Charlotte: Grandpa, you might want to check your math. There aren't three halves...  
  
Gandalf: Now listen here, young lady! I'm older than you, and I know more things, and there are three halves in a whole!  
  
Charlotte: Whatever you say, grandpa.  
  
Aragorn: Wait! How is she Hobbit, and Elf, and Wizard?  
  
Gandalf: Well, I had three sons, who was one-half Hobbit, and one-half Wizard. And he married an Elf, and then, they had Charlotte.  
  
Gimli: Hold on a minute! So you married a Hobbit, and then had a son?  
  
Gandalf: Uhhhhhh, yeah.  
  
Aragorn: Who was she?  
  
Gandalf: It wasn't a she.  
  
Gimli: WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN'T A SHE?  
  
Gandalf: Well, uh, (Gandalf suddenly gets a lisp, and he talks all girly) I'm gay.  
  
Aragorn: I hope you mean the happy gay.  
  
Gandalf: Uhhhh, no. But I thought you guyth (supposed to be a lisp) knew that?  
  
Gimli: How did you expect us to know that?  
  
Gandalf: Well, it ITH in my name.  
  
Aragorn: What do you, mean?  
  
Gandalf: You know! People call me Gandalf the Gay!  
  
Gimli: They call you Gandalf the Gay? I thought it was Gandalf the GREY.  
  
Gandalf: No! I'm Gandalf they Gay! I altho wear drethes, I thought that wath a dead give away!  
  
Aragorn: Those are dresses?!?!?!?!? I thought they were sorcerer out fits or something! But not dresses!  
  
Gandalf: No, thilly goothe!  
  
Gimli: YOU REALLY ARE GAY!  
  
Gandalf: You got that right!  
  
Aragorn & Gimli back away slowly.  
  
Gimli: Wait one minute! The how did you have children?  
  
Gandalf: Well, I AM a wizard, you know. Tho all I had to do wath take a piethe of both our hairs, and like, mix them together with thome potion. And...prethto! We got triplet cuuuuuuuuute little baby boyth! One who wath Charlotte'th dad, one wath Merry'th dad, and the latht wath Pippin'th dad!  
  
Aragorn: So, uh, who did you marry?  
  
Gandalf: Merry and Pippin's grandpa!  
  
Merry and Pippin walk up.  
  
Gimli: Hey Merry! Hey Pippin! You're grandpa was gay!  
  
Merry and Pippin: No he's not!  
  
Aragorn: Yeah he is!  
  
Gimli: And that would make Gandalf your great-uncle! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Merry and Pippin: That...that...that's not true! Tell them Gandalf! It's not true!  
  
Gandalf: I'm thorry thilly buns! But it'th true!  
  
Merry and Pippin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
I walk up.  
  
Me: Come on you guys! Were going to stop by the Green Dragon!  
  
4 Hobbits: YAY!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	19. What I Heard in the Green Dragon

Hullo! I'm writing another chapter! Guess what? It's chapter 19! Well, so far, in the last chapter, we've found out that Gandalf was gay and Gollum is fond of Dr. Suess. Well, here's chapter 19!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 19 What I Heard In The Green Dragon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well, should we get going?  
  
The 4 hobbits couldn't wait to go. Especially Merry and Pippin.  
  
Merry and Pippin: Let's get moving!  
  
Link: Hey, you know what I just noticed?  
  
All: What?  
  
Link: Amanda's been counting the characters wrong. There are only 30. If you include her.  
  
Me: NO, there are 35!  
  
Frodo (whispers to me): He doesn't know about Andy, Elijah, Sean, Dominic, or Billy.  
  
Link: There are only 30!  
  
Link names everyone, and he only comes to 30.  
  
Link: So how did you get 35?  
  
Me: Uhhhhhhh, my math skills suck.  
  
Link: Ok, I'll accept that.  
  
Ruto: Link, when are we going to get married?  
  
Link: Uhhhhh, what do you mean?  
  
Ruto: I AM engaged to you.  
  
Zelda pops up.  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
I type something on my computer but she doesn't disappear.  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOO! I can't delete her! NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Zelda: What do you mean, he's going to marry you? He is supposed to marry me!  
  
Laura: No, he's MY boy friend!  
  
Zelda: So, I'm the princess! I can just order you to be beheaded!  
  
Me: Well, no you can't.  
  
Zelda: Shows what you know! As long as we're in Hyrule, I rule!  
  
Me: HA! But we're not in Hyrule! We're in the Shire!  
  
Merry and Pippin: Yeah, and we're SUPPOSED to be at the Green Dragon!  
  
Me: Well, fine, we'll go to the Green Dragon, we can talk about this there.  
  
*later at the Green Dragon*  
  
Frodo: We'll go find a table.  
  
Laura, Ruto, and Zelda were arguing about me.  
  
Laura: *eye twitching* You know, let's just let Link decide who he wants to marry.  
  
Link: Well, I'm not sure if I want to marry anyone yet, about the only girl I want to go out with is her.  
  
Link points to Rosie (if you don't know who Rosie is, she like a Hobbit waitress at the Green Dragon)  
  
Sam had noticed he had pointed to Rosie.  
  
Sam: Now wait just on minute! She's mine! I love her!  
  
Link: Sorry, she's mine now. You should have made a move while you had the chance.  
  
Laura runs over to Link, and starts beating the crap out of him.  
  
All: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
  
Link: Sorry! I still love you!  
  
Laura (sarcastically): I'm sure!  
  
Laura continues beating the crap out of Link.  
  
Green Dragon Owner: Now come on! If you want to fight, take it outside!  
  
So, Laura dragged Link outside, and continued beating the crap out of him.  
  
Pippin: Rough young lass, that Laura is.  
  
Me: Are you insulting my friend?  
  
Pippin: Uhhhhh, no.  
  
Me: Good.  
  
Merry comes back with a huge mug of beer.  
  
Pippin: What's that?  
  
Merry: This, my friend, is a pint.  
  
Pippin: They come in pints? I'm getting one.  
  
Pippin leaves to go get something to drink.  
  
Me: I'm gonna go get something to drink too.  
  
I go up.  
  
Bar Tender: What would you like to drink, young lady?  
  
Me: Uhhhhh, do you have Dr. Pepper?  
  
Bar Tender: I'm sorry, but this is a bar, not a hospital. Well, I dunno, he might be here. MR. PEPPER, ARE YA HERE?  
  
Some Guy: Yeah, waddya want?  
  
Bar Tender: Well, this young lady wants to see ya.  
  
Guy: Hullo, what do you want.  
  
Me: Uhhhhh, well, I wanted something to drink. So I asked for a Dr. Pepper, and you came over.  
  
Guy: Well, yeah, I am Derek Pepper.  
  
Me: Oh yeah, I forgot, this is Middle Earth...you haven't invented Dr. Pepper.  
  
Mr. Pepper: That gives me an idea! I'll invent a drink, and name it after myself!  
  
Me: Ok, but instead of calling it Derek Pepper, call it Dr. Pepper. It sounds cooler.  
  
Mr. Pepper: Well, ok. ^-^  
  
Me: So what do you have to drink.  
  
Bar Tender: Well, it's a bar, and it's around the 1200's, we don't know beer is bad for you yet, so, all we got is beer.  
  
Me: Well, fine, can I have a glass of water?  
  
Bar Tender: If you're willing to go down to the river to get it. Like I said, this is a bar.  
  
Me: *I mumble something* Fine.  
  
I leave the Green Dragon and walk towards the river, and on my way there, I see Laura, still beating the crap outta Link.  
  
Link: FORGET ABOUT BEING POLITE, AND NOT HITTING GIRLS!!!! THIS CHICK IS KILLING ME!  
  
Link pulls out his Master Sword.  
  
Link: Laura! If you don't stop, I'll do something crazy!  
  
Link was covered in bruises, and his lip was bleeding.  
  
Laura: I'm sorry! But, you chose a Hobbit over me!  
  
Link: I'm sorry, but she's beautiful.  
  
Laura: AND I'M NOT?!?!?!?!?  
  
Link: Well, you're, uh, how do I put this? You're ok...but Rosie! She's beautiful!  
  
Laura: Yeah, but she's about 2 feet shorter than you?  
  
Link: Appearance doesn't matter to me!  
  
Laura: So what was that, about you saying she's prettier!  
  
Link: I'm sorry, but, it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Laura: Well, since I'm not a prep. I won't slap you, but I will do this!  
  
Laura kicked him where it hurts, and then she went inside.  
  
Me: That was weird.  
  
So, I got my glass of water, and went back to the Green Dragon. Link was still rolling around on the ground, in pain, when I got back there.  
  
Me: So, uh, where should we go after this?  
  
Triowyn jumped up.  
  
Triowyn: I think we should go to Lothlorien!  
  
Me: Why do you want to go there so bad?  
  
Triowyn: Well, uh, no reason, it's just a beautiful place!  
  
Me: Well, ok, we'll go there first.  
  
There were some strange people there, who didn't look too friendly. Well, Merry and Pippin, being the very mischievous Hobbits that they are, had to listen.  
  
Guy 1: I heard that they found the ring.  
  
Guy 2: You don't say?  
  
Guy 1: I do! I also heard that Sauron is looking for it.  
  
Guy 3: Well, yeah! If I lost something that I heard was found I'd look for it!  
  
Gut 1: He offered me a deal, he did. He says, "If you can find me that ring, you can be 2nd in command!"  
  
Guy 3: Don't fall for it Earl! It's Sauron we're talking about! He won't keep his promise!  
  
Earl: I thought about that, Fred, that's why I'm gonna keep it!  
  
Guy 2: 'Aven't you heard the stories? You can't control that ring! Only he can!  
  
Earl: Shut up, Tony!  
  
Fred: Hey, did you realize, all our names have 4 letters in them.  
  
Earl: That has nothing to do with anything!  
  
Tony: So how do you expect to find it?  
  
Earl: I know where it is.  
  
Pippin had to choke back a yell.  
  
Fred: Waddaya mean, you knows where it is?  
  
Earl: I mean what I said.  
  
Tony: So then, where is it.  
  
Earl: It's right here in this room.  
  
Tony: It is?!?!?!? Where?  
  
Tony looks around the room.  
  
Earl: Stoppit! You'll make a scene.  
  
Fred: So, where is it.  
  
Earl: She has it.  
  
Earl points to me, but I don't notice because I'm to busy acting like an idiot, and tell everyone what antidisestablishmentarianism means, to notice.  
  
Fred: Are you sure.  
  
Earl: Yup.  
  
Tony: So, how do you plan on getting it.  
  
Earl: Murder...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that's my 19th chapter! Well, sorry it was short, I'm gonna start working on chapter 20 now...bye  
-Amanda 


	20. Games!

Hullo hullo! I am back! Here, once again to write the 20th chapter! YAY!!!!!!!!! Chapter 20! Well, I best get started on it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 20 Games! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time, Merry and Pippin both had to hold back a scream.  
  
Fred: What do you mean, murder?  
  
Earl: I mean what I said. We have to kill 'er.  
  
Tony: And you're sure it's her?  
  
Earl: Yup.  
  
Fred: So when do you plan to, kill 'er?  
  
Earl: T'night. Sometime after they've all gone to bed.  
  
Tony: How many of them are there?  
  
Earl: Countless.  
  
Fred: So, you're really going to go through it?  
  
Earl: Yup.  
  
Merry and Pippin couldn't hold it in any longer, they run over to where I was.  
  
Me: So, can you spell antidisestablishmentarianism?  
  
I was talking to Frodo.  
  
Frodo: No.  
  
Me: Me either!  
  
Sam (whispered to Frodo): I'm not sure if that's really water she's drinking...  
  
Me: So, what's up!  
  
I was still talking to Frodo.  
  
Frodo: I dunno.  
  
Me: The ceiling! What else is up?  
  
Frodo: What?  
  
Me: The sky! What else is up?  
  
Frodo: *eye twitches*: WHAT?  
  
Me: Nothing!  
  
At that moment, Merry and Pippin came running up.  
  
Pippin (out of breath): Miss Amanda! Some one wants to kill you!  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Merry: They think you have the ring!  
  
Me: What? Who thinks I have the ring?  
  
Pippin: Some people named Earl, and Tony, and Fred!  
  
Me: Crap.  
  
Merry: Do you know them?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Pippin: I just want to know, why they think you have the ring.  
  
All of a sudden I start laughing.  
  
Merry & Pippin: O.o  
  
Pippin: What's so funny about this? Your life is at stake!  
  
Me: Hahahahahahah! What a joke you guys! You really had me going! I thought there was ACTUALLY someone out to kill me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Merry: Poor, poor, Amanda. She's in denial.  
  
Me: Wait, you really mean someone is going to kill me?  
  
Pippin: Can't you just type something on your 'computer' and fix it?  
  
Me: Sadly, no. I can't just type "Earl decides not to kill me"  
  
Merry: Why?  
  
Me: Because, I don't know what they look like! I can't type someone I've never met. My computer won't know what Earl I'm talking about. It uses things from my memory.  
  
Pippin: Well, look for them!  
  
We looked around, but saw they had left.  
  
Me: Oh well.  
  
Pippin: What do you mean, Oh well?  
  
Me: I'm sure everything will turn out fine, I mean, if I die, the story won't be able to go on.  
  
Pippin: We can do what we did last time, and take over your computer.  
  
Me: Ahhhh, but remember, I took your reading privileges away.  
  
Merry: Oh no! You have to live!  
  
Me: Wait! Why do they think I have the ring?  
  
Pippin: Who knows...  
  
Me: Oh well, we'll just have to see what happens...let's play Truth or Dare! ^-^  
  
Merry and Pippin: O.o  
  
Merry: How can you think of playing Truth or Dare at a time like this!?!?!?  
  
Pippin: And what's more, what IS Truth or Dare?  
  
Me: Well, to answer Merry's question, I figure, if I'm gonna die, why not make the last few hours of my life enjoyable? And to answer Pippin's question, Truth or Dare is a game. You play it by choosing someone to start, then they have to ask some one truth or dare? Then the person answers either truth or dare, then the person who asked truth or dare, they get to make up a question they have to tell the truth about, or a dare they have to do.  
  
Pippin: Ok! ^-^  
  
Merry: WAIT!!!! Don't you want to try to make up some kind of plan to try and keep you alive?  
  
Me: Well, no.  
  
Merry: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Me: Well, you said I had 'till night, didn't you, I'm sure that's enough time for me to think of a plan *evil grins*  
  
Merry: Well, ok! ^-^ Who starts!  
  
Pippin: What if we lie?  
  
Me: Well, I'll fix that!  
  
I type something on my computer.  
  
Merry: Let me guess, you typed something on your computer to make us not lie.  
  
Me: Yup, but only for the Truth or Dare game...after that, you can lie again.  
  
*later, when everyone is playing Truth or Dare*  
  
Pippin: So, Gandalf, this one's for you...Truth or Dare?  
  
The ale was starting to get to them...  
  
Gandalf: *hic* Dare!  
  
Pippin: I dare you to...*Pippin was trying to think of a REALLY good dare* uhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Gandalf: Hurry up! Fool of a Took!  
  
Pippin: Shut up! Uhhhhhhhhh...  
  
Merry whispers something in Pippin's ear.  
  
Pippin: *evil grins* Gandalf I dare you to go out with a girl!  
  
Gandalf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway, Merry told you to do that! You can dare that!  
  
Merry: Yes he can, I just SUGGESTED it, and told him he could use my idea, but he's the one who dared it.  
  
Gandalf: Well, like, crap! So, like, who do I have to, like, go out with?  
  
Pippin: How about...Charlotte!  
  
Charlotte: I can't, I'm married.  
  
Pippin: Fine, how about...Triowyn.  
  
Triowyn: I can't, I'm engaged.  
  
Pippin: Fine, how about...Amanda.  
  
Me: No.  
  
Pippin: Why?  
  
Me: He REALLY old, I'm about to die, and I don't want to.  
  
Pippin: Fine, how about...Saria.  
  
Saria: No way! I'm not going out with him!  
  
Pippin: Why?  
  
Saria: Because I'm yours!  
  
Pippin: *shudders* No, go out with him.  
  
Saria: No!  
  
Pippin: Will you do it for me?  
  
Saria: YES!  
  
Merry: That was easy enough!  
  
Gandalf: Saria, will you go out with me?  
  
Saria: Yeah.  
  
Gandalf: Uhhhh, this, like, is sorta new to me.  
  
Saria: What, dating?  
  
Gandalf: No, dating a GIRL.  
  
Saria: Oh, well, we can go get our nails done!  
  
Gandalf: Like, ok!  
  
Saria and Gandalf leave to get their nails done.  
  
Laura: What preps!  
  
Me: I know!  
  
Laura: So, what do we do, it was Gandalf's turn.  
  
Me: I'll just make it...my turn!  
  
Laura: ok.  
  
Me: Uhhhhh, Merry!  
  
Merry: What?  
  
Me: Truth or Dare?  
  
Merry: Uhhhhh, truth.  
  
Me: Heh...he...he, is it true, that Sean, Andy, Billy, Dominic, and Elijah, are in this room.  
  
Merry: Uhhhhhh...pass.  
  
Me: You can't pass!  
  
Merry: Fine, yes, they're in this room.  
  
Brandy: Who's Elijah, Dominic, Sean, Andy, and Billy?  
  
Pippin: Come on guys, Merry told 'um.  
  
The 5 of them took the Ring off.  
  
Billy: Hey! You could've lied!  
  
Merry: No, because remember, she typed that we can't lie on her "computer".  
  
Dominic: Ohhhhh, rigghhht.  
  
Merry: It's true!  
  
Me: Well, it's your turn.  
  
Merry: Frodo, truth or dare?  
  
Frodo: Dare! ^-^  
  
Merry: Ok, I dare you to get on the table, and sing to song you sang at the Prancing Pony! (Just to let you know, this wasn't in the movie, it was in the book.)  
  
Frodo: Ok! Here's one Bilbo taught me!  
  
Frodo stood on the table, and started to sing...  
  
There is an inn, a merry old inn  
  
beneath an old grey hill  
And there they brew a beer so brown  
The Man in the Moon himself came down  
one night to drink his fill.  
  
The ostler has a tipsy cat  
that plays a five-stringed fiddle;  
And up and down he runs his bow,  
Now squeaking high, now purring low,  
now sawing in the middle.  
  
The landlord keeps a little dog  
that is mighty fond of jokes;  
When there's good cheer among the guests.  
He cocks his ear at all the jests  
and laughs until he chokes.  
  
They also keep a horned cow  
as proud as any queen;  
But music turns her head like ale,  
And makes her wave her tufted tail  
and dance upon the green.  
  
And O! the rows of silver dishes  
and the store of silver spoons!  
For Sunday there's a special pair,  
And these they polish up with care  
on Saturday afternoons.  
  
The Man in the Moon was drinking deep,  
and the cat began to wail;  
A dish and a spoon on the table danced,  
The cow in the garden madly pranced,  
and the little dog chased his tail.  
  
The Man in the Moon took another mug,  
and then rolled beneath his chair;  
And there he dozed and dreamed of ale,  
Till in the sky the stars were pale,  
and dawn was in the air.  
  
Then the ostler said to his tipsy cat:  
"The white horses of the Moon,  
They neigh and champ their silver bits;  
But their master's been and drowned in his wits,  
and the Sun'll be rising soon!"  
  
So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,  
a jig that would wake the dead:  
He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,  
While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:  
"It's after three!" he said.  
  
They rolled the man slowly up the hill  
and bundled him into the Moon,  
While his horses galloped up in rear,  
And the cow came capering like a deer,  
and the dish ran up with the spoon.  
  
Now quicker the fiddle went deedle-dum-diddle;  
the dog began to roar,  
The cow and the horses stood on their heads;  
The guests all bounded from their beds  
and danced upon the floor.  
  
With a ping and a pang the fiddle-strings broke!  
the cow jumped over the Moon,  
And the little dog laughed to see such fun,  
And the Saturday dish went off at a run  
with the silver Sunday spoon.  
  
The round Moon rolled beneath the hill,  
as the Sun raised up her head.  
She hardly believed her fiery eyes;  
for thought it was day, to her surprise  
they all went back to bed!  
  
Everyone in the Green Dragon applauded. *if you couldn't tell, that was a long version of "Hey Diddle-diddle!" It was the song Frodo sang at the Prancing Pony*  
  
Frodo: It's my turn! Uhhhhh...Link, truth or dare.  
  
Link: Dare.  
  
Elijah: I dare you to go out with Gandalf!  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
At that moment, Gandalf and Saria came in, both with freshly done nails.  
  
Saria: Oh, I loooove that pink you chose!  
  
Gandalf: Thanks, girlfriend!  
  
Brandy: So, how did your date go with Gandalf?  
  
Saria: I was wonderful! First we had manicures and then we went shopping!  
  
Laura: *eye twitches* must...kill...preps...  
  
Zelda: Hey, like, I'm a prep and I'm proud of it!  
  
Ruto: Like, me too!  
  
Laura: *eye twitches* MUST...KILL...PREPS...  
  
Zelda: I, like, looooooove your hair Ruto.  
  
Ruto: I, like, love yours too, but, I like, don't have hair.  
  
Zelda: Ohhhh, *giggles* that's right! Well, I love your nails!  
  
Laura: *eye twitches* AMANDA!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HER BACK!  
  
Me: I'm sorry, it's just, I can't take her out. She finds some weird way back, even on my computer!  
  
Laura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Zelda: Let's, like, play spin-the-bottle!  
  
Ruto: Yeah!  
  
Me: Uhhhh, no, we're playing truth or dare.  
  
Zelda: Well, then, like, let's take a vote!  
  
Frodo: Wait! First I want to know what spin-the-bottle is.  
  
Zelda: It's, like, this game where a person spins the bottle, and who ever it lands on, the person who spun it, has to kiss them.  
  
Link was just happy that they had forgotten about his dare.  
  
Ruto: So, like, let's take a vote.  
  
Laura: *eye twitches uncontrollably* IF YOU SAY LIKE ONE MONE TIME, I'LL...I'LL...I'LL...  
  
Zelda: Just spit it out!  
  
Laura: YOU DON'T TELL ME TO SPIT IT OUT, BUT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I'LL DO SOMETHING CRAZY!!!!!  
  
Zelda and Ruto cower back in fear.  
  
Me: Go Laura!  
  
Laura and I high-five each other.  
  
Link: Well, I guess we'd better take a vote. All who vote for Truth or Dare raise your hand.  
  
About 5 people raised their hand.  
  
Link: All who vote for spin-the-bottle raise your hand.  
  
About 30 people raised their hands.  
  
Saria: Brandy, who do you want, Billy or Pippin?  
  
Brandy: Ummmmmm, this is a tough choice, I'd have to go with...Pippin.  
  
Saria: Ok! ^-^ I was hoping for Billy!  
  
*meanwhile, over by Billy and Pippin*  
  
Billy: Is that girl with the green hair, the one I had to pretend to like?  
  
Pippin: Yeah.  
  
Billy: Why are they looking at us like that?  
  
Pippin: They always do that, they used to really like me, and now I think they're trying to decide who gets who.  
  
Billy: Ohhhhhh.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Dominic: What are you going to vote for?  
  
Merry: I'm going to have to vote for Truth or Dare.  
  
Dominic: What? Why?  
  
Merry: Because my heart is set on Malon.  
  
Dominic: Oh cumon! She is soooooo last chapter.  
  
Merry: Actually, she's more than last chapter, she's been long gone.  
  
Dominic: So move on! I mean, you're not going to be able to go back to Hyrule. You have to stay here! In Middle Earth!  
  
Merry: Ok, I'll go for spin-the-bottle.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Triowyn: Charlotte, what are you going to vote for. Spin-the-bottle or Truth or Dare?  
  
Charlotte: I'm going for Truth or Dare, because I am married.  
  
Triowyn: Me too, but not because I'm married, but because I'm engaged!  
  
Charlotte: *gasp* Really? To who?  
  
Triowyn: Legolas!  
  
Charlotte: Ohhhhhh I'm so happy for you!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Sean: I like food.  
  
Sam: So do I.  
  
Sean: Food is good.  
  
Sam: Eating is fun.  
  
Sean: I know.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Elijah: So, uhhhhh, could I see it?  
  
Frodo: See what?!?!?!?!  
  
Elijah: What do you think I'm talking about?  
  
Frodo: Ohhhhhh this!  
  
Frodo pulls something out and puts it in Elijah's hand.  
  
Elijah: It's so pretty.  
  
Frodo: I know!  
  
Elijah: So, does it really turn you invisible?  
  
Frodo: Yup.  
  
Elijah: Can I try it?  
  
Frodo: Sure! ^-^  
  
Elijah: Wow, I never thought I'd get to see the Ring. It's so much prettier than I ever thought anything could be. Then I again, I never thought it was real...  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Andy: Gollum is awesome!  
  
Gollum: We know we are.  
  
Andy: That's why I played his voice.  
  
Gollum: Sound like us again, preciousss.  
  
Andy: Ok, preciousss, we must get our preciousss back...yesss...yesss...we needs it preciousss.  
  
*later, while we were all playing spin-the-bottle*  
  
Brandy: It's my turn!  
  
She spins the bottle, and it lands on...Pippin!  
  
Pippin: No! No!  
  
Pippin grabs the Ring from Frodo's hands and puts it on.  
  
Brandy: Pippin, noooooooo! I HAVE to kiss you! It's part of the game!  
  
Me: Yeah! Or I'll have you deleted!  
  
Pippin: Fine!  
  
He slipped the Ring off, and handed it to Frodo.  
  
Brandy: I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
She ran over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Pippin: Why'd you just kiss me on the cheek?  
  
Brandy: I'm only 11! I think it's gross to kiss people on the lips!  
  
Pippin: Praise the Lord!  
  
Brandy: Was my kiss that good?  
  
Pippin: Uhhhh, sure *whispers to Merry* I was actually praising the Lord that she didn't have to kiss me on the lips!  
  
Me: Pippin, it's your turn!  
  
Pippin spun the bottle.  
  
Pippin: Please land on someone good!  
  
It landed on Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf: Hey punkin!  
  
Pippin: Ahhhhh!  
  
Pippin blew on the side of the bottle so it would spin some more...and it landed on...me!  
  
Me: Ahhhhhhhh!  
  
Gandalf: Awwwwwww, I really liked him too.  
  
Pippin: Uhhhhhh, so what do I do now?  
  
Laura: You gotta kiss her!  
  
Me: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
Laura: Ha ha! You gotta be kissed by Pippin!  
  
Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
I try to type something on my computer.  
  
Me: Ahhhhhhh! Crap! I gotta kiss you! NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Pippin: *whispers to Merry* You know, I was secretly hoping for her.  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Pippin: Well, ok.  
  
Laura's still laughing 'cuz I got stuck with Pippin having to kiss me.  
  
Me: Fine *I shoot an evil glance at Laura* I'll just get it over with.  
  
Pippin kissed me.  
  
Me: It's my turn!  
  
I spin the bottle, it spins, and spins, and spins...  
  
Me: Will it just stop spinning!  
  
The bottle stops and it lands on...  
  
Me: Awww crap! It's Pippin, again!  
  
Laura laughes even harder this time.  
  
Me: Laura, did you rig this or something!?!?  
  
Laura: Uhhhhh, maybe.  
  
Me: Laura!  
  
Laura: No! No! I was just joking!  
  
Me: Just my luck!  
  
I kiss Pippin.  
  
Brandy: Amanda! Are you trying to steal my boyfriend!?!?!??!??!  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Brandy: You're a horrible big sister!  
  
Everyone looks at me.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Jack: You're her big sister?  
  
Me: Yup, it's true.  
  
Pippin: Well, I guess I should spin the bottle, but I already did, so Merry, you can spin.  
  
Merry spins the bottle and it lands on Laura.  
  
Me: Ha!  
  
Laura: Ahhhhhh! Not Merry!  
  
Merry: Ahhhhhhhh! Not Laura!  
  
Laura: Can I pass?  
  
Me: No!  
  
Laura: *moans* fine.  
  
Merry kissed Laura.  
  
Laura: Blugh! It's my turn!  
  
Laura spins the bottle and it lands on...Legolas!  
  
Laura: YAY!!!!  
  
Legolas: I'm sorry, but you can't kiss me.  
  
Laura: Why?  
  
Legolas: Because I'm engaged.  
  
Laura: Fine, then Orlando will have to do!  
  
Orlando: Well, ok.  
  
Laura kissed Orlando.  
  
Orlando: It's my turn!  
  
Orlando spun the bottle, and it landed on Leahla (yeah, I'll bet you're thinking, oh yeah! I forgot she was in the story!)  
  
Leahla: YAY!  
  
Leahla kissed Orlando.  
  
Leahla: It's my turn!  
  
Leahla spun the bottle and it landed on...Charlotte!  
  
Leahla: Ahhhhhh! Can I spin again!  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
Leahla spun the bottle, and it landed on Gollum!  
  
Leahla: AHHHHHHH! Can I spin again!  
  
Me: HAHAHAHAHA! NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Leahla: Ugh......  
  
Leahla kissed Gollum.  
  
Gollum: It's out turn, preciousss.  
  
Gollum spun the bottle, and it landed on...Nabooru.  
  
Gollum: NOOOOOOO! WE HATES HER!  
  
Nabooru: We, I don't like you too good either!  
  
Gollum kissed Nabooru.  
  
Nabooru: It's my turn, MWAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Nabooru spun the bottle, and it landed on...Nabooru!  
  
Nabooru: Awwwww crap!  
  
She spun again and it landed on...Link! *who was still covered in bruises*  
  
Nabooru didn't hesitate, she ran over and kissed Link.  
  
Link: It's my turn.  
  
Link spun the bottle and it landed on...Laura!  
  
Laura: Don't even think about it!  
  
Link spun the bottle again, and it landed on Saria!  
  
Saria: YAY!!!!  
  
Link kissed Saria.  
  
Pippin: Hey, uhhhhh, you guys...it's getting late, do you think we should find camp somewhere?  
  
Merry: Yeah, and Amanda, we have to keep you sake, Earl is supposed to be coming... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that was the 20th chapter! Wow, 20 done. I'm so happy! I hope there's a snow day tomorrow. I really, really, really do. Well, anyways, if there is, I'll be sure to write 2 chapters! If not, I'll try to write one...Well, anyways, see ya!  
-Amanda 


	21. Pippin, Merry, and Me

Hullo! Uhhhhhh, my name is Amanda! And here to help me with chapter 21 is...Charlotte! So, here it is...oh, and I'm going to put some advertisements on. If you are interested in me advertising your story, it's $29.99 for every line, please contact 1-800-TO-BAD-SUCKER! Or just sent me a review, and it will be free of charge. So here are some advertisements...  
  
Charlotte: Have you ever wondered about Sam acting like Gollum? Probably not, but I did! That's why I wrote a story about him acting like Gollum, I mean really how many people could think of THAT? And what if it was a Wig of Power, instead a Ring. What if the Wig of Power didn't just turn you invisible, but if it felt it, it turned you into a stranger instead. A stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet. Well, if you want to learn more about my story, the read it! It's called SAM! To get it, just click on the review button, go to shadyday9, click on it, then click on SAM!  
  
Andrew (Charlotte's French, he used be Chinese but now he's French, brother): Bonjour. Je suis le frere francais de la Charlotte. J'ai utilise pour etre chinois mais maintenant je suis francais.  
  
Charlotte: Uhhhhhh, whatever that means.  
  
Andrew: J'ai perdu toutes mes techniques parlant anglaises.  
  
Charlotte: Uhhhh, just please read my story, remember, it's called SAM!  
  
*next advertisement*  
  
Laura: Hi, I want you to review my story, it's called A Day With Homestarrunner, what more can I say?  
  
*next advertisement*  
  
Triowyn: Yeah, I wrote a story, it was good, the best, I mean it must be pretty good to get 54 reviews. It WAS called Poor Legolas. WAS is the keyword. Some idiot deleted it. So I'm gonna make my own website and put it on, please visit it, as soon as Amanda finds out what it is, I'm sure she'll advertise it.  
  
*now it goes to the chapter*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 21 Merry, Pippin, and Me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: I wonder how we'll survive once she dies.  
  
Zelda: Well, she tried to have me die in chapter 8 or 7, I forget...but anyways, I think this I'll be a better story without her.  
  
Link: You don't get it, do you?  
  
Zelda: Like, get what?  
  
Link: If she dies, we're gone.  
  
Zelda: Like, why?  
  
Link: Because, everything thing that we say and do, is controlled by that computer.  
  
Zelda: So, I'll just, like, write the rest of the story.  
  
Link: You still don't get it, we can't read.  
  
Zelda: Like, I can!  
  
Link: Fine, prove it.  
  
Link took out a piece of paper from nowhere and wrote something on it. He held up the piece of paper.  
  
Link: What does this say.  
  
Piece of PaperYohkdsf ksdfhksdjf sets sdf erwert sfsn.  
  
Link didn't spell anything, because remember, he can't read.  
  
Zelda: *concentrates real hard* Uhhhhhh, I can't read it.  
  
Link: I told you.  
  
Zelda: So, like, fine! You were right!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Merry: So, we need to find a way to keep you safe.  
  
Pippin: We could just find them and tell them Frodo has the Ring.  
  
Me: Yeah, sure, the murders don't come to me, I come to them!  
  
Pippin: Well, it was just a thought!  
  
Merry: We need to keep her safe!  
  
Me: Or I could just die, and leave my reviewers wondering how it ends...  
  
Pippin: No, because then we'd be gone.  
  
Merry: What time is it?  
  
Me: I don't know, I don't have a watch.  
  
Pippin: What's a watch?  
  
Me: Never mind, it's something from the future.  
  
Merry & Pippin: Ohhhhhhhhh!  
  
Pippin: Why did you want to know what time it was?  
  
Merry: I wanted to know how much time we had left before Earl came.  
  
Pippin: Didn't he say he was going to kill her when we were all asleep?  
  
Merry: Yeah...so...  
  
Pippin: We just stay up all night!  
  
Merry: And how do you expect to do that? I'm dead tired, I'm about to fall asleep right now!  
  
Me: I know!  
  
I pull something out.  
  
Me: With this!  
  
Pippin: What is it?  
  
Me: COFFEE!!!!  
  
Merry: What's coffee?  
  
Me: Something you drink.  
  
Pippin: We can see that, but how will it keep us awake?  
  
Me: Like this!  
  
I hand Pippin and Merry a cup of coffee.  
  
Me: Drink it!  
  
So, Merry and Pippin took a big drink.  
  
Merry and Pippin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Merry: It burns my mouth!  
  
Pippin: Mine too!  
  
Me: Yeah, coffee is really hot, you can't just take a big swig of it, like you could with ale!  
  
Merry: Yeah, I know that now.  
  
Me: So, do you feel any different?  
  
Merry: Yeah, I feel a lot different! I feel really hyper! All sleep has left me! Coffee is good! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!  
  
Pippin: Yeah, I feel different too! Coffee really works! I could stay up forever! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!  
  
Me: I don't like coffee.  
  
Merry: How can you not like coffee! Coffee is great! Coffee is wonderful! Coffee tastes great! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!  
  
Me: I just don't think it tastes too good.  
  
Pippin: Oh well, how late do you think you can stay up?  
  
Me: I think I could stay up the rest of the night.  
  
Merry: Ok, and if you fall asleep, we'll wake you up!  
  
Me: Ok!  
  
Pippin: Can I have some more coffee?  
  
Me: Yeah!  
  
I give him some more coffee.  
  
Pippin: YAY! ^-^  
  
Merry: COFFEE! ^-^  
  
Me: Ugh! Coffee is gross.  
  
I type something on my computer, and a Dr. Pepper appears next to me.  
  
Merry: Is that...coffee?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Pippin: But it's brown like coffee!  
  
Me: Yeah, I know, but it tastes better.  
  
Merry: Can I try?  
  
Me: Sure.  
  
I type something on my computer and 2 more Dr. Peppers appear.  
  
Merry: How do you open this?  
  
Merry was trying to figure out how to open the bottle of Dr. Pepper.  
  
Me: Like this.  
  
I grab it and twist the cap of.  
  
Merry: Thanks.  
  
He took a drink of it.  
  
Merry: Wow! This is way better than coffee!  
  
Pippin: Let me try!  
  
Pippin opens his bottle of Dr. Pepper and takes a drink.  
  
Me: What do you think?  
  
Pippin: Ummmmmm, it's ok...it's not as good as coffee!  
  
Me: Then try this!  
  
I type something on my computer and a Coca-Cola appears.  
  
Pippin: Ok, I'll try it...  
  
He opens it and takes a drink.  
  
Pippin: This...this...this is wonderful! I love it!  
  
Me: I know!  
  
We all got really hyper from drinking a bunch of soda.  
  
Me: Soda...good...  
  
Merry: Me...like...Dr. Pepper!  
  
Pippin: No way! Coca-Cola is better!  
  
Me: I like Dr. Pepper.  
  
Merry: Dr. Pepper is awesome.  
  
*3 hours later, when everyone else was asleep*  
  
Merry: Everyone is asleep!  
  
Pippin: I know!  
  
Me: I'm really hyper!  
  
*3 hours later, after the sugar was wearing off, and we were feeling VERY tired*  
  
Me: I'm...tired...  
  
Merry: Me...too...  
  
Pippin: So...am...I...  
  
Me: I...don't...*yawns* think...they're...coming...  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Earl: Won't they ever fall asleep?  
  
They were hiding behind a bush.  
  
Fred: I don't know, they're drinking some strange brown liquid that keeps them awake.  
  
Tony: It's a good thing we're of the Punadain race.  
  
Earl: Yup. The Punidain race is a race of non-sleepers.  
  
Fred: Yeah, we would have fallen asleep hours ago!  
  
Earl: Shut up! It looks like they're about to fall asleep!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Merry: I...agree...I...don't...think...they're...coming...  
  
Pippin: Yeah...Let's...*yawns* go...to...bed...  
  
Me: Yeah...*yawns*  
  
Pippin: Can...I...have...one...more...soda?  
  
Merry: But...you've...*yawns* already...had...35...  
  
Pippin: But they're...so...good...  
  
Me: Ok...we'll...*yawns* all...have...one...more...  
  
I get halfway through typing something on my computer, and then I fall asleep.  
  
Merry: Amanda!  
  
I snap out of it.  
  
Me: Oh, heh...he...he...sorry...  
  
I finish typing on the computer and three 2 liters of Mountain Dew appear.  
  
Me: Bottoms up!  
  
We drink strait from the bottles, and then we fall down asleep.  
  
Earl: Ok, let's go get the Ring... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that's chapter 21! I'm gonna start writing chapter 22 now...so uh...bye.  
-Amanda 


	22. The Sign at the Prancing Pony

Hullo! Forget the authors note, I'm starting chapter 22 now... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 22 The Sign at the Prancing Pony ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Random Rooster: Cocka Doodle Doooooooooo!  
  
Everyone: *yawns* G'morinig!  
  
Earl: Crap! Get behind that bush!  
  
Fred, Earl, and Tony run behind the bush.  
  
Tony: They stayed up so late, that when they went to bed, everyone else woke up!  
  
Earl: I know, let's follow them...  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Link: I had a wonderful sleep! What about you Pippin!  
  
Link started shaking Pippin, trying to wake him up.  
  
Pippin: Lemme sleep for a few more minutes...  
  
Link: Fine! How about you Merry! ^-^  
  
Merry: Shut...up...I've only had about 5 minutes of sleep.  
  
Link: Well sooorrrrrrry!  
  
Merry: Well you should be!  
  
Link: Forget it! Amanda! It's nice to see you're still alive! How was your sleep.  
  
Me: Be...quiet. I've had no sleep at all because you woke me up!  
  
Link: Good grief! What is it with you three!?!?!? And what are all these plastic bottles doing all around you!  
  
Me: We had to stay up all night, now lemme sleep!  
  
Link: Why'd you stay up all night?  
  
Merry: Didn't she just say to be quiet!  
  
Link: Well, yeah, but I want to know why you were three up all night!  
  
Me: Laura, will you be the crap outta Link for me?  
  
Laura: *evil grins* It'll be my pleasure!  
  
Laura dragged Link over behind a bush, and starts beating the crap out of him.  
  
Me: *yawns* Thanks Laura!  
  
So, Merry, Pippin, and I fall asleep for about another 3 hours.  
  
Laura: Ok, we've let you guys sleep for 3 hours, let's go now.  
  
Me: *yawns* Ok.  
  
Nabooru: Say, what were you guys doing last night?  
  
Everyone eyes us suspiciously.  
  
Me: Hey! We weren't doing anything bad!  
  
Saria: How can we be so sure...*gives us an evil glare*  
  
Brandy: Amanda! You were kissing Pippin, weren't you! YOU HORRIBLE BIG SISTER! I LOVE HIM!  
  
Me: Ahhhhhh! No, we weren't doing anything like that! *I have a horrified look on my face*  
  
Brandy: So then tell us, what were you doing?  
  
Merry: We were staying up late, to keep Amanda alive!  
  
Zelda: Like, how does staying up keep her alive?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Pippin explained our plan.  
  
Pippin: And appearantly it worked! She's still alive, isn't she!?!?!?!?!  
  
Brandy: Pippin, would you stay up all night to keep me alive?  
  
Pippin: No!  
  
Brandy: See Amanda! You're stealing my boy friend!  
  
Me: I AM NOT!  
  
Pippin: I only stayed up all night to keep her alive was because if she dies, we're deleted!  
  
Brandy: Oh, ok then! ^-^  
  
Link *covered in bruises* : Hey, uhhhh, so we're heading to Lothlorien, right?  
  
Triowyn: Yes! And NO ONE is changing their mind about it!  
  
All: Ok...  
  
Boromir: Hey guys!  
  
All of the Fellowship members: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Boromir: What? You guys aren't happy to see me?  
  
Zelda: I sure am! I don't see why you guys would scream if some hot guy walked over.  
  
Ruto: Oh no Zelda! Not this time! I saw him first, he's mine!  
  
Boromir: Well at least SOMEONE is happy to see me!  
  
Gandalf: Like, how do you get here?  
  
Boromir: Woah! Are you gay, Gandalf?  
  
Gandalf: You got that right, silly buns!  
  
Saria: Gandalf, you are soooooo cool! Do you want to be best friends?  
  
Gandalf: Wow! You wanna be MY friend?  
  
Saria: Yeah! You're, like, so cool!  
  
Gandalf: Like, sure! I'll be your best friend!  
  
Saria: Like, YAY!!!!! ^-^  
  
Boromir: Hey, this is too much for me to take in right now.  
  
Aragorn: Why are you here anyway?  
  
Me: Because I wanted the whole Fellowship here.  
  
Legolas: Well, ok! ^-^ Welcome back, Boromir!  
  
Boromir: Thanks, it's nice to be back. Oh, and Frodo, sorry about trying to take the Ring.  
  
Frodo: It's alright.  
  
Link: So, uhhhhh, how do we get to Lothlorien?  
  
Me: Uhhhhhh, first we go through the Prancing Pony, then through Rivendel, then we get to Lothlorien!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Me: So let's go!  
  
*3 hours later at the Prancing Pony*  
  
Mr. Butterbur: 'ello! May I find you a room, good sirs and Mrs.?  
  
All: Yes!  
  
Mr. Butterbur: Uhhhhhh, how many rooms do you want?  
  
Link: Do you accept rupees?  
  
Mr. Butterbur: Accept what?  
  
Link: Nevermind...how much money do you guys got?  
  
Child of da Forest: Hey guys, check this out! I am soooo gheto! There was a hole in my hat, and I stapled it shut!  
  
Nabooru: What's gheto?  
  
Child of da Forest: Nevamind...  
  
Nabooru: Ok! ^-^  
  
Andrew walks over to Nabooru.  
  
Andrew: Bonjour!  
  
Nabooru gets all mad.  
  
Nabooru: Don't talk to me like that! That's probably a futuristic way to insult someone!  
  
Nabooru slaps him.  
  
Charlotte: No! That's just the French way of saying, hello!  
  
Nabooru: Oh, well, in that case, Bonjour to you too! ^-^  
  
Andrew gave her a flower, and then went to go talk to someone else.  
  
Nabooru: Awwwww, how sweet!  
  
Charlotte: I think he likes you...  
  
Nabooru: YAY!!!  
  
Charlotte: What do you mean YAY? Andrews a loser!  
  
Nabooru: You wouldn't understand! Just leave me alone! Ok!  
  
Mr. Butterbur: Uhhhhhh, so, how many rooms are you going to rent?  
  
Link: One.  
  
Mr. Butterbur: One! You're going to at least need *counts on his fingers* 15! And you say you want one! Why?  
  
Link: That's all we have the money for...  
  
Mr. Butterbur: Great! So, I'll take your payment, then show you to your room.  
  
*later, in our, uhhhhh, room*  
  
Me: This is really small.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
Link: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
The door slowly opens...  
  
Me: What if it's Earl!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Link *screams like a two year old girl*  
  
Two people walk in.  
  
Some Guy: Hello.  
  
Some Girl: Hello.  
  
All: Hello.  
  
Some Guy: I am Templar, master swordsman.  
  
Some Girl: And I am Rora, rora_the_wise to be exact.  
  
Link: Well, hello, Rora!  
  
rora_the_wise: Hi, Link.  
  
Link: *gasp* How did you know my name!  
  
Rora_the_wise: I know everything.  
  
Link: But you said you were wise, not psychic!  
  
Rora_the_wise: I am wise, that is what I'm most famous for, but I am also psychic.  
  
Link: Ohhhhhhhhhhh...and who are you?  
  
Templar: I am Templar! Master swordsman!  
  
A/N: Sorry for not putting you in sooner Templar, but I couldn't remember your name, and I wasn't allowed on the internet, so I couldn't see what it was. Oh well, back to the story.  
  
Link was flirting with rora_the_wise.  
  
Frodo: Why are you two even here.  
  
Templar: Hey, I don't know, she just said we needed to come here. *points to rosa_the_wise*  
  
Nabooru: So, why did you say you needed to come here?  
  
Rora_the_wise: Well, like I said, I'm also psychic, and I knew you some one here, had the Ring. So, I told Templar, "You know, we should help, because it might be useful having a master sworsdman and a wise and psychic person, to help them destroy the Ring."  
  
Templar: That's not what you said! You said you knew Link would be there, and you HAD to go!  
  
Rora: No I didn't! *wink wink*  
  
Frodo: How did you know we were going to destroy it? No one is even supposed to know we have it, let alone, know what we plan on doing with it!  
  
Rora_the_wise: Like I said, I'm PSYCHIC.  
  
Frodo: Ohhhhhh, riiiiiigggghhhhht.  
  
Link: Hey rora_the_wise, will you go out with me?  
  
Rosa_the_wise: YES!  
  
Link: YAY! ^-^  
  
Rosa_the_wise: YAY!  
  
Laura: Are you trying to steal my boy friend?  
  
Rora_the_wise: Oh, I'm sorry, is Link your boy friend?  
  
Laura: Well...  
  
Rora_the_wise: TOO BAD! HE'S MINE!  
  
Laura: I WAS about to say we just broke up, when I was rudely interupted by SOMEONE.  
  
Ruto: You can't have him, rora_the_wise! He's mine!  
  
Zelda: No, he's not! He's MINE!  
  
Laura: Hey, I don't want to act like a prep, and fight over one guy, so, uhhhhhh, you three can fight over him. I'm gonna go talk to some people I can tolerate. ' So, Zelda, Ruto, and rora_the_wise fought over Link.  
  
Child of da Forest: Man Link! You a playa!  
  
Link: It's nice to have so many girls like me.  
  
Rora_the_wise: I'll bet it is, but I love you the most!  
  
Ruto: But he was engaged to ME!  
  
Zelda: yeah, but ha saves Hyrule for me all the time!  
  
Rora_the_wise: Yeah, but he's never said he'd be YOUR boy friend!  
  
Ruto: So! He said he'd be my husband!  
  
Laura: *eye twitches* Preps fighting over a guy...*eye twitches*  
  
Me: I can fix that!  
  
Laura: You can!?!?!?!? Will you!?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Yeah!  
  
I type something on the computer, and their mouths disappear.  
  
Rora_the_wise: MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmm!  
  
Ruto: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!  
  
Zelda: mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmmmm!  
  
Laura: Ha ha! You guys can't talk!  
  
Zelda: mmm mmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmm mm mmmmm m!  
  
Laura and I are laughing.  
  
Zelda, Rut, and rora_the_wise look really mad.  
  
Me: If you guys stop fighting, I'll give you your mouths back.  
  
Laura is still laughing, which makes me laugh again.  
  
They all start yelling at us, which makes us laugh even harder, because they just make loud mmmmmmmmm noises.  
  
Laura: Ha ha!  
  
Me: Ha ha!  
  
Laura and I: Ha ha!  
  
Me: Ok, ok, I'll switch you back now.  
  
I type something on my computer, and they get their mouths back.  
  
Rora_the_wise: Boy am I glad I have my mouth back.  
  
Ruto: Yeah, me too.  
  
Zelda: So am I.  
  
Rora_the_wise: So, uhhhhhh, who gets Link?  
  
Zelda: Let's play rock, paper, scissors!  
  
Ruto and rora_the_wise: Yeah!  
  
Ruto: Ok, so, I'll go against Zelda, and then the winner will play rora_the_wise.  
  
Ruto and Zelda played.  
  
Ruto & Zelda: Rock, paper, scissors!  
  
Zelda had rock, and Ruto had paper.  
  
Ruto: Like, YAY! ^-^  
  
Ruto and rora_the_wise played.  
  
Ruto & rora_the_wise: Rock, paper, scissors!  
  
Ruto had scissors and rora_the_wise had...  
  
Rora_the_wise: YAY!!!! I got rock! YAY!!!! Link is MY boy friend!!!!! YAY!!!! ^-^  
  
Ruto & Zelda: SHADDUP!  
  
Rora_the_wise: NOTHING can make my day go bad! ^-^  
  
Someone threw an apple, and it hit rora_the_wise's head.  
  
Rora_the_wise: Nope! Not even that will bring my day down!  
  
Link: I'm so happy it was you who won!  
  
Rora_the_wise: YAY! ^-^  
  
Zelda & Ruto: *gives rora_the_wise an evil glance*  
  
Pippin: Hey, uhhhhhh, Amanda.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Pippin: Can I have one of those "sodas"?  
  
Merry: Me too!  
  
Me: Sure, but don't tell anyone else, I don't want to be typing in 30 something different sodas in the computer.  
  
Merry & Pippin: Ohhhhhhh, riiiigggggghhhhht...  
  
Pippin: I want Mountain Dew!  
  
Merry: And I want Dr. Pepper!  
  
Me: Ok.  
  
I type something on my computer, and a Mountain Dew and Dr. Pepper appear.  
  
Merry & Pippin: YAY!!!!! ^-^  
  
They drink their sodas.  
  
Merry belches.  
  
Pippin: Merry!  
  
Merry: I don't know what happened! I suddenly had to burp really bad!  
  
Pippin: Oh no! You've caught some disease!  
  
Merry: Oh no! I think I have, Pippin!  
  
I start laughing hysterically.  
  
Pippin: Oh no! You've spread it to Amanda! Except it had a different effect on her!  
  
I start laughing even harder.  
  
Merry: Oh no! It's gotten worse!  
  
I regain control over my laughter.  
  
Me: You didn't get some disease, you just belched. It happens when you drink soda.  
  
Merry & Pippin: Ohhhhhhhhh.  
  
Templar: I am a Master Swordsman!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
*continues on for hours*  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
Link: No! I am!  
  
Templar: No! I am!  
  
*so many years later, we all die and are never able to destroy the Ring*  
  
THE END  
  
Why are you still reading? It's over...  
  
You're crazy if you're still reading this...  
  
Hey, I told you, it's over, we all died...  
  
I'm eating sunflower seeds right now...  
  
The sunflower seeds are ranch flavor...  
  
Do you know why I'm eating them?  
  
BECAUSE THE STORY IS OVER!!!  
  
JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!  
  
In fact, they only argued about it for 15 minutes.  
  
Rora_the_wise: Well, you can both have a sword fight to the death.  
  
Link and Templar looked horrified.  
  
Me: Don't worry, I'll just bring you back to life with my computer.  
  
Link & Templar: Well, ok!  
  
They didn't get two seconds into the fight when Templar killed Link.  
  
Rora_the_wise: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AMANDA! BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!  
  
Me: Wha? How did you know my name?  
  
Rora_the_wise: Hellooooooo! I'm pshichic! Now bring Link back to life!  
  
Me: All right!  
  
I type something on my computer.  
  
Rora_the_wise: What! He's still not alive!  
  
Me: I know.  
  
Rora_the_wise: What did you type?!?!?!  
  
Me: How did you know my computer controlled this story?  
  
Rora_the_wise: How many times do I have to remind you? I'm PSYCHIC!  
  
Me: Not anymore.  
  
Rora_the_wise: What do you mean!?!?!?!?  
  
Me: I typed that you didn't have psychic powers anymore.  
  
Rora_the_wise: Fine! If you won't type that Link is alive, I WILL!  
  
Me: Go ahead...you can try.  
  
Rora_the_wise suddenly realizes she can't read.  
  
Rora_the_wise: Why can't I read.  
  
Me: Oh, I made it so that any character in my story, besides me, can't read.  
  
Rora_the_wise: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: Yeah, you're also about to learn that I control everything.  
  
Rora_the_wise: You do not!  
  
Me: Hey, I control the computer.  
  
Rora_the_wise: So!  
  
Me: So, I can do this.  
  
I type something on the computer and Link come to life.  
  
Link: I want to break up with you, rora_the_wise.  
  
Rora_the_wise: NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: See, I told you...MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Rora_the_wise: That wasn't you, he decided that on his own!  
  
Me: *sarcastically* Then how did he come back to life, oh wise one!  
  
Rora_the_wise: Well, I don't quiet know, but I'm working on it.  
  
Me: Just remember, I'm in control.  
  
I type something on my computer.  
  
Link: I'm sorry, rora_the_wise, I don't know what came over me!  
  
Rora_the_wise: It's ok Linky!  
  
Ruto: NO YOU DON'T! LINKY IS MY NICKNAME FOR LINK!  
  
Rora_the_wise: Sorry.  
  
Frodo: Hey, uhhhhhhhh, it's getting late, don't you think we should get to bed?  
  
A/N: If you have a sick, perverted mind mind...you should probably skip the next part. I have no intentions of it being sick, but then again, I do not think like a lot of people. It's nothing sexual, and if you get hysterical over the Nike phase "just do it" then you should probably skip it. Everyone just needed a place to sleep. I just wanted to let you know that IT IS NOTHING PERVERTED. Now, on with the story...  
  
Sam: Uhhhhhhh, where will we all sleep, were in one room with three beds...  
  
Pippin: Uhhhhhhhhh, I don't know.  
  
Merry: We can put the three beds together, and the girls can sleep on one half, and the boys can sleep on the other.  
  
Ganondorf (yeah, I bet you forgot he was in the story): Why put the beds together.  
  
Merry: Instead of three small beds it looks like one big one!  
  
Link: We've GOT to find another way to do this.  
  
Pippin: How?  
  
Nathan: Well, uhhhhhhhh, 3 people per bed, and the rest can sleep on the floors...  
  
Templar: So, who gets to sleep in the beds?  
  
Me: Well, I of course get to sleep in a bed.  
  
Brandy: Why?  
  
Me: Because, if we play a game, like rock, paper, scissors or something like that, I'll just type that I win, on the first round.  
  
Brandy: Oh well, in that case, Amanda since I am your lovable little sister, can I sleep in a bed?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Brandy: T_T  
  
Child of da Forest: Well, let's spin a bottle, and if it lands on you, you're out, and the last 9 people get to sleep in the beds, and the rest of us have to sleep on the floor.  
  
Gollum: We thinks that'sssss a great idea, preciousssssss.  
  
So, we spun the bottle, until there were nine left...  
  
Me  
  
Laura  
  
Gollum, Tael, and Tatl (yeah, I'll bet you forgot they were Gollum's Fairies)  
  
Dominic  
  
Link  
  
Frodo  
  
Pippin  
  
Sam  
  
Merry  
  
Laura: So, uhhhhhh, who gets which bed?  
  
Link: Uhhhhhh, I dunno.  
  
Gollum: Uhhhhh, we can label the beds, and which ever number you pullssssss out of this hat *pulls out a hat* issss the number of the bed you sleepsssss in.  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Numbers pulled:  
  
Me2  
  
Laura3  
  
Gollum3  
  
Dominic1  
  
Link3  
  
Frodo1  
  
Pippin2  
  
Sam1  
  
Merry2  
  
Laura: Oh no! I ain't sleeping next to Link!  
  
Rora_the_wise: fine with me, I'll take your place.  
  
Laura: Uhhhh, no, I don't want to sleep on the floor.  
  
Link: Ok, I'll sleep all the way over on this side of the bed, and you sleep all the way over on the other side.  
  
Gollum: And we'll sleepsss in the middle, preciousssss.  
  
Me: Well, I got stuck with Pippin and Merry. But, hey, they're soooooo cool! ^-^  
  
Merry: Yeah, I'm glad I didn't get stuck with Dominic, it would be creepy sleeping in the same bed with some one that looks just like you, only 2 feet taller...  
  
Dominic: Yeah, I got stuck with Sam and Frodo.  
  
Me: Oh, well. At least I don't have to sleep on that floor! Suckers!  
  
Everyone who has to sleep on the floor gives me an evil glance.  
  
Laura: Yeah, ha ha! Suckers!  
  
Me: Well, it's about mid-night, let's get some sleep.  
  
So, we all fall asleep.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Earl: Do you think they're asleep yet?  
  
Tony: I dunno.  
  
Fred: I'd give it another hour or so...  
  
Earl: Ok, we strike in an hour...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that's chapter 22! I'll be sure to update tomorrow. See ya!  
-Amanda 


	23. a b c d e f g h i Jay

Hola! I'm back! Oh, well, here's chapter 23...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 23 a b c d e f g h i Jay   
  


* * *

  
Link: Say, do you guys want to rent a movie?  
  
Laura: I thought you didn't have movies.  
  
Link: Yes we do! Look!  
  
Link pulls out a small notebook, and he flips the pages so that it looks like the pictures are moving.  
  
Laura: I should have guessed...  
  
Link: So, do you guys want to go rent a movie?  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
*later on while we're walking to BLOCKBUSTER*  
  
Charlotte: Uhhhhhh, they have BLOCKBUSTERS in the 1200's?  
  
Me: I guess so, I mean, I also saw a Starbucks and McDonalds.  
  
Laura: Creepy.  
  
Billy: And look! There's a Wal-Mart!  
  
*later at BLOCKBUSTER*  
  
Me: JAY!  
  
Jay (if you remember, he was in the BLOCKBUSTER commercial): Hello, Amanda.  
  
Me: JAY!  
  
Jay: I'm going crazy...  
  
Me: Well, you're not.  
  
Jay: What do you mean?  
  
Me: You're in the 1200's.  
  
Jay: Ohhhhhhh, so that explains why the movies are all paper books...Wait! Why am I in the 1200's?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Uhhhhh, I dunno.  
  
Merry: The Great Fairy said, if we needed any more people, she'd warp 'um here.  
  
Link: So, I guess we need Jay!  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, but how can a movie-rental guy help us?  
  
Nabooru: Hey, I dunno.  
  
Link: Well, can we just rent a movie?  
  
Jay: Sure, what do you want?  
  
Saria: I don't know, what would you recommend?  
  
Jay: Well we have...  
  
1. There's Something About Meriadoc  
  
2. Ranger Management  
  
3. Dude Where's My Horse?  
  
4. Austin Powers: The Black Rider Who Shagged Me  
  
5. Confessions of a Tween Age Drama Queen  
  
6. Meet the parENTS  
  
7. Pirates of the Caribbean (cuh-rib-e-in not care-rib-e-in)  
  
8. Honey, I Shrunk the Hobbits  
  
9. Mrs. Doubtshire  
  
10. Dumb and Dumber  
  
Laura: What? You have Dumb and Dumber? But, that was made about 20 years ago! Why is it here now?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Laura, that movie is a classic! It was created ages ago!  
  
Laura: Whatever, it's your story...  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Jay: So, did you see any movies you want to rent?  
  
Billy: I don't see Lord of the Rings!  
  
Charlotte: Well, duh! This is the 1200's! And, we're trying to destroy the Ring right now!  
  
Elijah: You don't happen to have The Ring? Do you?  
  
Jay: We'll if you mean the movie, no, but we have this.  
  
He pulls out a flippy page book thing.  
  
Sam: What's that?  
  
Jay: They say, if you watch it you die in 7 days...  
  
Me: Not anymore!  
  
I type something on the computer.  
  
Jay: What did you type?  
  
Me: Well, I made it so that if you watch the book thingy, you won't die.  
  
All: Ohhhhhhh...YAY  
  


* * *

  
Jay: So, are you guys destroying the Ring?  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
Jay: Cool! I wanna go!  
  
All: Ok!  
  
Me: Awwwww crap! That's one more person! Oh well, hey, I'm gonna leave for a minute to sort out my thoughts...  
  
*poof*  
  
I disappear.  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Jay: Well, where are we supposed to go?  
  
Laura: Uhhhh, didn't we have to go to Weathertop?  
  
Frodo: Nooooooo! Last time I went to Weathertop, I was stabbed by a Black Rider.  
  
Laura: Ha ha! It sucks to be you!  
  
Link: So, let's get going...  
  
All of a sudden they hear singing.  
  
A fat guy walks up...  
  
Link: Who are you?!?!?  
  
Guy: I'm Tom Bombadil!  
  
Link: Tom Bombadil? WAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! That's one retarded name!  
  
Tom Bombadil gets mad and sits on Link, and Link is crushed under him.  
  
Tom: I'm a merry person! I do not tolerate unmerryness!  
  
Merry: But I'm Merry!  
  
Tom: I'm Merryer!  
  
Merry: No, because my name is Merry!  
  
Jay: This is boring, I just want to go to weathertop...  
  
Laura: Hey jay, remember in chapter 12, when Me, you, and Amanda got sued, because we threw a lit stuffed animal with explosives into a busy highway?  
  
Jay: Yeah, but there are no more busy highways to throw explosives in, that's sad...  
  
Laura: Yeah, if Amanda were here, I could ask her to create a busy highway to throw stuff in...  
  
Jay: yeahm but I'm not sure I'd ever want to do that again.  
  
Laura: Why?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Jay: Because it was the camera!  
  
Laura: Oh yeah!  
  
Jay: Anyway, if we lit something on fire, they might accuse me of being a witch...  
  
Laura: That'd be hilarious!  
  
Jay: No it wouldn't.  
  
Laura: Yes it would!  
  
Jay: Why?  
  
Laura: Because Amanda would just type something on her computer.  
  
Jay: How do you know she wouldn't just let me die?  
  
Laura: The only person she'd kill in this, is Zelda and Ruto. And she wouldn't have someone that she knows in real life die.  
  
Jay: So why aren't they dead? Wait! She'd kill them?!?!?!?!  
  
Laura: Because they always find some way back. *eye twitches*  
  
Jay: But what if she let me die?  
  
Laura: She wouldn't, because she'd just bring you back.  
  
Jay: But she sounded like she was going to get rid of me, since she has *counts on fingers* Uhhhh, I ran out of fingers...lemme see yours *counts on his and Laura's fingers* Uhhhhhhh I need another set of fingers...oh forget it! She has a lot of characters!  
  
Laura: She'd kill Zelda and Ruto before she'd kill you.  
  
Jay: Oh well...I don't really care about that anymore, I want to go to weathertop.  
  
All: So let's go!  
  
*later at weathertop*  
  
Me: Hey, I cleared my head. And I decided that I need to get rid of ten characters.  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Me: But, I haven't decided who I'm getting rid of yet...  
  
Meagan pops up.  
  
Me: Awwwww CRAP! ANOTHER PERSON!  
  
Jay: Calm down.  
  
Me: But...but...but I have 40 some odd characters!  
  
Jay: Not possibly 40!  
  
Me: Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's around 40.  
  
Jay: Wow............that's a lot. Hey did you notice that if you flipped wow upside down...It spells mom!  
  
Me: Yeah, I knew that.  
  
Jay: Oh.  
  
Meagan: AMANDA!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Meagan: I CAN'T READ!  
  
Me: Oh, lemme fix that.  
  
I type something on my computer.  
  
Me: Hey, I'm gonna end this chapter now...bye  
  


* * *

  
Sorry this chapter is so short and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, well for my next chapter I plan to add yet some more characters. But wait! I have a contest for all of you! If you can name the movie titles I made up, to what they really are, then YOU get to write the next chapter. Except for you Laura, because I told you what the titles were, and anyway, you get to help me with other chapters. Ok, so the rules for the contest are easy, you either e-mail me that movie titles or send me a review saying what they are, then you have to e-mail me the chapter so I can post it. For example There's Something About Meriadoc = There's Something About Mary. So I gave you the first one. So I hope you get it, oh Charlotte, you can't enter either because you know the movie titles. Rules:  
  
Send me a review/e-mail saying what the movie titles are  
  
E-mail me the chapter you ant posted to Riddlemaster103@aol.com  
  
If you were the first to name all the movie titles correctly, I post your chapter as the 24th chapter!  
  
I hope you understand the rules  
  
You can guess as many times as you want  
  
PLEASE if no one guesses correctly, or if they guess correctly but send no chapter, then I have to write the next one and the contest ids off.  
  
Good luck!  
  
-Amanda  
  
P.S. If I get no chapter, then I can't put it up! You have to send the chapter by e-mail right after you send the answers WHETHER THEY ARE RIGHT OR NOT. 


	24. The House of Tom Bombadil

WOO HOO! I'M NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE! I CAN UPDATE ONCE A DAY AGAIN! ^- ^ Hey, I think I'll get started...but before I do, lemme thank Melissa Ocean! She was the only person who responded to my contest, EVEN THOUGH SHE DID NOT SEND ME A CHAPTER, I will honor her anyway, and write about what she wanted me to write about. AND I WILL KEEP THE CONTEST GOING UNTIL SOMEONE SENDS ME A CHAPTER. So, with those words, I present to you...chapter 24! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 24 The House of Tom Bombadil ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ Tom: Let's all go over to my house!  
  
Me: But before we do, I don't want to be a character anymore, I want to go back to popping up randomly evry now and then, so...I guess this is bye.  
  
*poof*  
  
I disappear.  
  
Tom: Okkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyyy...let's go to my house!  
  
All: Ok!  
  
Later, at Tom's house.  
  
Tom: Goldberry!  
  
Merry: I remember you! From the first book!  
  
Goldberry: Yup, I am Goldberry!  
  
Tom: I'm hungry!  
  
Link: I can see you eat a lot...  
  
Tom: Link make Tom mad! Tom squish Link!  
  
Tom sat on Link (again)  
  
Zelda: Like, you're crushing my boyfriend!  
  
Ruto: and you're like, crushing my fiancee!  
  
Rora_the_wise: NO! He's MY boyfriend.  
  
Zelda: Like, no he isn't!  
  
Laura: I'm gonna kill you friggin' preps!  
  
Laura pulls out a sniper and shoots Ruto and Zelda to death.  
  
Laura: And you!  
  
Laura points the gun at rora_the_wise.  
  
Rora_the_wise: What? He IS my boyfriend.  
  
Laura: Shut up, rora_the_not_so_wise!  
  
I pop up.  
  
Me: Laura! Great name for her! I'm gonna call her that from now on!  
  
I disappear.  
  
Tom: Now stop that! His is a place for merriment! Not death and fight!  
  
Laura: You practically killed Link, sitting on him and all.  
  
Tom *gives Laura an evil glare*: Shut up.  
  
Jay: I'm hungry.  
  
Goldberry: Do not worry! There is enough food for all!  
  
Goldberry brings out many wonderful plates full of food, and then sets it on the table.  
  
Tom: F...o...o...d...  
  
Tom's mouth suddenly opens into a giant rectangle, bigger than the table, and he eats all the food.  
  
Charlotte: Hey! I didn't get anything to eat! T_T  
  
Laura: You diserve it!  
  
Charlotte: I thought we were friends!  
  
Laura: YEAH RIGHT!  
  
Charlotte: Oh well, I still have my husband.  
  
Will walks up.  
  
Will *if you don't remember, Will was Charlotte's husband*: I'm pregnant!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Will: JUST JOKING! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
No one else is laughing.  
  
Will: You wouldn't understand! Butt out of my life! THE WORLD HATES ME!  
  
Will runs away crying.  
  
Charlotte: You hurts my husband's feelings!  
  
Charlotte runs after Will.  
  
All: Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...  
  
Tom: ME WANT MORE FOOD!  
  
Goldberry: I'm sorry Tom! There's no more! You ate it all!  
  
Tom: ME WANT FOOD!  
  
Goldberry *starts crying*: Sure Tom! Everyone thinks you're a very merry person with nothing wrong with you! But you're not! They never see the TRUE Tom!  
  
Saria: Oh, I'm sorry, does he abuse you? You should tell someone.  
  
Goldberry: He does! He hits me!  
  
Tom: SHUT UP! ME WANT FOOD!  
  
Saria: You should leave him.  
  
Goldberry: You're right! I will! Good day to you Tom! I'm leaving.  
  
Goldberry leaves forever.  
  
Laura: Ha ha! You got dumped!  
  
Tom: Oh well, hey you!  
  
Tom points to the dead Zelda.  
  
Tom: Go get me some food.  
  
Zelda and Ruto come back to life, and they get plenty of food for everyone.  
  
Laura: AWWWWWWWW CRAP! AMANDA'S RIGHT! ZELDA KEEPS COMING BACK TO LIFE! WON'T THE MADNESS STOP?!?!?!?!?  
  
I pop up.  
  
Me: No.  
  
I disappear.  
  
Laura: Oh well, I'm gonna have Zelda and Ruto die when Amanda comes over on Friday and I help her with a chapter.  
  
Zelda: Like, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Ruto: Like, double NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
MCHammer pops up.  
  
MCHammer: What's the time?  
  
Laura: Hammer time!  
  
MCHammer disappears.  
  
Zelda: Well, like, before I die, I might as well well eat this beautiful dinner Ruto and, like, I brought.  
  
Everyone starts to eat?  
  
Laura: I know a fun game to play at the table!  
  
All: What?  
  
Laura: Ok, we play a game, where we a have a conversation with movie titles.  
  
All: Ok!  
  
Laura: Dude, Where's My Car?  
  
Saria: I don't know what a car is, but I just went on 50 first dates!  
  
Link: I wish I could Kung-Pow your face.  
  
Tom sat on Link.  
  
Jay: Will you be Riding in Cars with Boys?  
  
Laura: Dude, I can't find my car!  
  
Link *still squished under Tom*: I don't like this game anymore.  
  
Tom: I'm bored.  
  
Jay: Let's end this chapter.  
  
Laura: Sounds good...*yawns* It's late anyway.  
  
Tom: Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!  
  
The chapter fades away...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ I'm REALLY sorry it's so short, but it's really late right now, and I wanted to post a chapter...well, I PROMISE I'll update tomorrow, I PROMISE! Ok, well, please review and if you want to be in my story send me a review. And please remember...THE CONTEST FROM CHAPTER 23 IS STILL GOING, SO IF YOU SEND THE RIGHT ANSWERS THEN YOU POST THE CHAPTER. Melissa Ocean, I posted your chapter, but YOU were supposed to send me the chapter, so you can still give me the right answers BUT YOU HAVE TO SEND THE CHAPTER TO ME! Oh well, I just wanted to make that clear. Well, I'll update tomorrow.  
Buh Bye  
-Amanda 


	25. Back at Weathertop

Hullo once again! Ok, so the last chapter really had nothing to do with anything, but that's what Melissa Ocean wanted me to put in, BECAUSE SHE SENT IN THE ANSWERS, but the contest is still going because she could not guess the last movie title, so please, send me a chapter. Well, while I'm waiting for someone to send a chapter, I'll write the 25th one... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Chapter 25 Back at Weathertop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Link: Do you know what I noticed, when we had dinner at Tom's, We had to go backwards, we need to go back to weathertop.  
  
Ruto: Like, I'm tired of walking!  
  
Zelda: Can't we like, get a horse?  
  
Laura: NO!  
  
Ruto: Like, why?  
  
Laura: 'Cause dragons are wayyyyyyyyyy cooler!  
  
All of a sudden Smag pops up (if you don't know who he is, he is the evil dragon in The Hobbit).  
  
Laura: Cool!  
  
Zelda: Like, dragons are sooooooo gross!  
  
Laura (mimicking Ruto and Zelda): Like, no they're not!  
  
Laura hits kicks Zelda and Ruto in the chins.  
  
Zelda: Like Ow! Like Ow! Like Ow! Like Ow!  
  
Ruto: Like, same here!  
  
Laura: ha ha!  
  
Zelda: Like, Amanda's not here anymore, you like, have no control!  
  
Laura: That's what you think. I want another dragon!  
  
Another dragon pops up.  
  
Ruto: Like, how did you do that? Like, you don't have the computer.  
  
Laura: So, I have my friend Amanda, she can hear when I ask for something, so she makes it happen.  
  
Zelda: Like, no fair!  
  
Laura: I want them to stop saying like!  
  
Ruto: You can't make us do that!  
  
Zelda: I think she just did, we can't say ____.  
  
Laura: Ha! You can't say like!  
  
Ruto: We can too say ____!  
  
Laura: Nope! ^-^  
  
Zelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Laura: I wanna Dr. Pepper.  
  
A Dr. Pepper appears in Laura's hands.  
  
Laura: YAY!  
  
Ruto: I ____ want Laura to be a prep!  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Laura: *eye twitches* What did you say?  
  
Zelda: Crap...  
  
Laura starts beating to crap out of Zelda.  
  
Tom: Let's just go to Weathertop!  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Later at Weathertop.  
  
Jay: I want to see Rivendel! I love elves!  
  
Sam: I love elves too!  
  
Jay: Then never mind, I don't like elves.  
  
Link suddenly screams like a 2 year old girl.  
  
Pippin: What is it, Merry?  
  
Merry: A...a...a...buh...buh...buh...BLACK RIDER!  
  
Black Rider (in really creepy voice): Hey guys.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Black Rider: Hey, can I hanq with you guys for a bit? Zthe other riders are making fun of me.  
  
Frodo: YOU CAN DO ANYTHING! AS LONG AS YOU DON'T STAB ME AGAIN!  
  
Black Rider: Thanks.  
  
Gandalf: Hey sweetie, you lookin' hott!  
  
Black Rider *screams like a Black Rider does in the movie*  
  
Gandalf: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!  
  
Black Rider: Okay, I'll hate you because you hit on me.  
  
Gandalf: Well, okay sweetie...Anyone wanna go out with me?  
  
Saria: I would if we weren't best friends! And if you weren't gay, and maybe 1,000 years younger!  
  
Brandy: Saria, I miss being best friends, can us three be friends?  
  
Saria & Gandalf: Sure! ^-^  
  
Gandalf: Ohhhhh, I know! All three of us can like Pippin, and we'll make a Pippin fan club!  
  
Saria: Sounds great!  
  
All of a sudden 15 random Kokiri girls come to sign up for the fan club.  
  
Brandy: Okay, so we'll send you fan club gift stuff, buh bye now!  
  
The 15 random Kokiri girls leave.  
  
Black Rider: So, I can come with you guys right?  
  
All: Sure!  
  
Black Rider: And I promise to keep you safe from the other riders!  
  
Link: That's nice to know, now can you keep me safe from him?  
  
Link points to Tom.  
  
Tom' face turns red and he sits on Link.  
  
Black Rider: Hey, I'm sorry but no.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ WILL LINK EVER STOP BEING SAT ON BY TOM? WILL WE EVER GET TO RIVENDEL? WILL TRIOWYN AND LEGOLAS EVER HAVE THEIR WEDDING IN LOTHLORIEN? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO...GOLLUM!  
  
Oh, and sorry this chapter was so short, but I was busy with homework, and I was going to lots of places and I didn't get home 'till late, but Laura might help me on the next chapter, so It'll be A LOT longer (if we do write a chapter). 


	26. Woah! It's Ggababw!

Ggababw...you are now in my story! Sorry Melissa for looking like I was picking on you, but if you still want to write a chapter you can. This chapter isn't going to be long because I'm at school right now...Whoops! Ok, so I'm going to start the chapter.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Woah! It's Ggababw! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Link: So, we're back at weathertop, and we have a black rider on our team, woopie!  
  
Jay: Wait! How do we know he wasn't sent by the other Black Riders to kill us all!  
  
Black Rider: How'd you know! Uhhhhhhhh...I mean.....Where do you came up with these crazy theories? *sweatdrop*  
  
Charlotte: Because I know Amanda would never try to kill ALL of us.  
  
Gollum: Why isn't we the main characters, preciousss?  
  
Link: You're so selfish!  
  
Gollum: Well, the story IS called GOLLUM!  
  
Link: Yeah, but it's under the Zelda category!  
  
Meagan: Before this gets going too long, let's just say the author's plot changed over time.  
  
Link and Gollum: Okay! ^-^  
  
Some Random Guy walks up.  
  
SRG: Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Laura: The sky.  
  
Jay: Who are you?  
  
Link: Yeah, what he said!  
  
SRG: I am, Ggababw.  
  
Link: You're who?  
  
Ggababw: Ggababw.  
  
Gandalf: Well, hello! You're hott!  
  
Ggababw: I know, you're not half bad looking your self.  
  
Link: Pardon my asking, but does Ggababw stand for something.  
  
Ggababw: How'd you guess? It stands for Gay Guy At Bath And Body Works.  
  
A/N: I still haven't guessed who you are, but I'll make a guess, are you Charlotte?  
  
Gandalf: Would you like to go out?  
  
Ggababw: Sure! ^-~  
  
Link: Come on! I want to go destroy the ring!  
  
All: Fine! We'll go!  
  
Tom: ME SQUISH LINK! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry it's short, but like I said, I'm at school and I only had a few minutes to type it. Buh bye.  
-Amanda 


	27. Dude, I Can't Remember What I Titled Thi...

Hey, Laura is here! *evil laugh* Laura, say hi! Laura: *stares into oblivion silently* Amanda: LAURA YOU'RE A RETARDED PIG! Laura: HEHAW!! Amanda: *also stares into oblivion silently* guaieghkljasdhflkjhasdgvkjsdbhfgkdfh *I snap out of oblivion* Me: Veronica! Stop typing on my computer! *Shows Veronica typing random letters on my computer* dsauo;gh;ljsdgh;uashfvaklshdgvkas;ah;sdgSDFGLkzfhasdgvfkjasgfa, Me: VERONICA STOP! *Laura walks over to Veronica* Laura: Please stop Veronica. Veronica stops* Veronica: Ok, I'll stop typing on the computer...AND INSTEAD I'LL POKE YOU! Laura: I'LL POKE YOU BACK! Laura sticks a finger, and is about to poke Veronica *Jay walks in* Jay: I'm gonna steal your little sister now...*Jay takes Veronica and leaves* Laura and Amanda: O.O.... here's chapter 27! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Chapter 27 Back at Hyrule ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
I pop up.  
  
Me: Hey uhhhhh, guys, I kinda have bad news....  
  
All: What?  
  
Me: Well, I just found out that Mt. Doom had been taken over by Ice People, and they froze all the lava, and now the only lava hot enough to melt the Ring is in Hyrule...  
  
All: *eyes twitch*  
  
Laura: LET'S MELT THE ICE PEOPLE!  
  
Me: Well, you can't, they already moved somewhere else.  
  
Link: Can't we unfreeze the lava?  
  
Me: No, it was frozen, then it tuned into water, and then evaporated.  
  
Ganondorf: Wait! You're doing this to us! YOU made the plot up, and so you're the one who is plotting us to go back, because of your "computer"!  
  
Everyone looks like they're about to kill me.  
  
Me: Uhhhhhh, I gotta go, bye!  
  
*poof*  
  
I disappear.  
  
All: CRAP!  
  
Laura looks frustrated, then she looks happy.  
  
All: Why are you happy.  
  
Laura: I just remember how cute Brian is, and Amanda's story will last longer. ^-^  
  
They all warp to Hyrule.  
  
Merry: Let's go to Lon Lon Ranch!  
  
Link: Why?  
  
Merry: Malon is there!  
  
Link: Forget it, we need to find out where to destroy the Ring.  
  
Zelda: Like, we could just keep the Ring, I mean, it would make a fine piece to my jewelry collection!  
  
3 Orcs pop up.  
  
Orc 1: Hey, she mentioned the Ring!  
  
Orcs 2 and 3: GET HER!  
  
They run over and drag Zelda away.  
  
Orc 1: Get her too!  
  
*points to Ruto*  
  
Orcs 2 and 3: Why?  
  
Orc 1: DON'T QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT!  
  
Orc 2 and 3: Yessir!  
  
They grab Ruto and drag her away.  
  
Laura: YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Earl, Fred, and Tony pop up.  
  
Earl: Where's that girl with the Ring?  
  
Link: She went that way.  
  
*Link points in some random direction*  
  
Earl: Thanks.  
  
Merry: You pointed to Lon Lon Ranch!  
  
Link: I know.  
  
Earl comes back carrying Malon.  
  
Earl: This isn't her!  
  
Link: I know.  
  
Pippin (looks at Link evilly): You think you know everything.  
  
Link: I know.  
  
Merry: Malon!  
  
Malon: Merry, we need to talk...  
  
Merry: About what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Malon: Well, I found someone else..........  
  
Merry: WHO?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Malon: This is kinda hard for me to say....  
  
Merry: JUST SAY IT!  
  
Malon: Ingo! Ok, I'm going out with Ingo!  
  
Merry: Who is Ingo?  
  
Link: EWWWWWWWWWWWW! The creepy dude who works for your father and tried to take over your farm!?!?!?!??!?!  
  
Merry: Gross, and I don't even know who that is!  
  
Malon: AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!  
  
Ingo pops up.  
  
Ingo: It's true, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Merry: Oh well, as long as she is happy.  
  
Link: Wow, you aould do that for a girl who turned you down for an old creepy bum? Wow, you're made of more guts than I thought.  
  
Merry: SHUT UP! Tom, will you sit on Link for me?  
  
Tom: ME SQUISH LINK!  
  
Tom sat on Link.  
  
Link: Epona, help!  
  
Epona trots up and back kicks Tom off of Link.  
  
Link: Atta girl!  
  
Attagirl: You called?  
  
Link: No.  
  
Attagirl: Ohhhhhhhhhh, hey can I come?  
  
Link: No.  
  
Attagirl: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!  
  
Link: Why?  
  
Attagirl: I'ma sage.  
  
Link: No you're not, all the sages are here.  
  
Attagirl: All of them except for me.  
  
Link: hen why weren't you in OoT?  
  
Attagirl: Because when the author suggested it to NINTENDO, they turned her offer down, so I'm the "lost" sage.  
  
Link: Ooooooooooooookayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.........  
  
Attagirl: Well, I guess I'm not, BUT I WANNA COME! T_T  
  
Link: Fine.  
  
Attagirl: Thanks.  
  
Link: Oh, and one more thing, you're hot, will you go out with me?  
  
Attagirl: No.  
  
Link: T_T  
  
Rora_the_not_so_wise: but...but.....but.....you're my boyfriend!  
  
Link: Not anymore, I like Attagirl.  
  
Jay: I like peanut butter.  
  
Ganondorf: Peanut butter is gooooooooood.  
  
Jay: You know what I like more than peanut butter?  
  
Ganondorf: What?  
  
Jay: Uhhhhhhhhh, lemme think...........brain hurts.............can't think..............  
  
I pop up.  
  
Me: Hey that's my line!  
  
Jay: No!  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Jay: No!  
  
Me: Yes!  
  
Laura: Who's line is it anyway?  
  
Me: Mine.  
  
Laura ok.  
  
Me: I'm gonna go now........uh.........bye..........  
  
Jay: I miss BlockBuster............  
  
Link: There's a BlockBuster!  
  
Jay: It's not the same! They don't have movies! They have flippy books!  
  
Link: Hey, those are cool!  
  
Laura: Dude, where do we go to destroy the Ring?  
  
Link: Some mountain.  
  
Saria: I still love Pippin.  
  
Brandy: I love him too.  
  
Saria & Brandy: WE LOVE YOU PIPPIN!  
  
Pippin: Well, I don't love you.  
  
Saria & Brandy: T_T  
  
Link: We must go.......ask the morons!  
  
All: What?  
  
Link: Uhhhhh, I mean the Gorons!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Hey, I'm sorry this chapter is short, some day, I'm gonna write a VERY long chapter....I just don't know when, and I plan on making a sequal because sadly enough, I fell the story is slowly ending....that's why I shall make a sequal! Hey, check out my friend Brian's story, it is called, the fairy revolt! Check it out! Ok, see y'all later! Buh bye!  
  
-Amanda 


	28. Snow!

Hey, sorry I haven't written for a while, but fanfiction.net said I couldn't update for a week! Plus I was on Spring break w/ my daddy! Oh well, I better not keep you waiting...chapter 28!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28 Snow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I pop up.  
  
Me: Uhhhhh, hey guys, I have so far selected 4 people to.....*in big scary voice* ELIMINATE!  
  
All: *gasp* who?  
  
Me: Well, It's really not that big of a deal, I have eliminated.....Billy Boyd, Sean Austin, Dominic Monahan, and Elijah Wood.  
  
Saria: NOOOOOOOOO BILLY!  
  
Those four I said that would disappear, disappeared.  
  
Brandy: I still have Pippin!  
  
Saria: Well, now Billy's gone I like Pippin too!  
  
Pippin: Awwwww crap!  
  
Jay: What'sa goron?  
  
Link: Rock eaters.  
  
Darunia *shows him munching on a rock*: Hey, so what? We think it's weird that you eat cows!  
  
A cow runs out from Lon Lon Ranch ahd kicks Link where it hurts.  
  
Link: What was that for?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Cow: Hey, the other day I saw you eating my mother's uncle's cousin's mom's aunt's great great person's brother-in-law the other day!  
  
Link: So......and your point is.......  
  
The cow gets all mad and shoots milk bullets at Link.  
  
Link: Hey, that hurts!  
  
Cow: Good!  
  
Cow runs of, and it shows the cow being shot with an arrow and draged away by a skull kid who will eat it for dinner that night.  
  
Link: Ha! Stupid cow!  
  
It show a spirit lift from the cow and has a halo around its head.  
  
Link: Holy cow!  
  
Jay: Literally...  
  
The spirit cow tries to punch Link, but it can't hit him because the cow is a ghost.  
  
Spirit Cow: Oh crap!  
  
Link: Sucker!  
  
Some Random Person: Hey guys, let's just go talk to the gorons!  
  
Link: Who are you?  
  
Laura runs over to the random person and kisses him.  
  
Laura: It's Brian!  
  
Brian: Hey Laura!  
  
Darunia: Hey guys, I just remembered, no one is at Goron Mountain, because they all took a vacation without me! Because they wanted to make me feel bad and cry!  
  
Tears start to swell up in Darunia's eyes.  
  
Link: Well, appearamtly it worked.  
  
Darunia: Shut up!  
  
Link: Well, sooooorry! Wait, no I'm not!  
  
Darunia *gets all mad*: Tom, will you sit on Link for me?  
  
Tom: Sure!  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tom sat on Link.  
  
Ruto: Like, I miss my dad, I want to go see him.  
  
Zelda: Perfect! Like, let's go!  
  
Laura: SHUT UP YOU FREAKIN' PREPS!  
  
Laura pulls out a shot gun and kills Zelda and Ruto.  
  
The same random skull kid from earlier runs by and take Zelda and Ruto away where he will eat them for dinner, because he thought they were cows.  
  
Link: Well, ok, Let's go to Zora's Domain anyway.  
  
*5 hours later, they are at the lake place, and are about to enter through the waterfall to Zora's Domain*  
  
Link: See, let's go!  
  
Link tries to jump in, but the invisible force feild stops him, and he falls in the water.  
  
All: O.o  
  
Jay: So, how will we get in?  
  
Link: *climbs back up, and is soaking wet*  
  
Link: That's wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be.  
  
I pop up.  
  
Me: Hey, I'm gonna be a character now.  
  
Link: Can you help us figure out how to get in there?  
  
Me: Oh that's easy, play Zelda's lullaby!  
  
Link: It's been so long I played that song that I forgot it! Only Zelda knows it...  
  
Jay: But she's dead!  
  
Impa: Hey, I taught it to you, so that means...  
  
Link: I need to ask Zelda?  
  
Impa: You're 'opeless! I meant I know the song!  
  
Link: Ohhhhhhhh, riiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Impa: So, ok, lemme see the Orcarina...  
  
Link: NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Impa: *slaps Link* Give it!  
  
Link hands over the Orcarina as he mutters something.  
  
Impa plays Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
Link: Nothing changed.  
  
Impa: Oh yeah? Watch this!  
  
Impa jumped in and went through to Zora's Domain.  
  
All: Cool!  
  
Everyone except Link jumps through.  
  
Laura: Well, aren't you coming Link?  
  
Link: I coulda figured that out.  
  
Link tries to jump through, but he hits the invisible force field and falls in the water.  
  
Link: WHAT THE F***!  
  
Impa: Ummmmmmmm! You said a bad word!  
  
Link: Holy cow, I can't get in!  
  
Spirit Cow: You rang?  
  
Link: NO!  
  
Spirit Cow: Fine!  
  
Spirit Cow left.  
  
Link: Why can't I get in?  
  
Impa: I dunno, maybe 'cuz you're a stubborn jackass.  
  
Link: You said a bad word!  
  
Impa: So!  
  
Link: FINE! GIMME MY ORCARINA SO I CAN PLAY ZELDA"S LULLABY!  
  
Impa: Ok *tries to throw the Orcarina at Link but the force field stops it*  
  
Link: CRAP!  
  
Impa: Too bad.  
  
Link: No, I wanna come!  
  
Impa: Fine....I'll play Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
Impa plays Zelda's Lullaby and Link jumps in.  
  
Laura gets so excited she runs into Zora's Domain before anyone else.  
  
Laura: O.O............Hey you guys, you need to see this.  
  
All *walks in*: O.O It's....frozen!  
  
Me: Oh, I already knew that, I have beaten the game over 1 billion times!  
  
Darunia: Will you shut up about that?!?!?!?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Darunia: fine.  
  
Link: O.O  
  
Laura: What's up with you?  
  
Link: It's.......snow!  
  
Link runs over and pulls out a straw and starts sniffing it.  
  
Link: Ahhhhhhh! This is pure snow!  
  
Laura: So.....  
  
Link: Do you know what the street value of the domain is?!?!?!?!?  
  
Laura: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Link: What?  
  
Laura: You're such a stoner!  
  
Link: What's that?  
  
Laura: Nevermind...  
  
Link: *shrugs* Oh well *continues snorting the snow*  
  
Laura: That's hilarious!  
  
Link: Ow, brain freeze...  
  
Laura: That's what you get when you snort snow.  
  
Link: Man, I need to make this warmer....  
  
Laura: Go ahead and try.  
  
Link pulls out two sticks and rubs them together to make a fire.  
  
Link: I'll use this and warm it up!  
  
Link puts the fire up to the snow and it melts.  
  
Laura: I told you!  
  
All of a sudden they hear some random voice.  
  
RV: Hello?  
  
All: O.o  
  
RV: Can anyone hear me?  
  
All: O.o  
  
RV: LOOK DOWN!  
  
Everyone looks down and they see a Zora frozen down in the water.  
  
Link *is so high he can barely see straight*: Ha, it'sa fish in frozen water! Hello fishy!  
  
Zora: Good lord! Is he always like this?  
  
All: Uhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Me: No comment.  
  
Link: He he, why don't you come out fishy? You wanna worm?  
  
Zora: No, I want out!  
  
Link: Ha ha ha, you'ra mean fishy aren't you?  
  
Zora: Please, just let me out!  
  
Link: Ok, fishy he he he he.  
  
Laura: Dude, you are sooooooo stoned.  
  
Link: he he he.  
  
Laura: Here, I'll get him out...  
  
Laura pulls out a lighter and holds it to the ice so would melt.  
  
Rauru: Did you see that?  
  
Impa: Yeah, she pulled out that thing, and started a fire with it.  
  
Nabooru: You know what that means?  
  
Saria: WITCH!  
  
Laura: What?!?!?!?!?  
  
All *except for me, Brian, and Jay 'cuz we're from the future, so we knew what a lighter was*: SHE'S A WITCH, KILL HER!  
  
Jay: No she's not! See, I can do it too!  
  
Jay pulls out a lighter and makes fire with it.  
  
All: WARLOCK!  
  
Me: Great going, now they think you're a warlock!  
  
Brian: YOU RETARD!  
  
Jay: Crap...  
  
Laura: We are not witches and wizards!  
  
Me: Yeah, I can prove it!  
  
All: How?  
  
Me: I haven't figured that out yet, so lemme think!  
  
I think real hard and my brain explodes.  
  
Brian: I got it!  
  
Laura: I knew he'd save the day! ^-^  
  
Brian *pulls out a lighter and holds it up to their face*: See, when I flip it light this, the gasoline catches fire...  
  
All: Ohhhhhh.....WARLOCK!  
  
Brian: No! I'm not!  
  
Me: I guess it's up to me...  
  
I think real hard and my brain explodes again.  
  
Tom: I think she's a witch too because she's trying to help them!  
  
All: YEAH!  
  
Me: I am not a witch!  
  
All: Yes you are!  
  
Me: Crap, they think we're witches and warlocks!  
  
Jay: What'll we do!  
  
Brian: Well, I guess if we're going to die, might as well make out for the last few minutes.  
  
Laura: Ok.  
  
Brian and Laura start making out.  
  
Me: You guys! Stop!  
  
Jay: Are you sure kids your age should be making out?  
  
Laura: Yeah.  
  
Me: Just 'cuz you think we're going to die, doesn't mean we will. We need to think of a plan to escape!  
  
Brian: Oh, I don't think we're going to die...  
  
Jay: Really?  
  
Brian: I KNOW we're going to die.  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Laura: Don't tell him to shut up.  
  
Me: But I want to!  
  
Brian: That's naughty...  
  
A/N: It's a inside joke...  
  
Jay: Just type something on you're computer!  
  
Me: That would be a good idea, but it's out of order....  
  
Jay: Then how are you typing the story?  
  
Me: Who knows...  
  
All: Hello! We still think you're witches.  
  
Me: Shut up and lemme think!  
  
Laura: Brian, Amanda doesn't think, so let's go back to making out for the last few minutes of our life.  
  
Brian: Ok.  
  
Laura and Brian make out again.  
  
Me: You guys, that's so gross.  
  
Jay: I still don't think kids your age should be making out.  
  
Laura: I don't care what you think...  
  
Jay: That's mean, haven't you learned to respect your elders?  
  
Laura: Yeah, but you're not THAT much older. You're like 19 or 20 or 21. I don't quite know, but at most, that would only make you 8 years older.  
  
Jay: Yeah, you're 13! I don't think you should be making out!  
  
Laura: Like I said, I don't care.  
  
Link: Hey we need to lock you up in prison, until we can find a decent place to linch you.  
  
Brian: What the hell does linch mean?  
  
Link: Hang, we are going to hang you.  
  
Me: So, you're not going to kill us now?  
  
Link: No, at soonest. We'll kill you later tomorrow night.  
  
Laura: Rock on! That's more time I get to make out with Brian!  
  
Brian: Rock on!  
  
Me: Dude, you guys are grossing me out.  
  
Jay: It's disturbing me....  
  
Me: I know.....  
  
Link: Hey, we are going to take you to your cells now.  
  
All four of us: Ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, I will update tomorrow, ok? I'll write about our first night in prizon. Well, I gots ta go! See ya!  
  
-Amanda 


	29. Separated

Hullo, told ya I'd update today! I'll bet you didn't believe me! Oh well, I guess I should write about our first night in prison... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29 Separated  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Oh crap.  
  
Jay: What?  
  
Me: Mom's gonna kill me if she found out I was in prison....  
  
Laura: That's why we won't tell her.  
  
Brian: Check out what I jacked from Frodo.  
  
Brian pulls out the one Ring.  
  
Laura: Holy crap, do you know what that is?!?!?!?!  
  
Brian: The One Ring to rule them all?  
  
Laura: NO! Something really shiny!  
  
Brian: I wonder what we could do with shiny things...  
  
Laura: Something cool!  
  
Me: And awesome!  
  
Jay: And.........cool!  
  
Laura: That's what I said!  
  
Brian: That's naughty.  
  
A/N: Inside joke.  
  
Jay: Well, you guys took all the good ones.  
  
Laura: No, there is still freaking cool, rock on, awesomeness, really awesome, and junk like that!  
  
Jay: Hey, I am older than you buy some amount of years!  
  
Laura: How many!  
  
Jay: Well, the authoress doesn't quiet know how old I am, so neither do I!  
  
Brain: Laura, I guess this'll be our last night together...  
  
Laura: Yup.....so let's make out!  
  
Brian: Well, I was thinking of something else...  
  
Laura: Is it naughty?  
  
Brian: No.....*pulls out the one Ring* Will you marry me?  
  
Laura: YES!  
  
Brian: Hey, can anyone here marry someone?  
  
Jay: Well, my dad's a pastor...  
  
Laura: Good enough for me!  
  
Jay: I now pronounce you man and wife!  
  
Brian: Hey, now that we're married, wanna have a kid!  
  
Laura: I don't think I'm ready.  
  
Brian: Come on! We're going to die tomorrow!  
  
Laura: This is something you need to think about.  
  
Brian: So is marriage, but you said yes to that in a heart beat!  
  
Laura: Ok.  
  
A kid pops up.  
  
Laura: Is that how you have kids?  
  
Me: No, but I gave you a kid, because if watching you make out was gross, then I don't want to see you having...  
  
Laura: OK! Amanda I get it!  
  
Brian: What should we name it?  
  
Laura: Ffej!  
  
Brian: What?!?!?!?  
  
Laura: It's Jeff backwards!  
  
Brian: On no, did Amanda give you that idea!  
  
Me: Yup, I am obsessed with backwards names!  
  
Brian: Well, ok, Ffej is a cool name!  
  
Laura: Yes, it's awesome.  
  
Me: Awesomness.  
  
Jay: Rock on.  
  
Laura: See, you're getting the hang of it!  
  
Ffej: Mama!  
  
Laura: Ha! I knew he'd say mom first!  
  
Brian: What the crap!  
  
Ffej: Cwap!  
  
Laura: Look what you taught him!  
  
Brian: Me?!?!?! You're the one who always say it!  
  
Laura: But he said it after you said it!  
  
Brian: WHAT THE F***!  
  
Fefj: F***!  
  
Brian: Look what you taught him now!  
  
Laura: Me?!?!?!? You JUST said it!  
  
Brian: Holy s*** I did not!  
  
Ffej: S***! ^-^  
  
Laura: Don't make me consider a divorce!  
  
Me: I could make him disappear 'till you're ready to have a kid.  
  
Laura: NOOOO!  
  
Brian: Stop being a b****! We're not ready!  
  
Ffej: *points to me* b****! ^-^  
  
I type something on my computer and Ffej disappears.  
  
Jay: That was strange...  
  
Brian: I kinda miss the little tyke.  
  
Laura: You said you wanted him gone!  
  
Brian: I guess you don't know what you got 'till it's gone...They paved paradise to put up a parking lot!  
  
Laura: Ohhhhh, bop bop, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh bop bop.  
  
Brian: They paved paradise, to put up a parking lot!  
  
Jay: Stop! Please don't sing anymore! It's bad enogh with the thought of having to be lynched! Now we have to sing!  
  
Laura: Hey! It lifts our spirits!  
  
Jay: Well, as long as you've stopped making out...  
  
Brian: Thanks for reminding us!  
  
Laura: Hey, are you sure you should have taken Frodo's Ring?  
  
Brian: Why?  
  
Laura: He's obsessed with it!  
  
Brian: So......and your point is...  
  
Laura: I guess your right, it's not that bad.  
  
Laura notices a Chinese guard outside the cell.  
  
Laura: Um, excuse me, what time is it?  
  
Chinese Guard: It's pretzel time!  
  
Brian: Dude! It's the dude from the Oak Park Mall!  
  
Me, Brian, and Laura start laughing hysterically.  
  
Jay: I don't get it.  
  
Me: It's another inside joke.  
  
Jay: You have too many inside jokes.  
  
Me: You wanna hear another!  
  
Jay: I guess.  
  
Me: Hey, standing flamingo!  
  
Laura: Hey waddling penguin!  
  
Laura and I crack up.  
  
Jay: You guys are soooooo random.  
  
A/N: Hey, it's kinda hard to believe Laura and I really act like that.  
  
Me: I wish I had money.  
  
Laura: I wish I had a Dr. Pepper.  
  
Me: Dr. Pepper rules!  
  
Laura: ROCK ON!  
  
Me: Hey, I wish we weren't going to be lynched.  
  
Jay: Type it on your computer!  
  
Me: I told you, it's out of order.  
  
Laura: Hey, the Chinese guard is asleep!  
  
Me: So....  
  
Laura: He has the keys.  
  
Me: So.....  
  
Laura: HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO THE CELL!  
  
Me: So......  
  
Laura: WE COULD TAKE THE KEYS AND ESCAPE!  
  
Me: So........Oh wait! I get what you're saying!  
  
Laura: Finally!  
  
I walk over and wake the guard up.  
  
Me: Hey, we could have escaped, and you might have lost your job.  
  
Laura: YOU RETARD!  
  
But what Laura didn't realize, was that he was Chinese, so he couldn't understand me.  
  
Chinese Dude: *looks at me confused* It's pretzel time!  
  
Then the Chinese dude falls asleep.  
  
Laura: Thank God! You almost ruined our plan of escape!  
  
Me: OHHHHHHHHHH, that's what you meant! You wanted to escape.  
  
Brian: Laura, your friend is a bit slow...  
  
Me: A bit! Dude, I am soooooo slow! You should se me try to catch or run away from other people! I just can't! I hate running!  
  
Laura: Yeah, you're right, Brian....  
  
Jay: Hey, I'm gonna get the keys now...  
  
Jay reaches his hands through the bars to get the keys, when all of a sudden...  
  
Random Karate Chick: Hey! What do you think you're doing!  
  
Us: Uhhhhhh, nothing.  
  
RKC: Not you, HIM! *points to Chinese Dude* What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have any clue what time it is?  
  
Chinese Dude: Pretzel time!  
  
RKC: DAMMIT! Go home, and get some sleep, I'll cover for you.  
  
Chinese Dude: *gets far away so we couldn't hear him* he he he, works everytime! Every pretzel time!  
  
RKC: Ok, he's gone! *starts unlocking the door*  
  
Brian: What the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
RKC: Fine, let them hang you.  
  
Jay: Wait! No, I think a better way to put it is, why are you letting us out?  
  
RKC: Well, I know you guys aren't witches and warlocks, plus *goes to a whisper* I know what you carry...  
  
Brian: Airline peanuts?  
  
Brian hands her a packet of airline peanuts.  
  
RKC: NO! The One Ring.  
  
Brian: Is it really all that great?  
  
RKC: YES! You could rule with that Ring!  
  
Brian: So.  
  
Jay: excuse my asking, but who are you?  
  
RKC: My name is Melissa, but I love the ocean, so people usually call me Melissa Ocean.  
  
Me: Yeah, I love video games, but people call me Amanda, not Amanda Video Games.  
  
Melissa Ocean: Hey, I put you in my story you little ingrate!  
  
Me: Hey, I put you in mine! Ingrate!  
  
Melissa Ocean: Ok, let's make peace.  
  
Me: Fine *I hold up my fingers to make a peace sign*  
  
Melissa Ocean: Oh, it's good enough for me.  
  
Me: Me too! ^-^  
  
Melissa Ocean: ^-^  
  
Laura: Let's go! I hear someone!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Link: *yawns* It's almost morning, let's feed the prizoners...  
  
Gandalf: Wait, I'm a wizard! Like, why didn't I get thrown in?  
  
Link: It's different with you, they were warlocks and witches, you're a wizard.  
  
Gandalf: And the difference is...  
  
Link: Hello! The name, duh!  
  
Gandalf: Like, ok...  
  
Saria comes running back frantically.  
  
Link: What's wrong?  
  
Saria: Well, I went to check on the prizoners, and they're...gone!  
  
Link: YOU LOST THEM!?!??!?!  
  
Saria: Hey, I didn't lose them! I just went to check on them!  
  
Link: You should have checked sooner!  
  
Darunia: ROCKS!  
  
Picks up something that fell out of Saria's hand.  
  
Darunia: This is a weird looking rock...  
  
Saria: Don't eat that!  
  
Grabs it from Darunia.  
  
Saria: They left a letter!  
  
Letter: Ha ha ha suckers! We escaped! And guess what else, we have your precious Ring! Well, we'll see you later (when you're not trying to kill us). Buh bye!  
-Prizoners  
  
All: Ohhhhh crap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, I'm tired, I'm going to bed...see ya!  
-Amanda 


	30. The Chase Is On!

Hullo! This chapter is going to be hilarious! (or at least I hope it is) Oh well, we'll let you be the judge, so sit back, relax, and prepare to laugh so hard you crap your pants!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30 The Chase Is On!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link: Wait! We can't read, how do we know the letter says that?  
  
Meagan: Because she left me with the ability to read!  
  
Impa: Woah, I totally forgot about you!  
  
Meagan: I know, it's because I always prefer to be left out so I can read…  
  
Link: Well, you can't hide anymore, we need you to read stuff for us.  
  
Meagan: But...but…I won't be able to read!  
  
Link: SO WHAT! Anyway, you'll end up reading, just not as much.  
  
Meagan: T_T  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Laura: Hey, are we still married?  
  
Brian: Uhhhhhh…I think so.  
  
Laura: Cool!  
  
We are somewhere in Hyrule field.  
  
Me: I'm hungry.  
  
Brian: Fatty.  
  
Me: So, I'm broke, that means you have to buy me food.  
  
Brian: Crap. That suck. Well, we could let you starve…  
  
Laura: NO! She's one of my only friends, besides the guys, who isn't turning into a prep!   
  
Brian: So, then you could just have guy friends, and the other girls that haven't turned into preps.  
  
Laura: But me and Amanda hang out a lot, and if she dies the story won't go on, SO FEED HER!  
  
Brian: Fine!  
  
Laura: And anyway, I'm hungry too.  
  
Jay: Me too.  
  
Brian: Ok, I'll get food for Amanda and Laura but not you!  
  
Jay: Go ahead, I have money.  
  
Me: Oh, money doesn't work here.  
  
Jay and Brian: Then what does?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: Rupees! ^-^   
  
I pull out a bag of rupees,  
  
Brian: I thought you said you were broke!  
  
Me: I lied so I could get some free food.  
  
Brian: Well, I don't have any rupees, could I borrow some?  
  
Me: I dunno…I'll have to think about that. *I eye Brian evilly*  
  
Brian: Please?  
  
Me: If I can call you Nairb forever.  
  
Brian: *mumbles something*  
  
Me: What was that.  
  
Brian: *in a low voice* I said fine.  
  
Me: *in sing song voice* I caaannnnnnnn't heeeeaaaarrr yoooooooouuuu!  
  
Brian: I SAID FINE!  
  
Me: YAY!  
  
I hand Brian a bag of rupees.  
  
Laura: What about me?  
  
I hand Laura a bag of rupees.  
  
Jay could I have some?  
  
Me: Sure!  
  
I hand Jay a bag of rupees.  
  
Melissa Ocean: Can I have some?  
  
Me: Well, I still want a bag of rupees, and I only had four, sorry.  
  
Melissa Ocean: T_T  
  
Me: I'm just joking! Here you go! ^-^  
  
I had Melissa a bag of rupees.  
  
Melissa Ocean: YAY!  
  
*we walk for a while longer and we get to Kakiro Village*  
  
Jay: Wow! This place has a lot of chickens!  
  
Some random chick comes up and slaps Jay.  
  
Laura: Holy s***!  
  
I'm lauging so hard my face falls off.  
  
Laura: *picks up my face* Here, Amanda, you might need this.  
  
I put my face on.  
  
Me: Thanks.  
  
Jay: Why did you slap me?!?!?!  
  
RC: Because they are NOT chickens, they are cucoos!  
  
Jay: Are they edible?  
  
RC: I don't know why you'd want to know, but yes they are.  
  
RC leaves.  
  
Brian: That was strange.  
  
Laura: Oh yeah, this stuff happens all the time.  
  
Brian: Crap.  
  
Me: I like it!  
  
Jay: Did she say they were edible?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Jay: Then we could eat them, instead of spending our money!  
  
I start craking up.  
  
Jay: What?  
  
Me: *snicker* go ahead! *snicker* kill it! BWAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Jay: Okkkkkkkkk...  
  
Jay grabs a peice of wood and hits the cucoo three times.  
  
Cucoo: CUUUUUUCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
All of a sudden, a buch of cucoos come and start pecking crap out of Jay.  
  
Jay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Me, Brian, and Laura laugh hysterically.  
  
Jay: You knew this would happen didn't you?!?!?! *Is frantically running away from cukoos*  
  
Laura: I didn't.  
  
Brian: I didn't.  
  
Me: *snicker* I DID! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I told, you, I've played Zelda a million times! I know EVERYTHING ABOUT IT!  
  
Jay is still running around frantically.  
  
Jay: How do you stop them?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Well, usually I run into a house.  
  
Jay *runs into a house*  
  
We see the cucoos blow up.  
  
  
  
Me: I always wondered what happens to the cucoos, when you enter a house....  
  
We wait an hour for Jay to come out.  
  
Laura: Why hasn't he come out yet?  
  
Brian: I dunno, but it's naughty, maybe we should just leave him.  
  
Me: NO!  
  
Melissa Ocean: Why do you care so much?  
  
Laura: Heh...he...he...I know.  
  
Brian: Me too.  
  
Me: I just don't like leaving people behind, good grief you don't have to tease me abou it!  
  
Laura: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiigggghhhhht...  
  
Melissa Ocean: Well, let's go check on him.  
  
We walk into the house,  
  
Jay: *sitting in a corner rocking back and fourth, repeatedly muttering...* Soooo many cucoos!  
  
All: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jay: *snaps out of it* Hey, it's not funny!  
  
We continue to laugh, and suddenly we stop.  
  
Jay: What?  
  
All: O.O  
  
Something slowly comes down from the ceiling behind Jay.  
  
All: O.O  
  
Jay: O.o  
  
Laura: Dude, what is that?!?!?!?!? WHAT IS THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Brian: I dunno, but it's naughty.  
  
Me: I know what it is! We're in the Skulltula House! ^-^  
  
Jay turns around and sees a freakish spider/human dangling from the ceiling.  
  
Jay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs behind on of the crates in the house*  
  
Me: They're not going to hurt us! *Goes over and shakes hands with the spiders hand/leg thing*  
  
Brian: So, if they won't hurt us, I can do this?!?!?! *hits the skulltula with a stick*  
  
Skulltula: Hey, not cool, man! *spins around really fast, knocking Brian five feet in the air, and he crashes through the crate Jay was hiding behind*  
  
Brian: I thought you said they couldn't hurt us!  
  
Me: I lied.  
  
Laura: You're goin' to hell if you lie!  
  
Me: See you there, Laura!  
  
Laura: I know, ROCK ON!  
  
A/N: I give Laura full credit for any rock on's in this story.  
  
A/N for the A/N: Inside joke, now back to our regularly schedualed program.  
  
Melissa Ocean: Hey wait, why didn't you come back outside, Jay? That;s why we came in here.  
  
Jay: I was afraid those stupid birds would would still be there,  
  
2 rabid cucoos break through the wall.  
  
Cucoo: CUCOO! CUCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All: RUN!  
  
Skulltula: Hey, you'd better pay for the broken wall, you crazy kids!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Link: I wish I couls read.  
  
Meagan: Haha! I can but you can't! SUCKER!  
  
Link: *evil glare* shut up...  
  
Meagan: I'm just stating the facts.  
  
Link: But you're doing it in a way that hurts my feelings! I wish I could die! *throws himself on the floor with his head in his arms, crying*  
  
Darunis: Dude, when I cried, I didn't throw a fit like that!  
  
Link: So what! I still wish I could die! *buries his head back ins his arma and continues crying*  
  
Impa: You're such a little wimp.  
  
Link: You're so unfair! *continues to cry dramatically*  
  
Ganondorf: We really should get going.  
  
Link: I'm too depressed! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! *Is still sobbing like a 2 year old that dropped their ice cream on the side walk and it got covered in ants and their mommy wouldn't buy them a new on*  
  
Charlotte: Knowing Amanda, she could be anywhere!  
  
Meagan: You're such a traitor.  
  
Charlotte: Me?  
  
Meagan: Yes!  
  
Charlotte: Why?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Meagan: Because she's your friend, and you're trying to hunt her down!  
  
Charlotte: I WAS her friend before I knew she was a witch, and I was born in the 1200's, so I don't know what a "lighter" is, or whatever they said it was.  
  
Meagan: I was born in the 1200's too! ^-^  
  
Charlotte: Ok! ^-^  
  
Impa: Are witches really that bad?  
  
Link: Yes! Look at how Ganondorf anf Gandalf turned out!  
  
*Shows Ganondorf burning things up and Gandalf hitting on male Zoras, frozen in the water.  
  
Impa: Ok, I get your point. But if they're warlocks, shouldn't we kill them?  
  
Link: Well, I said they were wizards, but they can be warlocks now.  
  
All: KILL 'UM!  
  
Ganondorf and Gandalf start running away.  
  
Ganondorf: You know *pant* I really can't *pant* stand you *pant pant*  
  
Gandalf: You're hot *pant* and buff!  
  
Ganondorf: I may not have *pant* mentioned it *pant* but I'm homophobic...*pant*  
  
Gandalf: Hey silly buns, *pant* that isn't nice!  
  
Ganondorf: WILL YOU STOP SAYING *pant* SILLY BUNS! WE NEED TO GO FIND *pant* THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO WERE ACCUSED OF *pant* BEING WARLOCKS/WITCHES!  
  
Gandalf: You got that right *pant* silly buns!  
  
Ganondorf: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGH!  
  
Ganondorf and Gandalf run off, trying to find us.  
  
Link: Awwwwww man! They got away!  
  
Frozen Zora: Hey, you still haven't let me out yet!  
  
Link: Will you SHUT UP?!?!?!?!?!?!? Sorry, we can't stick around, we need to go get the Ring back!  
  
Everyone runs off with Link.  
  
Frozen Zora: Not cool man, so not cool!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so that is chapter 30! Laura helped me with it! Or at least half of it! Ok, I'm gonna work on the next chapter now! See ya!  
  
-Amanda 


	31. Oh No, The Lost Woods

Hey, tiz I! Amanda! Isn't that cool, hey I'm gonna bore you with a few advertisements.  
  
ADVERTISEMENT ONE!  
  
Laura: Hey guys, yeah, it's me, from the story. It's the same Laura, not a different one. Well, I just thought I'd let you know the main reason you shouldn't smoke.  
  
Readers and Reviewers *all have four or five cigarettes in their mouths*: Why?  
  
Laura: Well, because everyone says it's bad for you.  
  
Readers and Reviewers: Man, if we wanted to hear that, we would have watched local t.v. station commercials!  
  
Laura: Well, ok, then I'll advertise for something else...  
  
Readers and Reviewers: What?  
  
Laura: Well, I'll review about...  
  
Readers and Reviewers: Forget it! *all of them leave*  
  
Laura: Wait, no!  
  
But they had already left.  
  
Laura: Crap, well, I'd better not waist any time...I'll just let someone else do a new advertisment........Man, I'm crazy.  
  
Laura: Why?  
  
Laura: I'm talking to myself.  
  
Laura: Wow, you are crazy!  
  
Laura: So are you! You're talking back!  
  
Laura: I know!  
  
Laura: GO TO HELL!  
  
Laura: Hey, if I go to hell, so will you because you're me!  
  
Laura: Crap. Well, then.....go to heaven!  
  
Laura: Cool, I'll see you there!  
  
Laura continues talking to herself...  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 2!  
  
Homestarrunner: Hey, guys, you may know me from may awesome site, homestarrunner.com.  
  
Strong Bad: OR, you may know me, STRONG BAD! I'm awesome and cool, and I'm really the main reason you go to that site.  
  
Coach Z: Great jorb there on your lines there, Strong Bad.  
  
Strong Bad: Holy crap! What are you doing here?  
  
Coach Z: You're right, I'ma go shower up.  
  
Strong Bad: gross...  
  
Bubs aka Thnikkaman: Shut up, kids!  
  
Strong Bad: Wow, we should build a monument for the Thnikkaman! The stuff that guy does for us *tear*  
  
Thnikkaman: Shut up, kid.  
  
Strong Bad: Man, so cool!  
  
High pitched singing voices: Here comes the Thnikkaman!  
  
Thnikkaman: Shut up, kids!  
  
Strong Bad: It never gets old!  
  
Thnikkaman: Shut up, kid!  
  
Cheat: *talks in cheat talk*  
  
Strong Bad: That's not a bad idea, I likea the way you're mind works!  
  
The Cheat pulls out a glow stick, and they break it open and pour it in Homestarrunners's Mountain Dew.  
  
Homestarrunner: Mountain Dew! *drinks it*  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Homestarrunner: that was the best video game I ever play!  
  
Strong Bad: Holy crap! I thought they had to pump your stomach when you drink that!  
  
Homestarrunner: Not on me! Owwwwwwww..my stomach hurts!  
  
Strong Bad: YES! Now he gets to his stomach pumped!  
  
Homestarrunner: No, just bad gas...  
  
Strong Bad: HOLY CRAP!  
  
Me: Hey, if you like what you read...please visit www.homestarrunner.com please and thank you!  
  
Strong Bad: Check out my sb e-mails!  
  
Marzipan: Or my answering machine!  
  
Homestarrunner: Or my site!  
  
Coach Z: Or my cartoon...A Jorb Well Done.  
  
Bubs: Or my concession stand!  
  
Strong Sad: Or how depressed I am...  
  
Cheat: Mrrrmrmmrmrmm...mememrmrmemrmrmrm...moommrmrmemrmem  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 3!  
  
Charlotte: Hey, I haven't updated my story since, like, forEVER! But, if you still want to read it, it's called SAM! And it's awesome.  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 4!  
  
Melissa Ocean: Hey guys...it's me...Melissa Ocean. As if you couldn't tell.  
  
Reviewers and Readers: We are smart enough to know that! *looks around nervously*  
  
Melissa: Well, my story is awesome! Or, at least that's what the authoress says...  
  
Me: Yup yup! Tell 'um what it's about! Tell 'um what it's about!  
  
Melissa: Ok...ok...*looks at me like I'm crazy*  
  
Me: Why are you staring at me like that! Why are you staring at me like that! I'm not crazy! I'm not crazy! You are! You are! WHY ARE YOU STAIRING AT ME YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! WHY ARE YOU STAIRING AT ME YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!  
  
Melissa: Ummmm...ok....well, it's pretty random, it's awesome, the authoress loves it....a bit too much *looks at me, and my eyes are glued to the screen, reading her story over and over and over and over and over again*  
  
Me: Must.....read.......story.......  
  
Melissa: Ummmmmm...maybe I should update so she doesn't go crazy.  
  
Me: * run over to Melissa*: YES! MUST UPDATE!  
  
Melissa: Well, I MIGHT!  
  
Me: Please! Please! Please update!  
  
Melissa: Well....I'd better stop this advertisement so that I can update.  
  
Me: YES GO UPDATE...YOU REALLY SHOULD GO UP.......*I'm cut of by the advertisements switching*  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 5!  
  
Me: Well, uh.......there is no advertisement 5.........so, I guess we can make it go to my story!  
  
Laura: ROCK ON!  
  
Me: Yeah.....I know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Chapter 31 Oh No, the Lost Woods  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ganondorf: I wonder where to look for The other accused witches and warlocks/wizards  
  
Gandalf: Well, we're not accused of being a warlock or wizard.....we are one!  
  
Ganondorf: So what!  
  
Gandalf: I just want to find them.  
  
*They were lost somewhere in the Lost Woods*  
  
Ganondorf: How in the world did we end up here.  
  
Gandalf: Well, I said to go here.  
  
Ganondorf: Why?  
  
Gandalf: So we could be alone!  
  
Gandalf runs to Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: NOOOOOOOOO! *tries to shoot him with a ball of magic, but Gandalf dodges it*  
  
Gandalf: Come here, sweet cakes!  
  
Gandalf knocks Ganondorf down on the ground and tries to make out with him.  
  
Ganondorf: NOOOOOOOOOO! *is holding Gandalf back*  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Jay: Hey, where are we?  
  
Me: I know! The Lost Woods!  
  
Laura: Good, so you know how to get us out, right?  
  
Brian: DEAR LORD YOU NEED TO KNOW THE WAY OUT! I SWEAR WE WENT PASS THAT HOLE 5 TIMES ALREADY!  
  
Me: You're probably right....  
  
Melissa Ocean: On no...  
  
Jay: You don't know where we are?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Well, uhhhhhh, I have played and beaten Zelda a billion times, but I only go into the Lost Woods once, and that's at the very beginning....so uhhhhhhh I really don't know where we are.  
  
Laura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: Yeah.....It's true, either that, or they added a new part.  
  
Laura: Amanda......I know what happened.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Laura: Oh, I really don't know.....sorry.  
  
Brian: I'm bored.  
  
All of a sudden they hear a faint noise somewhere in the forest...  
  
Laura: Hey, let's follow the noise!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ganondorf: YOU FREAKIN' PERVE GET OFFA ME!  
  
Ganondorf was still on the floor trying to hold back Gandalf when we walked in.  
  
Me, Jay, Laura, Brian, and Melissa Ocean: O.O  
  
Ganondorf: O.O It's not what it looks like! I swear!  
  
Us: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhht.  
  
Gandalf completely ignores us, and continues trying to make out with Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: PLEASE GET HIM OFFA ME!  
  
So, we decide to help him.  
  
Gandalf: NOOOOOOOOO! But he's so hot!  
  
Ganondorf: Dude, just to make sure you don't try that again, I'm gonna tie you up.  
  
Ganondorf ties Gandalf up.  
^ ~ Gandalf: This is a big turn on, you know. _____  
  
Ganondorf: GROSS! YOU PERVERT!  
  
Me: Uhhhhhhhh, hey where are we supposed to go?  
  
Jay: I got it! Just to prove we're not witches/warlocks/wizards, we'll destroy the Ring!  
  
All: Well, ok.  
  
All of a sudden a squirrel comes up.  
  
Laura: Whoa!  
  
Me: I know what that is!  
  
Jay: I know, because you've played Zelda so many times!  
  
Me: NOOOOOOO! It's something from my imagination!  
  
Laura: The I'm not quite sure it's safe....  
  
Me: Well, this story came from my imagination.  
  
Laura: I know.....and look how it's turned out.  
  
Me: Oh well, if you want to know what it is, it's a Part Rachael Eckser (made up word) Part Squirrel! But for short its.....PREPS  
  
Laura: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MUST KILL PREPS!  
  
PREPS *looks at Laura with her big teary squirrelly eyes*: Yes.  
  
Laura: O.o Did you just say yes?  
  
PREPS: Yes.  
  
Laura: That doesn't make sense!  
  
PREPS: Yes.  
  
Laura: Amanda! What is it doing!  
  
Me: Oh, it only knows how to say yes.  
  
Another animal walks up.  
  
Me: It's a Part Rob Eckser Part Dog!  
  
Laura: So it's, PREPD?  
  
Me: Uhhhhhhhhhh, I guess.  
  
PREPD and PREPS got in a fight a disappeared.  
  
Laura: That was weird.  
  
All: I know.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Meagan: We need to find those witches and wizards and warlocks!  
  
Link: How?  
  
Meagan: Follow the trails!  
  
They see a long cord, like the one that connects my computer to a wall.  
  
Link: We should have known she was a witch from the moment she typed on her computer and everything happened.  
  
Impa: I knew she was no good.  
  
Some random fish jumps out of the water.  
  
RF: Hey, it's me, Mike the magic fish!  
  
Gollum: Fishesssss, preciousssssssss.  
  
Gollum grabs the fish and eats it.  
  
All: That was weird.  
  
Saria: I'm hungry.  
  
Link: So eat this twig.  
  
Saria eats it.  
  
All: Gross.  
  
Mido: Hey, let's just follow the trail, I want to get the Ring back.  
  
All of a sudden they hear a high pitched scream.  
  
4 Hobbit, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli: A BLACK RIDER!  
  
All: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
  
The black rider passes.  
  
Link: That was kinda scary.  
  
Frodo: If you knew what happened to me at Weathertop, you'd crap your pants every time you even thought of one.  
  
Link: Gross, so you crapped you pants?  
  
Frodo: Uhhhhhhhhhhh....yeah.......I mean........NOOOOOOOOOO! That's gross.  
  
Everyone backs away from Frodo.  
  
Frodo: What?  
  
Saria: Ummmmm, nothing.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Nayru: Well, this didn't turn out the way we planned.  
  
Farore: I know, we just wanted to find the right people to destroy the Ring!  
  
Din: And it's turned to total chaos!  
  
Nayru: We need Attagirl.  
  
Farore: I'll go get het.  
  
Din: I can just warp her here. *warps Attagirl here*  
  
Attagirl: Where am I?  
  
Nayru: You are here, with us...  
  
Farore: The three goddesses of Hyrule.  
  
Attagilr: Oh my goddesses! Can I have your autograph?  
  
3 goddesses: O.o  
  
Din: Not now, but later.  
  
Attagirl: Crap!  
  
Farore: We need you to restore peace with the accused withches/wizards/warlocks and the rest of the group.  
  
Nayru: We really need to have them to gether.  
  
Attagirl: Why?  
  
Din: Well, they have the Ring.  
  
Farore: And they need each other to destroy the Ring.  
  
Attagirl: Why me?  
  
Nayru: Why not?  
  
Din: Any way, you're the only one who seems sane.  
  
Attagirl: Awwwwwww, thanks!  
  
Farore: Well, you need to find some way to get them together.  
  
Attagirl: How do I do that?  
  
Nayru: You'll find a way. They are too insane to for us to figure out.  
  
Attagirl: Ok, so I'll go down there now.  
  
3 goddesses: Buh bye!  
  
Farore: Oh wait! We need to give you this.  
  
Nayru: Use it when you really need our help desperately, and we'll check up every now and then.  
  
Din hands her a necklace with the Triforce on it.  
  
Attagirl is warped to Link's group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ So, that is chapter 31 I hope you really liked it, the part wasn't as funny with the goddesses, but I really needed to make a good plot, and it gives me something to work with.....Well, I'll be sure to update soon, see ya!  
-Amanda 


	32. Dumber and Not So Dumb

Hey, It's a me! Amanda! Hey, ok, so I'll do the advertisements, and then I'll go on to the story, earlier, I said I was going to do advertisements before every chapter, but I forgot to do so. So, I am still going on with my plan to do advertisements, they really have nothing to do with the story...so if you don't want to read them, you really don't have to, but they're pretty hilarious, and you might see something you'd like to check out. Oh, and if you want me to advertise something, just send me a review saying so, and I will, it can be for anything really...well, I guess I should get on with them.  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 1!  
  
Director: Take one!  
  
Me: Do you like video game tunes?  
  
Random Person: Not really, I'm more of a heavy metal person.  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Me: NO NO NO! Fallow your lines!  
  
Director: Take two!  
  
Me: Do you like video game tunes?  
  
Random Person: *in a very bored voice* yes.....they are my favorite kind of music...woo hoo.  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Me: More enthusiasm!  
  
Director: Take three!  
  
Random Person: Take three what? Lollipops?  
  
Director: CUT  
  
Me: Take three! It means that's the third time we've tried to shoot this freakin' advertisement!  
  
Random Person: WE'RE GOING TO SHOOT IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Not the shoot you're thinking of, but if you can't cooperate, I'M GONNA SHOOT YOU!  
  
Random Person: I can't work with someone who is going to try to shoot me! I QUIT!  
  
Director: Well, crap, now we can't shoot this advertisement!  
  
Me: Why? We can get somebody else!  
  
Director: Do you know anyone who is willing to shoot a commercial for something as lame as video game tunes?  
  
Me: Yes! And video game tunes are NOT lame!  
  
Director: Whatever you say....so who is it?  
  
Me: LAURA!  
  
Laura: You called?  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
Laura: What for?  
  
Me: We're going to shoot a commercial for video game tunes!  
  
Laura: ROCK ON! I love shooting things!  
  
Me: No, not that kind, we're going to film a commercial.  
  
Laura: Then why did you say shoot?  
  
Me: Nevermind.  
  
Director: Take four!  
  
Me: Do you like video game tunes?  
  
Laura: What are video game tunes?  
  
Me: Songs you'd hear on video games!  
  
Laura: Ohhhh, I love 'um. Especially the one that goes like this! Dun dunnnn dun dun dunnnnnnnnn. Dunnn dun dun dun dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnn! DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!  
  
Me: Hey! I love that one too!  
  
Laura: Yeah I know!  
  
Me: If you've ever heard a song that you loved from a video game, then check out www.vgmusic.com.  
  
Laura: What's on it!  
  
Me: Every possible song you could think of! Any thing from Zelda to Kingdom Hearts to Halo!  
  
Laura: Awesome, I need to check it out!  
  
Director: CUT! That was perfect!  
  
Laura and Me: YAY!  
  
A/N: Just to let you know, www.vgmusic.com is a REAL site, I'm listening to it right now.  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 2!  
  
Brandy: Hey, you may remember me from Amanda's story, GOLLUM! Yes, it is I. The one who loves Pippin. *stares off into space, thinks of how awesome Pippin is*  
  
Me: Snap out of it and get on with your advertisement!  
  
Brandy: Oh, yeah, riiiiiiiiight.  
  
Me: No, I'm serious.  
  
Brandy: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight. *continues to think of Pippin, still not thinking that I am serious*  
  
Me: LOOK IT'S PIPPIN!  
  
Brandy: WHERE!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Me: Got you! April fools!  
  
Brandy: *in sarcastic voice* You're an awesome person, APRIL FOOLS!  
  
Me: Hey, that's not cool. I'm not letting you advertise.  
  
Brandy: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF GUM!  
  
Me: Ok! ^-^  
  
Brandy hands me a piece of gum.  
  
Brandy: Like I was saying, I'm in Amanda's story, and I love Pippin, be he does not love me....T_T Well, in my story, Pippin and I fall madly in love, but there is some humor.  
  
Me: You can't make something like that humorous.  
  
Brandy: You stay out of this, ok.  
  
Me: It's my story  
  
Brandy: I'll give you a piece of gum.  
  
Me: Make it two and you got a deal.  
  
Brandy hands me three pieces of gum, only meaning to hand her two, but I never tell her she handed me a extra piece of gum.  
  
Brandy: Like I said, it's humorous, and I put Amanda in my story.  
  
Me: That's where it starts getting funny.  
  
Brandy: Shut up!  
  
Me: Fine!  
  
Brandy: Yeah, it gets funny, Pippin proposes to me with the One Ring, and Frodo goes crazy, so we decide to destroy it.  
  
Me: In other words, read it because she's my little sister.  
  
Brandy: Hey! *yells at me for ruining her advertisement or something, I can't really tell because I'm not listening*  
  
ADVERTISMENT 3!  
  
Me: Well, I have nothing to advertise, so I'll advertise for my story!  
  
Reviewers and Readers: No! Just get on with the story!  
  
Me: Fine!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Chapter 32 Dumber and Not So Dumb ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Link: WE NEED TO KILL THOSE WITHCHES/WIZARDS/WARLOCKS!  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Link: So let's go find them!  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Me: Hey, do any of you know where we are?  
  
All: no.  
  
Gandalf: Could you untie me? It's like, hard to walk with ropes on.  
  
All: NO!  
  
Gandalf: Like, FINE!  
  
Ganondorf: I will kill you someday Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf: I'd do anything for you, sugar.  
  
Ganondorf: *shivers* You really creep me out. You have officially made me homophobic.  
  
Gandalf: Don't be hatin'!  
  
Me: Look! A carriage thingy!  
  
All: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Laura: Don't you think this is kind of suspicious, finding a carriage out here is he Lost Woods?  
  
Me: No, I'm too stupid to put things together like that.  
  
Laura: I forgot who I was talking to.  
  
Me: You sure did! I'm as simple as Eggos!  
  
Laura: How simple are those?  
  
Me: I don't know, I just like saying Eggos!  
  
Laura: You know I like saying better than Eggos?  
  
Me: What?  
  
Laura: Thnikkaman!  
  
Me: I know, that is soooooooo cool to say. Thnikkaman!  
  
Laura: Heh he he.....Thnikkaman!  
  
Me: Thnikka  
  
Laura: Thnikka  
  
Me: Thnikka  
  
Laura: Thnikka  
  
Me: Thnikka  
  
Laura: Thnikka  
  
Ganondorf: WILL YOU SHUT UP?!?!?!??!  
  
Laura: You try Ganondorf! Thnikka!  
  
Ganondorf: *In angry voice* FINE! THNIKKA! Heh he he he he....that IS cool...Thnikka!  
  
Gandalf: I'll say it for you sugar! Thnikka!  
  
Ganondorf: YOU WILL NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!  
  
Gandalf: Like, I said, I'll do anything for you, I'll never say ******* again!  
  
Brian: Hey, I wanna say thnikka! Whoa! That is cool......thnikka!  
  
Melissa: I guess I should try too.......thnikkka!  
  
Jay: I am older, and I've lost joy in the small things, like saying thnikka.....wait! Saying thnikka still seems cool to me......heh he he....thnikka!  
  
Laura: Look what we started, Amanda! Thnikka!  
  
Me: I know! Thnikka!  
  
Laura: This is awesome! Thnikka!  
  
About an hour of saying thnikka, it starts to lose it's touch.  
  
Brian: Ok, it's not that cool anymore.  
  
Jay: I'd have to agree.  
  
Melissa: Me too.  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah, it lost its touch about an half an hour ago.  
  
Me: Heh he he.......thnikka!  
  
Laura: Ha ha ha.......thnikka!  
  
Me and Laura: THNIKKA!  
  
All: Ok, you can stop now!  
  
Me: You guys need to know how to have fun!  
  
Ganondorf: I am a fun guy! *shows Ganondorf beating some random animal*  
  
Laura: No man, that's not fun, you can't beat an animal and have that be fun! You have to do like what me Jay and Amanda did in chapter 12 in the BLOCKBUSTER commercial!  
  
Me: Yeah!  
  
Ganondorf: I AM FUN!  
  
Ganondof says thnikka.  
  
Laura: NO, that's not as fun, because it was our idea, you need to think of something cool like this.  
  
Laura pulls out a paper shredder.  
  
Me: YAY!  
  
Me and Laura shred crap loads of paper.  
  
Ganondorf: Uhhhhhhhh, what about this!  
  
Ganondof does a silly dance.  
  
Laura: No, that's just retarded.  
  
Me and Laura are still shredding paper.  
  
Jay: How do they do it?  
  
Brian: I know, they could just sit there and keep them selves occupied with two pieces of grass.  
  
Melissa: Let's see if they can!  
  
Ganondorf hands me and Laura each a piece of grass.  
  
Laura: YAY!  
  
Me: Slap stick!  
  
Laura: No, slap GRASS!  
  
Me: Oh, yeah, your right.  
  
We slap each other with grass.  
  
Laura: Now, they're grenades!  
  
Me: *slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
I throw the piece of grass at Ganondorf.  
  
Me: BOOM! You're dead! It blew up by you! DIE ALREADY!  
  
Ganondorf: No.  
  
Laura: See, that's what I mean, NO FUN!  
  
Ganondorf: Oh wait! I mean! Awwwwwwwww, you got me!  
  
Me: Too late.  
  
Ganondorf: Crap.  
  
Laura: Thnikka  
  
Me: Hahahahaha, thnikka  
  
Laura: Heh he he  
  
Me: I lose!  
  
Laura: Awwwwww, you remembered!  
  
Brian: I don't get it, what did she lose to?  
  
Laura: She lost because she remembered the game.  
  
Jay: What is, the game?  
  
Me: If you remember the game, you lose.  
  
Brian: Yeah, what's the game?  
  
Laura: That is the game. If you remember "the game" you lose.  
  
Melissa: I still don't know what "the game" is.  
  
Me: That is "the game" If you remember it, you lose.  
  
Ganondorf: You know what, forget it, it's too fun for me to get.  
  
Laura and Me: You're right.  
  
Ganondorf: DO NOT MAKE ME MAD! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT KIND OF HELL I CAN BRING UPON YOU!  
  
Me: Actually, I can, I've played Zelda a billion times.  
  
Ganondorf: SHUT UP!  
  
Laura: See, no fun at all.  
  
Me: Actually, I love arguing with people bigger than me.  
  
Laura: Ha ha ha.  
  
Ganondorf: I GOT A FUN GAME!  
  
Me and Laura: Ooooooooooo, what?!?!?!?!?  
  
Ganondorf: IT'S CALLED WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU WHEN YOU PICK ON PEOPLE BIGGER THAN YOU!  
  
Me and Laura: Ooooooooooooo, how do you play it?  
  
Ganondorf: LIKE THIS!  
  
Ganondorf threw a ball of dark magic at us, and we turn into ashes.  
  
Laura: cool....*poof*  
  
Me: Awesome........*poof*  
  
We form back into people.  
  
Laura: We were wrong Ganondorf, you rock!  
  
Me: You're the second funnest person I ever met!  
  
Ganondorf: Who's the funnest?  
  
Me: Laura!  
  
Laura: And you're the second funnest person for me too.  
  
Ganondorf: Who is the first?  
  
Laura: Amanda!  
  
Laura and Me: YAY!  
  
Jay: Well, I think we should get going, they could find us any minute.  
  
Laura: Yeah, so are we going to ride the carriage?  
  
Brian: Yeah.  
  
Gandalf: Like, where are we going to get the horse?  
  
All *looks at Gandalf evilly*: Heh he he....  
  
Gandalf: Oh, I know you're not thinking of making me a horse and have to pull that?  
  
Melissa: Well, we were just thinking of having you find a horse, but that sounds even better!  
  
Gandalf: Like, crap! I can't pull that by myself, I need someone, like, to help.  
  
Brian: Well, Gandalf can help you pull, he's the strongest.  
  
Jay: What about me? *flexes his arms*  
  
Brian: Ha, they're like spaghetti noodles! *pokes Jays arm* Heh he he  
  
Laura: Ha, that's hilarious!  
  
Me: Ha ha ha!  
  
Ganondorf: I am not pulling the carriage with HIM!  
  
Me: Yes you are!  
  
Ganondorf: Why?  
  
Me: Because I say!  
  
Ganondorf: FINE!  
  
Me, Jay, Brian, Melissa, and Laura: YAY!  
  
We hop in the carriage.  
  
Gandalf: You know, this is just like the ropes, it's a real big turn on.  
  
Ganondorf: *shudders* Hey, wait, where are we headed for first?  
  
Me: Well, we need to find a way out, I'll leave that up to you.  
  
Ganondorf: FINE!  
  
Here is a picture of the carriage...  
  
Pulling carriage: Gandalf Ganondorf  
  
Sitting (in order): Me Jay Melissa Brian Laura  
  
I did that so you could kinda tell where everyone sits.  
  
Me: * tap Laura's shoulder* You're it.  
  
Laura: *taps me* no, you're it.  
  
Me: *taps Laura* No, you're it, no touch back, stamp it, no erasies.  
  
Laura: *taps me* erasies, you're it no touch backs, DOUBLE stamp it, no erasies.  
  
Me: *taps Laura* double erasies, no touch backs, triple stamp it, no erasies.  
  
Laura: You can't triple stamp a double stamp.  
  
Me: Uh huh.  
  
Laura: Nuh uh.  
  
Me: Uh huh.  
  
Laura: Nuh uh.  
  
*continues for 5 minutes*  
  
Melissa: PLEASE GUYS! STOP! Can't we listen to the radio or something?  
  
Brian and Jay: Yeah!  
  
Laura: Well, seeing as there is no radio in the 1200's we can't.  
  
Me: But we can still sing! Ready Laura?  
  
Laura: Ready Amanda!  
  
Me: Mock!  
  
Laura: Yeah!  
  
Me: ing!  
  
Laura: Yeah!  
  
Me: Bird!  
  
Laura: Yeah!  
  
Me: Yeah!  
  
Laura: Yeah!  
  
Me: Mocking bird, don't everybody have you heard!  
  
Laura: Have you heard!  
  
Me: She's gonna buy me a mocking bird!  
  
Laura: Mocking bird!  
  
Me: And if that mocking bird don't sing!  
  
Laura: Don't sing!  
  
Me: She's gonna buy me a diamond!  
  
Laura: Diamond ring!  
  
Melissa: *eye twitches*  
  
Jay: *eye twitches*  
  
Brian: *eye twitches*  
  
Laura: Look, there are some people who want a ride!  
  
There were some Chinese people on the side of the road.  
  
Me: Let 'um in!  
  
Me and Laura: Mock!  
  
Chinese People: Pretzel!  
  
Me and Laura: ing!  
  
Chinese People: Pretzel!  
  
Me and Laura: bird!  
  
Chinese people: Pretzel!  
  
Me and Laura: Pretzel!  
  
Chinese People: Pretzel!  
  
Ganondorf: Look! We're not in the Lost Woods anymore!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Chinese People: *in Chinese accent* Thank 'oo vedy vedy much!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Gollum: Our stoumach is talking, preciousss.  
  
Link: That means it's hungry.  
  
Gollumn's Stomach: You d*** right I'm hungry! He never eats anything in here!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Attagirl: What's wrong with your stomach?  
  
Gollum: We don't know, preciousss.  
  
Gollum's Stomach: It's me! The fish you ate last chapter!  
  
All: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Link: Gollum! What it it with you and the things you eat?!?!?!?!  
  
Impa: Yeah, don't you remember what happened to Navi?!?!?!?!  
  
Gollum: We're sorry, preciousss.  
  
Stomach Fish: yeah, yeah......so, can you eat something, I'm getting hungry.  
  
Gollum: Ok, preciousss.  
  
Gollum open fish is a bottle and eats the fish.  
  
Stomach Fish aka Micheal aka Mike: No, ew, gross!  
  
Gollum: What's wrong preciousss?  
  
Mike: Hello! I'm a fish! I can eat another fish!  
  
Gollum: Fine, what's do you want preciousss?  
  
Mike: I want.....ale!  
  
Gollum: What?!?!?!? We don't drink ale!  
  
Mike: But, I'm an ale drinking fish!  
  
Gollum: Fine, preciousss.  
  
Gollum drank a huge glass of ale.  
  
Mike: Thanks man, you're a pal.  
  
Gollum: We don't like ale, so from now on, we're going to let you starve!  
  
Mike: No! You can't let me starve!  
  
Gollum: And why not, precious?!?!?!  
  
Mike: Because.........I'm a magical fish!  
  
Link: Nooooo! It's magic, it's a wizard fish! Must kill it!  
  
Mike: No! I didn't mean it that way, I meant, I can tell where the witches and wizards and warlocks are.  
  
Link: How do you know about them?  
  
Mike: I read this story!  
  
Link: Oh, so you can tell where they are?  
  
Mike: Ummmm, yeah...I sure can...heh he he(if you can't tell, he's lieing)  
  
Link: This is awesome! It's better than having someone have to read any clues they leave behing! You can go back to reading Meagan.  
  
Meagan: YAY!  
  
Link: So, where are they now.  
  
Mink: Ummmmm...heh...he....he.......Gerudo Valley....  
  
Link: Oh, and if you're lying, I'm gonna have to starve you, then have Gollum digest you.  
  
Mike: Uhhhhh...heh...he....he  
  
Saria: So, Gerudo Valley it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Hey, ok, this was chapter 32, ok, so next chapter, well, you'll have to read next chapter to see what happens...I'll see you later! Oh, and remember please review, you can say you want to be in this story, (though I would say I have enough people) or tell me you want me to advertise for you, or just tell me how I am doing, and please don't drive drunk, because you'll die and I'll have one less reviewer......and have a safe trip..er....day.....er.....night.....uh, have a safe anything! I'll update sometime later! Buh bye!  
-Amanda 


	33. Gerudo Valley

| |  
  
Hey, I'm back again to write chapter 33, cool huh? Oh, I add ANOTHER character. T_T DARN YOU AXA! well, I'll stop freaking out, so you can read my awesome, wonderful, grandest story in the world! I mean, my story.  
  
ADVERTISMENT 1  
  
Attagirl: Hey, ansemreport.com is cool. You know why? Because I said so. If you've played Kingdom Hearts you'd love this site.  
  
Readers and ReviewersL: Why?  
  
Attagirl: It has all od Ansem's reports on them, and the mail bag is pretty hilarious.  
  
Random Person: KINGDOM HEARTS SUCKS!  
  
Attagirl: *eye twitch* what'd you say?  
  
Random Person: YOU HEARD ME! KINGDOM HEARTS SUCKS!  
  
Attagirl: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!  
  
Attagirl freaks out and pulls out a 22 and starts shooting like crazy. But sadly enough, all of the shots miss.  
  
Random Person: HA! You missed.  
  
Attagirl: Crap, I'm outta bullets.  
  
Random Person: You suck! And so does Kingdom Hearts!  
  
Me: Kingdom Hearts does not suck!  
  
Random Person: Yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?  
  
Me: THIS!  
  
I type something on my computer and the Random Persom blows up.  
  
Me and Attagirl: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
ADVERTISMENT 2  
  
Lizzie McGuire (how ever you spell it) : Hey, guys, you all have seen my show, right?  
  
Readers and Reviewers: Yeah!  
  
Lizzie McGuire: It's cool, isn't it?  
  
Readers and Reviers: Yeah!  
  
Me and Laura: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MUST KILL PREP!  
  
Lizzie McGuire: Who me?  
  
Laura: *pulls out a bb gun* DIE!  
  
Me: *pulls out a pistol* DIE!  
  
Lizzie McGuire: *is missed by all of Laura's shot's, but get hit with mine* I've been shot!  
  
Me: HA! You got nailed with a sissy gun!  
  
Laura: HAHAHAHAHA *shoots Lizzie McGuire with her gun, and hits every time*  
  
Lizzie McGuire: *with her last breath* Gordo...  
  
Gordo: HA! Lizzie, you're dead! FINIALLY!  
  
Me: Hey, you're from Lizzie McGuire right?  
  
Gordo: Yeah?  
  
Laura: DIE!  
  
Me and Laura shoot Gordo.  
  
Gordo: *with his last breath* I want my agent...  
  
Me and Laura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Me: Lizzie sucks!  
  
Laura: Gordo sucks!  
  
Me and Laura: Lizzie and Gordo suck!  
  
Maranda: What about me?  
  
Laura: *BOOM* shoots Maranda.  
  
Me: YAY!  
  
ADVERTISMENT 3  
  
Spongebob: hahahahahahahahah! Guess what?  
  
Patrick: What?  
  
Spongebob: I have a movie coming out in december!  
  
Patrick: Coooooooooool....*goes over to his rock, and climbs under it*  
  
Spongebob: I'm gonna go.....place......  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 4  
  
Barney: Hey there kids!  
  
Kids: Hey Barney!  
  
High pitched singing guys: Here somes the thnikkaman!  
  
Thnikkaman: Hey kids!  
  
Kids: We don't like you an ymore Thnikkaman, it's all about Barney.  
  
Barney: Huh hey!  
  
Thnikkaman: Shut up, kids.....wait? You don't love me anymore?  
  
Kids: Nope.  
  
Barney: Get with the program! Kids are all about scaley things and purple and green things now a days.  
  
Thinkkaman: kinda like the authoresses fish George?  
  
Barney: I guess.......huh ha!  
  
Thnikkaman: Oh well, I'll just go find some new kids.  
  
Kids: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Thnikkaman: Why?  
  
Kids: We were just hanging out with him, so you'd hand out with us more!  
  
Thnikkaman: Oh, ok kids...shut up.  
  
*Thnikkaman walks off with a bunch of kids following him*  
  
High pitched voices: There goes the Thnikkaman!  
  
Thnikkaman: Shut up, kids.  
  
ADVERTISMENT 5  
  
*shows a post it note that has post it notes are cool written on it*  
  
ADVERTISMENT 6  
  
*A dog waddles up*  
  
Laura: SNOOPY!  
  
Snoopy: *bark! bark!*  
  
Me: IT'S SNOOPY!  
  
Charlie Brown: Snoopy! Why'd you run away?  
  
Laura: It's not the Snoopy you're thinking of. It's my dog that I named Snoopy!  
  
Charlie Brown: Awwwww man.  
  
Me: Laura! What does your dog and my imaginary penguin have in common?  
  
Laura: What?  
  
Me: They both waddle!  
  
Laura: *eye twitch* are you calling my dog fat?  
  
Me: No, I'm just saying they both waddle.  
  
Laura goes in this long explanation about waddling and about her dog being fat, but I'm not really paying attention.  
  
Laura: ARE YOU LISTENING?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Me: *I snap out of it* Yeah, of course!  
  
Laura: Then tell me what I last said!  
  
Me: Uhhhhhh, something......about...........something I said?  
  
Laura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Laura goes crazy and tackles me, while beating the crap out of me.  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
I hit Laura back.  
  
Laura hits me.  
  
I hit Laura.  
  
Laura hits me.  
  
I hit Laura.  
  
Laura hits me.  
  
*continues for a looooooooooooong time*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Chapter 33 Gerudo Valley  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Gollum: We don'ts like thisss nasssty fish in our stomach preciousss...  
  
Link: Too bad, we need him!  
  
Gollum: BUT WE DON'T WANTS HIM!  
  
Link: I DON'T CARE!  
  
Gollum: BUT I DO! *Gollum makes a concentrating face and something drops out from under him*  
  
Link: NICE GOING GOLLUM! YOU HAD TO CRAP HIM OUT!  
  
Gollum: We didn't likes the fish preciousss. He was doing weirds stuff inside usss.  
  
Link: Oh well, we should probably keep going towards Gerudo Valley.  
  
*they arrive at Gerudo Valley*  
  
Link: *whispers* now we really must be quiet or they...  
  
Mido: THOSE ARE SOME HOT CHICKS!  
  
Gerudos: GET 'UM!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The Gerudo chicks run over and capture everyone except for Link.  
  
Impa: Why aren't you taking him!  
  
Gerudo Chick: Because he has one of these! *pulls out a piece of paper*  
  
Rauru: What the hell is that?  
  
Gerudo Chick: It's a certificate saying you're a Gerudo.  
  
All: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
*Ruto and Zelda walk up*  
  
Gerudo Chicks: GET THEM!  
  
Ruto and Zelda: Like, I thought we were killed.  
  
Gerudo Chick: You will be now! GET 'UM!  
  
They grab Ruto and Zelda and throw them in the dungeon place in the Gerudo Fortress like in OoT.  
  
Pippin: Wow, this is a small place.  
  
Merry: I know.  
  
Pippin: I wish I had a Dr. Pepper.  
  
Merry: If Amanda was here we could just ask for one T_T  
  
Pippin: T_T  
  
Merry: I WISH SHE WASN'T A WITCH!  
  
Pippin: Oh no.  
  
Merry: What?  
  
Pippin: What if.....she poisoned them!  
  
Merry: O.O  
  
Zelda: Like why isn't Link here?  
  
Mido: WE ALREADY FIGURED THAT OUT! HE HAS A GERUDO PASS!  
  
Ruto: Oh, well, like, then how did he get his?  
  
Gerudo Chick: We don't like to discuss it...  
  
Link: Then I will!  
  
Gerudo Chick: Here he goes again!  
  
Link: Well, they captured 4 carpenters, and to free them, I had to defeat four of the best Gerudos, besides Ganondorf, and I beat 'um! Then this one Gerudo gave me a pass.  
  
All: Cummon! Let us try to beat the four Gerudos!  
  
Gerudo Chick: No, we don't want a bunch of outsiders turning into Gerudos!  
  
The four Gerudos Link fought appeared.  
  
Super Gerudo 1: LINK!  
  
Super Gerudo 2: LINK!  
  
Super Gerudo 3: LINK!  
  
Super Gerudo 4: Sup Link?  
  
Gerudo That Gave Link the Pass: LINK!  
  
Link: O.O  
  
Super Gerudo 1, 2, 3, and the Gerudo that gave Link the pass: WE LOVE YOU! CAPTURE HIM!  
  
Super Gerudo 4: Come on guys! Why do you have to obsess over him?  
  
Super Gerudo 2: He's hott!  
  
Super Gerudo 3: I agree!  
  
Super Gerudo 1: Hell yeah!  
  
Link: Now, I know I'm hott, but you don't need fight over me.  
  
Super Gerudos Except for Super Gerudo 4: FINE! We'll just run away with you!  
  
Link: What?!?!?!?! NO! I was hoping you'd all get in real hott bikinis and mud wrestle over me!  
  
Super Gerudos 1: Well, we won't do that now, but when we get to the secret place we're taking you, we can *whispers in Link's ear*  
  
Link: O.O *snaps out of it* NO! I'll fight you! *pulls out master sword*  
  
Super Gerudos: Even though you beat us one at a time, try to fight us all at the same time!  
  
Link: Ummmmmm, nevermind. Let's just....go.  
  
They run of to where ever they're going.  
  
A/N: just to let you know, this isn't the last of Link, I mean, if Link is gone, how can it be a Zelda fanfic? Oh, and I'm gonna name the Gerudos. Super Gerudo 1 is Alana, Super Gerudo 2 is Alex (it's short for Alexandria, incase you couldn't tell) Super Gerudo 3 is Andrea, Super Gerudo 4 is Ashley, and Gerudo That Gave Link the Pass is Axa.  
  
Zelda: So like, will you please let us out?  
  
Gerudo Chick: No.  
  
Zelda: Like, I'm the heir to the throne of Hyrule, I can just order you to give me a pass!  
  
Gerudo Chick: I really don't care, we go by our own rules.  
  
Zelda: THEN, like, IT'S WAR!  
  
Gerudo Chick: Go ahead, our trained Gerudos, vs. your wimpy little towns folk.  
  
Zelda: Awwww man, like, you're right! We will never win. BUT WE CAN SURE AS HELL TRY!  
  
Gerudo Chick: No, we keep to ourselves, and you keep to yourselves, remember that war a long time ago, and someone challenged us and we one?  
  
Zelda: FINE! Ok, like, We'll stay here.  
  
*meanwhile, a while back*  
  
We are still in the Kokiri Forest.  
  
Jay: I'm lost....  
  
Laura: You do know we're not in the Lost Woods anymore...  
  
Jay: WHAT?!?!?!?! When did that happen?  
  
Laura: I don't k now! I just know it happened.  
  
Some Random Kokiri Guy walks up.  
  
SRKG: Hey! Hey! Hey! Wacha doin?  
  
Me: AHHHHH, it reminds me of Navi!  
  
SRKG: Don't ya remember, me?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
All: Nooooooooooo.  
  
SRKG: IT'S ME! DEREK! FROM CHAPTER 1!  
  
All: Well, we wouldn't know, we weren't in the story yet.  
  
Derek: Oh, hey, why are they pulling that carriage? *points to Gandalf who was trying to make out with Ganondorf*  
  
Brian: Oh, we thought I'd be funny if they pulled it.  
  
Derek: I...don't.....get......it......so, do you want these horses instead?!?!?!?!?! *pulls two horses, about Epona's size, out of his pocket*  
  
Melissa: How'd ya do that?  
  
Derek: I'll have you know, I've got giant pockets.  
  
Brian: You know, I don't think we need the horses, watching them pull the carriage is pretty hilarious.  
  
Derek: Well, if you mu....  
  
Ganondorf: WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TOHSE HORSES, OR I WILL BLOW YOU TO A MILLION PIECES, THEN SCATTER THEM IN THE HYLIAN LAKE WHERE FISH WILL EAT YOU BIT BY BIT!  
  
Ganondorf makes a ball of dark magic, and shoots it at Derek, barely missing him and blowing up a house.  
  
Derek: EEP! *runs off, luckily leaving the horses behind*  
  
Gandalf: I don't mind being a horse, as long as you get to be the cowboy and ride me.  
  
Ganondorf: O.O  
  
Gandalf: So, I'll take that as a yes...  
  
Ganondorf: Hell no!  
  
Gandalf: Hell is hot, and so are you.  
  
Ganondorf: *pukes* You're sick, man, I should've left you with Link and them.  
  
Gandalf: But you loved me, and you couldn't let me go!  
  
Ganondorf: I'll kill you now!  
  
Gandalf: I dream of you every night.  
  
Ganondorf: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP!  
  
Gandalf: Anything for you hottcakes!  
  
Ganondorf: *eye twitch*  
  
Me: Let's just use the horses so we can go.  
  
*we arrive later at the Gerudo Valley*  
  
Jay: Woah, those are some hott chicks!  
  
Gerudo: I heard something!  
  
Me: Shut up! They capture us and throw us in the jail thingy!  
  
Gerudo: I heard something, maybe we didn't get all the prisoners.  
  
Gerudo: I wanna kill that chick Zelda.  
  
Laura: ZELDA! *eye twitches uncontrollably* SHE'S BACK! BURN IN HELL ZELDA!  
  
Gerudo: There they are!  
  
Ganondorf: Wait! They're with me!  
  
Gerudo: Woah, oh my gosh! It's.....it's......it's.....Ganondorf!  
  
Ganondorf: Yup, it's me!  
  
Gandalf: Back off sister, he's mine!  
  
Gerudo: Ganondorf, you're gay?!?!?!?!  
  
Ganondorf: NO! He's just in love with me, throw him in jail with the others!  
  
Gandalf: No, they'll kill me!  
  
Ganondorf: You said you'd do anything for me, and dying is anything.  
  
Gandalf: Well, ok, take me away!  
  
The Gerudos throw Gandalf in jail.  
  
Me: Hey, let's go some secret place, maybe we can destroy the Ring there.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Gandalf: AHHHHHHHHHHH! You could have thrown me in here nicer!  
  
Impa: It's one of the wizards!  
  
Mido: AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Gandalf: Like, I don't think Ganondorf likes me!  
  
Ruto: It took you this long to figure it out.  
  
Gandalf: Well, it's obvious Link doesn't like you!  
  
Ruto: Yes he does! He proposed to me!  
  
Gandalf: Sure.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Link: Are we there yet?  
  
Alana: Yup.  
  
Link: Now what are we going to do?  
  
Alex: You'll see...  
  
*meawhile*  
  
Me: Let's go in this secret place!  
  
Laura: Ok.  
  
Brian: I wonder what's in here.  
  
We walk in and see Link with 5 Gerudos.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Attagirl is still in the jail along with everyone but by herself.  
  
Attagirl: I really need to talk to the Goddesses.  
  
She looked at the necklace, and noticed that on each separate triangle piece, that had a small trim of color out lining it. One had red, one green, and one blue. She tapped the red one and Din answered.  
  
Din: What is it?  
  
Attagirl: I don't know what to do.  
  
Din: Have you found the witches yet?  
  
Attagirl: Well, one of 'um got thrown down here.  
  
Din: See if you can get some information about where they were headed from him.  
  
Attagirl: Thanks.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Laura: O.O what are they doing?  
  
Brian: It looks naughty.  
  
Me: Dude, that's freaked out.  
  
Jay: I agree.  
  
Melissa: O.O  
  
*meanwhile, a little before*  
  
Link: So, uh, what are we gonna do?  
  
Alana: Here's what we're going to do.  
  
She pulled out her sword and faced Link.  
  
Link: What?!?!?!?!? I thought we were going to *whispers in her ear* at least that's what you said!  
  
Alex: Of course! We needed to find some way to get you here. *draws her sword*  
  
Andrea: Yup. *draws her sword too*  
  
Ashley: We need you for something, and if you don't cooperate *draws her sword*  
  
Axa: We'll kill you.  
  
Link: Awwwww man! This is not fun!  
  
They were all surrounding him, holding there swords when we walked in.  
  
Laura: O.O what are they doing?  
  
Brian: It looks naughty.  
  
Me: Dude, that's freaked out.  
  
Jay: I agree.  
  
Melissa: O.O  
  
Link: *small squeaky voice* help!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
So, that's my chapter, I hope you liked it, sorry I haven't updated for a while! Oh well, I guess I'll try to update tomorrow, so, 'til then.......see ya!  
-Amanda 


	34. Dude, Where's My Link?

Hullo! This is Amanda, and LAURA! You may remember her from the story, if you don't you got a worse memory than me and that's pathetic! Oh well, onto the advertisements!  
  
  
  
ADVERTISMENT 1  
  
  
  
Laura: We're here to advertise about prank calling! *evil grin*  
  
  
  
Me: We're gonna give you some examples.  
  
  
  
Laura: One. Act Chinese and keep asking for the same person over and over again. Amanda and I did that once....we called these random numbers, and every time this chick from my school picked up...it was bizarre........  
  
  
  
Bizarre Shop Owner: Duuuddeeee, bizarre!  
  
  
  
Me: Two. Act like the bizarre shop owner!  
  
  
  
Laura: Four. Sound like you're from a mental place.....DON'T SEND ME BACK, PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
Me: You skipped number 3, its ok. I'll just go on to number 5! If you ask for someone, and they really are there, strike up a random conversation! Act like ya know em, be friendly....  
  
  
  
Laura: And maybe get their number, if it's a dude.....^-^  
  
  
  
Me: Oh, another one is to call someone you know and act like you don't know em!  
  
  
  
Laura: If you're a gal, and a guy answers, start cryin and ask why they never called ya back! That'll make em feel weird, ahaha!  
  
  
  
Me: And if they try to give ya a reason, say, dude, I was just playin I don't really know you!  
  
  
  
Laura: although that might get the popos on you.....  
  
  
  
Me: Or, you can pretend they just one a million dollars, then say April fools, even thought it my be September.  
  
  
  
Laura: You can call, and pretend you're a lost little kid, even though that may be another way to get the cops called on you again.  
  
  
  
Me: Pretend you're a famouse person, then say your not, then say your are, then say your not, and mess with their heads.  
  
  
  
Laura: After you do all this, you may get sued by 50 people and thrown in jail for 5 years...  
  
  
  
Me: You'll still have the memories.  
  
  
  
Laura: ^-^  
  
  
  
Me: ¬_¬  
  
  
  
Laura: ¬_¬  
  
  
  
Me: ¬_¬  
  
  
  
Laura: ¬_¬  
  
  
  
Me: ¬_¬  
  
  
  
Laura: ¬_¬  
  
  
  
Me: I'ma go write chapter 34 now...  
  
  
  
Laura: ¬_¬  
  
  
  
Me: ¬_¬  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter 34 Dude, Where's my Link?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Laura: What are you doing...  
  
  
  
Alana: We need the Hero of Time.  
  
  
  
Me: Why?  
  
  
  
Axa: We need him to...  
  
  
  
Brian: Need him to what?  
  
  
  
Ash;ey: We need him so he can judge who of us is prettier.  
  
  
  
Laura: Preps.  
  
  
  
Andrea: NOOOOO! It's not that, it's Gerudo tradition.  
  
  
  
Luara: Sure...*cough cough* dirty preps *cough cough*  
  
  
  
Alex: You don't understand, we take the super Gerudos, and which ever one is pretty, they marry the King.  
  
  
  
Jay: And who's the King?  
  
  
  
Me: YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE KING IS?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Jay: Not really.  
  
  
  
Me: HE'S STANDING RIGHT HERE! THE CERUDO KING IS GANONDORF!  
  
  
  
Jay: How should I know! I don't play Zelda!  
  
  
  
Me: O.O  
  
  
  
Laura: O.O  
  
  
  
Me: That...that....that makes me sad. T_T  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: Sorry ladies, there's only one girl for me!  
  
  
  
Brian: HAHAHAHAHA, who, Gandalf?!?!?!?!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! NO! The only girl for me is........Laura!  
  
  
  
Laura: Sorry, man, I'm with Brian.  
  
  
  
Brian: You tryin' to move in on my WIFE!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: No, all I said was that I loved her.  
  
  
  
Laura: YOU LOVE ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: Yes, I've loved you since 10 seconds before.  
  
  
  
Brian: So now, she only been the love of your life for 10 seconds?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
Laura: That's offencive, eventhough that happens a lot...  
  
  
  
Brian: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
  
  
Laura: Nuttin'  
  
  
  
Brian: Well, since you're my wife, I'll believe you....FOR NOW!  
  
  
  
Laura: NO! Believe me forever!  
  
  
  
Brian: But when we get old, my vision will go bad.  
  
  
  
Laura: What does that have to do with anything!?!?!?!  
  
  
  
Brian: WAIT! You didn't let me explain!  
  
  
  
Laura: I'm waiting for an explanation!  
  
  
  
Brian: When I get old, my vision will go bad! So will my memory, and I will forget things.  
  
  
  
Laura: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH TRUST?!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
Brian: Absolutely nothing, but when I get older, things change, so will my suspicions about you, I may have more suspicions about you liking other guys or I may not suspect as much.  
  
  
  
Laura: Brian, all I can say is in one ear and out the other.  
  
  
  
Brian: Me too.  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: Laura, I hate to break it to you, but I don't love you anymore.  
  
  
  
Laura: S'all good.  
  
  
  
Brian: Thank God! I would have had to do something.....naughty!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: O.O Don't wanna know dude....  
  
  
  
Me: I GLOW!  
  
  
  
Laura: WTF?!?!? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Inside joke we just made up sitting at Laura's house!  
  
  
  
All: O.O  
  
  
  
Me: Hey, did I tell you guys that I'm gonna have 12 kids, be a pirate, be a guitar playin hobo, program video games, be a piano composer, get a penguin for a pet, and get married?!  
  
  
  
A/N:I really am gonna do that stuff!  
  
  
  
Brian: You've got big dreams.....  
  
  
  
Laura: More like retarded dreams!  
  
  
  
Me: ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE!!!!  
  
  
  
Laura: That's so gay....I said that in like, Kindergarten Amanda....  
  
  
  
Me: I have the intelligence of a kindergartener, ok? Don't make fun of me!  
  
  
  
Laura: O.o HEY ME TOO!!!!  
  
  
  
Me: ROCK ON!! FULL credit to Laura....  
  
  
  
Laura: Thank you  
  
  
  
Me: I know!  
  
  
  
Laura: Creepy.  
  
  
  
Link: I think we should just tell them which ones the prettiest so we can leave.  
  
  
  
Me & Laura: We don't think!  
  
  
  
*AJ pops up* (one of Laura's best friends in her neighborhood)  
  
  
  
AJ: I don't dream.  
  
  
  
*Me and Laura crack up*  
  
  
  
AJ: I don't get it!  
  
  
  
*AJ disappears*  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: Well, I don't think you should judge any of em, cuz I don't like any of em. I love.......Melissa!  
  
  
  
Melissa: I love you too!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: Let's get married!  
  
  
  
Me: NO!!!!!! ONLY ONE MARRIED COUPLE!!!!  
  
  
  
Melissa: Fine, T_T We'll go get married in someone else's story!  
  
  
  
Me: But do that on your own time! Right now we gotta work on MY story!  
  
  
  
Melissa: Selfish, aren't we?  
  
  
  
Me: Yeah, sadly enough I missed that part of learning in kindergarten.  
  
  
  
Jay: Hey, I'll marry the prettiest one!  
  
  
  
Gerudos: But you're not the king!  
  
  
  
Jay: So? He's going out with that other chick! Come on, ya gotta have someone!  
  
  
  
Super Gerudos: FINE!!!!  
  
  
  
Link: Ok, I'd have to say the prettiest one is.....*thinks real hard and brain explodes*  
  
  
  
Laura: *snapping fingers in front of Link's face* Hey, are you ok?!  
  
  
  
*Link falls over*  
  
  
  
Link: What was I talking about?  
  
  
  
Jay: Fine, we'll just settle it this way! You guys can just water wrestle in white shirts, and whoever wins....WINS ME!!!  
  
  
  
Super Gerudos: Well, I guess.  
  
  
  
A/N: To make a short story shorter, they all killed eachother and noone won.  
  
  
  
Jay: Awwwww man, well, at least we got to see them water wrestle in white clothes.  
  
  
  
Link: Uhhhhh, yeah......................*thinks, I gotta escape!*  
  
  
  
Laura: Link, you still look freaked out, we saved you from the Super Gerudos!  
  
  
  
Link: Well, wouldn't you be freaked out in a room full of witches?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
Me: Oh no, not again!  
  
  
  
Laura: Link, we'll let you go back you your group.  
  
  
  
Link: NO! I must keep the group safe, by killing you!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: I'd like to see you try!  
  
  
  
Link: Well, I don't need to prove I can beat you, because I already have, in OoT!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf: I MUST KILL LINK!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf makes a ball of dark magic and shoots it at Link.  
  
  
  
Link: O.O  
  
  
  
The dark ball hits Link, and the hit was so powerful, it blew all him to the Gerudo jail cell with all his friends.  
  
*meanwhile, a little bit before...*  
  
Attagirl: Ummmm, Gandalf. Where were the rest of them heading?  
  
Gandalf: Well, like, since you thought we were witches and wizards we decided to destroy the Ring, so that even if you still thought we were witches and wizards, you might not kill us because we had done something good.  
  
Frodo: *it had just dawned on him that his Ring was gone* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The took my Ring!  
  
All: O.o  
  
That's when Link came crashing in.  
  
Mido: So, Link, what did you and the Super Gerudo's do?  
  
Impa: Probably eachother.  
  
All (except Link): BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Link: It's not funny!  
  
Mido: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. *snicker* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Link: You don't know what happened!  
  
Rauru: Then tell us, what happened?  
  
Link: they captured me, so that I could choose a bride for Ganondorf! THEY DIDN'T LINK ME! T_T  
  
Rora_the_not_so_wise: I love you!  
  
Templar: But I love you Rora!  
  
Rora (I'm going to keep it rora for short): You do?  
  
Link: NO! But I need a girlfriend!  
  
Gandalf: I'll take ya *winks*  
  
Link: *shudders* I'm not that despirate...  
  
Gandalf: No one loves me...T_T  
  
Brandy: I love Pippin.  
  
Saria: So do I.  
  
Pippin: *sighs* I love me too.......  
  
Merry: ¬_¬ I hope you're joking.  
  
Pippin: Yup! When I said Pippin I meant mushrooms!  
  
Merry and Pippin stare off into space, as if giving the mushrooms a moment of silence.  
  
Meryy: yup......mushrooms....I miss 'um.  
  
Pippin: yup....so do I.  
  
Brandy: Pippin will you marry me?  
  
Pippin: No.  
  
Saria: SEE! HA! Told ya he'd marry me.  
  
Pippin: I'm not marrying either of you.  
  
Saria and Brandy: T_T  
  
Link: I'll marry you!  
  
Saria: Ewwwwww, gross.  
  
Brandy: Ewwwwwwwww, gross.  
  
Link: Not you! I meant Zelda!  
  
Zelda: Like me?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Link: Yup.  
  
Zelda: Like, YES!  
  
Link: *snicker...snicker...snicker* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You belived me!  
  
Zelda: Like, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! T_T  
  
Ruto: I knew you were joking, because you are engaged to me.  
  
Link: Ummmm, I changed my mind.  
  
Ruto: Then give me my saphire back...*holds out hand*  
  
Link: Well, I can't, it has to stay in the Temple of Time.  
  
Ruto: Then you're still engaged to me.  
  
Link: T_T I want out of this cell! HEY, GERUDO CHICK! CAN YOU GET ME OUTTA HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Gerudo Chick: Sure. *lets Link out*  
  
Templar: Hey, can you let us out?  
  
Gerudo Chick: Sorry; can't. You don't have a pass.  
  
Link: Cumon. Let um out.  
  
Gerudo Chick: I can't, it's against rules.  
  
Link: Oh.  
  
Gerudo Chick: Yup.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Ganondorf: Hey. I just realized, we're in a fairies fountain!  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Laura: Wait, how does that help us?  
  
Ganondorf: We can ask the Great Fairy where to destroy the Ring.  
  
Brian: But what if it's the Great Fairy of lies?  
  
Ganondorf: The is only one, and that was in Terminia...I think, or at least somewhere else. This is the one in Gerudo Valley.  
  
All: Ohhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Me: Ok, so let's play Zelda's Lullaby.  
  
Ganondorf: Ummmmm, does anyone have an instument?  
  
Melissa: Will this work? *produces a piano from no where*  
  
Me: PIANO!  
  
I start playing Pachelbel Canon on the piano.  
  
All (except Laura): I didn't know you could play piano!  
  
Laura: I did.  
  
Brian: You look like an idiot...  
  
Ganondorf: But play like Mozart.  
  
Me: I know...  
  
Jay: Can you play Zelda's Lullaby?  
  
Me: Yup!  
  
I play Zelda's Lullaby and nothing happens.  
  
Me: Hmmmmmm...didn't work...oh well *I start playing the Fur Elise on the piano.  
  
Ganondorf: Wait, why didn't it work?  
  
Laura: Maybe you need to play it on this *pulls out the Orcarina Link had*  
  
Brian: How'd you get that?  
  
Laura: Took it.  
  
Jay: I don't think you should steal things.  
  
Laura: I didn't steal it, I took it.  
  
Jay: I don't see a difference.  
  
Laura: It's like the difference between a wizard and a warlock.  
  
Melissa: And that is?  
  
Laura: The way you say it.  
  
Jay: Fine, I don't think you should take things.  
  
Laura: I didn't take it, I stole it.  
  
Jay: *looks frustrated* Fine, you should take or steal things.  
  
Laura: I didn't do either of those, I borrowed it, and someday, maybe after Hell freezes over, I'll return it.  
  
Jay: Nevermind.  
  
Laura: Ok.  
  
Me: I wanna play the Orcarina!  
  
Laura: Ok.  
  
Laura throws me the Orcarina.  
  
Me: *Orcarina hits my head* Thanks! ^-^  
  
Brian: You're clueless.  
  
Me: So. *I play Zelda's Lullaby and the Great Fairy appears.  
  
Great Fairy: *High pitched giggle* WHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Ganondorf: MY EARS! THEY'RE BLEEDING!!!!!  
  
Me: Ummmm, escuse, where can we destroy this? *I pull out the Ring*  
  
Laura: Hey, what are you doing with my Ring?  
  
Me: Ummmm, I had the same intentions you had with the Orcarina as I did with this.  
  
Laura: O.o  
  
Me: Heh..he...he.....  
  
Great Fairy: Well, you should destroy it at the Goron Mountain.  
  
Melissa: Why?  
  
Great Fairy: Think about it, it's the only volcanoe here.  
  
All: Ok.  
  
Melissa: We're gonna go see the Gorons! I love those cute little rocks!  
  
*meanwhile, later that night*  
  
Rora: I'm tired, I'm going to bed.  
  
Attagirl: I'm going to bed too.  
  
All: Yeah.  
  
They all fall asleep.  
  
A/N: That was rather pointless, wasn't it?  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Gerudo Chick: Here, you can sleep here.  
  
Link: Thanks *yawns*  
  
Link falls asleep.  
  
Mysterious Person: I'ma kill you Link!  
  
Link: Wha?  
  
The "Mysterious Person" throws Link in a bag and runs away with him*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that's my story so far, guess what? I'll do a couple more chapters before Saturday, then on Saturday, I'm going to write a SUPER LONG CHAPTER! YAY! Ok, now, please review, and if you could tell me someone you want kicked off, 'till then, see ya!  
  
-Amanda 


	35. Here is Where the Road Ends, Or Does It?

Hey, I'm back again to write ANOTHER chapter to what seems like my never ending story! Ok, Let's get the ads over with.  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 1  
  
Link: Ok, I'm-a advertise for swords.  
  
Giant Goron: Buuuuuuuuuuy myyyyyyyy swooooooooooords, nooooooooooooooot myyyyyyyyyyy broooooooooootheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer's.  
  
Link: Yours suck, they break after 100 hits...  
  
Giant Goron: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut miiiiiiiiiiiiiine areeeeeeeeee betteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer.  
  
Link: No.  
  
Giant Goron: I'mmmmmmmmmmm goooooooooooing to killllllllllllllllllllllll youuuuuuuuuuu.  
  
Link: Wait! What? This wasn't part of the advertisment.  
  
Giant Goron: And neitheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer was sayiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing that myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy swoooooooooooooooooooords suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!  
  
Link: Change commercials! CHANGE COMMERCIALS!  
  
It switches to advertisment 2 just as the Goron is stuffing him in his mouth.  
  
Link: HURRY!  
  
ADVERTISEMENT 2!  
  
Meagan: I am here to encorage you to read.  
  
Readers and Reviewers: Awwwwww, we get this crap from other people and our parents!  
  
Meagan: But you're reading this right now, why can't you read a book?  
  
Readers and Reviewers: It's different.  
  
Meagan: How?  
  
Laura: Oh cummon! You know how it's different! This is pointless! And a book is point..er...full? That's right! I book is pointerfull.  
  
Meagan: No it's not, they both consist of reading!  
  
Laura: Fine.....we'll settle this free-style.  
  
Laura pulls out a boom box, and turns it to some rap while break dancing.  
  
Meagan: Oh, I can do that!  
  
Meagan gets on the floor and starts doing the robot.  
  
Laura: I never thought it was possible to do the robot on the floor.  
  
Meagan: Yup, you sure can.  
  
Laura: FINE! We'll have a skateboard contest.  
  
Laura pulls out a skate board and starts doing awesome tricks.  
  
Meagan: points to skateboard What is that? WHAT IS THAT?!??!?! Is that some kind of robot or something?  
  
Laura: No, it's a skateboard.  
  
Olde Homestar pops up  
  
Olde Homestar: What's a robert? (supposed to be robot pronounce weirdly, not pronounced like the name Robert)  
  
Stinko Man pops up  
  
Stinko Man: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOURE SO DUMB! AHAHAHAHAH! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A ROBOT IS! AHAHAHAHAH! YOURE SO STUPID!  
  
Then Stinko Man and Olde Homestar disappear  
  
Meagan: Ok..........Now lets have a skate board contest!  
  
Meagan gets on a skateboards and falls off after 2 feet, and breaks her face.  
  
Laura: Ummmmmmm...ok.....  
  
Laura gets on a skateboard and does more awesome tricks.  
  
Readers and Reviewers: Uhhhhhhhh, we need to go.....place.  
  
Meagan: like a pirate ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Laura: Hey, only me and Amanda can be pirates!  
  
Meagan: PROVE IT!  
  
Me: Ummmm, I think we should go now.  
  
Laura: WHY, I'LL KILL YOU LITTLE BRAT MEAGAN! I'M-A TEAR YOU'RE HEAD! AND THE I'LL....  
  
Me: Ok, we should go now.  
  
STORY!  
  
Chapter 35 THE SUPER LONG CHAPTER!  
  
Link: Whu? Where am I?  
  
Mysterious Person: You are somewhere.  
  
Link: Somewhere where?  
  
Mysterious Person: Somewhere.  
  
Link: frustrated Where somewhere?  
  
Mysterious Person: SOMEWHERE!  
  
Link: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Nevermind! frustrated Then who are you?  
  
Mysterious Person: Who are you?  
  
Link: What?!?!?!?!?! You should know who I am! You kidnapped me, and don't answer my question with a question.  
  
Mysterious Person: What?!?!?!?!?! You should know who I am! You kidnapped me, and don't answer my question with a question.  
  
Link: What the crap? You're copying me!  
  
Mysterious Person: What the crap? You're copying me!  
  
Link: My favorite color is red.  
  
Mysterious Person (MP) : My favorite color is red.  
  
Link: I eat crap.  
  
MP: You eat crap.  
  
Link: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
MP: Ok, I'm-a stop now.  
  
Link: Phew!  
  
MP: Phew!  
  
Link: NOOOOOO!  
  
MP: I'm just kidding.  
  
Link: So, back to the point, who are you and why did you capture me?  
  
MP: I am............DARK LINK!  
  
Link: gasp No, it can't be!  
  
Dark Link: Yup.  
  
Link: Why were you copying me.  
  
Dark Link: Remember in Orcarina of Time when you fought me, I mimicked all your moves, well I don't just mimick your moves, but every now and then I copy what you say.  
  
Link: And, uhhhhh...why did you capture me?  
  
Dark Link: Because! I am, in a way, Link, so why aren't I the Hero of Time?  
  
Link: Because I am good, and you are evil.  
  
Dark Link: BUT I CAN CHANGE!  
  
Link: Hey, I'll let you be Hero of Time for a day, if you let me go.  
  
Dark Link: Well, ok... how?  
  
Link: Ummm, Let's ask the goddesses if they'll switch us.  
  
Dark Link: Well, ok... how?  
  
Link: Ummmmmmmm.....I don't know......let's shout their names out REAL loud.  
  
Dark Link: Well, ok... how?  
  
Link: grrrrrrrrrr! Link this! NAYRU! DIN! FARORE!  
  
Dark Link: Well, ok... how?  
  
Link: You're hopeless.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Attagirl: yawn Dude, I'm tired.  
  
Impa: Me too.  
  
Mido: Me four.  
  
Gandalf: Ummmm, I think three comes after two...  
  
Mido: How would you know...You think guys should date guys! How should I trust you to know the alphabet!  
  
Impa: Ummmm, Mido, he's right, and it's not the alphabet....it's numbers.  
  
Mido: How would you know.....you're just some chick.  
  
Impa: OH YEAH! Well, I'm a chick that could beat the crap outta you!  
  
Impa starts beating the crap out of Mido.  
  
Mido: Ow! I didn't think you were THAT tough.  
  
Impa: What! So you though I was some wimpy chick!  
  
Impa started beating the crap outta Mido again.  
  
Mido: Ow! I gues I need to try a new tactic on you.  
  
Impa: Oh! So now you're using me as a guinea pig by trying different tactics?  
  
Impa beat the crap out of Mido once again.  
  
Mido: AHHHH! Um....I love you?  
  
Impa: Oh! So now you're trying to suck up to me?  
  
Impa beats Mido again.  
  
Mido: in high squeaky voice I'm sorry!  
  
Impa: Awwwwwwwwwwww, you said the s-word! You're so sweat, I'm sorry I ever hit you, do you need me to get you anything, gold nuggets? Rupees? Bronze nuggets? Chicken nuggets?  
  
Mido: Ummmmm, just don't hit me again...  
  
Impa looks like she's about to beat Mido up.  
  
Mido: PLEASE?  
  
Impa: Much better.  
  
While they were fighting, Attagirl had just realized her necklace that the Goddesses gave her...WAS GONE! BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM!  
  
Nathan: yeah I bet you forgot he was in here What's wrong Attagirl?  
  
Attagirl: Well, I lost my necklace!  
  
Nathan: Oh, I really don't care.....then he walked to the other side of the cell  
  
Rauru: Hey, how are me going to get out of here?  
  
Attagirl: I F I COULD FIND MY NECKLACE, I COULD FIND OUT A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
All: What?  
  
Attagirl: Never mind.  
  
Rauru: So anyway, HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE????  
  
Kaepora Gaebora (Yeah, I put him in a long time ago, I'm-a call him Owl from now on): Hoot! I can fly out!  
  
Owl flew to the opening and flew out.  
  
Zelda: Like, is he coming back?  
  
Ruto: Like, I don't think so.  
  
Rauru: I'VE GOT AN IDEA!  
  
meanwhile  
  
Dark Link: Hey! Where'd you get THIS?  
  
Dark Link took a necklace from Link's pocket.  
  
Link: Oh, I stole that from Attagirl.  
  
Dark Link: Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.  
  
Link: I know, It's gold....and shiny.....  
  
Link licked the necklace.  
  
Dark Link: O.o WHY THE CRAP DID YOU JUST LICK THAT NECKLACE?!?!?!?!?  
  
Link: I don't know...  
  
Link licked the necklace again.  
  
Dark Link: HOLY CRAP DUDE! STOPPIT!  
  
Link: Sorry.  
  
Link started licking the necklace again.  
  
Suddenly Nayru appeared.  
  
Nayru: Hello Attag....wait! You're not Attagirl! AND WHY THE CRAP ARE YOU LICKING THAT NECKLACE?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Nayru had looked over and saw Link licking the necklace.  
  
Link: Ummmmmmm.....you're pretty....and shiny!  
  
Nayru: Uhhh...thanks I guess.  
  
Dark Link: That's not a good thing...  
  
Nayru: Why?  
  
Dark Link: You don't want to know what link does to pretty and shiny things...  
  
Link ran over and started licking Nayru's hand.  
  
Nayru: GROSS!  
  
Nayru threw and ball of Light Magic at Link.  
  
Link: AHHHHHHH!  
  
Dark Link: Wait, you're one of the goddesses aren't you!  
  
Nayru: Yup.  
  
Dark Link: Hey, do you think you could switch me and Link, so that I can be Hero of Time for one day?  
  
Nayru: Sure.  
  
Dark Link: Ok, so......switch us.  
  
Nayru: I did.  
  
Dark Link looked down and he was still totally black, and Link was still in the Kokiri outfit.  
  
Dark Link: We don't look any different!  
  
Nayru: Yeah, to yourselves, but to other people you look like Link, and he looks like Dark Link.  
  
Dark Link: That explains why I have a sudden urge to lick you and Attagirl's necklace.  
  
Nayru: You know that sounded totally wrong...  
  
Dark Link: Yeah, I know.  
  
Link: Whoa! I'm free! I don't want to lick things anymore! WOO HOO!  
  
Nayru: Here take, this, just press on it when you want to switch with Link.  
  
She handed Dark Link a Master Sword pin, to pin to his shirt.  
  
Dark Link: Thanks...uhhhhh...how do I press it?  
  
Nayru: Actually just break it in half.  
  
Dark Link: Ok, thanks.  
  
meanwhile  
  
Ganondorf: Melissa Ocean, I want to beak-up with you.  
  
Melissa: Fine with me.  
  
Ganondorf: So, you're ok with it?  
  
Melissa: Actually, I'm quite happy.  
  
Ganondorf: Man! I was hoping you'd cry...  
  
Melissa: You suck.  
  
Ganondorf: So?  
  
Melissa: YOU JUST DO! OK?  
  
Ganondorf: TT  
  
Laura: Brian, ya know, it's high time we break up.  
  
Brian: what...  
  
Laura: I want a divorce.  
  
Brian: Fine, anyway, since I proposed to you with the Ring of Power, I was wondering how you were going to react when we had to burn it...  
  
Laura: ok, so I guess we're divorced.  
  
Brian: Ok, cool.  
  
Beavis and Butt-head pop up.  
  
Beavis: weird laugh Dude, where are we?  
  
Butt-head: Ummmmm, I don't know...  
  
Jay: How did you guys get here?  
  
Beavis: We were watching music videos, when a light appeared.  
  
Butt-head: It was cool.  
  
Me: Cool.  
  
Jay and Silent Bob pop up.  
  
A/N: Just so you know, now there are two Jay's, the Jay from BLOCKBUSTER and the one from Jay and Silent Bob.  
  
Jay (the one from Jay and Silent Bob: Jay SB for short): Dude, where are we?  
  
Silent Bob looks around and shrugs his shoulders.  
  
Jay (SB): Dude...  
  
Jay: Who are you?  
  
Jay (SB): I'm Jay, and this is my bud Silent Bob.  
  
Jay: You can't be Jay, I'm Jay.  
  
Jay (SB): Whoa...I'm confused. Man, we must have smoked some pretty powerful stuff; I'm seeing two of me!  
  
Jay: Ok...........  
  
Me: Cool.....  
  
Laura: Amanda, you've just added 4 more characters, you adding anymore?  
  
Me: Actually yes! I've decided to make my pet fish a main character! GEORGE!  
  
Laura: GEORGE IS SO COOL!  
  
Beavis weird laugh  
  
Butt-head weird laugh  
  
Jay (SB): Dude, just wondering, I may have smoked some powerful stuff, but I know that fish don't breath air.  
  
Silent Bob: shakes head  
  
Me: you know what else.  
  
Jay (SB): What?  
  
Me: I want a kid.  
  
Silent Bob: looks horrified  
  
Me: Yeah, I think I'll make one appear.  
  
I type something, and Stewie (from Family Guy) appears.  
  
Jay (SB): We really are stoned, I just saw a kid appear.  
  
Butt-head: That's cool.  
  
Beavis: Yeah, yeah, that's cool Butt-head.  
  
Butt-head: Shut up bung-hole, I already said it was cool.  
  
Beavis: Don't call me a bung-hole, butt-munch.  
  
Butt-head: shut up.  
  
Jay (SB): Dude, this is awesome...  
  
Beavis: Dude, I just realized, there are chicks here... we could score!  
  
Butt-head: You are totally right, Beavis... walks up to Laura Hey baby.  
  
Laura: Get away.  
  
Butt-head: My name's Butt-head, what about you?  
  
Laura: Amanda.  
  
Butt-head: Hey Amanda.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Butt-head: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Amanda.  
  
Me: I am Amanda.  
  
Butt-head: You just said you're a man.  
  
Me: You wish.  
  
Butt-head: No way, I'm all for the chicks. So anyway, what's your number, Amanda?  
  
Me: Holy Crap! I already said I was Amanda!  
  
Butt-head: No, you're too ugly to be Amanda.  
  
Me: So, I'm still Amanda, and the person you were trying to "score" with was Laura.  
  
Butt-head: No way, my girl would never lie to me.  
  
Laura: Actually, my name is Laura.  
  
Tabytha pops up.  
  
Laura: AMANDA!  
  
Me: What?  
  
Laura: You added another person.  
  
Me: So, it's TABYTHA!  
  
Laura: Yeah, that's pretty cool, but still, in the last ten minutes, you've added Jay and Silent Bob, Beavis and Butt-head, George and Tabytha.  
  
Tabytha: I know who everyone is, except for George, and why am I here?  
  
Me: "cause I wanted you to be, and George is my pet fish.  
  
George: Bubbles  
  
Tabytha: And how do you expect to carry him around? I mean, you're not just going to carry that fish bowl around, are you?  
  
Me: No.....he is.  
  
I hand the bowl to Silent Bob.  
  
Beavis: Fish are cool.  
  
Ganondorf: Please, can we just go destroy the Ring?  
  
Brian: We don't even know where to go.  
  
Me: I do!  
  
Ganondorf: Of course, you're the one writing the story.  
  
Melissa: Weren't we going to go see the Gorons?  
  
Me: Yeah.  
  
Ganondorf: Can you tell us why we need to see the Gorons? I mean, how will they help destroy the Ring.  
  
Jay (SB): Wait, someone fill me in.  
  
Laura: Well, it all started when Link found Gollum, Laura rants for an hour, telling him what happened up 'till now You got that?  
  
Jay (SB): All I can say is, in one ear and out the other.  
  
Laura: I understand.  
  
AND THEN A GROUP OF PEOPLE WALKS IN!  
  
Meanwhile, a bit earlier  
  
Dark Link and Link were switched, and had just arrived at the jail place, for some reason, every one had gotten out.  
  
Dark Link (remember, he looks like Link): How did you guys get out?  
  
Rauru: We all piled on top of each other and threw ourselves out of the opening.  
  
Dark Link: Cool.  
  
Link: We need to go find those witches!  
  
All: O.o  
  
Dark Link: It's ok, he's cool.  
  
All: Ok...  
  
Link: Let's go find those witches!  
  
3 hours later, they find us  
  
meanwhile  
  
Me: Ah! A crowd of people!  
  
Tabytha: No, it's-a mob of clowns.  
  
Me and Laura: shivers  
  
Tabytha: I'm just playing! GOD! Have you ever heard of sarcasm?  
  
Laura and I stare at Tabytha with blank expressions.  
  
Guilliume pops up (pronounced Gyom, go figure).  
  
Guilliume: HON HON HON!  
  
Laura and Tabytha and I crack up, then he disappears.  
  
All of a sudden we are warped to Death Mountain Crater.  
  
Laura: Amanda, good thinking...except for one thing.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Laura: YOU WARPED THE PEOPLE WHO WERE TRYING TO KILL US!  
  
Me: Yeah, I know, I needed to show them we were good my destroying the Ring.  
  
Jay (SB): Dude, we are so high!  
  
Laura: And how are we supposed to destroy the Ring?  
  
Me: Come on! We're in Death Mountain Crater, a VOLCANO!  
  
Laura: You know, you actually did something smart.  
  
Me: Well, I've had four weeks to think about it.  
  
Laura: True.  
  
Link: KILL THEM!  
  
Dark Link: Hey, I don't like being hero of time.  
  
Dark Link broke the Master Sword Pin, and they switched back.  
  
Link: DAMMIT! I hate being Hero of Time too. TT  
  
Me: I'm-a destroy the Ring.  
  
Frodo: NO!  
  
Frodo ran up and snatched the Ring out of my hands.  
  
All: DESTROY IT!  
  
Link: Look at what it's done to us! We've all gone mad!  
  
Ganondorf: I think we all were already mad.  
  
Link: SO! It's done some weird thing, and we're all fighting!  
  
Frodo: I am here now, to do what I came to do, but alas! I cannot do it!  
  
Sam: DAMMIT Mr. Frodo! You ain't taking the Ring like you supposedly did in the book! NO! I've put up with too much shit, and stood by your side! WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE RING RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!  
  
Sam walked up to Frodo and punched him in the face, took the Ring, and threw it in the lava.  
  
Frodo: NOOOO!  
  
Frodo jumped in after it and died.  
  
Link: Well, it's over...It's finally over...After all we've been through...  
  
Ganondorf: yup, well...do you think I'm still a witch?  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
Ganondorf: TT  
  
Me: Well, that wraps up this story......STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUAL! I call it....Sauron's Revenge....ooooooooooooo......creepy. It's gonna be a comedy, Sauron's gonna try to kill us, and I'm taking about 40 characters out. PS, still under Zelda category.  
  
Ok, see ya later.  
-Amanda 


End file.
